Le monde à travers ton regard
by Tendevils
Summary: III. "Ce que Negan avait laissé, ce que Negan avait fait d'elle." Julia doit désormais gérer sa nouvelle vie au Royaume avec sa fille. Alors que les Sauveurs semblent avoir cessé leurs hostilités et que Negan est emprisonné, les blessures trop ancrées du passé ne peuvent parfois jamais se refermer. Suite de Retour à la case départ /!\Rating M pour violence et langage difficile/!\
1. Chapter 1

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrestation de Negan et de sa suprématie. Plusieurs jours, plusieurs mois. Le Royaume avait continué à vivre dans l'harmonie, tout comme Alexandria ou la Colline, avec qui ils avaient souvent des contacts. Julia, quant à elle, avait continué sa vie et mené sa grossesse à terme. Avec quelques complications, elle avait dû donner naissance plus tôt que prévu et s'était vue dans l'obligation de se reposer après l'opération. Hormis cet incident, tout se déroulait dans un semblant de meilleur des mondes. L'on n'avait plus de nouvelles des Sauveurs, à part quelques lettres adressées de la part de Simon, dénonçant la perfidie de retenir leur meneur en otage, tout en remerciant pour cette douloureuse épine sortie du pied. Il se retrouvait désormais à la tête du Sanctuaire, et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait préparer à l'avenir. Comme Negan le disait, il était comme lui voire pire. Néanmoins, dans l'attente d'une riposte, aucun ne souhaitait penser à une éventuelle attaque et vivait comme si de rien n'était. Ezekiel passait la majeure partie de ses journées, seul, à méditer sur l'avenir comme il le faisait régulièrement. Mêlant nostalgie, peur et espoir, il restait près de la cage de Shiva, comblant les doutes et les appréhensions de Jerry, qui voyait son roi sombrer. Mais son obéissance l'obligeait à suivre les ordres et ne pas agir, contre son gré. Tout semblait pourtant normal au Royaume. Diane était souvent à l'extérieur et traquait des proies pour alimenter le garde manger qui s'amenuisait au fil des jours. Depuis peu, les plantations n'étaient pas bonnes et certains repensaient à la stabilité de la communauté, si une famine venait à perturber le climat. Aussi, elle et Julia partaient en excursion à Alexandria, qui en solidarité de leur cause commune, avait accepté de leur fournir quelques provisions. Negan n'était plus, mais l'horizon se voilait au loin. Hormis cela, tout allait bien, tout était calme, trop calme. Richard et Morgan se côtoyaient en s'invitant chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Les deux hommes renfermés appréciaient la compagnie pour éponger les lourds moments habitués à leurs personnalités solitaires. Et lorsqu'il n'était pas chez ce dernier à boire une bière, affalé dans son canapé en bavardant, Richard gardait la fille de Julia, sa protégée qu'il chérissait toujours malgré leurs déboires passées. La petite arborait un regard qu'il redoutait lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Mais les yeux de son _père_ soulignait toutefois une innocence enfantine et le mentor tentait de la câliner comme sa propre fille, celle qu'il avait eu autrefois. L'on ne choisissait pas ses parents, et Negan était vaincu. Il fallait vivre avec. Quand les souvenirs se faisaient trop douloureux, il s'enfermait comme à son habitude, à double tour dans son camping-car, priant intérieurement pour qu' _elle_ vienne lui rendre visite. Julia. Celle avec qui il partageait une étrange routine lorsqu'il faisait la nounou le temps d'une journée, parfois d'une nuit, parfois les deux. La jeune femme partait en mission, elle qui voulait continuer à servir la communauté coûte que coûte, et il patientait, la boule au ventre de ne jamais la voir revenir. Mais quand elle rentrait, pleine de joie de retrouver sa fille, il éclatait à l'intérieur, de constater tant de bonheur sur son visage dévasté par Negan. Comment pourrait-il lui pardonner ? Quand les secondes de la nuit la tiraillait dans son lit, elle lui demandait niaisement de rester, et il veillait sur elle, loin sur le matelas. Au petit matin, Richard avec la plus grande des politesses, lui qui avait toujours été ce chevalier qui ne voulait pas qu'on lui prenne sa place, préparait le café pour rentrer ensuite chez lui, discrètement. Alors, tout semblait anodin au Royaume, même pour celui qui attendait, l'âme rongée dans sa cellule. Negan. Il n'avait plus Lucille, il n'avait plus rien. Il n'avait plus Julia. Sa fille était née, il ne l'avait jamais vu, ni ne connaissait son nom. Le brun n'avait que ses souvenirs pour le conforter dans la puissance passée dont il avait hérité. Depuis, tout était flou, tout avait changé, mais tout semblait normal. Comme promis, Julia lui rendait visite pour lui apporter un vulgaire sandwich et lui tenir compagnie. Elle tenait sa promesse et ne s'en plaignait guère. Ils discutaient, lui s'ouvrant un peu plus, à l'inverse d'elle, qui se montrait un peu plus sur ses gardes et sur la défensive. Cependant, depuis de longues et interminables semaines, elle n'était passée le voir. Sa femme, celle qui avait détruit Lucille sous ses yeux. Il avait compris qu'elle avait certainement accouché et qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Alors, il continuait à attendre, assit dans la crasse, la lueur des rayons du soleil passant par la fenêtre, permettait à son imagination de s'évader quelques instants. Son esprit égocentrique et impulsif, voilà ce qui réveillait régulièrement ses journées emprisonnées. Et il s'illuminait, un rictus narquois aux lèvres en fixant le ciel. Dès qu'il entendait le moindre bruit métallique, lui rappelant le lourd verrou de sa prison, il relevait la tête emplit d'un espoir à la fois malhonnête et passionnel. Negan se sentait seul et faible, mais toujours si fort en présence de la brune. Il fallait masquer la vérité et ne pas se montrer défaillir. Mais quand ce n'était pas celle qu'il espérait, il se retrouvait en tête à tête avec de parfaits inconnus, habitants du Royaume qui venaient lui jeter une bouteille au sol, sans le moindre regard. Car ce n'était que ce qu'il méritait, sa punition dont Julia avait accepté la responsabilité. Pourtant, même s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment, même si le son de sa voix ne l'avait pas bercé depuis un moment, tout semblait calme. Le Royaume hibernait alors que quelque chose ne manquerait pas de se préparer, à coup sûr. Ce monde ne pouvait rester harmonieux bien longtemps.

Julia rentrait d'une journée de ravitaillement à l'extérieur avec Diane. Les deux femmes étaient devenues plus proches et Julia avait un peu plus appris à faire confiance. Non pas qu'elle se méfiait, mais en tant que femme de Negan, elle pensait être sur la sellette à tout jamais. Toutefois, il semblait que la communauté ait retenu de ses erreurs d'antan et l'entraide était obligatoire. La brune n'avait aucun soucis à se faire quant à un probable bannissement ou règlement de comptes. Bien sûr, certains lui en avaient voulu au début, comme Richard, Morgan ou encore Ezekiel lui-même, mais rapidement, ils avaient compris sa détresse et avait compatis. Le chef des Sauveurs était le seul responsable et la pauvre femme en avait lourdement payé les frais. Tout comme Alexandria, tout comme la Colline. Ils étaient tous concernés, ils n'allaient pas tous se tourner le dos. Julia marchait en direction de sa maison, accompagnée de la blonde, qui s'apprêtait à tourner pour rentrer elle aussi. Une atmosphère conviviale, malgré les tourments de la vie avait gagné le refuge. Depuis que le parasite avait été capturé, depuis que la menace avait été amoindrie :

\- J'en connais un qui va encore être soulagé de te voir rentrer ! plaisanta t-elle en un clin d'œil malicieux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi dévoué envers quelqu'un, vous avez passé un marché ou ?

\- Non... l'arrêta la jeune femme, il veut seulement apporter son aide, même si je n'ai pas été à la hauteur il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela. Sans lui, je ne pourrais plus partir en expédition ou aider la communauté, alors je lui en suis reconnaissante. Et puis, il s'occupe bien d' _elle_ , je vois que ça lui fait du bien cette responsabilité. Ça nous fait du bien à tous les deux. Ça nous fait grandir.

\- Dans tous les cas, sache que je pourrais te donner un coup de main à l'avenir aussi, si tu le souhaites. Ma sœur a eu un bébé avant l'épidémie, je sais ce que c'est que pouponner !

Elle réussit à lui arracher un rire complice, alors qu'elle tournait pour emprunter la grande allée qui desservait les maisons près du centre. Julia l'observait en ré-ajustant son sac à dos remplit à ras bord. Puis, elle lâcha un profond soupir en se sentant redevable, sentiment qu'elle ne supportait pas de ressentir. Mais elle devait accepter lorsque les mains se tendaient vers elle. Pour le moment, elle devait rentrer chez elle, prendre ce qui lui semblait nécessaire et déposer le reste à la _Boutique_. Un principe qui avait été mis en place récemment, fonctionnant sur le troc et l'amabilité des habitants. Chacun déposait ce dont il ne se servait pas, pour alimenter la réserve et permettre à d'autres, surtout ceux qui n'étaient pas aptes à sortir et se défendre, de mener une vie ordinaire en obtenant des ressources. L'idée était venue du jeune Ben, qui avait donné son avis sur les missions _RS_ lors d'un repas chez le roi. Tout le monde avait trouvé cette idée juste, pour être ensuite mise en application deux jours après. Le jeune homme s'était vu gracié par Ezekiel, qui l'avait nommé en charge du stock de la Boutique, une fois créée.

La brune arrivait chez elle, commençant à fatiguer de cette expédition dans laquelle elle avait encore dû se battre pour survivre. Des rôdeurs s'étaient introduits dans la station essence qu'elles pillaient et les deux femmes avaient sorti leurs armes pour se défendre. Toutefois, cet acte ne lui faisait plus rien désormais. Julia s'en souvenait, au début, elle détestait tuer les morts, espérant trouver en leurs êtres un semblant d'humanisme encore présent. Après ce qu'elle avait subi aux côtés de son amant, elle ne ressentait plus les émotions culpabilisantes et honteuses du meurtre. La seule chose qu'elle redoutait encore, malgré ce que lui avait dit Negan le jour où il l'avait entraîné au tir, était le fait de tuer un vivant. Elle ne se sentait pas prête, et elle repoussait mentalement la prédiction du jour où elle serait amenée à le faire. En ouvrant la porte, elle déposa le sac dans l'entrée, pour enlever sa veste et l'accrocher au porte manteau, presque vide. Elle n'avait pas refait une garde robe aussi fournie que dans son ancienne vie. Julia n'y voyait pas l'intérêt, ce n'était pas comme si Negan était présent, à lui demander de s'habiller correctement et de manière sulfureuse pour lui. Depuis son arrestation, elle se sentait libérée d'un immense poids, pour se rendre compte à son plus grand désarroi, qu'elle pensait constamment à sa personne. Il ne lui manquait pas, car elle le côtoyait en cellule régulièrement, mais elle ramenait sans cesse certaines idées à ses façons de procéder. Mais une chose était sûre, elle ne regrettait rien. Richard, qui venait d'entendre du bruit en bas, descendait les escaliers silencieusement. Quand il la vit, il retint un sourire bienveillant, lui qui demeurait de nature timide :

\- C'est vous, vous êtes rentrée. Tout s'est bien déroulé ? Il la serra dans ses bras, geste auquel elle répondit généreusement. Oppressée par la journée qu'elle avait passé, la brune se colla contre son torse en soulageant son esprit débordé par la morbidité. Il lui embrassa prudemment les cheveux.

\- Diane a trouvé une station essence à l'abandon. Au début, j'étais persuadée qu'elle était occupée, mais je me trompais. Diane a persévéré pour qu'on y jette un coup d'œil et nous avons trouvé de quoi nous rationner pour quelques jours. Il ricana tendrement.

\- Toujours aussi méfiante à ce que je vois. Elle douta sur ses propos, lui qui se montrait aussi prudent qu'elle. Diane a toujours eu du flair vous savez. Il vit le sac et s'en approcha pour le porter à la cuisine et prendre l'initiative de le vider. Julia eut l'impression de revivre des moments familiers lorsqu'elle était jeune mariée, dans sa vie d'avant.

\- Et vous, comment s'est passée votre journée, la petite a été sage ?

\- Justement je viens de la recoucher, j'étais en train de la bercer dans le canapé et elle s'est endormie. Mis à part ça, et quelques pleurs car sa maman devait certainement lui manquer, rien à signaler. Un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Votre fille est entre de bonnes mains Williams, je vous en fait la promesse. Je préfère la garder pour vous éviter de vous inquiéter lorsque vous partez en mission. Même si je dois vous l'avouer, je préférerais que vous y renonciez pour ne pas risquer le danger de l'extérieur.

Elle vint l'aider en vidant le sac, en rangeant des bouteilles dans un placard près du réfrigérateur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait un tel discours. Cette attention la touchait, d'autant plus que le mentor avait lui-même demandé à Ezekiel l'autorisation de déplacer ses horaires de missions pour les faire correspondre avec les absences de la brune :

\- Vous êtes si paternaliste, si vous pouviez vous entendre ! ria t-elle en lui donnant une pichenette sur l'épaule. Je suis une grande fille, je sais me débrouiller seule, même avec un enfant à charge. Il ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules en l'invitant à retrouver sa fille, pour continuer à la débarrasser de la corvée ménagère.

 _\- Elle_ a besoin de sa mère et je ne suis pas _son_ père.

Il était son principal pilier. Après l'arrestation de Negan, elle avait eu du mal à basculer vers une vie paisible en le sachant sous les verrous. Désorientée, Julia avait mis du temps à reprendre ses marques, malgré les bienfaits de _son_ absence. Et grâce à Richard qui l'épaula, elle n'était jamais seule à se morfondre sur sa décision. Malgré leur proximité, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'en rester au vouvoiement et aux politesses, chose contradictoire malgré leur grande tendresse. Mais cette barrière leur permettait de garder leurs limites et de ne pas franchir les règles. Tout était calculé pour que l'entente continue à se dérouler parfaitement. Et elle le bénissait pour tout cela. Richard la maintenait sur le droit chemin.

La chambre était au fond du couloir, accolée à la sienne. Elle était plus petite, mais bien mieux ordonnée. Pour sa fille, elle s'était vue aidée d'un grand nombre d'habitant qui lui avait donné berceau, table à langer et autres meubles pour la nouvelle arrivée. Pour l'occasion, quelques jours après _sa_ naissance, Diane lui avait préparé des brownies qu'elle avait délicatement déposé dans un plat et laissé devant chez elle, alors qu'elle consultait le médecin le jour même. Les semaines qui avaient suivi avaient été éprouvantes et Julia avait dû rester aliter. Ezekiel lui avait rendu visite le jour de la naissance, pour veiller sur elle dès les premiers instants. Devenir mère dans ce monde, elle ne l'avait jamais envisagé. Si elle avait pu auparavant, la question aurait été mûrement réfléchi, mais les événements de l'apocalypse, ses fréquentations avant le Sanctuaire et ses dérives en solitaire n'avaient pas aidé à la réflexion.

Elle entrait sans un bruit dans la petite pièce, pour voir le bébé enveloppé dans un drap dormant à poings fermés. La tête basculée sur le côté et un bras levé, s'ouvrant sur une petite main boudinée, Julia explosa de bonheur et relâcha enfin la pression qui demeurait sur ses épaules. Elle se pencha pour l'observer plus attentivement. Plus proche de sa fille, elle sentit l'odeur du shampoing du bain, donné peu de temps avant par Richard. Ses petites joues roses et sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper un filet de salive sur le matelas. Un petit ange posé innocemment dans un monde détruit par le funeste sort de la mort. La brune s'inquiétait quant aux conséquences de sa venue face aux menaces des rôdeurs. Toutefois, tant qu'elle restait entre les murs du Royaume, et tant que le Royaume restait loin des Sauveurs et de leur hostilité alors peut-être qu' _elle_ pourrait grandir sans risque. Après tout, Rick avait vécu cela avec Judith et la petite était en excellente santé, pensa t-elle pour se rassurer, alors qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts le bras potelé pour ne pas réveiller _sa_ poupée. Puis, protectrice et débordant d'amour pour cet être qui pourtant lui rappelait celui qu'elle avait aimé, elle embrassa son front pour partir et refermer avec la plus grande des précautions la porte. Une fois en bas, Richard attendait devant les escaliers :

\- Maintenant que vous êtes revenue, je vais y aller. Les yeux de la brune s'ouvrir honteusement, et il comprit, mal à l'aise.

\- Je dois partir pour la prison... Est-ce que vous pouvez la garder encore un peu ? L'homme se referma sur le champ, affichant une mine crispée par la jalousie.

\- Vous allez _le_ voir ?

\- J'ai fait une promesse. Elle haussa les épaules et se rendit compte de la tension qui s'installait, elle qui ne pouvait pas renier les directives qu'elle avait accepté de suivre. Je suis désolée Richard, je ne vais pas vous encombrer. Je vais l'amener à son père, il ne l'a encore jamais vu...

\- Non ! se réveilla t-il soudainement en lui agrippant le bras. Je vais rester, ça ne me dérange pas, vous savez. Laissez la petite dormir et je vais veiller sur elle durant votre absence. Lui qui tenait fortement à la brune ne pouvait l'imaginer avec Negan, alors imaginer sa fille, cet enfant si doux, entrer en contact avec son monstre de géniteur, il n'arrivait pas à le concevoir. Lorsqu'il fallait se montrer protecteur, le bras droit se présentait dans les extrêmes, au lieu de prendre des pincettes et d'avancer doucement. C'était ainsi, et pas autrement. Et il fallait l'avouer, cette main-mise sur la jeune femme l'arrangeait. Pas en tant qu'homme perverti comme pouvait l'être la plupart des autres. Non, en tant qu'homme, ancien père de famille, qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu.

Elle le remercia d'une bise ambiguë au coin des lèvres, pour partir en direction des cellules, le cœur lourd. Le jeu qu'elle entretenait avec le mentor était presque naturel et beaucoup s'était accoutumés de les voir régulièrement l'un avec l'autre. Jerry avait une fois lancé la rumeur d'une liaison pudique, alors que les deux protagonistes défendaient leurs opinions et niaient fermement. Suite à cela, la brune avait arrêté de protester, agacée de se voir questionnée par le garde du corps du roi. Néanmoins, c'est vers la prison qu'elle se dirigeait en ce moment même, et c'est dans cette prison qu'elle se sentait la plus vulnérable. Cette sensation emprisonnait sa poitrine à chaque visite. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'homme à la batte depuis de nombreuses semaines. Pourtant, il était derrière les barreaux et elle en liberté, il ne pouvait rien faire, mais l'impression que laissait sa présence ne pouvait être ignorée. Elle le sentait continuer à grignoter son être petit à petit. C'était un douloureux cauchemar qu'elle revivait. Si tout ce qu'elle avait vécu n'avait été qu'un rêve, alors elle se réveillerait. Mais pour l'heure, c'est quand elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil qu'elle partait dans la salle de bain boire un verre d'eau, et se contempler dans le miroir avec écœurement. Ce que Negan avait laissé, ce que Negan avait fait d'elle. Tout était sa faute, et non la sienne ! Ainsi, Julia avait décidé de mettre en place une stratégie visant à cadenasser son esprit et ses émotions. Cela avait eu pour conséquence d'inverser les rôles et elle s'était auto apeurée en constatant qu'elle pensait comme lui, alors qu'il répondait à sa manière, de façon plus soumise et émotive. Si par cet agissement, elle arrivait à se protéger, alors pourquoi le rejeter ? La brune finirait par avoir le dessus et ne plus angoisser à l'idée de se retrouver face à son amant les prochaines fois. Elle sortit la clé pour ouvrir la porte métallique, qui grinça sous le poids. Elle sentit de suite _son_ aura. Malgré la pénombre, elle devina _ses_ gestes. Il venait de lever la tête dans sa direction et attendait, impatient. Un frisson la parcourut, tandis que ses doigts cherchaient l'interrupteur. Julia allait _le_ revoir. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Quand son épiderme frôla la lumière, elle l'entendit gémir de plaisir, alors que ses traits se dessinait enfin sous ses yeux. Elle dissimula un sursaut. Il la fixait de ses yeux sombres et malins. Negan avait beaucoup changé depuis le début de son emprisonnement. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, venant s'échouer en arrière sur sa nuque et débordant légèrement sur ses oreilles. Quant à sa barbe, elle recouvrait ses joues et grisonnait son menton. Son visage était marqué par la saleté de la pièce, dont il ne sortait jamais. La seule visite qu'il recevait était celle de sa femme, et cette dernière se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas devenir fou. Quelle question, puisqu'il l'était déjà. Alors qu'elle s'approchait en tentant de se montrer la plus distante possible, il se mordit la bouche en détaillant son corps :

\- Enfin... admit-il soulagé, je reçois enfin ta putain de visite ma belle. Comme tu m'as manqué, nos petites réunions m'ont atrocement manqué tu sais.

\- Je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt... Il afficha un sourire fier, lisant en elle. Il savait ce qui l'avait retenu, et se savoir de nouveau si faible face à lui l'électrisa sous une colère inconsciente. Elle ne voulait plus se laisser faire, elle se l'était juré, elle pouvait le faire.

\- T'as accouché, hein... vint-il brisé le silence d'une voix rauque. Toujours aussi poétique, pensa t-elle déjà harassée. Je sais que t'as mis au monde _notre_ bébé. Sur ces mots, elle ferma les yeux, bouleversée de constater les liens du sang. C'était une honte difficilement avouable, mais Julia ne souhaitait pas y penser, de peur que cela s'imprègne sur sa fille. Si elle devenait comme Negan, ou si la petite devenait l'image de son père, quel cauchemar impensable. Alors, comment se porte ma fille ? Est-ce qu'elle est née avec un blouson en cuir et une foutue batte de baseball ? Que sa mère a détruite, soit-dit en passant...

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et remuer le couteau dans la plaie malgré les semaines de détention ne le dérangeait pas :

\- C'est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivée. Il ouvrit une bouche ronde d'admiration.

\- Ouais, c'est pas ma gamine pour rien, hein. Ma Julia chérie ! Alors comme ça, tu as enfin décidé de venir retrouver ton mari.

\- « Ancien mari », comme tu dis.

\- Allez ma belle, ne sois pas si sauvage, ça te fais du bien de me revoir, j'en suis sûr ! Tu sais, on va pouvoir reprendre nos petites discussions toi et moi, ça sera marrant, tu verras...

\- Je n'en ai plus envie.

\- Regarde moi dans le blanc des yeux et dis moi que t'en as plus envie, se défendit t-il menaçant.

Elle accepta sa provocation et vint à sa rencontre, le dévisageant méprisante alors qu'il souriait, subitement enjôleur. La brune porta ses mains aux barreaux pour être au plus proche de son amant. D'aussi près, elle constata les marques trahissant son âge, et se maudit d'imaginer un contour bonifié par le temps. Le Diable avait toujours été attirant, il ne fallait pas l'oublier :

\- Non, trancha t-elle froidement. Non.

\- Sérieusement ? Elle n'eut pas besoin de répéter pour qu'il comprenne. Elle venait de prendre la main. T'es en train de me dire que je ne t'ai pas manqué ?

\- Tu ne m'as jamais manqué. Il recula d'un pas en se grattant la nuque.

\- La vache, je dois t'avouer que tu me fais toujours autant d'effet, mais putain, qu'est-ce que t'es froide d'un coup ! Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je puisse réchauffer nos rendez-vous à la _Bonnie and Clyde_ , hein ?

\- Je respecte simplement ma promesse, rien de plus.

Negan soupira en s'asseyant au sol. Il semblait atteint par ses dires, lui qui ne s'attendait pas à cela, surtout après son absence :

\- T'es vraiment pas drôle aujourd'hui... T'es pire que Rick et sa clique !

En entendant son nom, Julia le fixa intensément en se demandant ce qu'il manigançait en son esprit :

\- Tu n'as pas à citer les habitants d'Alexandria. Cette affaire, c'est entre toi et moi.

\- Oh, mais ça te touche, dis moi ! T'as passé du bon temps là-bas, je me trompe ?

\- Je m'y rends parfois... quand je n'en peux plus de _te_ voir. Quand je n'en peux plus de supporter la responsabilité stupide que j'ai endossé !

\- Tu ne le penses pas...

Malgré son orgueil déplacé, il fut tout de même piqué à vif et afficha une moue saccagée par le rejet. Lui, qui pourtant avait maudit son nom quand elle avait détruit la batte, n'avait pu se résoudre à la supprimer de sa vie. Quant à son épouse, c'est exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Il se sentait mal, mal au point de se tordre, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Mais il ne montra rien, du moins, il essaya, en reprenant piteusement :

\- T'en es sûre ? vérifia t-il ainsi, l'âme lourde. Il eut pour réponse un hochement de tête, accompagné d'un regard glacial. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter une telle sentence, hein ? A peine es-tu entrée dans cette putain de prison, que tu me crache déjà à la gueule... Pourtant, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, t'étais aussi farouche, mais pas à ce point. Là, t'es carrément devenue une mégère !

\- N'oublie pas tout le mal que tu as commis.

\- Je me suis rendu, j'ai accepté mon sort et je suis toujours entre les mains de ta petite communauté qui te tient tant à cœur !

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai été déchirée de devoir faire une chose pareille.

\- Et pourtant tu l'as fait...

\- Et je ne le regrette pas...

Negan avait du mal à l'admettre, mais voir sa femme avoir un tempérament si froid le déstabilisait. Il n'imaginait pas de telles retrouvailles. Il la toisa un instant, cherchant à deviner ce qui avait pu changer en elle. Mais ses barrières étaient si résistantes qu'il eut du mal à discerner le moindre indice. Il fatiguait. Depuis combien de semaines n'était-il pas sorti de cellule ? Depuis combien de semaines ne s'était-il pas douché, ou eut un soupçon de confort ? Quant à la nourriture, il ne préférait pas y penser. Peut-être que tout se passait dans sa tête. Comme il l'espérait car se voir piétiné de la sorte lui était inimaginable :

\- Hé ma belle... jeta t-il à voix basse, même si j'ai été un sacré connard, t'as toujours été ma femme, _ici_. Il vint poser une main sur son cœur, cherchant à réveiller en elle les sentiments éprouvés auparavant. Avant, cette tactique fonctionnait, désormais, il fallait s'armer autrement et ruser un peu plus. Elle le connaissait, ses petits tours ne pouvaient avoir les effets escomptés, plus maintenant. J'ai été un prisonnier super sage, j'ai pas bronché et j'ai obéis à chaque fois. J'aurais pu gueuler pour qu'on me libère, mais non. J'aurais pu menacer mes bourreaux, mais non. J'aurais pu chercher à faire un sale coup à l'un de vous, mais non. J'ai suivi la putain de danse Julia.

\- Pour mieux te retourner ensuite et nous avoir...

\- Non, parce que j'ai confiance en toi.

\- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait jamais avoir confiance avec toi ?

\- Ha ! Tu marques un point, ça, c'est certain ! Mais pas avec _ma_ femme. Je t'en prie, déride toi, tu veux. Ma vie est déjà assez nulle à chier comme ça pour avoir de la mauvaise compagnie. Non... la mère de ma fille, même si j'ai été un enfoiré avec elle, je continuerai à la respecter, c'est ainsi.

Julia eut un profond sentiment de dégoût, elle lui fit signe de s'approcher, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Negan capitula et accepta l'offre, étant en infériorité dans sa cage. Il vit ce minois un peu plus détaillé et serra le poing pour ne pas flancher. Il aurait tant souhaité effleurer sa peau, caresser sa joue, seulement se rappeler leur passé commun. Mais au moindre faux pas, elle lui tomberait dessus. Son regard se posa avec sournoiserie sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il tendait l'oreille de moitié :

\- Toi, tu respectes peut-être ta femme et c'est merveilleux de l'entendre venant d'un monstre comme toi. Il rayonna de satisfaction sur le moment, ce qui ne tarda pas à retomber dans la seconde qui suivit. Julia reprit d'une voix sérieuse et étrangement calme. Mais elle, sache qu'elle te voit comme un chien à qui elle ne tendrait jamais la main. Elle le vit hausser les sourcils. Même s'il était malheureusement en train d'agoniser devant elle. Elle l'achèverait même... Et tu sais pourquoi Negan ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi elle a tant de mépris pour toi ? Parce qu'il n'a même pas eu la présence d'esprit de demander le nom de sa propre fille ! Son propre sang ! Il balbutia mais elle le coupa en plongeant sa main au travers des barreaux pour appuyer sa bouche avec force. Laisse moi terminer ! lança t-elle hors d'elle. La mère qu'elle était devenue ne pouvait tolérer ce genre de comportement, elle qui avait continué à faire des efforts pour _lui_. Parce que c'est un être immonde et inutile à ce monde, qui pourrit au fin fond d'une cellule, alors pourquoi irait-il se soucier des autres, même d'un nouveau-né ?! termina t-elle en le laissant dans le silence du choc.

La voir cracher cette haine si enfouie et si convaincue, il ne sut quoi dire sur le moment. La brune tremblait, sentant son corps s'enflammer sous le venin qu'il lui forçait à répandre. Elle desserra son étreinte pour constater dans ses yeux la fureur dont elle avait fait preuve. Elle vit son reflet s'y dessiner, et une angoisse macabre saisit son corps. Les tremblements continuèrent. Il comprit lui aussi. Et si elle devenait comme lui ? Et si elle devenait au final, pire que lui ? L'homme à la batte la dévisageait soupçonneux, paralysé et le cœur martelant sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas réussi à la maîtriser sur ce coup. Elle l'avait devancé, et elle l'avait eu, encore, pour la seconde fois. La première, quand elle l'avait menotté, pour le livrer à Rick et Ezekiel et l'enfermer à double tour dans ce maudit cachot. Un frisson hérissa ses poils, lui laissant le dégoût de l'échec en mémoire :

\- Ma belle... tenta-il doucement pour l'amadouer. Je t'en prie, raisonne toi... Tu sais très bien que je le voulais cet enfant, c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de le garder.

\- Pour mieux m'avoir moi. Pour mieux me garder près de toi. Je comprends parfaitement les choses désormais, et ce temps loin de ton emprise m'a permis de revivre !

\- Ma belle... continua t-il désabusé. Je t'en prie, laisse moi t'aider, laisse moi t'aider à revivre !

\- Tu ne m'as même pas demandé _son_ nom ! !

Elle poussa un cri aigu en frappant le barreau alors qu'il s'éloignait de justesse par réflexe. Julia éclatait de rage, maintenant qu'elle avait une vie à charge. Le meneur des Sauveurs lui, restait immobile à la fixer. Peut-être avait-il passé trop de temps enfermé ? Peut-être était-il devenu fou ? Peut-être était-il en plein cauchemar ? Mais cette Julia là n'était pas sa femme, du moins, elle n'avait plus le même comportement en apparence. Car son ego le persuadait qu'elle ne pouvait avoir tant changé de l'intérieur. Il fallait se montrer patient et creuser pour l'attendrir de nouveau. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait changé. Julia était devenue autoritaire et impulsive. Il se demanda alors les dégâts qu'elle pourrait faire, une batte entre les mains. Il jubila presque en masquant ses émotions. Elle serait parfaite, il n'en doutait pas. La mâchoire serrée, elle lui jeta un juron à la figure, elle qui avant paraissait si réservée, pour s'aventurer vers l'extérieur et le quitter, attristée :

\- Elle s'appelle _Dana_... lâcha t-elle sans se retourner.

Il ne le méritait pas et la jeune femme regrettait presque cette entrevue. Et alors qu'une partie d'elle se battait pour se convaincre de son choix, l'autre résistait fortement. Elle était sur le bon chemin, elle devait construire sa vie sans _son_ influence. Sa présence était acceptée, mais sa manipulation ne serait plus jamais l'un de ses principaux soucis. Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, elle resta quelques secondes abasourdie, à observer devant elle un point fixe. Puis la pluie fit son apparition. Elle s'abattit sur elle avec rapidité, mais Julia prenait son temps. Elle marchait, l'esprit ailleurs vers sa maison. Rien ne pressait, tout était calme. Negan, quant à lui, une fois seul, plaquait sa nuque contre le mur, les yeux clos :

\- Dana... chuchota t-il. Il ne chercha pas à dessiner une minute de plus sa fille en son esprit, espérant tout de même la voir un jour. Et alors que ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, tourmenté et indécis, ce qui était rarement le cas, il reprit, comme si _elle_ était encore présente. Ma belle Julia Williams... bordel, tu donnes à l'amour une putain de mauvaise réputation...

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)**

 **Je vous dois une explication. A la base, je ne pensais pas faire de suite cette fiction - ou même ne jamais la faire tout court - mais mince, ce n'est pas facile de dire au-revoir à son OC, haha ! (Un grand merci d'ailleurs aux avis et conseils :) Alors voici un petit bout, d'une petite suite... ! Un dernier voyage.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Je publie la suite, fraîchement rédigée, et vous remercie pour vos reviews :D**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, je me lance à la conquête des perso d'Alexandria, haha !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

La lumière du soleil au travers des rideaux fins réveillait son être. Julia ouvrait les paupières, encore endormie. La nuit avait été difficile et après s'être retournée mainte et mainte fois dans son lit, ce fut Dana qui l'avait réveillé de ses pleurs. Elle avait alors oscillé entre insomnies et son devoir de mère. Elle passa une main lourde sur son visage dans l'espoir d'affronter cette nouvelle journée, mais rien n'y faisait. Néanmoins, la jeune femme se leva, cherchant l'ultime solution, un café serré. Mais avant toute chose, elle passa voir sa fille. Cette dernière était endormie paisiblement, une jambe vers l'extérieur, tandis que l'autre était rabattue vers son petit corps. Ainsi, sans la réveiller, elle continua sur sa lancée. La matinée allait être rude et même le précieux breuvage n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Et elle ne faisait que commencer. Régulièrement, afin de mener une routine parfaitement banale, elle s'occupait des tâches quotidiennes, profitant du sommeil profond de Dana. Mais après avoir passé un coup de balai, fait son lit et rangé la cuisine, Julia ne s'attendait pas à voir cela. Elle restait hébétée devant la corbeille à linge, propre qui attendait dans l'entrée. Pourtant, elle se souvenait parfaitement l'avoir laissé prête à être faite. Elle resta figée quelques secondes, les mains sur les hanches, quand tout à coup, elle éclata de rire en comprenant. Richard, ce ne pouvait être que lui, et le connaissant, lui qui possédait le double des clefs, avait voulu faire sa BA de la journée. Julia se prépara rapidement et quitta son pyjama rose délavé pour enfiler ses vêtements habituels. Depuis peu, elle avait opté pour un t-shirt bleu marine, beaucoup trop grand qu'elle rentrait dans son jean. Ses chaussures avaient été remplacées par des chaussures de marche, qu'elle avait trouvé sur un corps lors d'une expédition. Son armoire n'était pas fournie, mais pour sa satisfaction personnelle, elle se devait de la renouveler un minimum avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Deux semaines auparavant, Dianne, Benjamin ainsi que d'autres habitants du Royaume, avaient organisé un vide grenier pour se débarrasser de ce dont ils ne se servaient plus, l'occasion avait été rêvée. Ce qui n'avait pas été emporté avait par la suite été transféré à la Boutique.

Une fois prête, Julia s'occupa de sa fille, qu'elle réveilla tendrement, puis, une fois préparée à son tour une heure après, la petite famille sortit de la maison. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui et le soleil était au rendez-vous. La brune poussait un landau récupéré dans lequel était couchée Dana, qui, après avoir fixé le ciel avec attention, somnola rapidement, bercée par la marche. Elle se dirigeait vers la grange qui était en travaux. Ezekiel, malgré ses rares sorties, avait tout de même pris le temps de prévoir un renouvellement de ses murs. La plupart des bâtiments, et notamment ceux servant à la ferme devaient être améliorés ou réparés. Il avait nommé quelques survivants pour tenir cette tache, le reste du groupe était composé de volontaires. Au loin, la jeune femme vit la bâtisse entourée d'échelles et de quelques hommes en hauteur. Clous et marteaux en mains, ils consolidaient les brèches causées par l'usure et le vent. Richard était avec Morgan. Les deux, concentrés sur leur mission, ils ne la virent pas arriver. Julia se posa discrètement sur le côté en plaçant le landau contre la paroi de la grange.

Silencieuse et admiratrice du travail qu'ils fournissaient, elle les toisait bienveillante. Morgan était monté sur une échelle plus longue et s'occupait du haut. Il venait poser les planches de bois qu'ils avaient trouvé précédemment dans une vieille scierie. Quant au mentor, il s'acharnait à enfoncer un clou en frappant lourdement dessus. Les traits tendus, il grimaçait sous la chaleur en portant une main à son front suant. Il se voyait ralentit et peiné par une fatigue qui le gagnait plus vite. Il avait enroulé un bandana sur sa tête, le laissant trempé sous l'effort. Il souffla en faisant une pause, pour remarquer la présence de la brune. Aussitôt, son visage se détendit et il lui lança un large sourire :

\- Vous nous regardez comme ça depuis longtemps ? Morgan fut intrigué et aperçu lui aussi la jeune femme. Il l'a salua d'un signe de tête.

\- Assez pour voir que vous mourrez de chaud là haut !

Le temps de terminer son affaire avec son clou rouillé, Richard descendit pour venir au devant d'elle. En le voyant de plus près, Julia conclut qu'il avait au final besoin d'une bonne douche, vu l'état de ses vêtements humides :

\- Je promenais Dana, répliqua t-elle en vérifiant si sa fille était réveillée. Et lorsque j'ai vu qu'il y avait de l'action à la ferme, je suis venue voir. Il hocha la tête en se penchant vers le landau. Voir l'enfant éveilla en lui une once de bonheur et il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour petite Dana, chantonna t-il en lui embrassant le front. Morgan s'arrêta pour les observer tous les trois puis déclara solennellement.

\- Comme c'est plaisant de voir une famille parmi tous ces morts. Votre fille est magnifique Julia. Néanmoins, ce fut le bras droit qui prit le compliment et le remercia d'un regard chaleureux. Puis, il se tourna vers la brune.

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Je voulais simplement vous parler... Il fronça soudainement les sourcils.

\- Quelque chose de grave ?

\- Non ! Elle constata sa panique et le rassura d'une main sur l'épaule. Rien de grave ne vous inquiétez pas. Je voulais juste discuter.

Richard l'observa soucieux, puis reporta son attention sur Dana, qu'il amena contre lui :

\- Si quelque chose de grave venait à vous arriver, vous n'imaginez pas ce que cela me ferait... Le bébé poussa un hoquet et il la ramena dans le landau. Une fois recouchée, elle qui voyait ce géant penché au dessus d'elle, lui adressa un éclat de rire des plus joyeux. A son plus grand étonnement, le mentor changea complètement d'attitude, pour afficher une fierté sans nom. Elle m'a sourit ! termina t-il aux anges, elle m'a sourit, vous avez vu !

\- Est-ce que nous pouvons déjeuner ensemble ? Il revint à lui et réfléchit un instant. Il n'avait rien de prévu ce midi, et avec le peu de réserve qu'il restait dans ses placards, il était bon pour manger avec les autres aux cuisines communes. Vous n'avez qu'à accepter et je m'occupe de tout. Se voir si demandé le flattait et il accepta sans hésiter.

Les deux partagèrent un dernier échange complice, puis la jeune femme le quitta pour lui laisser le temps de continuer ses travaux. Le temps de faire le tour de quelques pâtés de maisons et elle rentra de balade avec sa fille.

 **…**

De retour chez elle, elle se rua chez Dianne afin de lui demander de l'aide. Si, ne serait-ce le temps d'un midi, elle pouvait garder sa fille, alors elle lui en serait reconnaissante. Elle passa par les jardins pour arriver au plus vite et frapper contre le carreau de sa fenêtre. La blonde, qui était en train de préparer à manger, releva la tête surprise :

\- Julia ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service ! L'autre l'interrogea d'un regard amusé.

\- Un service, rien que ça ! Allez, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, je t'écoute.

\- Pourrais-tu garder Dana, je dois retrouver Richard et... Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son amie la coupa, ivre de joie.

\- Tu le vois ce midi ? demanda t-elle de nouveau, mais bien sûr que j'accepte de garder ta fille pendant que tu t'amuses avec...

\- Non, ne dis pas ça ! Depuis peu, la chasseuse lui avait trouvé un surnom qui déplaisait à la brune. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas en accord avec l'appellation, seulement elle trouvait Dianne bien trop piquante pour un homme prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour le bien de tous.

\- Monsieur grincheux ! se vanta t-elle tout de même en faisant rougir son amie. Elle terminait de mélanger la sauce à son plat. L'odeur de cuisine lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Laisse moi la petite Dana et je vais m'occuper d'elle. Je serai la meilleure baby-sitter qu'elle n'ait jamais eut !

Julia avait tout préparé. Elle déposa le lourd sac débordant de serviettes, couches, lait et biberons, pour ensuite poser sur le canapé le landau qu'elle avait détaché. L'enfant la fixait de ses grands yeux en amandes. La mère s'y perdit un instant en la câlinant, pour se crisper en voyant le reflet de son amant. Dana ressemblait énormément à Negan, et même si beaucoup lui disaient l'inverse pour la rassurer, elle voyait déjà que les yeux de sa fille étaient ceux de son père. Néanmoins, elle l'embrassa avec affection et repartit en direction de sa maison :

\- Merci, je te revaudrai ça ! lança t-elle en se retournant tandis que la blonde lui adressait un grand signe de main.

Tout allait vite, très vite. Désormais libérée de ses responsabilités, elle enleva sa veste qu'elle lança au sol. Puis monta les escaliers en courant pour trouver sa chambre. Là, une fois devant l'armoire, elle décida de se changer pour un débardeur plus décontracté et bien plus féminin que ce qu'elle portait la matinée. Certes, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant, mais Julia souhaitait se sentir à l'aise et remarquée. Depuis l'arrestation de Negan, et depuis l'épidémie tout court, l'on ne faisait plus vraiment attention à la propre estime que l'on pouvait avoir de soi, et quoi de plus revigorant que de se sentir attirante, même dans un monde qui empestait la mort. Elle se recoiffa d'une queue de cheval simple, pour terminer sur une touche de maquillage. Le strict minimum, il ne fallait pas non plus la penser coquette à ce point. Enfin prête, elle refit un tour dans la cuisine pour chercher de quoi manger. Comme c'est elle qui s'occupait de tout, elle avait bien entendu, tout prévu mentalement. Une chose que lui avait appris Negan au cours de son séjour au Sanctuaire, appréhender les événements au mieux. Elle qui vivait dans ses livres et ses mondes imaginaires avait fait un bond en avant en le côtoyant. Maintenant, c'est elle qui menait la barque et à ce qu'elle remarquait, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Lors de sa dernière expédition à la station essence, elle avait eu la chance de trouver la partie épicerie encore pleine et en avait profité pour faire le stock de ravitaillement. Tout n'avait pas pu être transporté car certaines denrées n'étaient plus consommables, mais la plupart avaient pu être distribuées aux foyers du Royaume. Parmi les chips, barres chocolatées, ou encore sodas, elle avait mis la main sur des sandwichs. Ils ne ressemblaient plus à grand chose mais ce n'était plus le moment de faire la fine bouche. Elle en prit deux qu'elle rangea dans un sac à dos et reprit sa route vers la ferme, le sourire aux lèvres.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation. Une sorte d'épanouissement à la fois libérateur et naïf. Comme convenu, Richard l'attendait, adossé contre la grange dont l'état s'améliorait au fil des minutes. Lorsqu'il la vit, il décroisa les bras pour s'approcher :

\- Vous avez fait vite, je viens tout juste de terminer ! Vous ne me laissez jamais le temps de souffler... Il éclata de rire en voyant la culpabilité naître dans son regard. Hé, je plaisante ! La mine de Julia reprit des couleurs. Il la dévisagea un instant et remarqua son allure. Ça vous va bien... pointa t-il du doigt. Le maquillage sur vos yeux. Elle le remercia d'un rictus sincère. Où voulez-vous aller ? Il fait beau, autant rester dehors. J'ai installé une table et des chaises de pic-nic au camping-car...

\- Va pour le camping-car !

De toute façon, il n'y avait pas trente six solutions. Ceux qui travaillaient autour de la ferme, restaient déjeuner dans les environs. Ils n'auraient aucune tranquillité. L'étang était trop loin pour s'y rendre à pied. La meilleure solution restait le fameux camping-car de Richard, qu'il avait entièrement retapé et aménagé. Elle rêvassait quelques secondes, troublée comme une adolescente qui fugue avec son petit ami, pour sentir ses doigts frôler les siens :

\- On y va ? lui demanda t-il en enserrant sa main autour de la sienne. Je n'ai que deux heures et je dois y retourner après.

Il était si prévenant avec elle, comment lui refuser quoi que ce soit. En y réfléchissant tard les soirs, quand le sommeil tardait à venir, Julia s'était rendue compte que même dans son ancienne vie, rencontrer une telle personne avait été rare. C'est pourquoi elle se jurait d'éviter tout désagrément et de le garder près d'elle aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. Il était un homme fidèle et combatif. Beaucoup l'étaient devenus par obligation dans ce nouveau monde, mais beaucoup aussi auraient déjà tourné leurs vestes pour des situations plus avantageuses. Leur entente restait platonique et chacun s'en contentait. Une nuit, la brune s'était interrogée quant au futur de leur relation. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils franchiraient le pas ? Peut-être qu'un jour, ils seraient tout deux agacés de n'être que de tendres amis ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Julia se posait les mêmes questions, appréhendant des réactions masculines qu'elle ne pouvait pas gérer. Tout comme les réactions de Negan, elle avait toujours eu des difficultés à le comprendre. Mais il était en cellule, et le mentor était présent pour elle. Et lui, ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Ils arrivaient sur les lieux, reprenant leur respiration après avoir couru main dans la main. Le cliché l'avait fait doucement glousser, mais quel bienfait de se sentir si légère. Il prit place sur une des chaises en plastique qu'il avait récemment trouvé, pour croiser les bras et étendre ses jambes sur le rebord de la table en métal :

\- Une journée comme ça, ça fait du bien... Je commençais à en avoir ras-le-bol de la pluie ! Julia chercha dans son sac les sandwichs. Oh, reprit-il en se releva d'un coup, attendez, j'ai de quoi boire. J'en oublie les politesses, ha ! Il s'engouffra dans la caravane, Julia l'entendait fouiller en ouvrant les placards. Que voulez-vous boire ? J'ai... attendez, hésita t-il, je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur les bouteilles ! Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu les ranger ! La brune patientait, touchée par son comportement perfectionniste dans ce genre de situation. Ha, les voilà ! J'ai de l'eau, de la bière, du lait, ou de la limonade ?

\- Une limonade me changerait !

Elle l'entendit ricaner en revenant avec des verres. Il avait changé depuis que tout s'était calmé avec le Sanctuaire. Le bras droit semblait revivre en s'ouvrant de nouveau à la vie. Elle lui tendit le sandwich, sur lequel il loucha hésitant :

\- Bordel, mais c'est encore mangeable, ça ? La brune haussa les épaules.

\- Avec tous les conservateurs qu'il doit y avoir... ! Elle croqua une première bouchée sous son regard accusateur. Je confirme, ils sont encore bons !

Ils mangèrent en silence, chacun profitant du moment de détente. Julia était installée dans le fond de la chaise, une jambe recroquevillée contre l'autre. Tout semblait si naturel, malgré ce qu'ils n'osaient réellement se dire. Puis, comme s'il s'en rendait compte, il commença d'une voix calme :

\- Je suis content que vous m'ayez proposé de déjeuner avec vous. Maintenant que Dana est là, je n'ose plus vraiment vous déranger et occuper votre temps. La jeune femme fut presque déçue de sa réponse, et retourna la situation à son avantage.

\- Mais vous ne me dérangez pas du tout, bien au contraire ! Vous arrivez à me distraire et me sortir de mon cocon. Justement ! Que serais-je sans vous Richard ! Il rougit presque en finissant le sandwich. Tant que j'y suis, je voulais aussi vous parler de quelque chose d'étrange. Ce matin, j'ai voulu lancer une machine à laver, mais à ma grande surprise, le linge sale que j'avais préparé à laver, était déjà prêt dans la corbeille ! Auriez-vous quelque chose à me dire ?

Malicieuse, elle le taquinait, alors qu'il cherchait ses mots en roulant en boule l'emballage :

\- Je me suis permis de le faire pour vous. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller ce matin, ni vous laisser avec ça sur le dos... Pardonnez moi si j'ai été trop loin. Vous savez, comme je vous l'ai dis, je ne suis pas certain de savoir comment réellement me comporter avec vous depuis ces derniers temps. La jeune femme se figea en l'écoutant avouer. Effectivement, de manière implicite, il venait de lui faire comprendre la gêne qui planait dans leur relation. En se sentant dépassée par des événements qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prévoir, ou du moins, de concevoir vraiment, sa poitrine se serra. Il remarqua aussitôt le malaise à son regard fuyant. Oh... je ne voulais pas dire ça. Ha, et puis merde ! Je fais n'importe quoi !

Richard quitta la table en partant derrière le camping-car. Là, il avait entassé plusieurs outils utiles à la construction. Il revint avec une hache, surprenant un peu plus son invitée :

\- J'aide la communauté en ramenant du bois pour le feu... se justifia t-il en coupant une bûche en deux. Et puis, ça me permet de me détendre aussi.

La brune ne savait plus sur quel pied danser et comme si elle venait de marcher sur une mine prête à exploser, elle déclara d'un ton soutenu :

\- Sachez que vous ne me dérangerez jamais, c'est même moi qui ne suis pas à la hauteur de votre comportement. Il s'arrêta et la fixa, en désaccord. Vous pouvez passer quand vous le voulez, je vous ai même donné une clef, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Je suis reconnaissante de ce que vous faites pour ma fille et moi, merci du fond du cœur. Et je m'excuse si parfois je suis maladroite et ne sais réellement comment vous rendre la pareille.

Il ne prononça aucun mot et continua comme si de rien n'était. Une désagréable sensation continua à la saisir, tandis qu'elle inspectait minutieusement ses gestes, retournée sur sa chaise vers la clôture. Sa face était noircie par un manque de confiance poussé à l'extrême. Lui qui avait réussi à s'ouvrir devant la jeune femme, se refermait comme une coquille dès le premier flottement de doute. Néanmoins, il reprit, impassible :

\- Que comptez vous faire pour Negan ? Julia grimaça en entendant son nom. Ezekiel est persuadé qu'il faut agir. Même si les Sauveurs n'attaquent pas, il pense que nous devons nous préparer et ne pas nous reposer sur nos lauriers. Ils peuvent resurgir à tout instant...

\- Vous avez une idée précise ?

\- Je pense que nous devons nous entraîner davantage, et quand je dis « nous entraîner », je pense aux armes à feu. Si nous restons avec nos arcs et nos machettes à deux balles, nous nous ferons exploser dès leur entrée dans le Royaume... Le problème, c'est que nous manquons d'hommes.

\- Je pourrai entraîner quelques hommes ? se proposa t-elle en cherchant à faire oublier son ancienne vie aux côtés du Sauveur. Le mentor baissa la tête, indécis.

\- Je ne peux pas vous demander ça, vous avez déjà assez de travail comme ça... d'autant plus que vous continuez les missions de ravitaillements. Non, il nous faut une autre solution... Il lui jeta un regard sourcilleux. Quand il le voulait, Richard pouvait être un excellent meneur. Il devait juste cesser de se positionner en martyr et voir les choses de l'avant. Tout n'allait pas forcément être synonyme de souffrance. Mais après ce qu'il avait vécu, Julia l'excusait de bon cœur. Non, j'avais pensé à autre chose, reprit-il hésitant à l'idée de se dévoiler. Etant donné que nous avons des alliés maintenant, je pense surtout à Alexandria, et que vous vous y rendez régulièrement avec Dianne ou Ben, je pensais que vous pourriez leur demander de nous aider.

Julia eut un mouvement de recul, elle ne se serait jamais attendue à une telle demande. Toutefois, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas à refuser quand l'entraide devenait le meilleur moyen de survie :

\- Vous voulez que je me rende à Alexandria et que je demande à Rick d'entraîner nos hommes ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Nous leur fournissons bien des légumes et du grain !

\- Oui, enfin, ça, c'était avant... Maintenant, c'est eux qui sont obligés de nous aider car nous avons du mal à faire pousser nos récoltes.

\- J'en ai parlé à Morgan, il pense pouvoir gérer le problème...

\- Parce que Morgan s'y connait en plantations ?! aboya t-elle suite à leur avenir critique. Il lui adressa un regard noir, vexé de se voir moqué et prit de haut.

\- Peut-être, mais s'il nous sort de la merde, j'en serai ravi ! Alors mon idée, cracha t-il soudainement, vous convient-elle, oui ou non ? La brune n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'accepter.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle me convient ! Et vous savez quoi Richard, continua t-elle de s'emporter devant son caractère inapproprié et bougon, je vais m'y rendre aujourd'hui !

Elle le quitta, le cœur lourd d'une dispute qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais il était si caractériel et elle si sensible, que les deux mit ensemble créait un parfait mélange explosif. Pas aussi explosif qu'avec son amant, car moins destructeur, mais tout aussi bouillonnant. Elle s'arma de nouveau de son sac à dos, pour partir et jeter, piquée à vif :

\- Et merci pour votre charmante compagnie !

Il avait réussi à la mettre en colère, elle qui avait passé du temps à imaginer la scène. Elle qui avait pris le temps de s'apprêter, spécialement pour ce déjeuner. Et voilà qu'il venait de tout gâcher. Du « Richard » pur et dur. Attristée par son attitude, elle retrouva le centre de la communauté, les traits tendus sous la tension. En chemin, elle rencontra Morgan, qui la questionna intéressé, mais reçu pour seule réponse un grognement sur la défensive. _Il_ doutait de ses capacités à organiser les choses ? Il la pensait trop débordée pour pouvoir se débrouiller ? Il allait voir. La jeune femme retroussa ses manches et vint frapper à la porte de Benjamin. Ce dernier vint lui ouvrir, les cheveux en bataille, à peine habillé d'un jogging :

\- Tu te lèves seulement ? le recadra t-elle comme le ferait sa mère. Hé ! Il y en a qui travaillent à l'extérieur et qui auraient bien besoin d'un coup de main !

\- J'allais y aller... J'allais aller m'entraîner aujourd'hui, avec Morgan. Entendre une nouvelle fois ce terme la fit sortir de ses gonds.

\- Tu dois toujours rendre le gaufrier que tu avais emprunté à Michonne ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Réponds à ma question Ben, c'est tout simple !

\- Je ne lui ai pas encore rendu...

\- Parfait ! Alors tu vas aller dire à Morgan que tu annules ton « entraînement », insista t-elle. Puis tu iras prévenir Dianne de notre petite virée tous les deux. Ensuite, embarque ton gaufrier, on va _lui_ rendre aujourd'hui. Il restait bouche bée devant la porte. Il faut que je parle à Rick, alors autant faire d'une pierre deux coups... et puis je n'ai pas non plus envie de faire le voyage seule, je te l'accorde !

Le jeune acquiesça sans discuter. Pendant ce temps, Julia soupirait un bon coup afin de se détendre. Elle sentait ses nerfs la tirailler et la désagréable impression d'exploser vint prendre possession de son être. Comme elle détestait être de la sorte, elle avait l'impression d'être comme Negan. Un animal incapable de se contrôler et impulsif au moindre mot de travers. Elle s'assit sur le banc au centre, près d'un grand arbre dont l'ombre des feuilles vint l'apaiser de la chaleur étouffante. Une fois Ben revenu, ils iraient au garage, là où étaient entreposées les voitures. Déjà prêtes pour les expéditions en urgence, elles étaient toutes équipées de rations en nourritures et eaux, ainsi que d'une couverture et d'un couteau.

Elle prit un bon bol d'air, malgré la difficulté à respirer convenablement, puis balança sa nuque en arrière. Voir se dessiner devant elle, l'arbre à l'envers lui déclencha un rire nerveux, presque enfantin. Puis elle ferma les yeux en se calmant doucement. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait échapper à ses propres démons. Une désagréable sensation d'être épiée vint la transpercer et elle ouvrit subitement les yeux, pour se rendre compte de sa solitude. Mais les chuchotements à ses oreilles eux, étaient bien réels :

 _« Je t'avais dis ma belle que ton Superman ne faisait pas le poids face à moi, ha ! Je suis le meilleur, et tu le sais... »_

Elle détourna la tête en cherchant à se protéger, mais rien n'y faisait, _il_ était toujours là. Présent dans son esprit ou non, il était là pour lui murmurer ses tourments :

 _« Hé ! Ne fais pas celle qui n'entends rien, tu veux ! T'as voulu me remplacer par Richie ? T'y as pensé, hein, avoue le... Et au final, qu'as-tu récolté ? Une putain de déception à cause d'un putain de connard ! Moi au moins, je suis franc et je ne te laisse pas te faire des illusions de prude en chaleur ! »_

\- Ha ! ! cria t-elle en se relevant violemment. Sors de ma tête, tu n'es pas là !

Enfin, tout redevint silencieux et elle haletait en balayant du regard la présence de Negan. Cependant, il était enfermé à double tour, ce ne pouvait être que son imagination. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui arrivait de telles hallucinations et elle avait réussi à les gérer chez elle. Mais dehors, face aux habitants qui pouvaient la juger, elle avait du mal à se concevoir encore vulnérable. Benjamin arriva, son pistolet à la main :

\- C'est bon, je suis prêt, on peut y aller... Julia le toisa perplexe.

\- Tu as bien pris ce que je t'avais demandé ?

\- Oui.

\- Et depuis quand tu as le droit de te servir de ça ? Je pensais que... Richard, prononça t-elle calmement, t'avais initié à la machette.

\- Ezekiel m'a donné son accord depuis que nous abritons un Sauveur entre nos murs.

\- Je vois... Elle le savait apte à se défendre, mais le voir comme un petit frère lui était préférable, à l'inverse d'un adolescent inconscient qui pouvait frôler la mort à tout moment. Une chose était sûre, la maternité lui avait fait prendre en maturité.

Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture, la jeune femme prit le volant. Quand ils arrivèrent au portail, elle donna des consignes claires aux gardes, les avertissant qu'ils partaient pour Alexandria et de n'ouvrir à personne, tant qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés. Le roi restait peut-être cloîtré chez lui, à parler avec son tigre et n'ayant que pour seule compagnie, Jerry. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse bouger les choses au Royaume. Depuis l'arrestation de Negan, la communauté somnolait dangereusement.

 **…**

Le trajet s'était fait en silence et ils avaient évité les rôdeurs errants sur la route. Il n'avait pas rencontré de problème majeur et heureusement pour eux, car ils n'étaient pas armés pour une horde. Une fois devant Alexandria, Ben descendit pour se présenter au portail. Il détestait faire cela, ayant toujours l'impression d'être un étranger qui venait s'introduire dans une communauté voisine. En attendant l'accord du garde, il se tourna, anxieux vers Julia. Cette dernière l'encouragea afin qu'il surmonte sa timidité. Enfin, on vint ouvrir la porte et elle pénétra avec la voiture dans l'allée centrale. Le jeune la suivait, pour se retrouver dans ses baskets, attendant ses directives :

\- On va aller directement chez Rick, comme ça, tu rends le gaufrier et moi, je lui parle. Il hocha la tête et ils commencèrent leur parcours. Cependant, ils furent arrêtés par Daryl, son arbalète à la main, qui partait chasser. Depuis qu'elle côtoyait Alexandria et qu'elle avait appris à mieux le connaître, alors qu'ils avaient été retenus captifs au Sanctuaire au même moment, elle le voyait différemment. Car au fond, il n'était pas si sauvage, il fallait simplement se montrer patient pour l'amadouer. Lorsqu'il les vit, ses traits se durcirent et il s'approcha, le regard froid.

\- Qu'est-ce vous foutez-là ? Il toisa Benjamin, qui mettait l'objet de sa visite en valeur.

\- Je dois aller chez Rick pour rendre ça... Je l'ai emprunté à Michonne pour faire des gaufres. Il loucha sur l'ustensile de cuisine et ricana amèrement.

\- Sympa, y'en a qui continuent la cuisine même avec la fin du monde ! Et toi, Julia ? vint-il poser son regard sur elle. C'quoi ton excuse ?

Elle baissa la tête face à l'intimidation de son visage :

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse mais une nécessité.

\- Y'a un soucis avec l'autre connard avec sa batte ?

\- Non, non... aucun problème de ce côté là. Voyant les habitants s'arrêter sous la curiosité, elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Pourtant, la brune adorait restait quelques jours entre ces murs, mais aujourd'hui, les regards qu'elle sentait sur elle lui paraissaient accusateurs. Elle était l'ancienne femme de Negan, et ça, jamais ce ne serait oublié. On peut se parler seul à seul ? questionna t-elle discrètement. Ben, vas voir Rick et règle cette fichue histoire de gaufrier une bonne fois pour toute !

\- Justement, lui dit l'autre plus sagement, faut qu'j'aille chasser, t'as qu'à v'nir avec moi.

Demi tour, ils s'aventurèrent vers le portail. Avant de le franchir, Julia s'assura de la mission menée à bien de son protégé. Il lui rappelait tellement le jeune Tom, avec qui elle avait noué des liens quand elle était prisonnière su Sanctuaire. Tout lui semblait si loin, mais Benjamin était bien réel, et _lui_ , elle réussirait à le protéger cette fois-ci. Elle le vit attendre devant la porte, pour apercevoir Rick l'inviter à entrer. Quand il se tourna vers elle, il lui lança un large signe amical auquel elle répondit aimablement. Puis, alors que Daryl lui pressait le pas, elle vit Gabriel les observer, mêlé aux autres membres du refuge. Il venait souvent lui parler quand ils étaient seuls, et elle savait qu'à son retour, elle n'y échapperait pas.

Ils suivaient la route qui menait vers la forêt. L'homme attendait qu'elle prenne la parole :

\- C'est la première fois que je t'accompagne chasser...

\- Dis moi c'que t'as à me dire, on fera les politesses plus tard.

Elle fut surprise par sa réaction. Daryl sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et le faisait clairement comprendre. Avec lui, il fallait se montrer directe et ne rien prendre avec des pincettes, au risque de se voir soi-même piégé sous la susceptibilité. Pourtant, d'ordinaire, leurs échanges étaient correctes et sympathiques. Certes, rythmés par des piques envoyées à droite, à gauche, mais toujours avec franchise et respect. Il fallait avoir le cœur accroché et ne pas s'attendre à de la guimauve dégoulinante dans ses paroles :

\- C'est Ezekiel, il s'inquiète à propos des Sauveurs... L'autre ricana hautain.

\- S'teuplaît, ne viens pas me saouler avec eux, hein. Ils vous ont menacé ?

\- Non, justement... mais notre roi a peur qu'ils nous prennent au moment où nous ne nous y attendrons pas. Ils font les morts pour l'instant, mais qui sait quand il se réveilleront ! Daryl continuait son chemin, sans donner son avis. Julia tenta de la convaincre. Le problème, c'est que nous ne sommes plus nombreux et nous ne sommes pas bien armés, tu comprends...

\- Ouais. Il s'agenouilla au sol près d'une trace cachée sous un amas de feuilles.

\- Alors, je pensais que vous pourriez nous donner un coup de main. Il n'eut toujours pas de réaction, et fixait un point devant eux. Vous pourriez nous aider à l'entraînement aux armes à feu. A ce moment, il se figea et lui lança un regard douteux.

\- Vous êtes si mauvais qu'ça ?

\- Non, mais nous n'avons pas l'habitude. Tu sais, avant que je n'arrive au Royaume, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment battus contre Negan et même depuis, les Sauveurs ont toujours eu ce qu'ils voulaient, sans pratiquement la moindre protestation d'Ezekiel. Ce n'est pas que je doute de leurs compétences, c'est juste que je ne sais pas s'ils se rendent compte qu'avoir un flingue entre les mains, ce n'est pas la même chose que le regarder rangé dans une boîte dans la réserve !

Elle se souvenait exactement de ce jour là, lorsque le meneur lui avait montré comment manier un pistolet. Au début, elle avait trouvé l'exercice ridicule, se sachant forte et volontaire. Mais quand il lui avait mis entre les doigts et qu'elle avait senti une arme mortelle au creux de ses paumes, elle s'était raidie sous l'angoisse. L'angoisse de blesser quelqu'un. L'angoisse de tuer quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas comme les armes blanches, non. Appuyer sur la gâchette d'une arme à feu revenait à être aussi simple qu'un « bonjour » entre voisins :

\- J'comprends, lâcha t-il enfin après quelques secondes de silence. Vous faut un mentor en fait, le truc, c'est de savoir qui va se porter volontaire pour venir jouer les profs au Royaume ?

\- Tu ne voudrais pas toi ? Il leva un sourcil.

\- J'ai une tête à jouer les profs ? Non, vous faudrait quelqu'un comme Rick, mais s'il s'absente, faut être sûr que ces enflures de Sauveurs ne nous attaquent pas nous !

\- C'était Negan qui voulait la tête de Rick, et qui te voulait à ses pieds, pas Simon.

\- Un chien reste un chien. Et un chien qui mord, remordra un jour...

Il s'arma de son arbalète qu'il pointa, près à décocher un carreau sur le moindre mouvement dans les parages. La brune le suivait de près, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit :

\- J'ai vu des empreintes, et c'est par là qu'j'ai placé des pièges. Avec un peu d'chances, on aura notre repas du soir.

Ils avancèrent prudemment, le bruit émanant sur sa droit l'interpella. Les grognements rauques n'étaient pas bons signes et il pensa revivre une situation qu'il avait déjà vécu il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela. Souvent, des rôdeurs se prenaient le pied dans la corde, placée au sol, et c'est eux et non une proie, qui se retrouvaient enfermés dans le piège. Il tourna à un talus de branchages, pour avertir la menace de son arme. Mais quand il vit ce qui gesticulait, pendu à l'arbre par la cheville, il grimaça en râlant :

\- Bordel, encore un ! Ça m'l'a fait la semaine dernière, déjà !

\- Laisse moi faire.

Julia s'approcha avec précaution pour sortir son couteau, rangé à sa ceinture. Là, elle s'accrocha à l'arbre pour prendre de la hauteur et couper la corde lorsqu'elle fut en mesure de l'atteindre. La lame rongea avec facilité pour faire céder la corde. Le cadavre tomba lourdement au sol, pour peiner à se relever. Une fois à terre, la jeune femme descendit pour venir près de lui. Il bougeait en agitant ses bras démembrés, tentant de l'attraper. Toutefois, c'est elle qui fut plus rapide. Sans aucune émotion, et avec une mine glaciale, elle lui balança sa chaussure de marche en pleine figure, pour l'écraser puissamment sous sa semelle. Le chasseur parut impressionné par un tel geste :

\- La vache, j't'ai jamais vu aussi furax !

\- Pas de pitié pour les morts, termina t-elle en rangeant son couteau. Allez, on reprend, avec un peu de chance comme tu disais, on trouvera quelque chose pour dîner !

Elle prit les devants en s'engouffrant un peu plus dans le bois. L'homme la regarda prendre de la distance en constatant son changement brutal de comportement :

\- Paraît que ça chafouine entre toi et le militaire, hein ? Elle se retourna vivement vers lui.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Dianne est une pipelette, impossible de l'arrêter quand elle s'y met !

\- Elle vient souvent ?

\- Presque autant que toi.

Julia profita du silence pour ne pas le relancer et répondre à sa question. Néanmoins, Daryl ne se montrait pas si vaincu, il enchaîna de nouveau :

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?!

\- C'est vrai pour toi et le militaire ? Elle lui lança un regard sinistre.

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ?

\- Me souviens plus d'son nom.

\- Richard, conclut-elle la conversation, et je ne répondrai pas à cette connerie !

Il esquissa un sourire amusé de la voir si bouleversée dès que le nom du mentor était énoncé. Daryl trouva d'autres empreintes, cette fois-ci humaines. Rôdeurs ou vivants, il fallait s'assurer de qui l'on avait en face de soi. La brune restait derrière l'homme, rassurée quant à l'arme qu'il dirigeait vers une potentielle menace. Ils avançaient doucement, pas à pas, essayant d'éviter les brindilles qui craquelaient sous leur poids. Étrangement, ils n'entendaient pas les grondements des dents claquantes des cadavres. Une légère appréhension vint les saisir, quand ils se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec une chose dont ils n'auraient encore, jamais imaginé :

\- Putain d'merde ! jeta Daryl en abaissant son arbalète, c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

En face d'eux se trouvait un corps empalé dans l'écorce d'un tronc d'arbre. Il avait certainement été tué avant et la rigidité de ses membres paraissaient confirmer sa réelle mort. Sur son torse était planté un couteau portant un carton clair, sur lequel était inscrit en majuscule, à l'encre noir : _« LES SAUVEURS NE VOUS OUBLIENT PAS »_. Julia se sentit soudainement mal. Simon comptait bel et bien intervenir prochainement, et cet avertissement serait le premier d'une longue lignée, tout aussi macabres les uns que les autres. Sa poitrine se serra et elle imagina les hommes de Negan entrer au Royaume et saccager les vies sur leur passage. L'image de sa fille lui vint en tête et elle sentit son cœur marteler sa cage thoracique. Daryl s'approchait du cadavre pour récupérer la pancarte :

\- Ils vont nous préparer un coup de pute, c'est sûr ! Il gronda, colérique de savoir la menace si proche. Faut qu'j'en parle à Rick. On rebrousse chemin, on rentre !

En repartant, ils n'avaient pu faire l'impasse sur deux écureuils, pris dans des pièges. Une mauvaise chasse, ça, on pouvait le dire. En franchissant de nouveau le portail, la brune, décidée à avoir une conversation avec Rick, se voyait noyée sous des images plus sombres et sanglantes au fil des minutes qui défilaient. Elle pouvait encore sentir la présence de Simon quand il passait derrière elle, au Sanctuaire, collant son corps au sien en profitant de l'inattention du meneur. Un frisson la parcourut. Le chasseur partit d'une démarche rapide jusqu'à la maison du concerné. Julia elle, suivait, en retrait. Ben arrivait au devant d'elle. Toutefois, embuée par le traumatisme d'une prochaine attaque, elle n'eut aucune réaction. C'est alors que Gabriel fit lui aussi son apparition :

\- Il faut que je vous parle... l'arrêta t-il timidement. C'est à propos de ce que vous m'aviez dit la dernière fois... Les voix que vous entendez dans votre tête, lui chuchota t-il afin que personne n'entende. Elle se stoppa net et le dévisagea. Il vérifia la présence des autres habitants, pour lui saisir le bras et la diriger vers un recoin plus tranquille. Je suis navré de vous interpeller de la sorte Julia Williams. Je sais que c'est malvenu de ma part, mais j'ai bien réfléchi à ce que vous m'aviez confié la dernière fois, lors de notre entrevue.

Elle n'avait pourtant jamais été croyante, mais se savoir poursuivie par Negan et ses vices, revenait à se penser maudit :

\- Je vous écoute, se dérida t-elle, cependant encore méfiante.

\- Vous m'aviez dit que vous _l'_ entendiez vous parler, vous murmurer des choses obscures. Je pense que vous n'êtes pas folle, loin de là ! Seulement, votre âme a besoin de temps pour cicatriser et trouver le repos... Elle ne le trouvera que si vous faites la paix avec vous-même. Acceptez vos erreurs, acceptez qui vous êtes et tournez la page sur le passé, pour embrasser le futur. Son visage se défigura sous l'incohérence de ses dires. Vous devez apprendre à pardonner.

\- Vous voulez que je pardonne à Negan ?

\- Exactement... enfin, pas pardonner au sens propre du terme, mais relever le menton, et prendre en considération l'être qu'il est. Tout le monde peut changer, et tout le monde peut devenir bon, même dans ce monde. Elle ne comprenait pas et le dégoût qui commençait à s'installer lui donna envie de l'envoyer balader. Donnez une chance à votre prochain, vous pouvez le faire Julia Williams. Du moins, essayez petit à petit, et je suis persuadé que vous vous sentirez davantage libérée de sa présence. Vous verrez, au bout d'un moment, vous ne l'entendrez même plus ! Mais pour cela, il va falloir apprendre à voir les choses telles qu'elles sont et ne pas reculer. Vous l'avez déjà brillamment fait, vous pouvez recommencer. Je crois en vous, et si je peux vous libérer de vos tourments, alors je suis prêts à entendre votre récit plus en détail lorsque vous le souhaiterez. Voyant le chamboulement qui prenait place en elle, il tenta de se reprendre. Tout cela n'est que conseil, à vous de voir, pour votre bien et votre paix intérieure.

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Immobile et le regard dans le vide, elle tentait d'analyser ses mots, tout en gardant les pieds sur terre. Mais tout cela était difficile à encaisser. Pardonner à Negan ? Ses entrailles se contractèrent à cette pensée. Dans quel merdier s'était-elle encore fourrée ? Même emprisonné, il ne la lâcherait jamais ! Et il restait la menace des Sauveurs et le mot qu'ils leur avait laissé. Après sa conversation avec Rick, elle serait dans l'obligation d'en toucher mot à son amant. Peut-être était-il au courant de quelque chose ? Peut-être que les agissements du Sanctuaire ne lui étaient pas inconnus ? Elle devait mettre un terme à ce cauchemar.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils étaient dans la maison de Rick, en train de discuter des récents événements. Daryl, le regard noir, justifiait ses propos en alertant son chef d'une probable attaque des Sauveurs. Car _ils_ ne se manifestaient jamais pour rien, _ils_ l'avaient appris à leur dépens. Julia était prise dans la conversation houleuse. Les mains sur les hanches et attentive, elle affichait une mine tristement coupable de voir encore les hommes de son amant sur leur chemin. Ben était arrivé, ne comprenant pas la situation. En voyant les deux se presser jusqu'à l'habitation qu'il venait lui-même de quitter, au vu de leurs visages déconfits, il avait compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Lui qui cauchemardait sans cesse sur _leur_ infiltration macabre dans le Royaume, se voyant baigner dans un bain de sang lors de _leur_ visite, c'est la gorge nouée qu'il assistait à la scène :

\- Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! argumenta le chasseur en haussant le ton, on peut pas leur laisser le temps de se préparer !

\- Vous avez vérifié les parages ? demanda le shérif sur ses gardes, ils ont peut-être pu vous suivre quand vous êtes revenus...

\- Non, personne, s'infiltra la brune. Ce n'est pas le genre de Simon d'espionner. Il préfère passer directement à l'action.

Les deux hommes la toisaient en admettant difficilement l'impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Benjamin se sentit soudainement mal, il s'avança, la voix tremblante :

\- Attendez, vous êtes en train de dire que les Sauveurs vont débarquer ? Mais je pensais que tout ça s'était terminé depuis que Negan était enfermé !

\- Ils sont pas encore anéantis, jeta sèchement Daryl. C'pas parce que leur meneur est au trou qu'ils vont être dociles. Ces salauds sont prêts à tout pour nous prendre à revers...

\- C'est une question de domination, Negan était pareil. Ils veulent nous effrayer. Ils veulent qu'on se soumettent à eux, renchérit Rick en expliquant au jeune. Maintenant que tout est perdu, l'intimidation est leur seule force.

\- Julia ! beugla le concerné en gigotant dans tous les sens. Tu entends ce qu'ils disent ? Les Sauveurs vont revenir... merde ! Non, non, ce n'est pas ce qu'avait prévu Ezekiel !

La jeune femme baissa la tête, attristée par son comportement. Ce n'était pas qu'elle le plaignait, loin de là, seulement, le voir tant paniquer la mettait mal à l'aise. Comme elle se sentait pointée du doigt car au fond, elle savait ce qu' _ils_ voulaient réellement :

\- Calme toi Benjamin, lui annonça t-elle doucement. Tout va bien se passer, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Rick adressa un regard étonné au chasseur. A la base, reprit-elle, j'étais venue pour demander de l'aide, elle se tourna vers le shérif. Notre roi reste impassible, il ne fait rien pour améliorer les choses. Après en avoir discuté avec Richard, nous avons pensé qu'il serait préférable de s'entraîner sérieusement, pour prévoir ce genre de problème... Nous avons besoin d'un instructeur, quelqu'un qui pourrait nous apprendre à tirer pour ne pas les louper !

\- Richard et Morgan ne peuvent pas le faire ?

\- Non, Richard ne s'en sent pas capable, quant à Morgan, tu sais très bien qu'il refusera. Ben afficha un regard désespéré.

Un silence emplit d'appréhension vint prendre possession de la pièce, quand une voix résonna :

\- Je pourrais vous aider, moi, commença Carl en avançant. Il sortit du couloir, la mine sereine. Je suis un bon tireur, je pourrais vous enseigner ce que je sais. Sans surprise, Rick s'interposa fermement.

\- Hors de question ! Tu n'as pas à faire ça. L'adolescent soupira.

\- Mais j'ai déjà fait mes preuves et je veux aider ! J'ai vu les Sauveurs sur leur propre terrain, je sais de quoi ils sont capables. Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu !

\- J'en ai déjà assez vu pour m'opposer !

Carl jeta un regard foudroyant à son père, avant d'afficher des pupilles désolantes envers Ben, qui hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Après tout, lui aussi était constamment sous le joug des plus grands, et s'il n'avait pas supplié Ezekiel de lui donner une arme, il se battrait encore au bâton à l'heure qu'il est. Devant cette scène de discorde, Julia se lança de nouveau :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons faire quelque chose.

\- T'as une idée derrière la tête ? Toi qui connais plus que bien les Sauveurs. Daryl la fixait, les bras croisés. La brune se sentait épiée, une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête.

\- Je pense qu'il faut encore plus se méfier de Simon que de Negan...

\- Génial ! pesta le chasseur, quand j'te demandais si t'avais une idée, j'te demandais pas de nous faire une scène tragique, hein... Rick le coupa d'un geste, afin de la laisser parler.

\- Negan était perfide mais il agissait intelligemment. Simon l'est aussi, sauf qu'il est plus avide de sang et de violence. Même si vous en doutez, ne put-elle s'empêcher de le défendre, Negan épargnait des vies. Rick détourna les yeux, vengeur. Simon lui est capable de tout. Il pourrait tuer la communauté entière juste pour le plaisir. Alors, je me méfie plus de lui, c'est sûr...

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu t'envoyais en l'air avec l'autre avec sa batte à la con... grogna Daryl en rejoignant le même état de colère que son semblable. Les Sauveurs sont tous des chiens toute façon !

\- Ça ne résout pas le problème... reprit Rick atteint. Il balança sa tête sur les côtés en cherchant une solution. La crainte de subir une nouvelle fois la fureur du Sanctuaire, il revoyait les images funestes des exploits de l'homme en cuir. Trop de sang avait été versé et jamais il n'avait pu se le pardonner. Abraham, Glenn, Spencer, Olivia... tous étaient morts par sa faute, car les leaders se devaient de protéger les leurs. Il grogna en frappant son pied au sol. Ils n'en ont pas eu assez, c'est ça ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent au juste ? Le regard tourmenté du meneur lui serra la poitrine, elle l'observait, prise dans la tempête qui s'annonçait. Elle aussi commençait à éprouver la même angoisse.

\- Negan vous voulait _vous_ , répondit-elle à sa question. Vous et Daryl. Simon lui, n'a aucune raison de vouloir vous faire prisonniers ou de vous tuer.

\- Il veut peut-être récupérer son chef ? prit la parole Benjamin, peu sûr de lui.

\- Non, justement, savoir Negan entre les barreaux est une bonne chose pour Simon. Il peut continuer à guider le Sanctuaire comme bon lui semble, sans être forcé d'appliquer les lois. Il avait du mal à se soumettre aux règles et parfois, je me souviens des débats colériques qu'il pouvait avoir avec Negan... Elle fit une pause, un doigt supportant sa tempe. Non, Simon veut quelque chose d'autre.

\- Il veut nous détruire jusqu'au dernier pour asseoir sa domination ! Negan voulait nous enchaîner, s'il est pire que lui, alors il est logique qu'il nous veuille à ses pieds. La brune acquiesça la réflexion du shérif.

\- Oui, mais il y a _autre chose_. Les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Carl avait avancé jusqu'au canapé sur lequel ils étaient posés.

\- Parle ! l'obligea Daryl face à la tension qui les tourmentait. Si tu sais quelque chose, faut nous l'dire, c'est pas maintenant qu'il faut se laisser tomber. La boule au ventre d'admettre ce qui lui semblait être la vérité, Julia prit une grande inspiration, concentrée sur ses pensées.

\- Negan parlait de ses stratégies avec ses lieutenants. Simon connaît nos situations sur le bout des doigts. Il sait qu'Alexandria, la Colline et le Royaume s'entraident main dans la main. Il sait que vous êtes les mieux équipés face au monde. Et il sait que si nous sommes au pied du mur, vous nous aiderez sans hésiter.

\- On est l'putain de pilier, c'est ça ?

\- En vous attaquant, ils nous affaiblissent en priorité. Surtout en ce moment, alors que nous manquons de vivres...

Carl s'était assis à côté de Benjamin, et releva la tête en prenant part à la conversation. Les difficultés qu'il avait enduré depuis le début de l'épidémie, avait fait grandir en lui une maturité hors pair. Combien de fois Negan s'était confié à sa femme en lui contant ses discussions avec le jeune :

\- Si Simon agit de la sorte, commença t-il, c'est qu'il en veut au Royaume. Ses yeux vinrent se poser sur Julia. Il veut quelque chose du Royaume.

\- Negan ! s'agita de nouveau Ben, prit sous la confusion, il veut Negan, il veut se venger pour ce qu'il lui a fait subir quand il était encore aux commandes !

\- Simon était l'un de ses meilleurs lieutenants, pourquoi voudrait-il se venger de lui, alors qu'il le traitait bien ? Non, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Il continuait de toiser la brune. Peinée par un tel constat, elle hocha la tête en rejoignant son idée.

\- C'est moi le problème. Simon me veut _moi_ , je ne vois que cette explication. Rick gronda en portant une main à sa nuque. Il me l'avait déjà fait savoir à de nombreuses reprises quand j'étais au Sanctuaire. Une fois Negan écarté, il me promettait de venir me chercher. Elle soupira, excédée, pourtant, je ne lui ai jamais rien fait à ce type ! Hormis refuser ses avances, mais ça, je ne devais pas être la première !

\- Y'en a qui sont tarés, un point c'est tout.

Daryl quitta la maison, dépité à l'idée de devoir encore s'armer face à un ennemi qui n'en finissait de renaître de ses cendres. Tous restèrent silencieux, cherchant l'ultime solution à leur problème. Mais tous en vinrent à la conclusion qu'un combat était inévitable, et même Negan enfermé, la guerre continuait. Rick brisa le silence en se levant. Il s'était assis sur les marches de l'escalier, le temps d'admettre le lourd fardeau qui pesait sur leurs épaules :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, que les Sauveurs vous veuillent ou non, lança t-il à la brune, il faut se préparer. Nous devons savoir s'ils sont encore nombreux. Peut-être que certains ont déserté et n'ont pas supporté la dictature de Simon ? Il faut que nous sachions où se trouvent leurs avants-postes. Si nous voulons attaquer en premier pour leur montrer que nous ne nous laisserons pas faire, nous devons viser dans le tas, dès le début !

\- Je dois parler à Negan, il n'acceptera de parler à personne d'autre qu'à moi, je le connais si bien... malheureusement.

\- Si vous pouviez lui arracher des informations, cela nous serait très précieux et nous pourrions gagner du temps.

Benjamin refusait de croire à ce qu'il entendait. Comme si ses rêves nocturnes devenaient réels, il sentait la mort arriver pas à pas vers lui. Réalisant qu'Alexandria était bien plus apte à se défendre que sa propre communauté, il prit la direction de la sortie, les mains dans les poches :

\- Je n'en peux plus de toutes ces manigances pour éliminer des vivants ! C'est pitoyable d'en arriver à ce point. Au lieu de nous combattre, _ils_ feraient mieux de se lier avec nous... Carl le supportait d'un regard compréhensif. Julia voulu argumenter, mais le jeune continua, toujours aussi décidé. Il faut se battre contre ce monde hostile, contre les morts !

Les autres acceptèrent honteusement ses dires, comprenant tout à fait l'enjeu et la gravité de la situation. S'ils s'entre tuaient encore et encore pour une simple question de domination et de vengeance, alors le Nouveau Monde remporterait la victoire et ce serait la fin du peu d'humanité qui resterait. Tuer pour le plaisir n'était pas la solution. Julia eut une pensée émue pour les êtres qui lui tenaient à cœur, pour sa fille, elle devait poursuivre la lutte et se donner corps et âme afin d'obtenir toutes les chances de réussites. Tête baissée, elle suivit l'adolescent qui quittait les murs pour retourner à leur voiture. En passant, Rick vint poser une main conciliante sur son épaule :

\- Merci pour votre soutien, nous allons nous défendre, je vous le promets. Elle esquissa un léger sourire, touchée de se savoir épaulée face au reste du monde. Le combat n'est pas terminé. Je vais vous avouer quelque chose Julia, articula t-il à voix basse, je pensais avoir la paix durant un moment avec eux, depuis notre accord concernant l'enfermement de Negan... mais s'ils ne comprennent toujours pas et si nous sommes obligés de riposter, je le ferai sans hésiter. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser les miens à découvert. Parlez à Ezekiel et parlez à Negan.

\- C'est nous qui devons vous remercier, vous nous aidez continuellement depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. J'espère juste ne pas perdre la raison en le laissant de nouveau accéder à mes pensées. Si vous saviez ce que j'ai enduré depuis tout ce temps. Il m'emportera certainement dans la tombe avec lui ! jeta t-elle légère en voulant jouer sur les mots.

\- Comme vous dites, vous le connaissez mieux que personne. Nous avons pardonné votre passé, ne nous le faites pas regretter alors que nous touchons presque au but. Il l'encouragea en tapotant son épaule. Vous pouvez le faire. Nous pouvons le faire. Rick savait se montrer déterminé et persuasif, il fallait simplement lui faire confiance et agir progressivement, main dans la main.

En tournant le dos à la porte, elle aperçu de nouveau Gabriel, qui la toisait de loin, discrètement. Un frisson la parcourut alors qu'elle se voyait suivre à la lettre ses directives. Pardonner à Negan, mais quelle idée ! Déjà lui adresser la parole était un défi, alors s'agenouiller devant lui et repartir à zéro, elle en eut un vertige. Pour les communautés piégées sous les assauts des Sauveurs, elle acceptait d'aller de l'avant et de brûler les étapes qu'elle s'était interdite de franchir. Il ne fallait pas non plus pousser et gratter la clémence dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Elle détourna son attention, sentant son crâne chauffer en une migraine carabinée :

 _« Simon ne fait pas le poids face à moi..._ entendit-elle au plus profond de son esprit. _T'as été à bonne école, t'as eu le meilleur enseignement qui puisse être à mes côtés. L'éliminer sera aussi simple qu'éclater un moustique contre un mur, ha ! »_

Elle secoua la tête en tentant d'apaiser ses tourments. Mais elle pouvait encore entendre sa voix résonner et réveiller son âme. Soudain, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le véhicule où l'attendait Ben, la brune sentit une étreinte autour de son poignet. Elle se tourna, étonnée de constater Carl qui la fixait avec sérieux :

\- Je peux vous aider, prononça t-il distinctement, à l'abri des regards. Je suis à la hauteur, je le sais. Si vous voulez, je peux venir vous rendre visite au Royaume et vous entraîner. Elle le dévisageait, ne sachant quel parti prendre entre l'interdiction de Rick et son besoin d'aide au maniement des armes. Il parut comprendre, un rictus prévenant se dessina sur son visage. Ne vous en faites pas pour mon père, ce ne sera pas la première fois que je lui désobéirai !

 **…**

Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent le Royaume, l'ambiance était chaleureuse. Les sourires inondaient les figures des habitants, n'étant pas encore au courant de ce qui pouvait à tout moment détruire leur harmonie. Ben, qui conduisait rarement, sous le regard bienveillant de la jeune femme, entra le véhicule pour le garer sur le côté à l'abri du petit hangar. Ils se sentaient mal à l'aise devant cette foule ivre de gaieté :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura t-elle en plantant un regard assuré en le sien, je vais tout faire pour nous sortir de là. Va tâter le terrain avec Ezekiel, je m'occupe de Negan.

Ils descendirent de la voiture. A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que le roi se présenta, la mine étrangement lumineuse. Benjamin le toisa, incertain. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une moue complexée et il attendit que son ange gardien prenne le relais. Julia commença alors :

\- Tiens, vous voilà enfin ! Il lui répondit d'un signe de tête aimable, ravi de la voir. Je ne pensais pas vous voir à l'extérieur, ainsi vous avez décidé de sortir prendre l'air ! Afin de gagner du temps et d'amener le sujet, elle improvisa totalement, néanmoins, Ezekiel n'y vit que du feu. Il démarra sur un ton chaud et solennel.

\- Ma chère Julia Williams, mon peuple me manquait, je dois l'admettre. Et puis, suis-je réellement un roi si je ne prends pas régulièrement des nouvelles de mon propre refuge, mon propre _royaume_ ? Elle hocha la tête poliment en suivant ses dires. Benjamin, lança t-il alors à l'adolescent, détends toi un peu et va nous chercher de l'eau je te prie. Il fait une chaleur insupportable ! Jerry, accompagne le, j'aimerais discuter avec Julia. Le garde du corps s'exécuta et quitta les lieux en compagnie du jeune, qui déclenchait une conversation banale.

Le roi invita la brune à le suivre. Ils commencèrent à marcher jusqu'au cœur de la ville. Autour d'eux, les survivants aidaient à la construction de la grange, ainsi qu'à la Boutique, où le monde venait s'y éparpiller à la recherche de denrées :

\- C'est une excellente idée de l'avoir installé, la démontra t-elle du doigt en constatant que Dianne s'occupait du maintien de l'ordre. Elle s'agitait en acceptant ou non les demandes des « clients » à l'affût. L'un d'eux s'autorisa lui-même à prendre un tabouret dont l'assise était recouverte de cuir, qu'il transportait jusqu'à sa maison. La blonde dégoulina d'autorité en venant s'interposer sur son chemin, lui ordonnant d'attendre comme tous les autres, son tour.

A cette vision, le roi se mit à ricaner. Sortir de son amphithéâtre pour retrouver le monde lui faisait un bien fou. _S'il savait..._ pensa au même moment la jeune femme en dévisageant avec regret ses traits détendus :

\- Dianne est une femme pleine de surprises et de rebondissements ! déclara t-il, enjoué en la voyant se démarquer parmi la foule. Mais j'y pense... Il s'arrêta pour adresser un regard soucieux à son interlocutrice. Je pensais qu'elle était la baby-sitter de votre fille... Julia se figea. Il venait de lui sortir les mots de la bouche.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de penser !

Elle n'attendit pas une minute de plus et fonça jusqu'à son habitation. Dans sa course, le roi l'avait suivi, tout aussi inquiet à l'idée d'avoir laissé un bébé sans surveillance. Une angoisse paralysante l'a saisi alors, quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux. La porte étant fermée, elle se rua sur la fenêtre, pour constater la télévision allumée. Dianne n'avait pas pu laisser sa fille seule, cela était impensable. Puis, alors qu'elle sentait sa poitrine se contracter un peu plus sous l'appréhension, elle vit le mentor porter la jeune et chétive Dana dans ses bras. Ezekiel poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Julia frappa à la porte, et se retrouva face à face avec l'homme. Étonné de la voir, il fronça les sourcils :

\- Je ne pensais pas vous voir de sitôt, je pensais que vous resteriez plus longtemps à Alexandria... Il vit qu'elle le toisait ardemment, un soupçon de culpabilité émanant de son regard. Ha oui... se justifia t-il en caressant les cheveux de l'enfant, comme Ben n'était pas là, Dianne s'est proposée de tenir la Boutique, alors j'ai repris mon rôle en gardant la petite... Elle ne répondait pas et continuait à le fixer. Richard commença à se poser des questions concernant son investissement. Soudain, il eut un sursaut en sentant la brune se jeter dans ses bras pour le remercier. Il haussa un sourcil devant la mine amusée du roi, puis l'enlaça d'un bras, Dana blottie dans l'autre.

\- Je suis une mère affreuse, heureusement que vous êtes là !

\- Ne dites pas cela, Ezekiel se joignit à la conversation. Voyez les responsabilités que vous devez tenir, vous avez besoin de soutien et ce n'est pas en cela que vous êtes une mauvaise mère !

Richard n'avait rien dit, il se détacha de son amie en lui confiant Dana. Cette dernière émit un petit cri en voyant sa mère la porter. Elle vint la câliner en la plaquant contre elle. Durant un instant, elle se sentit soulagée et oublia les déboires qu'elle avait à leur annoncer. Prise dans un élan d'apaisement, elle soupira, une main posée sur la nuque de sa fille :

\- Je dois vous parler, vint-elle reprendre subitement. Dana s'amusait à attraper les mèches rebelles qui tombaient de sa queue de cheval. La mine du bras droit devint noire, comme s'il se doutait déjà de ce dont elle allait parler.

\- Alexandria ? jeta t-il en se remémorant la visite de la brune, il s'est passé quelque chose là bas ? Le roi, qui n'était pas au courant les dévisageait perplexe.

\- Que se passe t-il avec Alexandria ? Est-ce que Rick a un problème ?

La brune confia de nouveau la petite à Richard, se délestant pour commencer son récit, en tentant de l'amoindrir au mieux. Elle ne voulait pas alerter ses semblables. Ezekiel allait mieux, le voir sombrer encore une fois dans la solitude et la peur la tétanisait. Déjà qu'elle se sentait responsable de tout ce qui arrivait. Elle s'adressa au mentor :

\- Comme convenu, je suis allée voir Rick afin de lui parler... Ezekiel continuait à se démener pour comprendre.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Richard se chargea de lui expliquer en quelques mots. Mon ami, reprit-il une fois l'esprit plus clair, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

\- Bien sûr que si, je voulais juste prendre le relais et m'assurer du bon fonctionnement du Royaume pendant ta courte absence...

\- Mais j'étais présent ! Vexé, il restait la bouche arrondie sous l'effet de surprise. J'étais juste à côté de vous, vous deviez m'en parler avant de prendre une telle décision.

Ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière non plus. Richard, qui connaissait le roi depuis longtemps avait compris son manège et lorsqu'il se cloîtrait de la sorte dans l'amphithéâtre en refusant toute visite, il savait comment agir. En tant que second, le bras droit savait que son rôle était de prendre la relève. Le concerné se calma rapidement. Il ne contesta plus les propos et écouta gravement la jeune femme. Car au fond, il demeurait reconnaissant d'avoir pris soin de son refuge :

\- J'ai peut-être trouvé quelqu'un pour nous aider... Carl. Richard hoqueta de surprise, pour grogner prétentieux.

\- Un enfant ?!

\- Il s'est proposé et connaît le Sanctuaire tout aussi bien que moi. Son aide n'est pas à refuser ! Le roi acquiesçait sans prendre parti. Le truc, continua Julia, c'est qu'il y a un problème bien plus grave. En voyant la mine ravagée d'Ezekiel, qui se confrontait enfin à la réalité, elle essaya d'avouer en prenant des pincettes. Les Sauveurs seront bientôt de retour, et ils frapperont en force... Ils nous l'ont fait savoir alors que Daryl et moi chassions en forêt.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec lui dans les bois ? ramena soudainement le bras droit.

\- Là n'est pas la question, le sécha le roi. Julia Williams nous est revenue saine et sauve, là est le principal ! Vous dites qu'ils attaqueront de nouveau, mais je pensais que Negan retenu captif nous laissait une longueur d'avance ? Que veulent-ils ?

\- Moi, ils me veulent moi. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense... Richard se figea, le visage crispé. Je dois parler à Negan. Je dois en apprendre plus sur leurs intentions. J'ai longuement parlé avec Rick et nous sommes tombés d'accord pour attaquer au moindre fait suspect. Nous ne nous laisserons pas faire cette fois-ci, Simon ou pas, Negan ou non, ce sont des Sauveurs et nous savons comment ils sont.

Richard quitta la pièce pour prendre l'air avec Dana. La mâchoire serrée suite à ces révélations, il tentait de calmer ses nerfs en berçant la petite, qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Ezekiel, au plus grand étonnement de la brune, était resté de marbre et avait sagement écouté. La jeune femme se retrouvait au sommet du plan, et c'était à elle de prendre les rênes. Après tout, elle leur devait bien cela :

\- Je vais aller _lui_ parler, s'encouragea t-elle, attendant l'approbation de son roi. Je dois le faire.

\- Vous avez mon accord Julia Williams, et vous avez mon accord sur toute la durée de cette opération. Je ne veux aucun de ces maudits Sauveurs entre mes murs. Je ne veux aucun mort et aucune menace au dessus de mon Royaume. Elle acquiesça, atteinte. Je sais que vous comprenez, vous êtes la mieux placée. Alors je vous fais entièrement confiance, agissez selon votre instinct, agissez en collaboration avec qui vous le voudrez, mais agissez. Je serai là lorsque vous aurez besoin de mes conseils, mais pour l'heure, Richard et vous allez mener à bien cette tâche.

\- Tu nous refiles le sale boulot ! s'emporta l'homme en revenant dans l'entrée après avoir entendu son roi. Comment peux-tu te montrer si distant face à tes responsabilités ? Face à la communauté que tu as toi-même bâtie ? Ezekiel lui répondit d'un large sourire, puis vint caresser la joue du bébé, l'air pensif.

\- Tu sais, le jour viendra où je ne serai plus roi. Je ne dis pas que le Royaume s'effondra, loin de là, seulement, je pourrais disparaître à tout moment et ma mort doit pouvoir être envisagée sereinement. Pour cela, j'aurais besoin d'un remplaçant et quel meilleur conseiller ai-je, hormis toi, pour envisager ce poste ? Vois cela comme un stage qui te permettra peut-être un jour, d'obtenir une promotion ! Il se mit à rire, ce qui renforça le malaise entre les deux autres.

\- Vous dites cela comme si vous étiez condamné... ajouta Julia, nous avons besoin de vous. Il faut penser au présent et à l'avenir...

\- C'est ce que je fais, je suis quelqu'un de prévoyant, voyez-vous...

\- Mais un avenir positif !

Ezekiel continuait de ricaner, plaisantin. Voir les comportements choqués de ses semblables lui fit comprendre à quel point il les trouvait attachant. Surtout ces deux-là, il fallait l'avouer, ils faisaient la paire. Il leur lança un signe de tête puis tourna les talons, pour déclarer ensuite d'une voix forte, sans se retourner :

\- Je sais que vous réussirez, le sort du Royaume est entre vos mains et je ne pourrais trouver de meilleurs alliés pour faire face aux Sauveurs. Surtout, appuyez vous sur Rick Grimes, il est un meneur brillant. Il ne laissera pas tomber cette cause. Je vais tenter de mon côté de régler nos problèmes internes, comme le manque d'eau et de nourriture, cela me paraît tout aussi important, le comprenez-vous... Je vous demande seulement en retour de venir régulièrement me faire des comptes rendus... Et aussi, souvenez-vous mes amis ! Il se tourna tout de même, rayonnant. L'union fait la force et Negan est prisonnier, ce n'est pas ses acolytes qui viendront ruiner notre enthousiasme, non ? Nous valons mieux que cela, ha ! Il élança sa canne dans les airs, prit d'un élan de joyeuseté tandis que les deux autres le fixaient sous une incompréhension totale.

 **…**

Elle avait négocié son entrevue avec Negan. Richard, abasourdi par les convictions de son roi était devenu exécrable par la suite, l'accusant d'être la cause de tous leurs problèmes. Cependant, elle qui se devait de régler la situation et de trouver un arrangement avec le captif, il avait fini par céder et accepté de jouer les nounous une fois de plus. Voir son amie rendre visite à l'ancien meneur des Sauveur lui brisait le cœur, mais il devait fermer les yeux compte tenu des choses :

\- Ezekiel, annonça t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir pour la prison. Il n'était pas sérieux quand il a parlé de remplaçant, si ? Julia haussa les épaules, secouée par d'autres tourments.

Le roi était encore en vie et en parfaite santé, il ne fallait pas s'alarmer suite à ses propos douteux. Il avait certainement dû être pris d'une démence loufoque, comme à son habitude et ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'il disait. Et puis, porter une telle charge sur ses épaules, la brune comprenait qu'il souhaitait s'alléger de peu en partageant ses responsabilités de roi, avec les membres les plus proches de son entourage. Combien de fois l'avait-elle surpris, larmoyant et épuisé sous la tension qui ne cessait de grandir en son être. Entre le monde hostile, les ennemis, les alliés, le Royaume en lui-même et ses habitants, il y avait de quoi se sentir dépassé :

\- Je ne sas pas où il a voulu en venir Richard, lui répondit-elle honnêtement. En tout cas, je vous vois très bien prendre sa place s'il venait à lui arriver un malheur et je comprends qu'il vous ait proposé de reprendre le flambeau. Elle le vit rougir légèrement, pour se cacher sous la gène et filer dans le salon.

Enfin, elle prenait la direction des cellules, le cœur lourd mais bien accroché. Prête à retrouver son amant, elle releva le menton pour s'encourager. Sa démarche était rapide et déterminée, pour le bien des siens et en promesse à Alexandria, elle devait rebondir et prendre les choses en main. Julia en était capable, elle le savait au plus profond d'elle-même. Le seul obstacle restait Negan et elle ne devait pas lui donner l'opportunité de saisir sa chance. Elle voyait les habitants continuer leur marché, puis Dianne lui adresser un large signe dans les airs. Ainsi, c'est en se confondant dans cette vision de sérénité qu'elle tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête pour se préparer. Mais lorsqu'elle se pensa dénuée de toute noirceur, son esprit vint s'alourdir subitement :

 _« T'imagine si sa Majesté venait à claquer ? Quel pied !_ Elle se pétrifia au milieu de l'allée. _Ça remettrait pas mal de choses en question, hein... La vache, je suis persuadé que tu pourrais prendre la couronne et asseoir ton joli petit cul sur le trône ! Ils seraient tous à toi et tu pourrais régner comme tu le voudrais... tu pourrais régner comme on l'avait imaginé toi et moi, tu te souviens ? Bien sûr que tu te souviens. Tout ce que je t'ai dis, tu l'as toujours gentiment retenu comme la bonne fille que tu es. Comme je te l'avais promis, le Nouveau Monde serait à nous ! »_

Prise de panique, elle se pensa folle, constamment ramenée à ses vices. L'homme en cuir ne pourrait-il jamais sortir de ses pensées ? Les larmes aux yeux, elle reconsidéra en chemin la proposition du père Gabriel, mais une vague de dégoût la saisit. Incapable de se soumettre à la réalité, alors qu'elle se battait chaque jour et y mettait toutes ses forces, elle arriva devant la porte métallique. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ? Est-ce que tout cela était-réel ? Est-ce que les autres _l_ 'entendait aussi, _lui_ ? Elle eut du mal à déglutir en se sentant seule au monde. Seule au monde en proie aux griffes acérées d'un monstre. Ses doigts vinrent avec hésitation s'enrouler autour de la large poignée, qu'elle appuya pour ouvrir la porte. La revoilà devant son pire cauchemar. Bizarrement, Negan ne dit rien et une fois la lumière allumée, il restait muet.

Julia avançait, la mine transparaissant sous une anxiété palpable. Elle longeait les barreaux, le voyant au bout de la cellule, face au mur. Il n'avait toujours rien dit, pourtant, il savait qui venait lui rendre visite. Il le savait et le sentait. L'homme n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir sa femme présente dans la même pièce que lui. Il s'exécutait en tambourinant de coups la paroi bétonnée. Sautillant sur place comme sur un ring de boxe, il cognait tantôt doucement, tantôt plus fortement. Elle vint se placer devant lui, et constata ses phalanges rougies sous les plaies. Le mur se tapissait au fur et à mesure de sang, sa rigidité l'abîmait un peu plus. La brune ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, affolée devant un constat si macabre :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! lui demanda t-elle outrée, avec presque l'envie de lui porter secours et de soigner ses mains. Il s'immobilisa et lui jeta un regard sombre.

\- Faut bien que je m'entraîne à défoncer le premier qui viendra me gonfler, non ? C'est pas en restant là, le cul bien assit dans cette prison que je vais améliorer les choses. Un de ces jours, je finirai bien par sortir, hein... et les enfoirés du Sanctuaire me sauteront à la gorge pour me buter. Je préfère être prévoyant, et puis ça me fait du bien de cogner ce satané mur. Ça me détend, ha ! Elle restait de marbre en analysant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait continué, haletant sous l'effort. Son visage grimaçait lors de chaque impact et la douleur qu'il ressentait était visible. Il pouvait être le meneur des Sauveurs, il restait humain. Je t'avais dit que j'avais pratiqué la boxe avant que toute cette merde n'arrive ? reprit-il amusé devant sa raideur. J'étais pas mal, ouais, vraiment pas mal et je foutais des raclées à bien plus costaud que moi !

\- Arrête de te blesser davantage, tu te fais du mal ! ne put-elle s'empêcher d'intervenir. Negan renifla et arrêta son jeu malsain. Il massa ses phalanges en venant au devant d'elle.

\- Alors ça y est, tu te préoccupes enfin de moi ma belle ? T'en as mis du temps... Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis hein ? Richie n'a pas assuré au pieu alors tu viens te réconforter en venant m'avouer tes doux pêchés ? Elle eut un mouvement de recul soudain.

\- T'es vraiment écœurant comme mec... Negan lui afficha un sourire carnassier.

\- Et pourtant, t'es encore là, hein ! Allez, dis moi pourquoi tu viens me rendre visite. Il la dévisagea, calculateur. T'as pas de plateau repas, tu ne viens pas me donner la béquet... T'as pas de flingue, tu ne viens pas me tuer. Alors qu'est-ce qui me vaut la charmante visite de ma femme ?

En repensant à sa voix qu'elle entendait de plus en plus régulièrement, son corps frissonna de peur. Elle se fit violence pour garder la tête haute et ne pas lui montrer l'intimidation qu'il avait sur elle :

\- Il faut que je te parle... Il vint saisir les barreaux avec force, sans la lâcher du regard. Alexandria... continuait-elle en clignant rapidement des yeux devant cet être si proche. Alexandria et le Royaume sont en mauvaise posture.

En entendant le nom de la communauté évoquée, une lueur malsaine s'était dessinée dans ses yeux. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, faisant mine d'être étonné :

\- Ce très cher Rick a des problèmes ? Ça alors, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, ha ! Elle s'apprêta à répondre quand il intervint d'un ton subitement glacial, contrastant avec son humour si particulier qu'il exerçait continuellement. Dis moi ce qui se passe chez Rick, tu veux !

\- Simon est passé aux menaces... Sa bouche se tordit en une moue furieuse. Elle aurait pourtant juré, le connaissant, qu'il aurait explosé de rire en entendant cela, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Il ne soutenait étrangement pas les actions de l'homme.

\- Le fils de pute... argumenta t-il mauvais. S'il touche à un putain de cheveux de Rick ou qu'il me pique Daryl, je le descends à mains nues... Je tords son sale petit cou et je lui brise la nuque, ajoutait-il dans un état second. Puis, quand il reprit ses esprits, il la questionna, toujours aussi sérieusement. Il prévoit de te faire du mal aussi ? A toi et à la gamine ? En l'entendant évoquer Dana, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Julia le fixa éberluée, pensant qu'il pointerait avant tout du doigt le Royaume. Mais l'homme en cuir était plein de surprises, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

\- S'il attaque Alexandria, il nous attaquera aussi... Elle plongea son regard dans le sien en essayant de le déchiffrer, mais il restait toujours aussi énigmatique. Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice en voyant qu'elle cherchait à le sonder. Lui qui aimait être placé au premier plan, il était servi. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard ? Il se mordit la lèvre, enjoué par son attention. Tu n'aurais pas des informations sur les prochains agissements des Sauveurs ?

\- Et pourquoi j'aurais ces infos étant donné que je suis cloîtré dans ce trou depuis des mois ?

\- Peut-être des plans que vous auriez établi ensemble, avant que je ne t'attrape et que je mette fin à ta partie de rigolade...

Il éclata d'un rire froid et sinistre, lui arrachant un frisson qui parcourut son échine entière. Puis, Negan vint enfouir comme il le faisait souvent, sa face au travers des barreaux. Si proche et si éloigné à la fois, elle le contempla, médisante :

\- Avoue que ça a été l'un des plus beaux jours de ta vie, hein...

\- L'un des plus beaux, en effet...

\- Ha... Il ferma les yeux un instant, pour méditer et les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, fiévreux. Je sais que depuis, tu te fais incroyablement chier. Ça te boufferait les entrailles de l'admettre mais j'étais un putain de passe temps qui te manque depuis. Un son aigu sortit de sa bouche, Julia se sentait happée par cet individu qu'elle méprisait tant, pourtant. Il avait toujours eu ce regard qui l'avait rendu électrique dès le début et elle se remémora le jour où elle avait succombé à ses désirs, alors qu'elle était encore _sa_ prisonnière. Il vit son regard brumeux et s'esclaffa doucement en se vantant. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, tu ne peux rien me cacher, je te connais par cœur. Je sais à quoi tu penses juste en voyant la gueule que tu tires. Je t'avoue que ça me manque aussi ce putain de passé, toi et moi... On pourrait trouver un arrangement, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Tais-toi, jeta t-elle impulsivement et réponds à mes questions !

\- Comme tu le voudras Julia chérie, s'abaissa t-il d'une moue boudeuse, qu'est-ce que t'as envie d'entendre ?

\- Dis moi quels sont les plans de Simon ! Il grimaça défaitiste.

\- Ça j'en ai aucune idée...

\- Si tu ne sais rien, alors je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Elle envisagea de quitter la prison, quand il grogna sensuellement.

\- Ma belle... d'accord, je ne connais pas les intentions de ce connard, mais je sais exactement ce qui se passe dans sa foutue tête. Elle se stoppa dans son élan et lui prêta une oreille attentive. Il reprit, amusé et sûr de lui, Simon, c'était mon premier. Mon premier Sauveur, rectifia t-il en se retenant de rire. Je l'ai façonné comme il le fallait, je l'ai façonné à mon image. Il est comme moi, en pire, faut l'admettre. Quoi qu'on est quand même différents...

\- Continu... !

Il poussa un gémissement flatté. L'ego gonflé à bloc, il la toisait de ses yeux sombres, lui laissant la douloureuse impression d'être retenue par sa simple présence. Julia plongea la tête vers le sol, elle se sentait minuscule. Elle pensait à sa fille et à son rôle qu'elle se devait de tenir. Elle avait fait une promesse. L'adrénaline parcourut son corps, elle finit par relever la figure pour le défier une fois revigorée. Le meneur ne s'y attendait pas, elle le vit plier durant une seconde et il afficha des traits vulnérable. La suite la conforta dans sa pensée, puisqu'il baissa sa garde :

\- Bordel, quand tu me fixes comme ça avec ces yeux de garce, ça a le don de me pousser à faire des choses violentes. Ça me fait bouillir le sang et si j'avais ma Lucille en main, je dégommerais des putains de crânes avec ! Dis moi pourquoi t'as toujours eu cet effet sur moi ? J'ai la foutue sensation d'être un ado à poil devant sa première copine... Tu sais ce que ça provoque de se sentir à nu devant une nana qui veut te bouffer, hein ?

\- A toi de me le dire... Il grinça des dents sous la provocation. L'homme en cuir n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle entre dans son jeu en le laissant en arrière plan.

\- Hé, mais regarde moi ! ! gueula t-il. Je suis enfermé dans ma propre merde et tu veux jouer aux devinettes avec moi ?! Julia, cesse de suite de faire ta maligne, ou je te promets de m'occuper de toi d'une façon que tu n'apprécieras pas du tout !

Son agressivité réussit à lui arracher un ricanement hautain. La brune le dévisageait, fière de constater dans ses pupilles furieuses qu'elle pouvait avoir le dernier mot. Elle le faisait marcher, et il courrait à en perdre haleine :

\- Et comment vas-tu me punir si tu es enfermé dans ta cage ? Il recula pour frapper dans le mur en grondant sauvagement.

\- Fais moi sortir de là ! ! J'en peux plus, merde ! Tu sais ce que ça fait de ne pas prendre soin de soi pendant tout ce temps ? tenta t-il de la prendre par les sentiments. J'ai l'impression d'être un clodo entre quatre murs ! Il passa une main sur ses joues, regarde la putain de barbe que j'ai, même un chien a meilleure mine !

Elle s'approcha pour l'observer attentivement. Toujours aussi dédaigneuse, elle se rendait compte de son aspect déplorable. Et s'il n'avait pas été Negan, jamais elle n'aurait eu peur de lui dans un tel état :

\- Effectivement, le conforta t-elle dans son reflet, tu es pire à regarder qu'un chien agonisant. Il se tendit sous la dureté de ses mots, pour lui renvoyer un regard ravageur.

\- Julia chérie, fais quelque chose...

\- Dis moi ce que je veux savoir, et j'aviserai ensuite. Sa face s'illumina sous un rayon d'espoir. Il revint près d'elle, docile et bienveillant.

\- Je t'ai dit ce que je savais. Je t'ai dit que je connaissais Simon aussi bien que ma foutue poche !

\- En quoi ça pourrait m'être utile ?

\- T'es conne ou tu le fais exprès ? Son bon sens n'avait duré qu'une minute. Je pourrai envisager ses actions, penser comme lui et prévenir de ses potentielles attaques. Ecoute ma belle, c'est moi qui ai créée le Sanctuaire et les Sauveurs. Tout ça, c'est mon invention, alors qui de mieux placé que moi, pour contrer et trahir ma propre oeuvre ?

La jeune femme l'écoutait attentivement, un bras croisé, l'autre tenant son menton sous la réflexion. L'enjeu était énorme et la solution était plus que dangereuse. Mais elle avait déjà joué avec le feu et ne s'était pas totalement brûlée, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

\- Si tu réussis à me faire sortir de cette cellule à deux balles, je ferai tout pour vous aider. Je vous donnerai des infos et je pourrai enfin respirer l'air frais !

\- Tu n'essayeras pas de rejoindre les tiens ?

\- Simon veut ma peau, je suis pas idiot au point d'aller me jeter dans la gueule du loup ! La vache, se rendit-il compte, dans quel état doivent être mes femmes ? Et ma Sherry chérie ? Les Sauveurs sont intenables quand ils n'ont pas _Papa_ dans les parages pour les dresser ! Elle hésitait, il tenta encore sa chance. Allez ma belle, ma belle Julia chérie, songe-y. Le père de ta fille, ce salaud qui t'as mis en cloque est dans un état si misérable dans cette prison, qu'il n'arrive même plus distinguer si sa femme se fout de lui, ou si elle est sincère. Ha, t'y crois toi !

\- Reconnais que je suis dans une position délicate... Il gloussa en se tenant les côtes.

\- Une position sacrément délicate ouais, mais t'as connu pire, hein... ou mieux, qui sait ? Elle ne fit pas attention et se tut. Si elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui, elle lui aurait craché cette haine si enfouie qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Allez, fais moi sortir de ce trou et je me montrerai magnanime... Peut-être même que tu tomberas de nouveau sous mon charme, ha ! Le voir si imbu de lui-même, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit lui retourna l'estomac. C'est pas la première fois qu'on se bouffe et on réussit toujours à se réconcilier, c'est une boucle qui n'en finit pas. Je serai un putain de bon clébard en laisse, ma belle, tu verras...

Elle resta muette, ne lui donnant pas la satisfaction d'une réponse et quitta les lieux :

\- Je ne suis pas la seule à décider de ton sort, admit-elle en se retournant après un regard lourd de sens. Je dois en parler aux autres, et je verrai ensuite ce que nous faisons de toi. Peut-être que tu nous seras utile, ou peut-être que tu ne le seras pas, mais sache que tu n'es qu'une solution face à l'urgence de la situation, rien de plus !

Il afficha un sourire sordide en se frottant les mains, avec hâte de quitter sa geôle pour découvrir l'extérieur au Royaume. Julia ne changerait jamais et il se retint d'applaudir devant une si grande facilité.

* * *

 **Merci de continuer à me suivre, ça avance, ça avance ! Et merci à Marine pour sa review (Bonne année à toi aussi en passant :) J'espère que cette suite va continuer de te plaire !**

 **Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je sens la menace planer au dessus d'Alexandria et du Royaume...**

 **A bientôt :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Voici la suite :) Je tiens à remercier Marine et Chacha pour leurs reviews, ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir que vous accrochez à cette fic, hop j'espère que ça va continuer à vous plaire ! :D (Juste D, je te réponds au plus vite comme d'habitude, promis ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? demanda Julia, inquiète de voir le jeune homme si décidé.

Carl avait pris les choses en main, comme il l'avait proposé quand elle était venue à Alexandria. Il était arrivé avec son arme à la ceinture, une autre en bandoulière autour de l'épaule. Son idée était simple, être au plus près de la réalité, même en entraînement. Ainsi, il avait décidé de viser des humains, et non des bouteilles disposées en loin, alignées. En l'occurrence, il n'allait pas tuer des vivants mais des morts. Tout en menant la jeune femme dans les bois afin de capturer des rôdeurs, il restait attentif au moindre bruit autour d'eux :

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, la rassura t-il en se retournant alors qu'il avait ouvert la marche. Je sais comment faire pour ne pas risquer de se faire mordre. Les conseils de Michonne avaient été précieux et combien de fois il avait visualisé son travail en coupant les cadavres pour éviter tout danger. Il faut leur retirer ce qui leur donne leur force et ce qui nous rend vulnérable. La brune fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Si vous leur coupez les bras, ils ne vous attraperont pas. Et si vous leur arrachez la mâchoire, ils ne pourront jamais vous mordre. Il l'a vit ouvrir une bouche ronde de stupeur, ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit-il le sourire aux lèvres, ça a fait ses preuves et nous ne risquerons rien !

Ils continuaient leur avancée en s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Julia semblait admirative du courage d'un si jeune, alors qu'elle avait eu les exemples devant ses yeux, de Tom et Ben qui, presque au même âge, étaient de véritables froussards. Rick, malgré sa tendance à le surprotéger, l'avait rendu plus débrouillard que jamais :

\- Et si ton père apprend ta petite fugue, qu'est-ce que tu lui diras ? Le connaissant, même si les morts ont les membres coupés, tu seras toujours en danger. Il soupira en ralentissant pour finir à sa hauteur.

\- Je trouverai une excuse comme d'habitude. Si je l'écoutais, je serai enfermé entre quatre murs par sûreté. Mais il n'a toujours pas compris que c'est de cette façon que je m'endurcis et que je deviens plus fort. Affronter le monde extérieur est notre seule échappatoire. C'est pour ça qu'il faut le faire _ensemble_ , avec les autres communauté et qu'il faut faire la paix une bonne fois pour toute... Elle lui adressa un rictus compréhensif.

\- Tu as déjà été au Sanctuaire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, il releva la tête, le regard dur. J'y suis allé une fois, je voulais _le_ tuer et en terminer avec cette guerre.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait...

\- _Il_ ne m'a fait aucun mal. Julia ferma les yeux un instant, touchée en imaginant la réflexion mature de l'adolescent. Il m'a traité comme l'un des siens alors que je pointais mon arme vers lui... Ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire une pause et Carl s'adossa à un arbre. Negan aurait pu me tuer à la seconde où je suis sorti du camion, reprit-il après un court silence. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il m'a complimenté en m'apprenant ce qui pour lui était la vie. Il m'a dit ce qu'il avait à dire, ce que mon père ne m'a jamais dit.

\- Tu n'avais pas peur ?

\- J'étais terrorisé, mais je devais le faire. Je devais aller là-bas pour voir comment ils fonctionnaient réellement. La jeune femme l'imita en soulageant son dos, les bras croisés. Au final, ils sont comme nous. Ils sont plus brutaux, c'est sûr et bien plus cruels, mais au fond, ils font la même chose que nous, se défendre et survivre. Mon père ne comprend pas tout ça...

\- Il tente de te protéger.

\- Me protéger ne me garantie pas la protection, je peux quand même mourir à tout moment. Je peux me faire mordre par un rôdeur, je peux me prendre une balle perdue, je peux me faire capturer, je ne suis pas invincible, mais je veux vivre. Et ce n'est pas en me couvant comme il le fait que je peux aider Alexandria. Vous, vous le savez tout ça, vous avez vécu au Sanctuaire. Vous savez qu'ils ne sont pas immortels, mais qu'ils ne lâcheront pas l'affaire tant qu'ils n'auront pas ce qu'ils voudront. Je connais mon père et je sais qu'il ne baissera pas non plus les bras, sauf que face à la violence des Sauveurs, nous ferions mieux de trouver un terrain d'entente.

Elle l'écoutait en hochant la tête. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison, il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Le problème était que personne n'était de son avis, et chaque membre de sa communauté souhaitait se venger. Elle l'invita à reprendre leur route en lui tendant une main amicale. Carl se redressa, appréciant d'être enfin compris par quelqu'un qui vivait les choses telles que lui :

\- Vous allez vous servir de Negan pour les détruire, n'est-ce pas ? Une boule vint saisir douloureusement son estomac.

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre.

\- Vous devriez agir comme _lui_ , il n'y a que comme ça que vous pourrez le devancer. Elle planta un regard ému en le sien, les larmes montaient doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en ai la force. Gabriel me conseille de lui pardonner, pour pouvoir être en paix avec moi-même.

\- Il n'a pas tort, et vous serez moins touchée par sa présence près de vous. Je me doute que le savoir en liberté est une chose inconcevable, mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution, les Sauveurs ont gagné trop de terrain.

\- Parfois, se confia Julia en observant autour d'elle comme pour calmer ses angoisses, je l'entends me parler. J'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours là et qu'il ne me laissera jamais. Alors peut-être que vous dites vrai et que je dois l'excuser pour ce qu'il m'a fait...

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous effraie au plus profond de vous ? Il restait impassible en cherchant une solution à ses maux.

\- J'ai peur de devenir comme _lui_... de devenir un monstre sans m'en rendre compte.

Un grognement les coupèrent dans leur discussion et Carl s'arma pour viser le rôdeur au loin. Il venait de les voir et avançait en titubant d'une jambe à moitié détachée. La mâchoire claquante et les bras gesticulant dans leur sens, il approcha du jeune homme, tandis que Julia sortait sa machette pour trancher les parties les plus dangereuses. Une fois fait, le mort fut ligoté et tiré par une corde :

\- Nous ne risquons rien, les autres rôdeurs ne nous sentirons pas.

Ils n'engagèrent pas le dialogue précédent et chassèrent des cadavres dans l'espoir dans ramener un nombre suffisant pour l'entraînement. Le début de journée passa assez vite et Julia se sentait toujours aussi oppressée suite aux propos de Carl. Il voyait si bien les choses que cela en devenait perturbant. Lorsqu'il lui avait raconté son expérience au Sanctuaire, elle avait pu ressentir les mêmes émotions qui l'avaient traversé. Tantôt une peur immense, puis une idéalisation impossible, pour finir par la tristesse du monde qu'ils côtoyaient. Au final, les Sauveurs n'étaient qu'une parfaite copie d'eux, des êtres à l'affût comme des bêtes prêtes à tout pour vivre. Quand ils retrouvèrent le Royaume, c'est accompagnés de trois rôdeurs chacun, les suivant tels des chiens en laisse, qu'ils franchirent le portail. Les habitants les fixaient éberlués, quant aux autres, certains prenaient la fuite pour se réfugier dans leurs maisons et visionner la scène au travers des fenêtres. La jeune femme rassura les plus courageux qui l'harcelaient de questions, puis, elle les invita à les suivre dans la petite prairie qui bordait l'étang. Le terrain était plat et dépourvu d'arbres, un endroit idéal pour s'entraîner au tir. Richard et Morgan arrivaient, les bras chargés d'armes et de munitions, alors que Carl attachait les corps à l'aide d'un vieux clou. Une fois enfoncé dans le sol, il enroulait la corde autour, les immobilisant un minimum. Assez espacés, le but de la manœuvre n'était pas de les tuer en une fois mais de se servir d'eux comme mannequin d'entraînement. Alignés, ils gigotaient en balançant maladroitement les épaules. Le bras droit, qui venait de poser les caisses au sol, eut un vertige en les voyant :

\- C'est répugnant, cracha t-il tandis que Morgan chargeait le premier fusil.

Une dizaine d'habitants avait fait le déplacement. Ce n'était pas énorme et loin d'être suffisant pour composer une petite armée, mais tout avait un commencement. Carl ajusta son chapeau puis prit l'arme que lui tendait le mentor. Après quelques explications, il tira sur le premier rôdeur, au niveau de l'épaule. La balle le heurta violemment et il manqua de trébucher sous la vitesse de l'impact :

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé à capturer ces monstres, grogna de nouveau l'homme en regardant d'un œil attentif la brune, qui chargeait les pistolets. Faites attention à vous, la mit-il en garde, ça tue ces trucs là... Je ne vous ai entraîné qu'au maniement de la machette, ne l'oubliez pas. Elle se figea et lui adressa un regard sombre.

\- Negan m'a appris à tirer. Malgré les reproches que je peux lui faire, il aura au moins fait quelque chose de bien... Richard grinça des dents et vint se poser près de Morgan, qui prenait un groupe de quatre personne à part, afin de leur enseigner son savoir.

Au final, chacun y mettait du sien, et même les plus réticents finissaient par se prendre au jeu et endosser leur rôle de mentor. Il y avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire, mais la motivation était là. La communauté du Royaume était prête à affronter le Mal à l'extérieur de leurs murs et ils s'y tenaient avec ardeur.

A la fin de la séance, Morgan s'attelait à ranger le matériel. Julia vérifiait la solidité des cordages, quitte à serrer un peu plus les liens pour empêcher les rôdeurs de bouger durant la nuit. Il fallait éviter à tout prix les mauvaises surprises. Carl félicita les habitants d'une poignée de main en promettant de revenir au plus vite, malgré les doutes de Rick qui ne tarderaient pas à émerger en son esprit. Puis, une fois fait, il salua la jeune femme et quitta les lieux discrètement pour retrouver Alexandria. Richard s'approcha de la brune, pour lui avouer sincèrement :

\- Vous vous êtes bien débrouillée aujourd'hui. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour vous protéger... Elle comprit qu'il revenait tendrement vers elle, elle ne montra aucun signe amer et lui répondit d'un sourire chaleureux.

\- Nous pouvons reprendre notre entraînement à la machette quand vous le voulez, mentor !

Il éclata d'une rire grave. Son visage s'illumina et elle fut ravie de le voir si enjoué. Son mauvais caractère disparaissait petit à petit, il fallait simplement se montrer patient. Il aida les autres et la quitta, en lui adressant un dernier regard bienveillant. La poitrine de la brune se contracta, alors qu'un rictus niais s'emparait de sa figure.

 **...**

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le centre du Royaume afin de déposer les caisses de munitions dans l'entrepôt, elle croisa Jerry, qui l'a cherchait désespérément :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? lui demanda t-il pressé. Rick et Daryl sont arrivés depuis un moment et ils aimeraient s'entretenir avec toi ! Julia ne parut pas surprise. Ses yeux s'assombrir brusquement, elle connaissait la raison de leur visite. Ezekiel t'attend aussi, ils sont dans l'amphithéâtre, termina t-il en s'y dirigeant.

Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas croisé en chemin Carl, qui avait pris la fuite à temps. Elle ne tarda pas à le suivre et quand elle passa le seuil, elle se retrouva dans la salle, le shérif sur l'estrade, les mains sur les hanches. Daryl lui, patientait assit dans un fauteuil, au premier rang. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, le roi s'était levé de son trône pour accueillir son invité. Décidément, il n'en finissait pas de la surprendre avec ses élans de générosité, bien trop courtois pour une situation apocalyptique. Elle se moqua intérieurement de lui, toutefois, tout en respect et délicatesse. Rick prit la parole :

\- Bonjour Julia, nous vous attendions pour prendre notre décision.

\- A propos de Negan, trancha t-elle impassible. Daryl hocha la tête. Je suis prête. Elle se lança tête baissée dans sa décision. Néanmoins, Ezekiel ne put s'empêcher de l'avertir.

\- Je ne veux en aucun cas me mêler d'une mission que je vous ai confié, mais j'aimerais que vous soyez certaine de ce que vous faites. Vous allez _le_ côtoyer pour de bon Julia Williams, êtes-vous prête ?

\- Hé... beugla le chasseur en voyant dans le regard de la jeune femme, un doute morbide s'installer. Faut pas la s'couer comme ça, si elle vous dit qu'elle est prête, alors elle est prête. On va pas rester le cul assit à attendre ! Rick le calma d'un regard froid. Mais le roi n'eut pas de réaction brusque, il soupira pour continuer amical.

\- Je veux juste m'assurer de son état. Julia fait partie du Royaume, de mon peuple et elle est mon amie, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle souffre davantage, rien de plus.

\- Je suis prête ! le coupa t-elle les dents serrées. Je suis prête, arrêtez de vous battre pour moi... Rick voulut intervenir, mais elle cracha encore, la tension commençant à s'emparer de son être suite à sa prochaine rencontre avec l'homme à la batte. Que ce soit Negan, Richard, Morgan, Diane, toi, pointa t-elle Daryl ou vous, termina t-elle par désigner le roi, j'en ai marre qu'on me couve comme une enfant ! Je peux le faire, je peux me débrouiller !

Personne ne répondit afin de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle les toisait hargneuse, une lueur de folie transparaissant dans ses yeux :

\- Bien, alors nous allons _l_ 'interroger pour voir les informations que nous pouvons lui soutirer.

\- _Il_ a une condition...

\- Laquelle ? Rick afficha une mine méfiante, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, vous le savez ?

\- Je le sais, se reprit la jeune femme. Je lui ai longuement parlé et il acceptera de coopérer que s'il peut être libéré. Ezekiel eut enfin un léger sursaut. Sa réaction se traduisit par une mine étonnée. Les sourcils levés, il cherchait dans le regard des autres, un comportement similaire. Julia rentrait la tête dans les épaules. Le shérif affichait un regard noir, tandis que Daryl était sidéré.

\- C'est une blague ? jeta t-il agressif, tu vas libérer ce type alors qu'il peut tous nous buter ?

\- Je lui ai parlé, il ne tuera personne. Il restera sous ma surveillance, et comme tu l'as dit, nous devons agir ! Concerné, il baissa la tête.

Rick soupira, son visage avait soudainement pâli :

\- Non, non pas ça... prononça t-il à voix basse alors que Daryl gigotait dans tous les sens. Il passa une main sur son front et médita, un doigt sur les lèvres. Puis, après réflexion et face à l'urgence de la situation, il déclara d'un ton affirmé, néanmoins navré d'en arriver là. Nous devons faire quelque chose, nous devons écarter la menace des Sauveurs... Voir Negan en liberté me dévore les entrailles, je dois vous l'avouer, mais si nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions...

\- Attends ! cracha le chasseur, tu vas laisser faire ?! Julia ! Ce mec va revenir dans ta vie, tu vas le côtoyer tous les jours et il reviendra t'faire chier, t'y as pensé à ça ?!

\- Je le côtoie déjà tous les jours et chaque nuit, je le vois en cauchemars, ça ne me changera pas du quotidien. L'autre haussa les épaules en se plaignant.

Rick reprit dans l'espoir de calmer leurs nerfs attisés :

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, répéta t-il en toisant Ezekiel. Qu'en pensez vous, vous ? En tant que chef du Royaume, vous devez émettre un avis à une telle décision !

\- Mon choix ira toujours dans le sens de Julia Williams, commença t-il royalement, même si à moi aussi, savoir cet homme se balader entre mes murs ne me rassure pas...

\- C'est un malade, on peut pas replonger là-d'dans... tenta de nouveau Daryl de la convaincre. Cependant, le brune était décidée, elle se redressa fièrement pour se donner de l'assurance.

\- Je m'occuperai de Negan et j'agirai pour le bien de nos communautés, selon notre accord.

\- Dans quel merdier on va encore se fourrer...

\- Bien, ajouta le shérif, mais sachez que si j'accepte cette proposition, je veux parler à Negan. Daryl rugit un peu plus de mécontentement, Julia elle, acquiesçait d'un large signe de tête. Je veux lui parler pour connaître ce qu'il a en tête et avoir un dernier face à face avec lui.

\- Vous pourrez lui parler, dans une heure si vous le souhaitez. Plus vite nous avancerons et plus vite Simon sera écarté. Le roi afficha une grimace approbatrice.

\- Seulement, une fois que tout ceci sera terminé, je peux vous assurer que la guerre contre Negan continuera. Les Sauveurs ne respireront peut-être plus, mais lui si, et j'ai fait la promesse, pour les miens de le tuer. La brune affrontait son regard dur, face à une réalité qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler. Légèrement, elle donna son accord, les lèvres pincées. Parfait, alors allons faire cet interrogatoire une bonne fois pour toute !

 **...**

Elle avait discuté avec son amant, afin de le prévenir qu'il aurait de la visite. Dès le nom de Rick Grimes prononcé, il avait jubilé, la face malsaine habitée par des traits tendus. Il avait ensuite ricané comme à son habitude, pour se taire une bonne fois pour toute en voyant le petit monde entrer. Comme si un ange passait, il les fixait émerveillé, la bouche entrouverte. Julia s'était éloignée pour trouver le fond de la prison et les laisser seuls à seuls. Daryl et Richard avaient fait de même. Ce dernier avait insisté pour venir à la place d'Ezekiel, qui avait accepté :

\- La vache mais regardez moi cette bande d'idiots qui viennent me rendre visite ! J'ai une putain de chance aujourd'hui, ha ! Le mentor le toisa férocement, l'autre lui adressa un clin d'œil provocateur.

\- Nous avons réfléchi à ta proposition, celle de te libérer en échange d'informations, se lança Rick.

\- T'as pas pu résister hein... Daryl qui assistait aussi à la scène en retrait, essayait de gérer sa fureur. Le voir ainsi, toujours aussi hautain lui donnait la nausée. Mais si je te parle, mon cher Rick, je veux être seul avec toi. Tout seul, rien que _toi_ et _moi_. Il termina sur un sourire carnassier, arrachant des frissons à son interlocuteur. D'un signe, il demanda à ce que les trois autres quittent la pièce.

\- Nous voici seuls...

\- Ha ! Tu exécutes toujours aussi bien mes ordres à ce que je vois... les chiens restent des chiens, hein ! Le shérif ne fit pas attention.

\- Dis moi ce que tu as derrière la tête. Je veux savoir le fond de ta pensée.

\- Non, vaut mieux pas... tu ne t'en remettrais pas. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à plaisanter.

\- Parle ! ! Il s'emporta et sous la colère de se voir malmener, frappa contre le barreau. Negan recula sauvagement.

\- Oh ! Mais on dirait que tu as pris de l'assurance mon cher Rick ! Tu veux que je te dise quoi exactement ? le questionna t-il en s'avançant de nouveau, tu veux que je te dise que j'en peux plus de devoir pisser dans un sceau et de puer la merde parce que je ne peux pas sortir d'ici ? Alors oui, je veux me barrer de cette cellule, quitte à trahir cet enfoiré de Simon. Oui, je vais le faire, et après... Il claqua sa langue contre son palais, après je reviendrai te botter le cul comme promis !

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, l'un prenant la situation au sérieux et l'autre, hilare, qui la tournait à son avantage par l'intimidation. Toutefois, Rick ne se laissait pas faire :

\- Je t'interdis de revenir mettre les pieds à Alexandria, c'est clair ?

\- Le grand et puissant Rick Grimes me donne des ordres ?! Avant de venir, je m'occuperai du Royaume, ensuite de ton refuge à la con et pour finir, de la Colline. Bien sûr, je ne raserai pas tout, non. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de bousiller l'une de mes seules fournitures en provisions...

\- Est-ce que tu vas faire du mal à Julia Williams ?

\- Tu te préoccupes d'elle maintenant ? C'est drôle, elle t'as vachement défendu aussi la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé de toi. Parce oui, je lui parle souvent de toi... J'ai du mal à oublier certaines personnes, tu comprends. Celles qui me marquent et qui en valent le coup... même si elles font dans leur froc.

\- J'ai conclu un marché avec elle et je veux m'assurer que tu le respectes aussi !

Negan passa une main dans sa barbe, ses doigts jouant dans les poils hirsutes. Il plantait un regard à la fois froid et joueur en ceux de son ennemi, quant il avoua d'une voix honnête :

\- C'est ma putain de femme, la mère de ma gosse. Je lui ferai pas de mal. Le second restait silencieux. La gorge sèche et les pensées vengeresses, il le dévisageait avec haine. Dis moi Rick, reprit l'homme en cuir, vu ta gueule, tu dois être dans le même état que moi... Il ne comprenait pas mais le laissait parler. Ouais, ça fait du bien hein, de ressentir ça. Un putain de sentiment de puissance qui te rend invincible. C'est jouissif. Il se mordit la lèvre. Et tu sais comment ça s'appelle cette sensation ? Ça s'appelle la domination et en l'occurrence, dans la putain de situation que nous vivons actuellement, toi et moi. Je reste le dominant et t'es le foutu dominé qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que de me lécher les godasses... Il se pencha vers lui, le visage frôlant les barreaux pour lui murmurer, fais gaffe que je ne décide pas de te la fourrer dans la bouche, ça risque de piquer Rick !

Il eut un mouvement de recul devant sa vulgarité. Negan s'esclaffa en riant aux éclats :

\- Ha ! J'y crois pas, vous allez me libérer pour sauver votre cul, sachant qu'ensuite, c'est moi qui vais venir à la charge vous foutre une raclée, c'est sacrément drôle ! La vie est une putain d'ironie au final, que les morts reviennent à la vie ou pas, on continue à bien se marrer ! ! Il sortit une carte qu'il lui présenta brusquement.

\- Montre moi où sont les avants-postes de tes hommes.

\- Les Sauveurs ne sont plus mes gars... mais je peux bien faire ça pour toi, hein... Son doigt s'avança vers un point qu'il délimita. Là, il y en a un. Mais je ne t'en montre qu'un seul, faut pas pousser non plus, je ne suis pas encore libre ! Le shérif grinça des dents. Il replia maladroitement la carte pour la ranger dans sa poche. On est reparti pour une petite aventure, ça va être sympa !

\- Prends garde à ne pas gaspiller cette deuxième et dernière chance... Profite bien de ce moment de répit, une fois les Sauveurs éliminés, je te tuerai, trancha t-il en prenant la direction de la sortie, la mine durcie.

Le brun ne répondait pas et attendait la venue de sa femme, en applaudissant sous le spectacle qu'il venait de voir. Néanmoins, il fut surpris de constater l'allure de son invité. Tout aussi familière mais moins féminine, Richard arrivait, furieux :

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi, hein ?

\- Fermez là ! gronda t-il en saisissant les barreaux. Je vous préviens, au moindre faux pas, je vous tomberai dessus. Touchez à un cheveux de Julia ou de Dana et je vous promets de vous étrangler à mains nues ! Son interlocuteur le toisait, suspicieux.

\- C'est _elle_ qui t'as dit de venir me foutre la frousse ? Je croyais que tu avais plus de dignité que ça Richie... D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est l'une des premières fois que je t'entends prononcer son nom... Tu dois sacrément tenir à elle, merde !

\- Taisez-vous ! ! Je suis là parce que je l'ai décidé. Parce que j'ai décidé de vous mettre à l'écart d'elle et d'avoir un œil sur vous, si je ne peux pas être présent sur le moment !

\- Hé Superman, t'es en train de te transformer en cow-boy ! Il recula pour s'asseoir sur la couverture fine posée au sol. Tu sais Richie, je ne vais pas m'en prendre à elle, faudrait être fou pour abîmer une telle créature. Pour ça, t'as ma parole. Par contre, ce que je ne te promets pas, c'est de ne pas essayer de me glisser dans son pieu une dernière fois, ha, ça fait longtemps ! Tu crois que ça signifie lui faire du mal ? Le mentor se rua un peu plus sur la cage. Tu changeras jamais hein... tu resteras la petite merde que j'ai torturé au Sanctuaire !

\- Si elle vient me dire que vous avez tenté quoi que ce soit... !

\- T'en fais pas, je suis généreux, tu seras invité.

Il fulminait de rage. Heureusement, alors qu'il dérapait dans ses tourments pour devenir incontrôlable devant les élans déplacés de son rival, Julia, Daryl et Rick entrèrent, pour mettre un terme à leur entrevue. Negan ouvrit ses bras pour les accueillir, rieur :

\- Allez Richard, laissez le. Je reviendrai demain le libérer... la brune lui tira la manche pour le faire sortir.

\- A très vite Superman ! beugla l'autre en le saluant, la main s'agitant en l'air.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le bras droit reprit ses esprits, piqué à vif. Il grogna un moment, les poings serrés, à l'écart. Julia tenta de savoir l'avis mitigé du shérif, qui avait du mal aussi à accepter l'issue de la démarche :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prévoit de faire vis-à-vis de vous...

\- Je vais le tuer... sifflait son ami au loin en entendant la scène, je vais le tuer ce type !

\- J'ai essayé de le faire parler, continua t-il une fois l'autre plus calme. Il a menacé les miens, comme les vôtres. Il ne baissera pas les bras lui aussi tant qu'il n'aura pas eu ce qu'il veut. Il a tout de même respecté une part du contrat en me montrant un emplacement de ses hommes... Mais nous devons rester prudents.

\- Un seul ?! admit le chasseur vexé. Il nous prend pour des cons !

\- Chaque chose en son temps, donnons une chance au Royaume de faire ses preuves, désormais, c'est entre les mains de Julia que tout se joue. Cette dernière restait de marbre, revoyant la discussion houleuse entre son amant et Richard. Tout allait partir en vrille, elle le sentait. N'est-ce pas ? vint-il la faire revenir à elle-même.

\- Oui. Ils la toisèrent perplexes, oui, les convainquit-elle, je vais faire mon possible pour arranger les choses. Simon ne doit pas rester en vie, ou j'y laisserai moi-même la mienne... Le mentor s'approcha pour poser une main conciliante sur son épaule.

\- Je vous aiderai du mieux que je peux Williams. Puis, il leva les yeux au ciel pour se rendre compte du jour qui s'assombrissait. Il va bientôt faire nuit, je ne veux pas vous mettre à la porte, mais vous devriez rentrer à Alexandria. Face à l'évidence, Rick acquiesça et tourna les talons. Daryl lui, rassura la jeune femme.

\- T'inquiète, on va pas le laisser te ramener dans son Enfer merdique.

Une fois seuls, Richard soupira, excédé. Ses yeux se levèrent de nouveau et il observa le peu d'étoiles qui tapissaient la nuit :

\- Que comptez-vous faire ce soir ? Elle lui lança un regard empli de compassion.

\- Je vais rester un peu dehors. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, je dois être prête pour affronter la situation. Mais vous, vous devriez rentrer. Elle sortit sa clef, qu'elle lui présenta.

\- J'ai un double, vous avez oublié. Gênée par l'oubli, elle esquissa un sourire gêné.

\- C'est vrai... je suis tête en l'air en ce moment. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire... Il lui rendit un sourire affectueux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe d' _elle_.

 **...**

Julia marchait sans but, errant dans le centre du Royaume, vide à la tombée de la nuit. Les mains dans les poches, elle zigzaguait jusqu'à se trouver près de la petite clairière. Sa promenade nocturne la conduisit à s'asseoir dans l'herbe humide, l'esprit empreint de pensées toutes aussi noires les unes que les autres. Negan allait revenir, et elle allait devoir faire avec. Elle allait devoir faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, car Julia devait apprendre à pardonner. La tête basse, elle arrachait sous la nervosité les tiges végétales, quant les larmes montant, finirent par rouler le long de ses joues. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas seule, le Royaume comme Alexandria étaient derrière elle, mais comme elle se sentait seule, lâchée en pleine nature, un carnivore à ses trousses. Elle ne retint pas ses pleurs, reniflant en essuyant ses pommettes mouillées. Devant l'obscurité de la nuit qui s'engouffrait autour d'elle, la solitude s'empara un peu plus de son corps :

« _Ma belle_ , raisonna en son esprit, _arrête de chialer et montre toi fière de me retrouver. Tu vas voir, on va revivre nos bons moments passés au Sanctuaire... On sera enfin réuni, notre petite famille sera au complet !_ »

Folle de rage à l'idée de l'imaginer approcher sa fille, elle se leva d'un bond en hurlant sa douleur. Une douleur qui la consumait de l'intérieur en ne pouvant maîtriser ce qui l'entourait. Car _il_ finirait bien par la voir, _sa_ fille. Son propre sang. En se relevant, elle vit les silhouettes des six rôdeurs, qui attendaient sagement le retour à l'entraînement au tir. La jeune femme ne supportait plus ce monde, ni ses habitants. Ainsi, elle s'aventura jusqu'à celui qui occupait l'extrémité de la rangée, pour sous le bouleversement de ses émotions, lui flanquer son poing en pleine figure. Sa paume devint visqueuse au contact de la chair, la créature tomba au sol. Les autres s'étaient tournés inconscients devant le spectacle qui faisait tant de bruit. Et la brune continuait, lui administrant des coups qui défiguraient petit à petit son visage déjà abîmé. La brutalité de ses gestes lui fit le plus grand bien. Une fois apaisée, elle constata la fougue de son action, en ayant défiguré le cadavre. Le dégoût monta d'une traite et elle déversa sa bile sur le côté en se tenant le ventre.

L'âme coupable, elle prit ensuite la direction de sa maison. Toutefois, quand elle ouvrit la porte, ce fut une surprise tout aussi inattendue qui l'a saisi de plein fouet :

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! ! crièrent ses amis, qui allumèrent subitement la lumière, tous assit autour de la table de la salle à manger. Julia, sous le choc, se rattrapa au mur.

\- Mon anniversaire ? Vous y avez pensé... bredouilla t-elle, mais c'est demain...

\- On s'en moque, aujourd'hui ou demain, c'est pareil ! jeta amusée Diane qui venait lui prendre le bras pour l'inviter à les rejoindre. Et puis, regarde l'heure, elle lui montra l'horloge murale, minuit va arriver avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte !

Jerry arrivait, réjouit de l'effet de surprise :

\- On a tout apporté, tu n'as plus qu'a t'asseoir et profiter de ta soirée ! Elle écarquillait de grands yeux en observant ses amis. Julia avait du mal à y croire. Ezekiel, Ben et Morgan étaient présents aussi. Ce dernier ouvrait une bouteille de vin qu'il servit par la suite. Richard descendait les escaliers après s'être occupé de Dana. Lorsque le jeune femme le vit, les larmes montèrent de nouveau. Pour son plus grand soulagement, il était présent pour elle. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle l'enlaça alors qu'il embrassait timidement son front.

\- Bon anniversaire Williams, chuchota t-il à voix basse.

\- On a apporté les cadeaux ! Ben prit sur la table basse du salon un panier qu'il lui présenta fièrement.

\- C'est de ma part ! se vanta le garde du corps du roi, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas le cadeau idéal c'est vrai, mais j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir ! Elle se pressa d'ouvrir le panier en retirant la serviette qui le recouvrait pour se retrouver avec des fruits des bois, débordant du contenant. C'est des mûres, je les ai cueilli en allant pêcher à l'étang... Elle n'eut pas le temps de le remercier que Ben amena un autre cadeau.

\- Ça, c'est de la part de Diane et moi ! Il cachait les présents dans son dos, pour lui montrer, impatient de voir sa réaction. La brune ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, emplis de reconnaissance. Ils avaient trouvé récemment durant une mission de ravitaillement, du lait, des biberons, des couches et des pyjamas pour la petite. Heureuse à l'idée de satisfaire sa fille et de lui apporter tout le confort qu'elle méritait, elle les remercia en les enserrant dans ses bras. L'attention portée à sa fille l'a touchait au plus haut point.

\- A moi... enchaîna Morgan en sortant de son ceinturon son pistolet. Une fois, reprit-il, je vous ai donné un couteau pour que vous puissiez vous protéger. Mais vu la journée d'entraînement que nous avons passé, je pense qu'il est temps de vous confier cette arme. La vôtre, _à_ _vous_ et non une empruntée dans l'armurerie. J'espère que vous n'aurez jamais à vous en servir, mais il vaut mieux être prudent...

Personne n'était encore réellement au courant de la décision qui avait été prise précédemment concernant Negan. Sauf Ezekiel et Richard. Une chose était sûre, certains iraient à l'encontre de ce choix et des conflits ne pourraient être évités au sein du Royaume. Elle le remercia chaleureusement, quant Ezekiel se leva. Il poussa sa chaise et se redressa en lui tendant le bien :

\- Tenez, comme j'ai vu que vous passiez vos journées à lire et que vous adoriez _Roméo et Juliette_ , j'ai trouvé cet exemplaire en fouillant dans ma bibliothèque personnelle. C'est un de mes plus vieux livres, et cette édition n'est pas toute jeune, prenez en soin ! En voyant le roman qu'elle avait l'habitude de lire quand son amant était avec elle, sa gorge se noua.

Tous se tournèrent ensuite vers Richard, qui, timide n'osait prendre la parole et perturber les échanges avec la brune. En se sentant épié, il se réveilla soudainement en adressant un sourire sincère à son amie :

\- Mon cadeau était trop gros pour le transporter à l'intérieur, alors venez avec moi... Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle saisit avec délicatesse. Venez, je vais vous le montrer.

Les autres les suivirent du regard, silencieux et pressés quant à l'effet du cadeau. Comme des enfants, ils ouvraient des yeux ronds comme des billes en se retenant de gigoter sur leurs chaises. Heureusement, dans leurs malheurs, ils trouvaient le temps de se réjouir comme au bon vieux temps, en effaçant la mort de leurs esprits pour embrasser la vie avec gaieté. Le mentor la mena dans le jardin, pour retirer une couverture qui recouvrait une bicyclette en assez bon état. A l'arrière se trouvait un petit siège pour enfant :

\- Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé à Dana et vous. Je vous ai vu toutes deux en balade dessus. Vous étiez si rayonnantes. J'espère que cela vous plaît. Elle se jeta à son cou pour le serrer avec force et passion. Il ne s'attendait pas à un comportement si soudain et retint un sursaut, pour ensuite accompagner l'étreinte de ses bras. Je suis content que mon cadeau vous plaise, termina t-il.

Puis, comme si tout était naturel et anodin, elle n'attendit pas un minute de plus pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était la première fois et elle se sentait soulagée de franchir le pas. Il la fixait le regard pétillant et hésitant, quand elle reprit, plus convaincue. Leur baiser fut tendre, tandis que les autres derrière la fenêtre les apercevaient sur la terrasse et hurlaient de joie suite à un pari entre eux. Le monde s'écroulait autour d'eux, et Negan ou pas, cette soirée lui fit oublier sa mésaventure de la journée. Demain, elle irait _le_ libérer de sa cage, mais pour l'heure, cette soirée était la sienne.


	5. Chapter 5

Negan attendait avec hâte, aujourd'hui était le jour de sa délivrance. Julia arrivait, il pouvait sentir sa présence se rapprocher avec crainte. Un rictus mesquin prit possession de ses lèvres alors que le verrou de la prison se levait pour s'ouvrir sur la jeune femme. Il la fixait intensément tandis qu'elle levait la tête en l'affrontant :

\- Salut... annonça t-il fièrement, c'est aujourd'hui le putain de jour !

Elle ne répondit pas et s'avança pour sortir la clé et ouvrir sa cage. Il fit un pas en avant, la mine rayonnante et prétentieuse. L'homme en cuir aurait pu tenter quelque chose, un geste brusque et se dégager de la situation, mais il ne fit rien. Seulement un pas et se retrouver devant sa femme. Là, il tendit les mains, l'air peiné alors qu'elle enroulait autour de ses poignets les menottes qu'elle avait utilisé précédemment pour l'arrêter :

\- On est pas obligé de jouer à ce jeu de cette façon, tu sais.

Mais Julia restait de marbre, le visage durcit. La carapace qu'elle s'était forgée transparaissait dans son comportement impassible. Comme s'il avait été un parfait inconnu banal et sans intérêt, elle essayait de ne lui prêter aucune attention. Face à cela, il ricana doucement, puis la suivit à l'extérieur. Le souffle coupé et éblouit par la lumière du soleil, il plissa les yeux et grimaça sous un sourire carnassier :

\- Bordel, ça y est ! Je suis enfin sorti de ce satané trou à la con ! Il respira l'air en appréciant sa nouvelle vie. Ce que ça fait du bien, ma belle, si t'as d'autres surprises toutes aussi agréables, je suis vachement pressé de les découvrir !

\- Suis-moi. Il la dévisagea surprit de l'entendre enfin. Suis-moi et tais-toi.

Il s'humidifia les lèvres en acquiesçant, et c'est sûr de lui qu'il entra de nouveau, depuis un long moment, dans cette maison qu'il avait tant visité à l'improviste. Rien n'avait changé, hormis un bouquet de fleurs sur la table et des photos du Royaume qui ornaient le mur du salon. Il les observa d'un œil sévère en se retenant de cracher le mépris qu'il portait à sa communauté. La brune lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur le canapé :

\- C'est là que tu vas dormir, le pointa t-elle du doigt en appréhendant ses dires. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Julia chérie, tu vas pas me faire ce coup, hein ? Je pensais me pieuter avec toi, moi. Elle avait parfaitement calculé sa réponse.

\- Dans tes rêves, tu resteras sur le canapé ou sinon, c'est retour en cellule.

\- Et après, on fera quoi, hein ?

\- Après quoi, après la guerre ? Il hocha la tête, penaud. Après la guerre, on trouvera une solution, mais il est hors de question que tu t'approches de ma chambre. Sors toi de la tête tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant entre nous. Je ne reviendrai pas ! Je te l'ai dit, si tu restes chez moi, c'est uniquement pour nous aider à coincer Simon, rien de plus.

Piquée, elle se pressa de trouver la cuisine pour s'éloigner et ne pas exploser dès le début. La cohabitation allait être difficile. Penché en avant, il était assit, les coudes reposant sur ses genoux. En prononçant ses mots, ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées en imaginant la scène. Toutefois, il n'avait pas réagit davantage. Seul un soupir était sortit de sa bouche, le regard posé vers le sol. La jeune femme attendait presque le prochain caprice de sa part. Qu'allait-il lui demander cette fois-ci ? Qu'ils partagent aussi la salle de bain ensemble et regardent des films enlacés sur le canapé ? Ce qu'il avança alors lui arracha des frissons. Pourtant, elle avait tenté de se préparer à cela :

\- Je veux voir _ma_ gosse. Sa gorge se noua violemment. Le manque d'air la paralysa, tandis qu'il continuait en voyant qu'elle ne disait rien. Dana est ma putain de fille, je veux la voir. D'un bond, sans son accord, il la rejoignit en la pétrifiant un peu plus. Le regard suppliant, il lui adressa ces yeux qui l'a faisaient auparavant lâcher prise, pour lui tendre les menottes délicatement. Enlève les moi. Enlève moi ces menottes et on arrête de se comporter comme des ados qui se font la gueule. Elle le dévisagea hargneuse. Tu sais ma belle, les gamins, je les connais bien. J'ai passé pas mal d'années à essayer de les éduquer convenablement. Et tu sais quoi ? se rapprocha t-il les lèvres pincées, on ne fait pas mieux qu'eux avec notre dispute à deux balles !

\- Une dispute à deux balles, tu te moques de moi ? Il éclata d'un rire sinistre.

\- Ha ! J'ai pas l'impression de me foutre de toi Julia chérie, j'essai juste de trouver une putain de solution. Si tu continues à bouder comme ça, les journées vont te paraître extrêmement longues et chiantes pour moi, de voir que je suis pas de bonne compagnie. Un homme, ça a tendance à vite se froisser de voir qu'une femme en a rien à faire de lui... Alors tu vas m'enlever ces menottes et on va faire la paix, tu veux.

\- Je ne peux pas te les enlever. Il retint un grognement de frustration.

\- Bordel, Julia ne commence pas à jouer aux connes ! Il se cambra en arrière en accentuant sa phrase. Tu vaux mieux que ça, et n'oublie pas que Rick et ses copains comptent sur toi !

\- Si je te les enlève, tu deviendras dangereux pour le Royaume.

\- Moi dangereux ?! Il se moqua et retourna dans le salon, je t'ai dit que je serai un bon chien docile qui remue la queue quand son maître passe la porte ! Enlève les moi, tu sais au fond de toi que je ne bougerai pas... Et puis regarde toi, t'as l'avantage sur tout, on est dans ton putain de refuge, dans ta putain de baraque, tu peux appeler des renforts quand tu le veux. Elle fit la moue en défiant son regard, le dos plaqué contre le réfrigérateur. Allez, lâcha t-il après un court silence, tu peux même me tenir par les couilles comme elles le font toutes, je ne bougerai pas !

\- Si tu tentes le moindre conflit ou que tu deviens hors de contrôle, je...

\- Je me flingue moi-même, ha ! Je me jette dans une fosse remplie de cadavres, plaisanta t-il en la coupant. Non sérieusement, t'as vu dans quel état je suis ? J'ai perdu je ne sais pas combien de kilos, j'ai l'air d'une pisseuse anorexique qui tient tête à sa mère ! Appelle Richie quand tu veux, il me foutrait au tapis dès la première raclée...

Néanmoins, elle savait qu'il ne croyait en rien à ce qu'il disait. De par son passé et son caractère, il lui fallait bien plus pour baisser les bras et ne pas se laisser faire. Ils restèrent alors muets tous les deux en se toisant, l'un cherchait encore à l'amadouer tandis que l'autre se battait intérieurement contre elle-même. La brune ferma les yeux, ignorant les images sanglantes qui prenaient place en son esprit. Des images auxquelles il l'avait habitué :

\- Tu sais ma belle, reprit-il soudainement calmement, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi en cellule, et crois moi ou non, je ne te faisais aucun mal dans mes rêves. Elle esquissa un rictus arrogant, combien de fois lui avait-il déjà menti de la sorte. C'est pas mon but, et même si j'ai déjà buté des femmes, toi, j'en ai jamais eu l'intention. Parce que elles, je l'ai fait parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions et avec toi, il y en aura toujours une...

\- Arrête ça, lui demanda t-elle. Elle avait du mal désormais, à se retrouver face à ses élans de sincérité. Sincérité si cela pouvait l'être réellement.

\- Non, c'est vrai. J'ai même rêvé de ma gamine une fois. Je la tenais dans mes bras et t'étais là aussi. Bon, après ça prenait une toute autre tournure, t'imagine bien, ha.

\- Tu parles de tout ça comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir dès que j'ai déposé les armes devant toi... Pourquoi tu as fait ça, hein ? Pourquoi m'avoir fais croire que j'allais mourir une fois enceinte de ton enfant ? Il haussa les épaules en se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet sous cet angle.

\- Fallait bien que je trouve une excuse pour t'effrayer. On a déjà eu une ou deux nanas qui ont claqué en cloque alors c'était facile de te balancer ça en pleine figure. Au final, t'aurais été victime de ta propre condition de femme, de ta propre nature. Il y a de quoi foutre les jetons devant l'impuissance du truc...

\- C'était dégueulasse. Il leva un sourcil, amusé de l'entendre prononcer des mots dont il était familier. C'était immonde de ta part, si tu savais la peur que j'ai éprouvé une fois seule après m'être enfuie... Je me suis barricadée dans une cabane de forêt et même si je chérissais déjà mentalement cette enfant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une haine profonde contre elle aussi... une haine qui aurait pu être estompée si son lâche de père avait eu plus de courage et de tact, à utiliser d'autres mots que l'intimidation !

Negan baissa le tête en reconnaissant ses torts. Il avait eu le temps de longuement réfléchir suite à sa détention et s'il avait su ce que serait devenue sa relation avec Julia, il n'aurait jamais démarré de la sorte avec elle. Mais elle n'était qu'un jouet de plus dans son harem, un jouet dont il avait du mal à se passer :

\- Enlève les moi et laisse moi voir ma fille... quémanda t-il une dernière fois en voyant en son regard une pointe de culpabilité émerger aussi. Le Nouveau Monde les avait abîmé avant même que leur aventure ne se déchire d'elle-même.

\- Ne tente rien qui pourrait aggraver les choses... jeta t-elle en reprenant de l'assurance. Puis, elle avança en relevant le menton et lui enlever les liens qui entravaient leur harmonie.

\- Je te remercie ma belle. Il se massa les poignets et elle ne fit pas attention à sa politesse. Elle est dans son berceau, c'est ça ? Emmène moi à sa chambre, tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai hâte de voir la bouille de ma putain de progéniture !

Avec galanterie, il l'invita à démarrer la marche. Julia le fixa de haut en bas en le dépassant pour ne plus se retourner et monter les escaliers en silence. Elle le sentait ivre de joie, d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Cependant, même si elle avait été dans son sens, elle avait su se confronter à ses erreurs avant de battre en retraite. Les prochaines fois ne lui seraient plus aussi profitables. Elle vit avec netteté la figure qu'il devait arborer en sentant sa présence bien trop près dans son dos. Le sourire perfide aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants d'une douce folie, il resterait toujours le même. Et si elle sentait son âme devenir plus sombre de jours en jours depuis qu'elle l'avait côtoyé, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions. Le monde d'aujourd'hui les changeait, mais ne changerait jamais leur véritable nature.

Une fois devant la chambre, il poussa un grondement impatient en grattant sa nuque nerveusement. C'est que Negan était père pour la première fois et s'il n'assumait pas son rôle dans les meilleures conditions, il appréhendait la première rencontre. La brune fit un pas dans la petite chambre décorée de couleurs claires, pour mener ses bras à l'intérieur du lit et soulever sa fille. L'homme en cuir se figea, bouleversé :

\- La vache ma belle, c'est ma fille... commença t-il en ne lâchant pas des yeux le petit corps. C'est ma gosse, une putain de partie de moi. Elle eut l'envie soudaine de lui rappeler ses cours de biologie dans l'unique but de se moquer de son insouciance. Est-ce que je peux la porter ? La mère ne put se résoudre à refuser, il demeurait un monstre, mais restait son père. Doucement, elle vint la placer contre lui. La chaleur de Dana, qui gesticula au contact de son torse le fit presque sursauter. Je ne voudrais pas lui faire mal, lâcha t-il en grimaçant. Il vint la soutenir fortement, quand elle leva ses grands yeux pour l'observer curieuse. Les deux se fixaient en silence. Père et fille se découvraient. L'homme esquissait un sourire tendre envers l'enfant, qui ne semblait pas comprendre qui la tenait dans ses bras. Pourquoi elle me regarde comme si j'avais chié dans son assiette ?

\- Elle n'est pas habituée à te voir. D'habitude, c'est Richard qui s'occupe d'elle, c'est le seul modèle masculin qu'elle a vu régulièrement jusqu'ici... Étrangement, Negan ne broncha pas et accepta les services qu'il rendait en s'occupant de _sa_ fille. Il reprit son inspection et détailla sa figure angélique.

\- Comme elle est jolie, le petit ange... Tu te rends compte, c'est notre bébé... Oh ! s'émerveilla t-il en ouvrant une bouche ronde d'admiration, elle a mes yeux ou je rêve ? Julia hocha tristement de la tête, ayant eu l'occasion de se confronter à son amant en personne au travers de Dana. Elle a mes putains d'yeux, ha ! Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, séducteur, mais elle sera aussi canon que sa mère, ça c'est certain !

Soudain, la petite commença à pleurer et il se sentit mal à l'aise face au petits cris aigus qu'elle poussait :

\- Merde, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, elle a faim ? La brune lui prit délicatement des bras pour la bercer.

\- Elle n'a pas bien dormi cette nuit, elle est un peu grognon aujourd'hui...

Sans prévenir, il vint se placer derrière elle pour enlacer sa taille. Julia ne put retenir un frisson à son contact, elle se crispa en sentant son corps se contracter sous la défense. Negan vint ensuite enfouir, comme si de rien n'était, son visage dans sa nuque :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda t-elle méfiante. Ses mains vinrent trouver les siennes, qu'il entoura chaudement en frôlant la peau de l'enfant, qu'elle tenait encore dans les bras.

\- Je profite d'un moment avec ma femme et ma fille. Elle fut étonnée par une telle réponse et relâcha peu à peu ses muscles tendus. Néanmoins, mal à l'aise en le sentant contre elle, elle brisa le moment de tendresse.

\- Je vais lui donner à manger, laisse nous seules.

\- Encore dix minutes ma belle, réclama t-il en se pressant davantage. Les souvenirs remontèrent, sa réaction fut instantanée.

\- Lâche moi ! Il ne bougea pas en retenant fermement son étreinte. Ne me force pas à regretter les menottes Negan, je veux que tu me lâches !

Il s'exécuta, intrigué par sa réaction. L'homme la dévisagea un instant le souffle court. Ses petits yeux éveillés par le contact lui arrachèrent un sourire carnassier. Qui pouvait se permettre de tels ordres ? Les jeux de pouvoir, il adorait cela. _Elle_ le provoquait ? Elle allait être servie. Impudique, il vint saisir son menton et basculer son visage vers lui, lui forçant un baiser. Julia gardait son sang froid, les traits toutefois tendus. Il comprit que ses avertissements étaient vrais. Face à l'évidence, il se mordit la lèvre grossièrement :

\- Oh... me dis pas que t'apprécie même plus ça... Elle baissa la tête sans répondre. Je vais t'apprendre à y reprendre goût. Ouais, je vais me rattraper, tu vas voir ! Et après, tu reviendras en rampant comme tu savais si bien le faire... Negan quitta la pièce et laissa la porte entrouverte. Ha ! On a bien bossé ma belle, se vanta t-il une dernière fois en complimentant le bébé. Je vais me faire un café, t'en veux un ? Il entendit son refus derrière le mur, tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers. Tant pis pour toi, tu ne pourras pas dire que je suis pas avenant.

Le temps de longer le salon pour se retrouver dans la cuisine, il se mit rapidement à sa tâche. Comme s'il vivait une situation banale du quotidien d'un ménage, il ouvrit les placards à la recherche du café. Une fois trouvé, il sortit une tasse puis remplit une casserole qu'il déversa dans la cafetière. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas fait lui-même les choses, toujours habitué à être servi par ses hommes ou ses femmes quand elles venaient partager ses quartiers. Les minutes lui parurent une éternité. Il attendait, les bras croisés en repensant au moment qu'il venait de passer avec sa Dana. C'était une émotion étrange qui le submergeait en repensant à son ancienne vie, quand Lucille, sa vraie Lucille était encore en vie. Ils avaient plusieurs fois parlé d'enfant, de son vivant. Toutefois, en comprenant qu'il vacillait vers une sensibilité qu'il se refusait de connaître, il remua la tête sur les côtés comme pour s'en défaire et versa le café fumant dans la tasse. Après la première gorgée revigorante, il se frotta les paupières, fatigué par les nuits précédentes passées sur le sol froid de la prison.

S'il arrivait à jouer finement la partie, il pourrait récolter les lauriers et les bonus qui allaient avec, à savoir, Julia. Il pourrait reconquérir avec prudence le cœur des Sauveurs, tout en récupérant au passage, celui de sa femme.

Il partit dans le garage afin de constater l'état de la porte qu'il empruntait avant. Elle n'était toujours pas solidifiée. Malgré le rafistolage de la brune, il pouvait aisément l'ouvrir en tirant violemment sur la poignée. Ainsi, il ne pouvait rester éternellement séquestré chez Julia, même en son absence. Il lui était inconcevable de rester cloîtrer encore une fois entre quatre murs, autant retourner en cellule. Pourtant, il ne tenterait pas de s'échapper non, mais convaincre le Royaume, petit à petit, de sa bienveillance à leur égard. Il abattrait ensuite sa dernière carte, une carte _meurtrière_ , une fois le moment opportun. Chaque chose en son temps. Il devait prendre le Royaume à son propre jeu. Un rictus sordide prit place sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il fixait la porte, l'esprit loin. Quand soudain, un bruit le sortit de sa rêverie :

\- Williams ! entendit-il gueuler dans l'entrée. Williams, il faut que je vous parle, c'est à propos de Morgan ! Il a appris que Negan avait été libéré et qu'il était chez vous... Il lui est impossible de vivre dans la même communauté que lui en tant qu'homme libre, après ce qu'il a fait à Abby. Je vous avoue que je partage son avis, mais depuis, il a quitté le Royaume et refuse de revenir tant qu'il sera là. J'ai essayé de le convaincre, mais rien à faire ! Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réponse, Richard argumenta de nouveau. Julia, vous êtes-là ?

\- Pas la peine de chouiner comme une chienne Superman, moi, je t'ai très bien entendu. L'homme à la batte fit son apparition en sortant du garage, pour venir se poser devant lui arrogant. La tasse à la main, il continuait de boire des gorgées en le toisant. Ça se fait vraiment pas d'entrer chez les gens comme ça, tu sais...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, vous ?

\- Je ne te veux rien Richie, c'est toi qui viens d'entrer chez moi en hurlant... t'as la voix sacrément grave dans ces moments-là, ça te donne ce petit côté viril qui te manque, ha ! Le mentor commença à s'emporter, le regard mauvais, il se contrôla tout de même pour ne pas éclater sur le moment.

\- Ce n'est pas chez vous ici...

\- Pas chez toi non plus, c'est pas parce que t'as le double des clés et que tu t'envoies la propriétaire de cette baraque que c'est ton foutu toit. Julia est toujours ma putain de femme ! L'autre grogna de rage. D'un mouvement précipité, il envoya brusquement sa main dans la tasse en la faisant voler dans les airs.

\- Ne parlez pas d'elle comme ça ! !

Il se retint de rire, pour soudainement devenir dangereux. Son regard s'assombrit sous la tension qui régnait entre eux. Comme s'ils étaient deux lions se battant pour une lionne, la scène ne pouvait être plus risible. Ils devaient en finir avec cette jalousie malsaine :

\- Et alors quoi Richie, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ? Me foutre une fessée ? Le ton grave de sa voix ne perturba pas l'autre, qui grinçait des dents sous les piques qu'il lui lançait. J'ai gagné ce putain de combat, j'ai remporté la victoire, la maison et la nana, ha ! Richard perdait son sang froid. Son sang bouillonnait devant son comportement hautain. Il explosa soudainement en démarrant le premier round. Avec violence, il le poussa en le faisant reculer d'un pas. Il riposta de suite. T'as que ça dans le froc ? Son poing heurta brusquement son estomac. Richard se tordit de douleur. On continu la danse, connard ? Sans hésiter, il reprit, cette fois-ci en cognant sa mâchoire. Le bras droit tomba lourdement au sol en un gémissement sourd. Je pourrais faire ça pendant des heures !

Cependant, le second n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Alors que le brun se ruait sur lui pour le rouer sans ménagement, il évita en percutant sa joue, pour le bousculer et prendre l'avantage. Les élans de rage fusaient sous la violence de leur possessivité, quand Julia, l'être pour qui ils en venaient aux mains, descendit les escaliers, alertée par leurs cris. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Les deux hommes étaient à terre, se tenant tantôt par les vêtements pendant que l'autre encaissait le choc, ou tantôt se débattait puérilement pour avoir le dessus :

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! ! hurla t-elle une fois le pied posé à leur hauteur. Arrêtez de vous battre et d'être aussi cons, c'est pas possible ! ! Richard fut le premier à réagir. Une fois Negan maîtrisé, il leva la tête, stupéfié et honteux de la voir assister à la scène. Il cessa sur le champ ses coups, ce que l'autre ne fit pas. Sa face se tordit sous l'impact, alors qu'il roulait sur le côté.

\- T'en veux encore ?! grogna l'homme en cuir en le relavant, le soutenant par le col de son pull.

\- Stop ! ! Il fit la sourde oreille. Le mentor se défendit et fit pleuvoir un enchaînement agressif. Il toucha son rival, qui vérifia d'un geste l'état de son visage.

\- Bordel de merde, je pisse le sang ! Il se vengea à sa manière, son poing se leva menaçant dans les airs. Julia, impuissante face à leur spectacle de coqs, s'interposa, mais avec l'élan qu'il venait de prendre, la gifle percuta sa joue. Elle poussa un gémissement sous la souffrance, en le toisant, pétrifié par son acte. Richard lui, restait immobile, tout aussi choqué.

\- Vous deux... siffla t-elle de nouveau énervée, la main tenant son visage rougi. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous deux !

\- Ma belle, Negan bondit sur elle, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, hein, ça ne t'étais pas destiné...

\- Tais-toi ! ! Je n'en peux plus de vos chamailleries qui n'ont ni queue, ni tête ! Que je sois avec l'un ou avec l'autre, dans tous les cas, je ne vous appartiens pas, vous entendez ! On est confronté à bien pire qu'une dispute pour une femme, alors cessez de vous cracher dessus dès que vous vous voyez ! Il va falloir vous habituer à vous croiser régulièrement, et je ne tolérerai plus ce genre de comportement ! !

Le mentor hocha la tête et voulut prendre la parole, mais la brune le coupa net :

\- Non ! ! Pas un mot, vous êtes mal placé pour parler vous aussi ! Vous êtes tous les deux fautifs !

\- Julia chérie... tenta de la raisonner Negan, après avoir essuyer son nez ensanglanté. Épuisée de devoir les gérer constamment, elle mit une bonne fois pour toute un terme à cette discussion.

\- Sortez ! Sortez tous les deux, je ne veux pas vous voir de la journée, c'est clair !

Richard obéit et prit la porte, coupable de vouloir se montrer bien trop protecteur. L'homme en cuir lui, hésita, ne sachant s'il pouvait réellement quitter la maison. Mais constatant l'état de colère de sa femme, il imita son adversaire, pour venir s'asseoir devant la maison, comme un enfant se faisant punir par sa mère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Julia quittait elle aussi le foyer. D'un pas décidé, elle portait Dana et passait devant son amant. Il se leva brutalement et lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir :

\- Hé ! Tu vas où comme ça, hein ?

\- Lâche moi ! Je pars loin de toi !

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule là, et avec la gamine ?

\- Je pars en mission de reconnaissance, lui avoua t-elle acerbe, pour surveiller tes salauds de Sauveurs !

\- Laisse moi la petite... demanda t-il doucement, tu vas pas y aller avec elle quand même. Elle eut l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je la laisse à Dianne, qui s'en occupe très bien. Mieux que quiconque ici !

\- Mon cul, je peux m'occuper d'elle ! Julia chérie, laisse la moi durant ta putain d'absence, tu veux.

\- Hors de question ! Quand je vois comment tu te comportes, ce serait de la folie de te laisser seul avec elle !

Les habitants avaient arrêté leurs activités pour les observer, alarmés. Humiliée, elle le laissa cracher une insulte en lui tournant le dos, pour partir voir Dianne, le cœur déchiré.

 **...**

Elle arrivait sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Encore colérique suite à ce qui s'était passé au Royaume, Julia jouait nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux, en attendant celui avec qui elle partageait la mission. Daryl. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver, la mine froide, comme à son habitude :

\- Tu en as mis du temps... soupira t-elle en ne mâchant pas ses mots. Il la dévisagea d'un regard noir.

\- T'es sur les nerfs, t'as pris un bain d'bouche à l'acide ce matin ou quoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas et l'entraîna dans la petite maison abandonnée qui leur servait pour se mettre à couvert. Elle avait garé la voiture un peu plus loin sur une petite route. La brune aurait très bien pu prendre la jument que lui avait confié Morgan, mais elle ne tenait pas à mettre en danger le cheval. A plusieurs, les balades leurs étaient profitables. Seule, c'était un risque évident d'une attaque de rôdeurs. Julia enleva sa veste qu'elle lança sur un fauteuil miteux, puis vint trouver le chasseur, penché sur une carte sur la table du salon :

\- Alors, où allons-nous aujourd'hui ?

\- Avec Rick, on a passé la nuit à revoir ce foutu plan... En suivant les indications de Negan, l'avant-poste est ici, pointa t-il du doigt, mais ils doivent aussi circuler dans le périmètre. Faut qu'on aille voir s'il sont nombreux ou pas, et le type d'armes qu'ils ont. Une fois que ça s'ra fait, on se ramène plus nombreux et on les dégomment. Après, tu vas titiller l'autre con pour qu' _il_ nous fournisse de nouvelles infos, et on remet ça, jusqu'à ce qu'ils crèvent tous. Ses yeux s'ouvrir soudainement avec étonnement.

\- Hé ! On va attendre encore un peu avant que je refasse ami-ami avec _lui_ , hein...

\- Tu fais c'que tu veux, le principal, c'est qu'on obtienne nos infos, c'est tout. Il replia la carte pour la fourrer dans sa poche. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu trafiques avec Carl ?

\- Pardon ?

\- J'l'ai suivi la dernière fois, et j'ai vu qu'il allait au Royaume. Pourquoi il vous rendait visite ? Julia quitta la table pour la cuisine, où étaient entassées les caisses de munitions, qu'ils gardaient en réserve à l'abri des regards.

\- Si tu l'as suivi, tu n'avais qu'à lui demander toi-même.

\- Ouais... répondit-il sans vraiment d'intérêt. Mais j'avais pas que ça à fabriquer, j'te rappelle.

\- Pour rien, reprit la brune après un court silence. Il est venu pour rien. Sa visite n'avait pas d'importance, il venait simplement dire bonjour, mentit-elle maladroitement. Daryl haussa les épaules en soupirant.

\- Me dis pas que ça a un rapport avec l'entraînement au tir que t'es venue réclamer, hein...

Un silence s'installa. La jeune femme prit un fusil qu'elle chargea, pour ensuite le placer en bandoulière à son épaule. Elle vérifia ensuite le tranchant de sa machette du bout des doigts. Les armes blanches étaient à privilégier. L'autre arriva et répéta le même schéma, pour grogner de nouveau, entêté :

\- C'est pas mes affaires façon, juste qu'avec Negan qui traîne dans les parages, faut faire gaffe. Les traits de son visage se durcir soudainement. Comme elle en avait marre de jouer à toutes ces devinettes.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur la mission au lieu de me questionner comme ça ! Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser là, tout de suite ?

\- J'veux pas le savoir.

\- Tant mieux ! Parce que ça moi, ça m'écorcherait la bouche de prononcer son _nom_ !

Ils débutèrent la mission en silence. Avec précaution, ils s'avancèrent dans le bois en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Daryl était devant, son arbalète pointée en avant, prêt à tirer au premier mouvement. Julia quant à elle, traînait des pieds à l'arrière. Ses pensées étaient fixées sur les hostilités entre son amant et son mentor. Espérer une quelconque réconciliation n'était qu'utopie. Le chasseur tira sur deux rôdeurs trop affamés pour les ignorer. Le silence pesant continuait, et aucun n'était décidé à prendre la parole. Ils exécutaient leur mission, rien de plus. Lors de ses précédentes excursions avec lui, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup non plus, mais l'atmosphère semblait moins mouvementée. Puis, précipitamment, il lui lança un signe de la main afin qu'elle s'arrête. Ils étaient près d'une route, qui quittait la forêt pour mener sur un axe principal :

\- J'entends du bruit, grogna t-il en se baissant pour ne pas être vu. Elle fit de même.

\- Combien ?

\- J'dirais dix hommes, peut-être plus...

\- Faut être sûr.

Il lui intima de se taire, un doigt sur la bouche. Les voix avançaient vers eux. Le chasseur se redressa discrètement pour voir un Sauveur approcher. La cigarette logée aux creux des lèvres et l'air hagard, il cherchait des yeux quelque chose :

\- Grouille toi ! beugla un autre plus en retrait.

\- Ouais ! Tu peux attendre cinq minutes, je dois pisser !

\- T'as besoin d'aide ou quoi ?!

Ils entendirent le reste du groupe éclater d'un rire gras, quand le concerné s'approcha. Daryl se jeta sur lui pour l'immobiliser au sol et plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. L'homme gigotait, le regard plus vif :

\- Ferme là ! lui ordonna t-il, t'avise pas de l'ouvrir ! La menace prit tout son sens quand la brune l'avertit, le canon de son fusil rivé dans sa direction. Parle, dis nous combien vous êtes.

\- Vas te faire foutre !

\- Parle !

\- J'ai rien à vous dire, même si celle-là était la pute de Negan ! Il dénigra Julia d'un signe outrageux. Je suis pas une balance !

\- Tue le, vint-elle briser ses espoirs de liberté. Son acolyte la toisa, surprit. Tue le, il ne nous dira rien.

\- Attends, il va finir par parler... Il tira une flèche dans sa jambe en étouffant ses cris, la main toujours appuyée sur son visage. Combien vous êtes, merde !

Le Sauveur se débattait dans tous les sens. Sa main vint trouver l'épaule de son bourreau, qu'il pressa fermement en se rattrapant à lui sous la douleur :

\- Il ne parlera pas, renchérit Julia, certaine de son opinion. Je connais les Sauveurs, ou ils sont effrayés au point de tout lâcher, ou ils sont fidèles et même sous la torture, se terrent dans le silence. Daryl parut frustré de n'obtenir aucun renseignement, sa bouche se tordit en une moue boudeuse, sans pour autant agir. Alors, las d'attendre, la brune prit elle-même les devants, elle sortit sa machette pour la planter dans son crâne, impassible.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Tu viens de le buter !

\- Ça ne servait à rien de le garder en vie...

\- Hé ! C'était pas un rôdeur celui-là, hein !

\- Et ? Elle commença à comprendre son geste de cruauté.

\- Alors il aurait pu parler, maintenant, on est comme des cons à attendre sans pouvoir bouger le p'tit doigt !

La jeune femme le méprisa en avançant dangereusement vers le groupe de Sauveurs qui attendaient sur la route :

\- C'est quoi ton délire ? l'arrêta le chasseur dans son élan. Tu veux faire capoter le plan ou quoi ?

\- J'en ai marre de rester sans rien faire, alors je me bouge !

Elle continua sur sa lancée, pour se cacher derrière un arbre imposant. Abritée, elle se pencha avec précaution pour voir des voitures inonder le chemin. Des hommes entouraient un camion plein à ras bord de caisses :

\- Y'a quoi là d'dans ? demanda Daryl en se rendant compte du danger tout proche.

\- Aucune idée, mais il n'y a qu'une manière de le savoir. Il hocha la tête en capitulant dans son sens.

\- J'vais me planquer derrière un buisson et les buter pour commencer à te faire un passage.

Les hommes n'avaient rien entendu, toutefois, certains commencèrent à trouver le temps long. Celui qui accompagnait le Sauveur à la cigarette s'avança, curieux de savoir ce que trafiquait son semblable. Mais la flèche qu'il reçu en pleine tête ne lui donna pas l'occasion d'avoir une réponse. Une fois à terre, le chasseur le camoufla comme il le put dans les branchages de la forêt, pour surveiller la brune, qui se préparait à passer à l'action. Soudain, comme par enchantement, quelques Sauveurs tombèrent un par un sous leurs regards ébahis :

\- Ennemis ! cria l'un d'entre eux en ouvrant le feu. Ennemis, ennemis ! Couvrez les grenades, ils ne doivent pas les prendre !

Des formes familières se précipitèrent sur le groupe. Parmi elles, Rosita, Aaron, et Tara tiraient dans le tas, sans distinction. Les corps s'entassaient au sol, tandis que des cadavres, attirés par les coups de feu faisaient eux-aussi leurs entrées. Julia sortit de sa planque pour les aider. Elle supprima les rôdeurs qui lui bloquaient la route, pour s'en prendre sauvagement aux Sauveurs. Ceux qu'elle avait autrefois côtoyé avec crainte. Tara vit la jeune femme et un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage. Aaron fut pris par une masse de rôdeurs, qui l'obligèrent à se retirer du conflit. Il reculait en tirant, des morts survenant un peu plus. Puis, il finit sa course, le talon tapant dans une pierre. Sous la surprise, il dérapa et se retint à un arbre, mais les choses affamées devant lui, ne lui laissaient pas de répit pour se redresser et recharger son arme. Il ferma les yeux en pleine panique, persuadé d'y rester pour de bon. Il les rouvrit subitement après un sursaut. Daryl venait d'éviter le pire en les tuant. Ils étaient tombés pratiquement l'un sur l'autre, quand il vint aider Aaron à se relever :

\- On vous attendait pas, lui tendit-il la main.

\- On a préféré venir au cas où...

Il enleva la terre qui avait sali ses vêtements dans sa chute, pendant que le chasseur vérifiait l'état des Sauveurs, au sol. Le constat était macabre, ils les avaient bien amoché. Toutefois, il fut ramené rapidement à lui, quand la voix alerte de Julia se répercuta à ses oreilles :

\- Daryl ! cria t-elle en délimitant du doigt la route qui continuait, Daryl, ils s'en vont avec les grenades !

Le camion le plus imposant était resté en place, mais un petit groupe d'hommes avait réussi à fuir en catimini, emportant les munitions avec eux. Le chasseur voulut se précipiter à leur trousse. Il détala en courant sur la route goudronnée, mais au fil de la course, les voitures le semèrent très vite. Il finit par s'arrêter et reprendre douloureusement sa respiration. Les autres le rejoignirent, inquiets :

\- Merde... commença Rosita, les poings serrés, on les a loupés !

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de ces grenades ? questionna Tara en portant ses mains à son front pour les voir au loin, quitter petit à petit son champ de vision.

\- Ils préparent la guerre, trancha Julia défaitiste. Ils la dévisagèrent, la mine noire. Ces grenades, reprit-elle la boule au ventre, ces grenades, c'est pour _nous_...

 **...**

Elle rentra avant la tombée de la nuit, après avoir discuté avec Rick. Daryl avait expliqué le nombre alarmant de munitions qu'ils avaient, et les explosifs qu'ils avaient réussi à emporter dans leur fuite. Cependant, le point positif restait qu'ils avaient pu récupérer eux-aussi, une caisse qui était restée à l'arrière du camion. La mission avait été un échec, ils n'avaient même pas atteints l'avant-poste et avaient été dans l'obligation d'ouvrir le feu. La prochaine serait la bonne.

Julia pénétra dans l'enceinte du Royaume en remerciant les gardes de lui avoir ouvert la porte. L'un d'eux, habitué à la voir si démonstrative à chaque retour, lui rendit sa politesse. Satisfaite de voir qu'il restait une once de sympathie dans ce monde tristement sombre, qui se brisait en miettes, son cœur se réchauffa un peu plus. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son _anniversaire_ , le jour J, et elle n'avait même pas eu la réjouissance de profiter un tant soit peu de sa journée. D'ailleurs, cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête, elle avait bien trop à penser en ce moment. Et elle allait retrouver Negan... Sa poitrine se contracta. Elle allait se confronter à lui, comme ce matin quand il avait piqué sa crise avec Richard. Elle soupira en ouvrant timidement la porte. _Quelle journée merdique_ , pensa t-elle, quand une agréable odeur de cuisine vint chatouiller ses narines.


	6. Chapter 6

Et elle allait retrouver Negan... Sa poitrine se contracta. Elle allait se confronter à lui, comme ce matin quand il avait piqué sa crise avec Richard. Elle soupira en ouvrant timidement la porte. _Quelle journée merdique_ , pensa t-elle, quand une agréable odeur de cuisine vint chatouiller ses narines.

Julia se montrait méfiante. Lentement, elle fit glisser sa veste qu'elle déposa dans l'entrée en restant attentive. Son amant était désormais en liberté, il pouvait tenter n'importe quoi. Toutefois, une partie d'elle la confortait dans une idée beaucoup trop poussée et insensée. Et si Negan changeait ? Et si Gabriel et Carl avaient raison ? Le changement ne pouvait amener qu'à une réconciliation pacifique. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans le salon, qui donnait sur la cuisine, quand elle l'entendit chantonner, l'humeur joyeuse. Mal à l'aise, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il préparait. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans un état similaire, il la foudroyait de menaces dans la minute qui suivait. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, la brune fit un pas de plus et se retrouva devant lui. Negan était en cuisine, comme le parfait mari qui attendait son épouse en début de soirée. Elle hoqueta de surprise. Il se rendit compte de sa présence et se retourna, la cuillère en bois à la main :

\- Te voilà rentrée ma belle, je t'attendais... Il lui adressa un sourire brûlant avant de se tourner de nouveau et remuer son plat. Je t'en prie, ne reste pas planter comme une conne, tu vas finir par me faire culpabiliser...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? écarquilla t-elle de grands yeux en s'approchant. Il émit un gémissement satisfait.

\- C'est pas n'importe quel jour aujourd'hui, hein... Elle comprit de suite et voulu protester. Non pas qu'elle lui en voulait d'avoir pensé à son anniversaire, elle était d'ailleurs étonnée qu'il s'en souvienne. Néanmoins, la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas lui donner d'avantage ou d'illusion. T'as cru que j'allais oublier, c'est ça ? J'oublie pas le putain de jour de la putain de naissance de ma putain de femme, ha !

Il se cambra en arrière, amusé par ses propos quand un gazouillement les interpellèrent. Dana était assise sur le canapé, installée devant la télévision. Julia se rua vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? jeta t-elle n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Le bébé était enveloppé dans le blouson en cuir, le foulard rouge entourant ses petits cheveux sombres.

\- Quoi, tu ne l'as trouves pas adorable comme ça ? Tout le portrait de son père ! Ça lui donne une sacrée prestance à cette gamine et un certain style, faut l'avouer ! En plus, montra t-il du doigt l'étagère à côté de la télévision, j'ai trouvé un enregistrement d'un match de baseball. Je l'ai maté cet après-midi et je me suis dis que lui montrer des battes en pleine action lui donnerait un petit aperçu de Lucille... autant la former dès le plus jeune âge !

Dana avait porté la télécommande à sa bouche, bavant dessus les yeux rivés vers l'écran :

\- Regarde la, elle est trop mignonne cette petite !

Mais quand cette dernière leva la tête vers sa mère. Son visage s'illumina de bonheur. Elle lâcha l'objet pour tendre ses bras en réclamant qu'elle la prenne contre elle. La brune s'exécuta aussitôt. Elle enleva les pans en cuir qui emmitouflaient son bébé, la séparant de celui à qui il appartenait :

\- Tu es complètement malade... Il haussa les épaules. Est-ce que tu lui as au moins donné à manger ce soir ?

\- Tu me prends pour un attardé ou quoi ? Je sais un minimum m'occuper d'un gosse !

\- Tu lui as donné à manger, oui ou non ? vérifia t-elle en câlinant l'enfant.

\- Oui _Maman_... lui répondit-il avec insolence. Tu veux aussi que je te montre ses couches pleines de merde pour t'assurer que je l'ai bien changé ?

Elle ne répondit pas et s'apprêta à la mettre au lit. Julia prit la direction de l'étage, méprisante :

\- La confiance c'est une chose, mais la responsabilité d'un enfant en est une autre... _Papa_ ! Ce dernier gloussa en la dévisageant monter l'escalier.

\- Ce que j'aime quand tu me parles comme ça...

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu ressens envers Dana. Tu m'as toujours rappelé combien tu détestais les enfants et qu'ils n'avaient plus leur place dans ce monde. Un sourire mesquin s'étira sur son visage alors qu'il goûtait son plat en portant la cuillère à ses lèvres.

\- On préfère toujours les siens aux autres !

Quand elle revint, il l'attendait, les bras croisés contre le plan de travail. Julia se présenta, douteuse en inspectant la table. Negan l'avait dressé minutieusement, il ne manquait plus qu'une bougie au centre et le tour était joué. Elle se sentit subitement coupable d'avoir des pensées si négatives à son égard malgré ses efforts. Elle restait immobile et attendait qu'il prenne la parole, ce qu'il fit sur un ton des plus fiers :

\- Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein... J'ai fait ça pour toi ma belle, parce que c'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui et quel mari j'aurais été si je l'avais oublié ! Et, c'est vrai que je voulais me faire pardonner pour le dérapage de ce matin avec Richie...

Elle haussa faussement les épaules et cherchait à ne lui témoigner aucun intérêt. Il lui en fallait plus pour faire marche arrière, car sa détermination était si grande, _qu'il tuerait pour arriver à ses fins_. Puis, il avança vers elle, le regard tiède. Un frisson involontaire la parcouru. Son amant se rapprocha pour prendre l'une de ses mains et la saisir à la taille. Julia se laissa faire, tout de même gênée par sa proximité. Les douloureux souvenirs remontèrent en un instant et elle se vit dans ses bras, lorsqu'elle pensait encore changer ses vices. Sa main posée dans le bas de son dos, il la força à la regarder en soutenant son regard. La jeune femme releva le menton pour se confronter à lui. Il n'avait pas l'air hostile ce soir, et particulièrement excité des progrès sentimentaux qu'il avait fait. Sans un mot, il se mordit la lèvre en commençant un léger rythme de pas en entraînant sa femme. Elle n'avait pas le choix et suivait en se persuadant de sa bonne volonté. Les secondes défilèrent en silence. Chacun était dans ses pensées. Ce slow aux allures romantiques lui retournait l'estomac, mais le brune devait faire avec. S'il allait de l'avant, elle devait faire de même. Sans prévenir, il vint blottir son visage dans sa nuque, la plongeant de nouveau dans un état de prudence. Il le sentit aussitôt :

\- Arrête de te crisper comme ça, je ne vais pas te bouffer. Elle se détacha de lui et leva un sourcil perplexe.

\- Tu sens l'alcool... Il éclata de rire et lui démontra une bouteille de whisky posée sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Décidément, je ne peux rien te cacher ! Il fallait bien que je m'encourage à cuisiner... J'y ai passé je ne sais pas combien de temps, alors il me fallait bien un remontant. Elle louchait sur la bouteille, bien entamée.

\- Et tu te l'es envoyé à toi tout seul, en une journée ?

\- Ouais... Il se rendit compte du nombre de verres qu'il avait avalé. En fait, à chaque raté, je me suis resservi. Et comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas le meilleur cuisto de la planète, ha !

Il prit de nouveau possession de son corps en reprenant sa danse. Sa main s'enroula autour de la sienne et il lui adressa un sourire délicat. La jeune femme n'en finissait d'être surprise :

\- Tu ne me demandes pas ce que je t'ai préparé ? Mais comme elle ne se rabaissait pas à lui poser la question, il enchaîna, peiné. A la base, je voulais te faire des spaghettis. Parce que tout le monde en raffole. Mais en cherchant dans tes foutus placards, impossible d'en trouver ! Alors je me suis rabattu sur ce qu'il y avait dans ton frigo... des légumes. Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux en humant l'odeur de cuisine. Ça sent sacrément bon en tout cas. Des pommes de terre, des carottes, des navets et d'autres légumes à la con. Julia ne réagissait pas. Hé ! Ne va pas croire que je t'ai fait une vulgaire soupe, hein !

\- Tu m'as préparé un pot au feu pour mon anniversaire ? lança t-elle hautaine. Negan, t'es sérieux ? Il chercha à se sortir de la situation en gardant son honneur intacte.

\- Julia chérie, attends de voir le putain de dessert !

\- Laisse moi deviner... le dessert, c'est toi ?

\- Ha ! explosa t-il hilare, elle est bien bonne celle là ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Elle le fixait impassible. C'est ce que tu veux ? reprit-il d'une voix suave.

\- Sans façon.

Il esquissa une mine peinée, affichant de grands yeux sombres apitoyés, comme un enfant à qui l'on aurait refusé un bonbon en boulangerie. Cependant, il reprit rapidement une figure amusée, en se redressant fièrement :

\- Je t'ai préparé des crêpes ! Bon, je dois te dire que j'ai galéré... Il te manquait quelques ingrédients, alors je suis allé voir ta copine Dianne. Tu sais, une entraide de voisins...

\- Tu as été voir Dianne ? Tu es sorti de la maison ?!

\- Hé, c'est bon, je ne me suis pas barré ! Quand elle m'a vu, j'ai cru qu'elle allait claquer sur place, ha ! Et puis j'ai vu que tu lui avais laissé la gamine, alors je l'ai récupéré au passage...

\- Et elle te l'a laissé...

\- Je lui ai inventé un bobard. Je lui ai dit que tu étais d'accord... Comprends moi, j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec ma fille. Il fit la moue, allez, oublie ça, tu veux, je t'ai préparé des crêpes ! Julia n'eut pas la réaction escomptée. Il gronda, déçu, t'en trouvera beaucoup des nanas à qui j'ai fait des crêpes... surtout vu le nombre de fois où je me suis loupé... Je pense avoir droit à un peu plus de reconnaissance.

\- Tu veux que je te félicite ? Tiens ta parole dans un premier temps.

Negan, vexé au plus haut point en voyant son ego sauvagement descendu en flèche, se décolla d'elle pour ouvrir le réfrigérateur et en sortir deux bières. D'un coup de décapsuleur, il ouvrit celle de sa femme pour lui tendre, décidé à se rabibocher avec elle. Julia lui lança un signe de tête en guise de politesse :

\- T'es vraiment coincée ce soir !

\- Les journées ne sont pas faciles en ce moment.

\- Tu as des problèmes avec des types de l'extérieur ? Elle eut envie de lui en coller une afin de lui remettre les pieds sur terre.

\- Tu as déjà oublié ton principal objectif ? le rappela t-elle à l'ordre, les lèvres pincées.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, les Sauveurs... mais je pensais à autre chose. Quelque chose de plus banal, qui pourrait te distraire. Des problèmes avec des gens du Royaume. Elle commençait à discerner où il voulait en venir. Richie te traite bien ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Il soupira.

\- J'ai appris que Morgan s'était fait la malle en apprenant que je sortais de cellule... Je suis navré que ça se passe comme ça, tu sais. Elle le dévisageait, méprisante. Hé ! C'est pas de ma faute si cet idiot est parti, alors cesse de me regarder comme si j'étais une profonde merde, tu veux !

L'alcool commençait à faire effet et elle constatait ses yeux s'assombrir un peu plus au fil de la soirée. Il ravala sa pulsion colérique pour lui prendre la bière de la main :

\- Allez, on arrête de parler de ça et de se bouffer... hein ma belle. Viens par là, on va passer à table.

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la bouteille alors qu'il l'observait, brumeux. Un rictus carnassier s'empara de ses lèvres en voyant sur sa figure, ses traits capituler. Alors, satisfait d'avoir remporté la partie, il profita du rapprochement pour quémander un baiser, ce qu'elle ne lui donna pas. La brune recula vivement, le laissant figé devant son élan de désir. Paralysé par son refus, il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche en contrôlant ses dires.

La jeune femme, comme si rien ne s'était passé, tira la chaise pour s'y asseoir. Negan vint poser le plat et la servir en premier :

\- Tu vas m'en dire des nouvelles Julia... jeta t-il plus froidement. Pour ton anniversaire, j'espère ne pas m'être planté... Tant de sous entendus dans ses phrases.

Il restait immobile, et patientait sa première bouchée. Ce n'était pas mauvais et Julia fut agréablement surprise. C'est que Negan savait cuisiner :

\- J'ai relevé le plat avec des épices... J'ai fouillé dans tes placards, tu ne m'en voudras pas, ha !

Il entama lui aussi l'assiette tandis qu'une étrange tension s'emparait du dîner. Il avait fait tout cela pour elle, certes, mais elle sentait que tout ce manège était surtout pour l'amadouer durant sa libération. La brune était sur les nerfs, l'esprit vif et écorché en le sachant sous son toit. A lui de réussir à noyer le poisson pour arriver à ses fins. Il avait toujours agis ainsi, et si cela se transformait en pure paranoïa, alors elle aurait simplement fait preuve de prudence. Juste trop prudente, mais n'allait pas éprouver de remords pour de telles mises en garde. Elle s'arrêtait de manger, pour l'observer attentivement. Au final, tout s'était passé si vite et elle avait été si choquée de ses actes, qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de le regarder réellement. Présentable et soigné, comme il aimait se montrer, il s'était rasé, néanmoins pas entièrement. Il avait simplement laissé cette fine barbe de trois jours qu'elle appréciait en secret. Au fond de sa mémoire, Julia se remémora si elle lui avait déjà avoué cette attirance, mais qu'importe. Le Diable était charismatique avec ou sans, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, ce n'était que ses goûts personnels. Il ne portait pas son éternel blouson en cuir, qui devait rappeler trop durement le côté leader des Sauveurs qu'il tentait d'effacer. Non, Negan portait une chemise grise qu'il avait rentré dans son pantalon afin de paraître impeccable. Il n'allait pas se mettre en costume pour l'occasion, d'ailleurs, il n'en possédait pas. L'épidémie, laisser place à l'apparence physique ? Quelle blague ! Quoi que l'apparence physique dans le seul but d'intimider pouvait avoir une utilité. Il semblait immense habillé de la sorte. Aussi, il avait coupé les pointes de ses cheveux hirsutes qui tombaient sur ses oreilles et envahissaient sa nuque. En clair, Negan s'était apprêté pour l'occasion et il avait dû passer un moment dans la salle de bain à se contempler, afin de ne faire aucune erreur. Il était comme ça, séducteur dans l'âme. Il avait dû en faire tomber des cœurs avant l'apocalypse. Julia se perdait dans ses pensées, le coude sur la table, soutenant son visage. L'homme se sentit épié et leva la tête, l'œil attisé par le regard rivé sur lui :

\- Alors ma belle, tu ne manges pas ?

\- Si ! Par automatisme, elle reprit son repas, mal à l'aise.

\- Il y a un problème, pourquoi tu me mate comme ça ?

\- Pour rien. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Il avait déjà vécu ces situations et savait comment les gérer. Avec innocence, il attrapa la bouteille de whisky pour remplir son verre, mais la brune protesta en l'arrêtant d'un signe de main. Hors de question, je vais être malade si je bois ça ! Il eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Elle acquiesça. Julia voulait garder les choses en main. Trop de fois il l'avait berné et avait réussi son coup. Très bien, ça ne t'embête pas si moi je me resers... Il n'attendait pas sa réponse. Ce n'était pas une question.

Au final, la bouteille fut de plus en plus vidée, et la jeune femme assistait, au fil du dîner, à un homme de plus en plus enclin à se confier. Il se tenait en arrière, les bras croisés. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il commença à méditer sur des questions relatives au passé et à cracher sur les mésaventures qu'il avait rencontré :

\- Tout ça, c'était de la faute de cet enfoiré de Simon... se lança t-il haineux à l'égard de son ancien ami. Ce mec et moi, on a fait les quatre cent coups ensemble. On a tout fait, les pires conneries ! Je le croyais fidèle et regarde le maintenant... Il est prêt à me foutre dans la tombe pour une question de pouvoir ! Julia l'écoutait avec intérêt, vu l'état dans lequel il sombrait, chaque phrase avait son importance. Il est pire que moi, tu sais. Moi, je réfléchis avant de balancer mon pieds dans la putain de fourmilière, pas lui. J'ai encore du mal à imaginer sa trahison...

\- Parle moi de lui Negan, qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ? Elle lui ferait cracher les plans de leurs ennemis.

\- Il va faire sacrément mal. Persuasive, elle soutint son regard. Tu veux que je te dise ses plans ? Je ne peux pas en être sûr mais Simon va vouloir mettre le paquet dès le premier round. Il va tout raser sur son passage... Dans un premier temps, il attaquera le Royaume bien plus vite que tu ne le penses. S'il est d'humeur magnanime, il n'y aura que les victimes qu'il aura ciblé avant de passer à l'action, mais s'il est d'une humeur massacrante...

\- Negan, continu... Il soupira.

\- Simon a toujours eu un petit faible pour les hommes des communautés... Enfin, je veux dire, se rectifia t-il devant l'incompréhension de sa femme, il aime bien leur faire comprendre qui commande. S'il veut, il peut très bien flinguer tous les hommes du Royaume, sans exception et ne laisser que les gosses et les femmes. Ce sera une véritable boucherie. Et il laissera le reste se débrouiller avec les cadavres à nettoyer. Parfois, il passera en prendre une ou deux, des femmes, et repartira tranquillement. Ce connard avec sa moustache ringarde me donne envie de gerber. Et il l'a déjà fait, tu sais, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire, il était mon meilleur lieutenant !

\- Le Royaume, décris moi ce qu'il fera... tenta t-elle de le convaincre en constatant qu'il dérivait. Son amant leva la tête, le regard glacial.

\- Il tuera sa Majesté Ezekiel pour montrer l'exemple, sa tête terminera en haut d'un grillage histoire d'avertir les curieux qui s'approcheraient trop près du Sanctuaire. Ensuite, il va s'en prendre à ton Superman. Il le torturera jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève, parce qu'il y a que ça qui puisse le faire bander. Après, il viendra me choper. A moi, il me mettra en cellule dans l'espoir que je devienne cinglé, et pour faire gonfler un peu son ego aussi, parce qu'il n'aura pas attrapé n'importe qui... Une fois qu'il aura pris sa décision, il me tuera d'une balle dans la tête. Julia le fixait, les yeux humides sous la cruauté de ses prévisions. Et pour en finir, il s'en prendra à toi. Elle sentit sa poitrine se contracter brutalement. Ouais, toi, il fera tout pour te faire souffrir. Déjà, il aura buté tous ceux qui comptaient à tes yeux. Ensuite, te fais pas d'illusions ma belle, cet enfoiré te mettra dans son pieu. Il te violera, une fois, deux fois, un jour, une semaine ou un mois, j'en sais rien, mais ce ne sera pas joli à voir. Et là... Il s'avança vers elle en reculant sa chaise, tu me regretteras foutrement, je peux te l'assurer. Tu penses que je suis un monstre ? Attends de le voir à l'oeuvre. Après tout redeviendra comme avant. Il continuera à effrayer les autres communautés, et comme Rick est un dur à cuir, la guerre reprendra. Ce sera une boucle sans fin. Et là, Alexandria sera sa prochaine étape.

La brune affrontait sa mine atteinte en relevant le menton. Comme elle tentait d'effacer les images morbides qui s'installaient en son esprit. Puis, Negan vint se rasseoir. Il se gratta la nuque et se resservit généreusement :

\- Mais tout ça, jeta t-il en reposant la bouteille, tout ça, ça n'arrivera pas Julia chérie. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis là, je vais te protéger et je ne laisserai aucun type te faire du mal. Oh non, le premier qui s'en prend à toi, je lui éclate la gueule. Je l'anéantirai, et Simon aussi. Ce mec est une véritable plaie et je ne peux plus lui faire confiance. Il se croit en droit de me prendre ma femme, simplement pour me faire chier. Parce qu'il l'a décidé et qu'il est sacrément malade. La jeune femme sentait une peur indescriptible prendre possession d'elle. Même entre ses murs, même avec la présence de Negan, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les vices du Sauveur. Parce que Negan disait vrai, elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. D'un geste rapide, elle essuya ses yeux larmoyants. Elle ne devait pas se montrer si faible, le Royaume et Alexandria étaient avec elle. Elle n'était pas seule. Hé... murmura l'homme en cuir d'une voix rassurante, ne pleure pas ma belle. Ne pleure pas pour un type pareil qui va finir six pieds sous terre.

\- Tu vas vraiment me protéger ? Il afficha une figure surprise, comme s'il reprenait ses esprits.

\- Jusqu'à en crever Julia chérie, je te le promets. Elle émit un gémissement plaintif, il répétait sans cesse la même chose, mais était-il sérieux jusque dans la mort ? Rien que ça, Negan se sacrifier pour son épouse ? Elle avait du mal à y croire. Tu sais, c'est pas des conneries ce que je te raconte, je ne veux pas que tu meurs. J'ai déjà foiré une fois, je ne referai pas la même erreur... Il s'arrêta pour reprendre, le regard vide. Il y en a qu'une que j'ai aimé jusqu'à en crever, une avant toi. _Lucille_... Ses mots se perdaient doucement. Ses sourcils se fronçaient. Ouais, ma putain de Lucille que je n'ai pas su sauver de cette épidémie de merde. J'ai pas été à la hauteur de ce qu'elle m'a donné. Mais j'ai essayé d'être présent pour elle, dès qu'elle me le demandait. Elle était si gentille, ma femme, et elle ne me méritait pas. Pourtant, elle m'avait choisi, et j'ai continué à jouer aux salauds avec elle. Je continuais de draguer des pétasses toutes plus écervelées les unes que les autres. Je passais mes soirées avec mes amis, à descendre des verres. Je restais des heures à m'entraîner à la boxe... à cette époque, j'aimais cogner. Et j'aime toujours, ha ! Un frisson se déchaîna en elle. Julia détourna le regard. Alors certes, j'étais pas le mari idéal, mais dès qu'elle m'appelait, j'étais là. Elle ne manquait de rien, ma femme. Quand elle voulait mon avis, j'étais là. Quand elle voulait de la compagnie, j'étais là. Quand elle voulait de la tendresse, j'étais là. J'étais présent pour elle, même si je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder ailleurs. Et lorsqu'elle est tombée malade, tout s'est effondré. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me suis senti coupable. Et j'ai continué, parce que je n'étais qu'un connard égoïste qui refusait de voir la vérité en face ! Il commençait à s'emporter, sa voix devenait plus forte au fil des souvenirs. Je l'ai regretté, presque à en crever, mais c'est du passé. Désormais, tu es là et je ne referai pas la putain de même erreur ! Je vais te protéger et te sortir de cet enfer. Parce que tu es ma femme ! Parce que je n'y peux rien, je n'arrive pas à t'enlever de ma tête... Julia, regarde nous, quoi qu'on fasse, on finit toujours par se retrouver. Malgré les conflits, on mène presque une vie normale... C'est un peu comme si on habitait ensemble. On a fondé une famille, on a eu un bébé. Et le plus important, on est toujours là, _toi_ et _moi_. Tu m'obsède, tu m'as toujours obsédé. Je suis incapable d'expliquer la foutue raison, mais c'est comme ça. Et pour toi, c'est pareil... Elle se figea sur sa chaise, appréhendant ce qu'il allait encore lui avouer. Il pointait une réalité qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Ouais, je sais que tu penses constamment à moi. Les matins, en préparant ton café, tu penses à moi. Les midi en donnant à manger à la gamine, tu penses à moi. Même tard dans la nuit, dans ton pieu, tu penses à moi. _Je suis dans ta tête !_ La brune hoqueta de surprise et tenta de camoufler sa réaction instantanée. _Je suis dans ta tête jour et nuit !_ Au fond, c'est impossible pour toi de faire une croix sur moi. Parce que même quand tu imagines tes anciens mecs, aucun ne m'arrive à la cheville, et tu le sais. Philip, Ethan, Brian, Richard, aucun, aucun ne peut me remplacer, termina t-il en finissant la dernière goutte de whisky qui avait inondé son verre. C'est comme ça ma belle... Et ça te bouffera peut-être toute ta vie mais tu n'y peux rien... Un léger silence s'empara de la pièce. Elle le dévisageait avec dégoût, tandis qu'il tenait sa tête lourde en s'appuyant sur son front. Ne te fais pas de film, je ressens la même chose aussi, hein... Julia chérie, regarde toi... tu es tellement généreuse et courageuse. Et puis, merde, tu es tellement belle. Tu es magnifique. Je crois que j'ai jamais aimé comme ça depuis sacrément longtemps. Même si j'ai pas été parfait avec toi, je t'aime à en crever.

Gênée devant son aveu, il ne lui avait jamais dit de telles choses. Il bredouilla des bribes incompréhensibles en se maudissant d'avoir bu un énième verre :

\- A la base, j'hésitais à te baiser ou t'aimer, parce que je savais que si je tombais amoureux, j'allais me baiser tout seul... Alors je t'ai fait du mal, parce que je ne voulais pas me faire avoir à mon propre jeu, tu vois.

\- Tu devrais ranger cette bouteille pour ce soir, lui conseilla t-elle avec bienveillance.

\- Peut-être bien, ouais... et en plus, tu es de bons conseils avec moi...

La jeune femme planta son regard ailleurs, afin d'éviter le contact visuel. Negan l'observait en attendant une réponse de sa part. Mais elle se leva, maladroite :

\- Ça me met mal à l'aise de t'entendre dire tout ça...

\- Oh... c'était pas le but, tu sais. Fait chier, je ne voulais pas te dire tout ça ! Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi...

\- Je vais aller me coucher.

\- Attends, et le dessert ? Tu ne veux pas de crêpes ? lança t-il vexé par son départ.

\- Non, je n'ai plus faim... Elle prit la direction des escaliers avant de jeter un dernier regard sur lui. Il était parti se servir dans la cuisine. Bonne nuit Negan.

 **…**

Il s'était passé peut-être une heure depuis qu'elle était montée à l'étage. Julia perdait parfois la notion du temps lors de situations délicates et extrêmes. Elle s'était enfermée dans la salle d'eau, à observer son reflet dans le miroir. Comme elle se sentait à la fois vulnérable et salie par sa présence. Pourtant, elle pouvait sentir en son for intérieur la puissance de son âme et de ses convictions. Mais cette soirée l'avait bouleversé. Negan avait été si tourmenté, qu'elle en avait subi les effets de plein fouet. Elle avait longuement pleuré, après avoir verrouillé la porte, et c'est les yeux rougis qu'elle enfilait son pyjama, prête pour aller se coucher. Il devait être minuit ou peut-être un peu moins, mais la fatigue l'a laissait vide et confuse. Avant de quitter la salle de bain, elle prit soin de s'asperger le visage d'eau afin d'apaiser ses traits tendus. Son amant lui avait provoqué un effroi dévastateur en lui contant les probables agissements de Simon. Certes, tout cela n'était que des théories, mais il connaissait si bien ses Sauveurs que remettre en question sa parole revenait à frôler le suicide. Negan avait raison, il fallait se tenir prêt à riposter. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et elle essayait d'y remédier en enserrant son poignet durant quelques minutes. Puis, elle prenait une grande inspiration, elle ne voulait pas se coucher sur de telles pensées. Julia avait besoin de repos, d'un sommeil réparateur. L'eau continuait de couler, quand on frappa à la porte. Bien sûr qu'elle savait qui venait se présenter à elle. Ses paupières se fermèrent un instant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Le résultat lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle émit un sursaut en apercevant son amant, en simple boxer, attendre penaud. Elle ne l'avait pas revu si dévêtu depuis un moment, et parut choquée par le constat. Car la brune savait qu'il avait maigri depuis son enfermement, mais à ce point, jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Ses côtes étaient visibles et il avait perdu du muscle. Non pas qu'il l'était fortement auparavant, mais la finesse de ses muscles dessinés avaient à présent disparu. Ses clavicules étaient apparentes et ressortaient grossièrement. L'aspect s'articulait autour de bras tout aussi fins que ses jambes. Alors qu'il était assez bien proportionné avant d'être capturé, il ressemblait depuis à une grande tige uniforme. Il lui lança un regard honteux :

\- Ouais je sais, je suis dégueulasse à regarder...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- J'ai froid... Elle écarquilla de grands yeux ronds. J'ai froid, t'as pas une couverture à me filer ? Ça me rappelle quand je dormais en taule, je me les gelaient par terre.

\- Si tu dormais un peu plus habillé aussi, tu n'aurais pas si froid...

\- Ha... tu sais que je dors comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est comme ça que je me sens le mieux. Serviable à sa cause, elle hocha la tête.

\- Suis-moi, je vais t'en donner une.

Elle prit la direction de sa chambre pour trouver dans sa grande armoire, le nécessaire. L'homme la suivait, la face rivée vers le sol. Sa demande était étrange mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser frigorifié si telle était la vérité. Toutefois, elle se sentit un peu plus en proie à ses désirs, quand elle arriva dans la chambre. Et elle sut de suite qu'elle venait de faire une grave erreur. Il fermait la porte délicatement en appuyant son dos dessus, pour tourner la clef avec lenteur. Julia vit la scène du coin de l'œil, de lourdes secousses s'emparaient de son être. Elle venait de se faire piéger, elle le savait. Toutefois, elle fit comme si de rien n'était, elle n'allait pas attiser sa douce folie. Negan n'était pas lui-même ce soir là, elle ne devait pas l'oublier.

L'étagère trop haute pour elle, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'attraper la couverture. Témoin de la scène, son amant vint à son secours pour l'aider de sa taille :

\- Attends ma belle, ne bouge pas, je vais l'attraper...

Manipulateur, il vint s'arquer derrière elle en rasant sa taille. Ses gestes l'a pétrifièrent et elle resta immobile en fixant un point invisible devant elle. Elle fixait le contenu de l'armoire, l'esprit encombré de souvenirs. Elle sentait la chaleur de son corps s'installer autour d'elle, la confortant dans son mal-être intérieur. Puis, Negan lui lança un sourire fiévreux :

\- Il suffisait simplement de demander... Taquin, il lui démontra la couverture fine, avant de retrousser ses lèvres sous un rire nerveux. Tu m'as laissé tout seul ce soir... alors j'ai mangé mes crêpes, elles étaient vachement bonnes ! Dommage que tu n'en aies pas voulu...

\- Je n'avais pas faim, se justifia la jeune femme en cherchant à se retirer de son emprise. Il restait de marbre, la bloquant contre la grande armoire.

\- Mon cul... grogna t-il acerbe, t'avais envie de te barrer, c'est tout.

A ce moment, elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste depuis le début. Negan n'était pas venu dans l'unique espoir d'obtenir une couette. Tout cela n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonges et trop bonne, ou trop naïve dans certaines situations. L'épuisement certainement, elle s'était faite bernée lamentablement. Son regard devint brutalement noir de colère :

\- Tu n'en as rien eu à faire de la soirée que je t'ai préparé... Parce que oui, c'est vrai que j'aurais aimé que t'ouvre tes putains de cuisses après le dîner, mais si je l'ai préparé, c'est aussi pour toi. Pour ton putain d'anniversaire ! J'ai passé la journée aux fourneaux pour toi ! J'ai fait des efforts à la con, pour toi, et en échange, que dalle ! ! Elle retint un sursaut devant la pulsion qui le saisissait. Merde ! Tu n'as même pas été foutue de me remercier !

\- Negan, calme toi... siffla alors Julia, décidée à ne pas se laisser intimider. Il attrapa avec violence ses poignets pour les placer au dessus d'elle, l'emprisonnant un peu plus de son corps.

\- Non ! Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! Ma belle, je ne demande pas la lune, hein... Je veux simplement que tu me remercies pour ce que j'ai fait pour toi ce soir !

\- Te remercier après tout le mal que tu as fait...

\- Julia chérie, arrête de ressasser ces conneries, tu veux ! Il déversa sa haine, baignée dans les flots d'alcool qui embrasait son sang. Ecoute, gueula t-il, susceptible, tout à l'heure, tu m'as flanqué un sacré vent alors que je ne voulais qu'un baiser... Un baiser, merde ! Alors, je vais te le demander, histoire de ne pas me faire humilier encore une fois... Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas répondre.

\- Non. Sa réponse fut claire et précise. Il gronda de rage en resserrant son emprise autour de ses mains. Tu me fais mal, lâche moi !

\- Non ! Non ! ! Je t'interdis de me refuser cette politesse ! Tu n'as pas le droit, est-ce que tu réalises à qui tu t'adresse ?!

\- Qui tu étais avant, tu veux dire... Et elle continuait de le provoquer, elle qui ne souhaitait plus redevenir la femme qui le côtoyait dans le passé, au Sanctuaire. Sans surprise, l'homme explosa, ivre d'une folie destructrice. Son poing heurta avec rage l'armoire, tandis qu'elle profitait du moment pour s'échapper de son étreinte. Néanmoins, il se tourna vivement pour attraper le pan de son vêtement et la pousser violemment sur le lit :

\- On ne me dit pas non, à moi ! Il s'élança sur elle afin de la maîtriser, alors qu'elle se débattait sous son poids.

\- Lâche moi Negan, lâche moi où je te renvoie dans ta cellule ! Son avertissement ne l'effleura pas.

\- J'en ai strictement rien à foutre ! Que je sois en prison ou pas, vous allez vous faire piétiner par les Sauveurs...

Elle lui balança une gifle qui claqua sauvagement contre sa joue. L'homme en cuir poussa un hoquet de surprise, avant de rugir un peu plus :

\- Salope ! Tu vas regretter de te montrer si garce envers moi ! !

Il vint de nouveau saisir ses poignets pour l'empêcher de bouger au maximum, puis immobiliser ses jambes en les plaquant à l'aide des siennes. Une fois fait, il appuya son corps avec précision sur le bas de son ventre, anéantissant ses derniers espoirs de fuite. La pression qu'il exerçait sur elle bloquait ses gestes. Julia était prisonnière. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes en reprenant leurs respirations :

\- Bordel, ça y est, tu es calmée ?! beugla t-il en redressant son buste, décollant son visage du creux de son épaule. Tu fais tout pour me mettre en rogne, je ne peux même pas dormir avec toi et je suis obligé de me pieuter sur un vulgaire canapé... j'ai les pieds qui dépassent en plus !

\- Contente toi en... Sa bouche se tordit en une moue vengeresse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il demande à nouveau, toujours plus violemment.

\- Embrasse moi... Je veux que tu m'embrasses ! Elle détourna la tête. Tu n'as pas le droit de me refuser ça après tout ce que je fais pour toi ! Je me plie à tes putains de conditions, Julia ! !

\- Qui es-tu pour m'obliger de la sorte ? Tu n'es plus celui que tu étais avant, tu n'es plus personne, Negan. Je ne t'ai jamais appartenu et je ne t'appartiens toujours pas. La seule chose que tu possèdes, c'est la violence de tes paroles et de tes actes. Il devint noir de colère.

\- Ce que je possède ?! répéta t-il en libérant une de ses mains. Ce que je possède ? C'est toi ! Elle le sentit tirer avec force sur son pantalon de pyjama. On ne me dit pas non, à moi !

Sous la brutalité de leur conflit, elle continuait de se débattre en sentant ses doigts toucher avec appétit sa peau :

\- Negan, arrête ! supplia t-elle en jetant son bras en arrière dans l'espoir d'attraper l'arme que lui avait offert Morgan la veille. Comme il lu avait conseillé : la placer près de l'endroit où elle est la plus vulnérable, c'est à dire, la nuit. C'est à dire, son lit. Ses doigts palpaient avec appréhension le sol, pour finir par frôler le pistolet. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit. Elle se redressa, voyant son amant sur le point de franchir une limite qu'il s'était interdite de dépasser. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et il sentit le froid du canon contre son front. On ne te dit pas non, à toi, mais moi, je ne dirais pas non pour t'exploser le crâne, le menaça t-elle glaciale. Il se figea, étonné. La brune constatait en son regard le peu de lucidité qu'il pouvait retrouver, mais cet aspect sombre de sa personne était toujours présent. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors, il partit en fou rire.

\- Ha ! T'es sacrément surprenante comme nana... Qu'attends-tu pour tirer ?

\- Je ne veux pas jouer à ce jeu avec toi. Je veux que tu quitte ma chambre, prends ta foutue couverture et dégage de là !

\- Dans tous les cas Julia chérie, murmura t-il chaudement, amusé. Que ce soit toi qui tire, ou moi qui te tire, le résultat sera le même... Ça nous fera un putain de grand bien à tous les deux !

\- Dégage ! ! Elle plaqua plus fortement l'arme, Negan comprit enfin qu'elle était sérieuse. Il se retira du lit pour s'adosser contre le mur en face. Il semblait reprendre doucement ses esprits.

\- Merde... Ma belle, je suis désolé, hein... pardonne moi, c'était pas vraiment moi. Il vint frotter son visage dans l'espoir de se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Il vit au plus profond de ses yeux cette peur qu'il lui provoquait. C'est de ma faute, reprit-il en ramassant la couette au sol, pour prendre la direction de la porte. Tu sais que je suis la pire des pourriture. Oublies ce qu'il vient de se passer, tu veux. Et il la quitta de la sorte, honteux de ne pas avoir su maîtriser les pulsions qui le caractérisaient si bien.

 **...**

Le lendemain fut difficile, aussi bien pour la jeune femme que pour son amant. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et avait passé son temps à se retourner dans son lit. Negan lui, avait eu la mauvaise idée de noyer son humiliation dans les dernière bouteilles de bières qu'il avait trouvé dans le frigo. Accompagné des dernières crêpes qu'il avait cuisiné, il avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit à se lamenter sur son sort, vautré dans le canapé.

Julia se levait afin de boire un verre d'eau. Negan ou pas, elle était obligée de passer devant lui pour accéder à la cuisine. Il était encore tôt, et elle retournerait dans sa chambre par la suite. Lorsqu'elle le vit, il était en train de sortir de son sommeil, grognon. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle arrêta, bien au contraire. Le bruit de l'eau le fit se redresser, encore perdu dans ses rêves :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ?! Quand elle passa devant lui, il se radoucit subitement. Oh ma belle, c'est toi... écoute, je suis désolé pour hier. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'excuser, la brune ne fut pas pour autant touchée par cet élan matinal. Il vint alors masser ses tempes douloureuses. J'ai un putain de mal de tête... ha !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à te contenir hier soir. Tu as été beaucoup trop loin Negan.

\- Je sais... j'ai déconné. Mais j'avais vraiment froid. Elle soupira en croisant les bras. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

\- Dans le placard de la cuisine, il y a des médicaments. Prends en un, ça te soulagera un peu... Après repose toi et décuve en silence. Je ne veux pas te voir de la journée, tu entends ?

Il hocha la tête quand un bruit sourd retentit. Un coup de feu, au premier constat. Les deux se figèrent en se lançant des regards avertis. Puis, un second coup de feu résonna. Negan posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en se levant du canapé :

\- Prends la gosse et monte t'enfermer dans la chambre. N'ouvre à personne, c'est clair ? Elle s'exécuta sans hésiter. Hé aussi... file moi ton flingue, je vais en avoir besoin.

L'homme, lui, enfila ses bottes et son blouson. Une fois l'arme entre les mains, il quitta la maison pour trouver la source de ce carnage. En chemin, alors qu'il partait vers les murailles, il reconnu la voix de Simon, qui gueulait des ordres à l'extérieur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il afficha une mine électrique en accélérant le pas :

\- Negan ! l'interpella t-on au loin. Il pila pour se retourner, perplexe. Richard le toisait, un fusil à la main.

\- Superman, comme on se retrouve...

\- Les Sauveurs sont là, le coupa t-il alerte, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! Un rictus satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres.

\- Je sais, j'allais justement leur botter le cul à ces enfoirés... Va prévenir sa Majesté Ezekiel de se préparer avec vos gars qui se débrouillent le mieux avec une arme, et dis à tes hommes de se poster sur vos murs pour tirer dans le tas... On ne va pas les louper, je peux t'assurer que le sang va gicler !

La confrontation allait enfin avoir lieu.


	7. Chapter 7

Negan suivait Richard jusqu'aux murs de l'enceinte du Royaume. Les rugissements de Simon, empreints de vengeance accentuaient sa rage intérieure. Il serrait le pistolet dans sa main. Le mentor ne flanchait pas non plus, bien décidé à éloigner l'ennemi qui menaçait sa communauté. Il lança un signe à son rival, ce dernier monta en premier l'échelle, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec les Sauveurs. Le moustachu éclata d'un rire rauque en le voyant droit et fier, l'arme au poing :

\- Ça alors, le grand patron est de retour !

\- Ne commence pas à me chatouiller les couilles, j'ai une gueule de bois pas possible aujourd'hui. L'autre haussa un sourcil perplexe. Richard fit son entrée et se présenta à son tour en haut des murailles.

\- Oh ! Il est là lui-aussi ! Décidément, je n'en fini pas avec les surprises ! La prochaine sera aussi bonne ? Ils ne partagèrent pas la blague. Simon reprit rapidement son sérieux, il vint appuyer ses paumes sur ses hanches en affichant un air grave. Vous deux, vous savez pourquoi je suis là, n'est-ce pas... Ils retinrent un grognement sourd. Je suis là pour plusieurs raisons. La première, parce que je suis dorénavant le meneur des Sauveurs et en tant que chef, je me dois de préserver certaines règles... celles qui sont primordiales à notre survie. Alors je viens vous offrir un nouveau contrat, que bien sûr, vous devez accepter si vous ne voulez pas que mes gars balance la sauce. N'oubliez pas qui commande... Negan plissa les paupières pour voir Dwight en arrière, la mitraillette pointée sur lui. Une vague de haine le saisit de la tête aux pieds. Ce lâche avait choisi son camp, lui aussi. _Il aurait pu fuir, il aurait dû fuir_ , pensa t-il en se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche. Le mentor méprisait Simon du regard. Ce dernier reprit, enjoué, à partir de maintenant, les communautés qui nous servent nous devrons toutes leurs provisions pour ne garder que le strict minimum à leurs besoins. Il se tût brutalement pour observer le comportement des deux hommes. Les mâchoires contractées et concentrés sur ses intentions vicieuses, ils ne clignaient pas des yeux. Bon, continua t-il en savourant l'impact viscéral qu'il avait sur le groupe, pour revenir au sujet qui vous donne la hargne, je veux ce qui me revient de droit. Merde, dans votre groupe de paysans se trouve une pierre précieuse qui devrait être au Sanctuaire !

\- Vas te faire foutre, grogna enfin Negan, sarcastique. Les souhaits de Simon commençaient déjà à titiller sa nervosité.

\- Je veux Williams ! renchérit l'autre. Il brisait la glace. Les vivres, il s'en moquait éperdument, ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Sa putain de place est avec les Sauveurs !

\- Sa putain de place est avec moi, et je suis au Royaume ! Bordel Simon, tu sais de qui tu parles là ? Tu parles de ma femme, ma putain de femme ! Elle m'appartient, tu entends ?!

\- Non, non, non le coupa le chef, prétentieux. J'en ai fait la promesse. Une fois que tu serais écarté, je serais là pour m'occuper d'elle. Je veux ma part du gâteau ! Il s'arrêta en entendant le chargeur d'une arme.

\- Touchez à Julia Williams, l'avertit Richard, et je fais un trou entre vos deux yeux ! Simon éclata de rire.

\- Trois mecs qui se battent pour elle... elle a un sacré succès ! C'est quoi son secret ? Le bras droit n'abaissait pas son arme, la bouche de Simon s'arrondie sous l'étonnement. Oh... Alors t'en es capable, toi ?! Tu es vraiment capable de m'abattre comme ça, de sang froid ? Mais tu sais ce que je représente... le méchant qui vient juste après le grand chef que tu protège ! Après tout ce que Negan t'a fait, tu te ranges de son côté ?

\- Je suis du côté du Royaume.

\- Tu bouffes vraiment à tous les râteliers, c'est lamentable... Les Sauveurs ricanèrent.

\- A votre place, les recadra l'ancien leader, je la fermerais... Ouais, je la fermerais et je reconsidérerais la gravité de cette foutue situation ! Son attention se porta sur son ancien acolyte. D. oh, mon cher D... dans quel merdier tu t'es fourré en t'alliant avec ce psychopathe...

\- Moi, je ne me suis pas soumis à mes ennemis... Tous le regardèrent étonnés par son tempérament soudainement héroïque. Il tenait tête à Negan, sans le lâcher des yeux. Simon le félicita en applaudissant grossièrement.

\- T'as entendu ce qu'il vient de dire ? Tu es devenu la risée du Sanctuaire en te faisant chopper... Il fallait bien que quelqu'un prenne la relève... Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse mieux que toi en poursuivant ton oeuvre... Ne m'en veux pas si je modifie quelques règles... Il passa sa main sur ses joues, regarde toi, tu nous a tant rabâché de ne pas baisser notre froc, tu montres un sacré exemple ! Tu tombes bien bas Negan.

Le concerné fulminait intérieurement. Voir ce qu'il avait lui-même construit se retourner contre lui lui donnait la nausée. Les Sauveurs semblaient convaincus par leur nouveau chef, aussi fou et sordide que le précédent. Au final, il n'avait pas réussi à les amadouer entièrement, ces chiens toujours plus assoiffés de sang. Il soupira :

\- Tu sais que je vais te flanquer une raclée, pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir me dépasser, hein ?

\- Il arrive un moment où le grand patron dérape... et ne se relève jamais. Le brun esquissa un sourire carnassier devant sa répartie.

\- Je vais devoir te buter, tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Et tu sais quoi Simon ? articula t-il pour qu'il l'entende parfaitement au loin. Je vais prendre mon pied à t'ôter ta putain de vie merdique ! Il ne le prenait pas au sérieux.

\- Allez, fini de jouer ! Ouvrez vos portes et on essaiera de ne pas trop vous abîmer... et livrez moi au passage cette garce d'Italienne !

\- Hors de question, sale petit con ! T'as pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire ou il faut que je te le répète avec plus de conviction ? Il visait l'homme, qui leva les bras au ciel en guise de retraite.

\- Hé, calme toi... Ce n'est qu'une nana, il y en a plein d'autres !

\- Ferme la ! cracha t-il, prêt à appuyer sur la détente, ferme la et ne me pousse pas à presser cette putain de gâchette ! !

Incontrôlable, il réussit à lui provoquer des frissons d'angoisse. Les Sauveurs étaient plus nombreux et surtout, plus effrayants mais Negan ne perdait rien à l'effroi qu'il insufflait. Les habitants du Royaume qui avaient été entraînés il y a peu, étaient montés eux-aussi sur les remparts pour avertir leurs adversaires de ne pas approcher. Les chargeurs étaient pleins. Au moindre geste, ils tiraient. Simon loucha sur le revolver braqué sur lui :

\- C'est avec cette chose minuscule que tu comptes me buter ? Tu m'as habitué à bien mieux... Nous, on a des grenades à vous proposer. Tu veux les essayer ?

\- La taille n'a pas d'importance... L'autre retint un fou rire gras.

\- C'est ce que t'as dit à Williams le jour où elle a enfin cédé dans ton pieu ?

 _Bam !_

Le coup partit tout seul et le moustachu n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il hurla de douleur en saisissant son épaule blessée :

\- … je te tuerai quand même avec, termina Negan froidement en constatant qu'il l'avait touché.

\- Enfoiré ! beugla t-il alors en se recroquevillant vers ses hommes. Enfoiré, tu m'as tiré dessus !

\- Tu veux que je recommence ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas parler de ma femme... Je t'avais prévenu.

Néanmoins, la menace ne fit qu'aggraver les choses. Le nouveau leader, bouillonnant de rage hurla l'ordre aux Sauveurs. Et une nuée de balles furent tirées dans la foulée, tandis que les hommes postés en hauteur se protégeaient en s'agenouillant. Beaucoup assistaient à leurs premiers échanges de coups de feu et se pensaient prêts. Richard tira dans le tas pour éliminer quelques cibles, puis vint se protéger à son tour pour recharger. Le bruit des salves et de la mort si proche leur déclenchaient des grimaces figées. Puis ce furent aux rôdeurs de faire leur entrée. Attirés par le bruit, ils arrivaient en passant la route qui menait directement aux grilles du refuge. Heureusement pour les occupants, ils étaient à l'abri derrière leurs murs, contrairement aux Sauveurs dont certains se faisaient attraper, bien trop concentrés sur leurs tâches pour en oublier ce qui les entouraient. Simon était avec Dwight, ce dernier le couvrait alors que l'autre tentait d'enrouler un bandage improvisé autour de sa plaie :

\- T'as de l'audace, je te l'accorde ! balança t-il en vérifiant l'état de ses hommes.

\- Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ton audace ?!

Devant cette vague d'horreur, Richard fermait les yeux. Il pensait à son but, celui de protéger les siens, de protéger sa communauté et de protéger Julia, dont la simple idée de la voir de nouveau prisonnière lui retournait l'estomac. Il se donnait du courage, l'arme chargée, prête à évincer des vies. Mais avant de se lever pour tirer sur ce qui bougeait en contre bas, il tourna la tête vers Negan, qui lui aussi était assis et attendait un moment de répit pour attaquer. Il devina l'attention portée sur lui et le dévisagea à son tour :

\- Si je claque Superman, lui lança t-il amicalement, prends soin de ma femme, hein. S'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle je te fais confiance, c'est ça, ha !

L'autre ne répondit pas et se redressa pour riposter. Le brun l'imita. Sa taille surplomba de nouveau les murailles du Royaume, quand Simon le vit. Emplit de haine, il ordonna l'assaut centré sur l'ancien meneur. Les hommes obéirent et un nuage de balles riva dans sa direction. Negan n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se couvrir encore, toutefois sans conséquence. Tout comme son semblable, il venait d'être touché. Qui aurait pu éviter un tel impact réservé spécialement pour lui ? Sous le choc, il perdit l'équilibre et son dos se fracassa au sol. Le temps de pousser une insulte colérique, il attrapa son poignet pour constater sa main ensanglantée :

\- Bordel, c'est pas possible ! ! A moitié bossus pour éviter toutes collisions, les habitants vinrent l'aider à se relever. Merde... ma putain de main ! Avec difficulté, il tenta de bouger ses doigts, puis leva la tête, les avertissements de Simon n'en finissaient pas. Et c'est à coup de grenades qu'il effrayait la communauté. Au dessus de lui, Richard continuait à tirer, la mine refermée. Hé ! se mit-il à hurler. Hé, Richie, stop ! Arrête !

Mais il continuait à tuer avec un acharnement sans fin. Supprimer la vie des Sauveurs le rapprochait d'une victoire personnelle. Il ne pouvait pas se venger directement de Negan, ses hommes en payaient le prix :

\- Arrête ! ! Cette enflure a des grenades, s'il décide de nous les balancer, on est foutus ! Le mentor réagit enfin. Il se retourna, atteint par la véracité de ses dires. Le combat se termina progressivement, Simon jeta de nouveau, alarmé par la tournure que prenait la situation.

\- J'ai perdu des personnes de confiance... des gars fidèles ! De véritables Sauveurs ! Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Ouais, et ça, c'est de ta faute Negan ! Tu fais la guerre pour une femme qui n'en vaut pas la peine ! Rends toi au lieu de faire crever tout le monde !

Ce dernier capitula. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se rapprocher de l'ennemi. Il devenait le leurre que s'arrachait les deux clans. Le brun ouvrit lentement le portail, les mains au dessus de la tête. Quand Simon l'aperçu, il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds devant sa rédemption. Il se voyait déjà victorieux :

\- Ça alors... T'as perdu tes couilles le jour où t'as perdu ta batte ou quoi ?! Tu dois te sentir nu comme un ver sans elle, ha !

\- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça... Il vérifiait avant de faire un pas de plus. Ne tire pas... ne donne pas l'ordre de tirer... Je ne suis pas armé. Le pistolet était tombé avec lui dans sa chute et sous la précipitation, il ne l'avait pas ramassé. Je viens pour discuter. Je vais avancer, ne tire pas connard. Je te l'interdis, tu entends ! Les habitants le fixaient choqués. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Puis, il interpella Richard, qui le toisait perplexe. Profite de ce moment pour jouer les héros Richie... lui conseilla t-il plein de sous-entendus. Ce moment t'appartient. Prends ton temps mais vise bien, t'auras pas de seconde chance.

Il avançait prudemment, en scrutant les moindres gestes de Simon. Richard n'avait prononcé aucun mot. Comme à son habitude, il n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction d'une réponse. S'il ne pouvait pas le tuer, il pouvait au moins le mépriser. L'ordre avait été clair, mais en le voyant approcher du camp ennemi, une boule commençait à naître dans son ventre. Ils étaient là, tous les deux. Les deux hommes les plus redoutés de sa communauté. Et surtout, ils étaient à sa portée. D'un côté, il y avait le nouveau leader à la cruauté insatisfaite, qui ne souhaitait que la guerre. Et en l'occurrence, s'en prendre à celle dont il tenait le plus. Puis, d'un autre côté se trouvait le meneur en cuir, qui avait marqué son corps et son esprit par sa folie. Les représailles le tiraillaient, son regard rivait tantôt sur l'un, tantôt sur l'autre. Son doigt appuyait la détente avec lenteur, et il hésitait, ne sachant s'il devait écouter son cœur ou sa raison. Il avait vu Negan mourir dans ses rêves, la possibilité de l'anéantir pour de bon était si proche. Il inspira avant de viser de nouveau, mais ce moment de répit ne l'avait toujours pas aidé dans sa décision. Il tremblait légèrement, la poitrine oppressée sous la responsabilité qu'il endossait.

Negan lui, était arrivé près du groupe adverse. Il le toisait, un sourire narquois emplissait son visage. Simon avait tenu parole. Certes, ils étaient à présents ennemis, mais il avait réussi à contrôler ses actes. Comme avant. Parce que le moustachu était manipulable, comme tous ces idiots de Sauveurs qui le suivaient aveuglément. Au final, il remportait une mince victoire. Il y avait de l'espoir, le chef du Nouveau Monde reviendrait. L'autre s'imposa en se grandissant, et se racla la gorge :

\- Alors, c'est quoi le deal ? Negan se mordit la lèvre.

\- Le deal, répondit-il calmement, c'est qu'on trouve un arrangement pour éviter un bain de sang.

\- Et si je refuse ? A voir le nombre pitoyable d'hommes qui se tiennent sur vos murs, je doute que vous soyez assez nombreux pour nous arrêter... Il vint se pencher pour lui murmurer gravement.

\- Ne me sous estime pas Simon, regarde ce que j'ai fait à ton épaule avec mon si petit calibre. L'intéressé fronça les sourcils. Alors, en ce qui concerne ton satané contrat, je t'accorde que c'est une putain de bonne idée... ha ! Tu auras ce que tu veux, en restant dans la limite du raisonnable tout de même. On se débrouillera. Je trouverai une solution, j'irai quémander auprès des Ferrailleurs s'il le faut. Ou j'irai même lécher le cul de Rick Grimes à Alexandria s'il nous faut plus de provisions. Il se cambra en avant, fier de pouvoir encore marchander. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et l'élève ne dépasserait jamais le maître, il en faisait la promesse.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu si généreux... Il faut vraiment que tu reprennes du poil de la bête ! L'autre retint un gémissement, piqué. Il l'avertit alors, à voix basse.

\- Les survivants du Royaume ne sont pas ma préoccupation... Tu peux les écraser, tous autant qu'ils sont. Tu peux jouer les caïds et les dominer comme le chien que tu es, mais il y a une chose que je t'interdis. Respecte ma condition... je ne te donne pas le choix. Laisse ma femme tranquille. Oublie cette putain d'idée dégueulasse et épargne la. Si tu refuses, alors je serais dans l'obligation de briser cet accord et la guerre continuera... Face à son regard noir, il renchérit, tout aussi menaçant. Ne crois pas que je suis devenu une fiotte parce que je vis entouré de fermiers qui foutent leurs mains dans la merde.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non, répéta l'homme déterminé. Je vais prendre cette salope et brûler son petit paradis. Negan se retourna discrètement vers Richard, dont il attendait le coup de feu libérateur. Simon était dans sa ligne de mire, qu'attendait-il ? On a des grenades, lança de nouveau le Sauveur. Arrête de vouloir gouverner, tu ne l'es plus... tu n'es plus celui que tu étais avant. C'est moi qui donne les ordres maintenant. Et si je donne l'assaut, si je balance mes grenades sur tes murs, tu sais ce que ça fera ? Un massacre ! En plus, ce sont des grenades que vous avez essayé de nous voler au détour d'un petit bois... mes hommes en ont bavé, mais heureusement ils ont retrouvé le chemin de la maison, avec le matériel... _Boum !_ mima t-il une détonation.

Negan se tourna vers le mentor, exaspéré devant son mutisme. Sans répondre à Simon, il se jeta dans un monologue grotesque, traduisant davantage leur affrontement pour Julia, que la réelle menace qui planait au dessus d'eux :

\- Hé Richie, grogna t-il en jetant son majeur en l'air. T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour faire un carnage, hein ? Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Ils ont des putains de grenades ! Est-ce qu'il faut qu'ils t'en foutent une dans le cul pour que tu comprennes et agisses enfin ?! Il restait silencieux, le viseur droit sur lui. Hé Superman, tu vas le descendre ou je me charge de toi ! Le moustachu écarquillait de grands yeux, alors que ses traits se détendaient sous un sourire moqueur. Espèce de minable, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut cibler !

\- Tu fais pitié Negan. Ne le prends pas mal, mais on dirait que ton autorité baisse ! C'est bête pour toi... parce que ce n'est pas le cas de la mienne... Est-ce qu'on leur livre nos petits cadeaux ? clama t-il haut et fort aux Sauveurs qui aboyaient. Il claqua des doigts et Dwight hurla l'ordre. Grenades ! appuya t-il, grenades ! !

Les Sauveurs s'exécutèrent et les jetèrent au dessus des remparts. Les explosions combinées aux cris des habitants qui couraient se cacher lui déclenchèrent un plaisir macabre. Il vint saisir sa ceinture virilement en ajoutant un clin d'œil à son semblable, qui assistait impuissant à la scène. Son plan avait échoué. Les coups de feu reprirent et la lutte continua de plus belle :

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas bousillé la main, je t'en aurais foutu une bonne... Simon ricana, mais Negan était sérieux. De sa main valide, il lui balança son poing en pleine face. L'autre recula en un rugissement rauque sous la douleur. Quand il se redressa en le fusillant du regard, les grandes portes du Royaume s'ouvrirent sur Ezekiel, qui menait les plus courageux de ses hommes dans la bataille. C'est pas trop tôt... gronda le brun en se préparant pour le corps à corps.

Les vivants tombaient au fur et à mesure. Les Sauveurs étaient pris à l'arrière par les rôdeurs attirés par le bruit des balles. Jerry combattait près de son roi, qu'il défendait en même temps. Ben était aussi sur le front, tandis que Dianne restait en retrait et tirait ses flèches avec une précision mortelle. Richard posté en hauteur n'avait toujours pas bougé. Son esprit vacillait. Il se voyait contraint de revoir les ordres. Julia ne cessait de le travailler et il hésitait à prendre enfin sa revanche. Pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, Negan ne méritait aucune pitié :

\- Richard ! hurlait Ezekiel en retirant son épée d'un cadavre. Richard, descends de là ! C'est un ordre, tu dois obéir ! !

Il sortit de son silence et réagit, troublé. Autour de lui, les macchabées s'entassaient. Le sang inondait l'herbe sèche qui couvrait l'avant des murailles. Tout n'était que chaos à cause de lui. A cause de son impossibilité à surmonter ses émotions personnelles. Il baissa la tête en posant l'arme pour quitter le mur. Là, Jerry l'attendait, la mine dure. Quand il le vit, il le bouscula à l'épaule afin de lui remettre les idées en place. Mais les tirs ne cessaient et il le quitta rapidement afin de lutter pour sauver le Royaume.

Les cris des pertes envahir la mémoire du roi, qui voyait son peuple périr brutalement. Tous se battaient pour la liberté. Pour se libérer du joug des Sauveurs. Au loin, il vit Simon sortir un poignard pour se défendre face à Negan, qui faiblissait de plus en plus. Maladroit et déséquilibré devant la violence maladive de son adversaire, il tentait d'esquiver. Ezekiel ne pouvait plus voir les siens tomber. Il fallait mettre un terme à cette boucherie. Les grenades continuaient à éclater, réduisant les maisons en tas de pierres. Tout sombrait. Il attrapa un fusil aux pieds d'un mort, pour viser le moustachu. Il allait sauver Negan, quelle ironie. Sauver Negan pour permettre à sa communauté de vivre. Il tira une première fois, la balle heurta la carrosserie de la voiture près de lui. Simon fut interpellé, ses yeux sombres le pétrifièrent. Toutefois, il devait en terminer avec l'homme à la batte avant de se venger du roi. Il continua sa danse morbide en jetant sa lame au devant de lui. Le roi réitéra son action, et tira cette fois-ci à ses pieds, pour enchaîner avec une salve dirigée droit sur lui. Le Sauveur poussa un juron en se mettant à couvert.

Les tirs avaient brusquement doublés, d'autres habitants avaient pris les armes eux-aussi, pour mener le combat. Ils ne constituaient pas les petits soldats formés par Julia et Carl, mais se débrouillaient malgré leur incompétence. Beaucoup ne résistèrent pas à la brutalité des Sauveurs. Simon se rendait compte de leur loyauté. Ils ne baisseraient pas les bras si facilement et se défendraient jusqu'à la mort. Il en vint à penser à Williams, à se demander ce qu'elle faisait durant le conflit. Il lui avait promis qu'il viendrait la chercher, il devait prendre son mal en patience. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps. La réalité explosa à son visage. Un corps se relevait, les dents claquantes. Affamé, il se jeta sur lui et ce fut pour le chef, le signe d'une retraite humiliante. Il bondit dans la première voiture à sa portée après avoir gueulé à ses hommes restants de retourner au Sanctuaire. Dwight menait les survivants. Les blessés se ruèrent dans le grand camion noir alors qu'il prenait le volant. Les Sauveurs quittèrent le champ de bataille, laissant les morts inonder le paysage du Royaume.

 **...**

Negan revenait vers les portes, essoufflé. Il adressa un air navré au roi, qui comptait larmoyant, les pertes. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se rua vers la maison de sa femme. La porte claqua, il monta les escaliers en courant pour arriver dans la chambre, comme il lui avait ordonné, afin qu'elle soit en sécurité. Là, il frappa contre la paroi verrouillée :

\- C'est moi, ouvre la porte !

Après une courte hésitation, elle vint ouvrir. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec elle, son bébé blotti dans les bras. Julia s'assit sur le rebord du lit, le teint pâle :

\- Ma belle, ça va ? s'assura l'homme en s'approchant.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? murmura t-elle en se balançant de haut en bas.

\- Hé, calme toi, c'est fini, hein. Sa main appuyait la tête de Dana contre elle, qu'elle s'obstinait à protéger malgré l'arrêt du conflit. T'es une sacrée nana, c'est pas des coups de feu qui vont te faire reculer...

\- Vous avez tout détruit... répondit-elle sans prendre en considération son soutien. Le Royaume, les Sauveurs, vous avez tout détruit. Elle déglutit difficilement en retenant ses larmes. Toute cette violence l'a consumait doucement.

\- Julia chérie, reprit l'homme en l'aidant à se lever. Toi et la gamine, comment allez-vous ? Il caressa ses cheveux. On a fait ce qu'on a pu, mais ces salopards étaient lourdement armés... Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir Simon.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a eu beaucoup de morts ? Il leva un sourcil étonné par la spontanéité de sa question.

\- Ouais, un paquet... ça, on ne peut pas y échapper.

\- Ezekiel, Benjamin... ? Il remua la tête de gauche à droite. Dianne... Richard ? Un rictus mesquin s'empara de ses lèvres.

\- Il va falloir lui parler sérieusement à lui. Je pense que sa Majesté va avoir deux ou trois mots à lui dire... Julia constata sa blessure à la main alors qu'il essayait de la ranger dans sa poche.

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- Ça ? lui montra t-il prétentieux. Ça, ce n'est rien... Grâce à mon infirmière à domicile, plaisanta t-il, c'est vite réglé ! Non, ce qui n'est pas réglé par contre, c'est votre avenir avec ce malade qui ne tardera pas à rôder de nouveau devant vos murs...

Il s'en voulait d'avoir échoué, il avait su faire preuve de plus d'ambition par le passé. Connaissant les risques toujours présents, il soupira nerveusement :

\- Pourtant, tu me connais hein, tu sais comment je suis. Tu sais à quel point je peux être foutrement dur... mais cet enfoiré m'a baisé. Ouais, il m'a eu parce que je me suis laissé aller à une compassion que je n'ai pas d'ordinaire. Merde ! Son pied frappa brusquement le plancher. Il faut se ressaisir, il faut riposter ! Ton roi est toujours aussi naïf de croire à son monde utopique dans lequel les Sauveurs ne seraient pas si dangereux. Mais il a tort... Et ton Superman... si je pouvais lui apprendre les bonnes manières à celui-là. Il a fait foiré mon plan ! Mon plan que j'avais mis en place pour tuer Simon !

Malgré son élan de colère, Julia se détendait progressivement, les détonations avaient cessé et le calme de la défaite imprégnait les murs. Elle se leva du lit pour y poser l'enfant et se rapprocher de son amant. Les bras croisés, elle le questionnait du regard. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête, mais ce con a refusé de tirer ! Il m'a humilié devant mes hommes... devant mes anciens putains d'hommes ! ! Et en ce moment, parce que Monsieur n'a pas eu le cran de le buter, il y a des cadavres autour de vos murs. Ils se relèvent et viennent nous bouffer, alors on doit faire le sale boulot et les descendre pour de bon ! Merde, ma belle, c'est quoi son problème ?

\- Je devrais lui parler, répondit-elle après un court instant, mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai la force. Il la fixait en attendant la suite. Elle observait par dessus son épaule, le regard vide. Lorsque j'ai entendu les premiers coups de feu, j'ai su que c'étaient eux. Je l'ai de suite senti. Et tu es parti pour les combattre.

\- Pour toi. Le Royaume peut tomber, je m'en cogne... Il y a d'autres communautés, d'autres endroits où on pourrait recommencer une nouvelle vie dans ce foutu monde. L'union fait la force mais quand tu vois le comportement de certains... autant se barrer et ne compter que sur nous-même. Ma belle, reprit-il après une inspiration, c'est comme ça que j'ai toujours fait. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu bâtir un si grand empire, à ton avis !

\- En te braquant contre les Sauveurs, tu te protège par la même occasion, ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Je me suis enfermée à double tour avec Dana. J'ai attendu avec l'angoisse de voir Simon passer la porte. Negan se rendit compte de la peur qu'il lui avait provoqué en lui racontant ses intentions. Julia était forte, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire le poids face à l'homme.

\- J'aurais dû me taire hier soir.

\- Tu aurais dû. Comme tu aurais dû rester en bas... tu détruis le peu de confiance qu'il me reste en toi. Comment veux-tu que j'avance, si tu me fais reculer à chaque fois ?

\- Justement, tout ce que j'ai dis, c'était involontaire, tu devrais oublier certaines choses...

\- Facile à dire ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu es le premier à vouloir me protéger et tu continues à me faire du mal !

\- Hé, digère la pilule et passe à autre chose, tu veux ! On est en guerre et toi, tu viens me gonfler avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?! J'ai failli claquer pour ta communauté de bouseux. J'ai tenu tête à des hommes que j'ai dirigé. Je leur ai tiré dessus, je les ai tué. J'ai retourné ma veste pour ton petit plaisir personnel de garce égoïste ! Si ça ne te suffit pas, j'ai rien d'autre à te proposer Julia chérie... Il entendit Ezekiel le réclamer devant la maison. Interrompu, le brun grogna en adressant un dernier regard à sa femme. Je suis allé jusque devant cet enfoiré pour qu'il ne vienne pas te prendre par la peau des fesses et te ramener au Sanctuaire. J'avais aucune arme sur moi, mais je l'ai affronté pour qu'il te foute la paix. Il entrouvrit la porte puis termina, le ton las. Ne viens plus me faire ta leçon de morale en me balançant à la gueule le connard que je suis. Je ne suis pas parfait, mais je te l'ai déjà dis, je flinguerai le monde pour toi.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et loucha sur lui le temps de son départ. Le combat était terminé. Néanmoins, régler ses comptes avec son amant lui coûtait tout aussi cher. Ce dernier retrouva le roi devant l'habitation. La mine éteinte, il arborait des traits tendus :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Majesté pour me déranger pendant que je suis avec ma femme, hein ?

\- C'est maladroit de ma part car vous nous avez grandement aidé. Je suis peiné à l'idée de voir que j'ai échoué. Mon peuple a souffert de la violence des Sauveurs et je n'ai rien pu faire. Negan se sentit un peu plus amer. Si vous pouviez nous aider à nouveau en nous aidant à tuer les corps qui traînent autour du Royaume... Je vous en serai reconnaissant.

\- La vache... jeta t-il acerbe, je suis sûr que ça te fout la gerbe de plier le genou comme ça devant moi ! Je vais vous aider, parce qu'aux yeux de Simon, je fais parti de votre bande de guignols maintenant...

\- Notre cause est commune.

\- Notre putain de cause n'est pas commune ! s'emporta t-il sans prévenir. Ezekiel masqua un sursaut. Si vous crevez, ce n'est pas mon problème. Moi, je veux juste épargner à une nana pourrie gâtée la douleur de se faire tripoter par un fou furieux que j'ai côtoyé ! Un imposteur sacrément tordu, rien de plus ! Il se rapprocha pour lui chuchoter, menaçant, alors Majesté, ne me compare pas à toi. Je ne suis pas toi, et si j'avais les rênes de ton Royaume, ça ferait longtemps que j'en aurais fait une petite armée prête à riposter contre le moindre assaut ! Mais vous êtes pacifistes, et ça, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, ha ! La paix, c'est ce qu'on recherche tous, n'est-ce pas ? Par contre, je peux vous en vouloir d'avoir retourné le cerveau de ma femme. Bordel, elle n'était pas comme ça quand je l'ai rencontré, au tout début.

Le roi soutenait son regard, malgré la culpabilité qui l'envahissait. Autour d'eux, les vas-et-viens des survivants qui entassaient les débris n'en finissaient pas. Negan profita de l'occasion pour présenter une dernière fois ses conditions. Il restait le prisonnier qui avait réussi à sortir de sa cage pour des informations. Ils se devaient tous de lui offrir une faveur :

\- S' _il_ se pointe à nouveau, je saurais l'accueillir, gronda t-il. Mais s' _il_ réussit son coup et franchit le portail, vous serez seuls. Je tiens à te le dire Majesté, parce que je suis honnête... T'en trouveras beaucoup des types cool qui expliquent le fond de leur pensée bien dégueulasse. Je te le répète, accentua t-il sa voix grave, si Simon entre dans le Royaume et qu'il se montre toujours aussi virulent, je me barre avec ce qui m'appartient et je vous laisse vous débrouiller. Notre cause n'est pas commune, retiens le bien !

Il quitta son interlocuteur, paralysé par ses dires. Sa franchise lui avait toujours fait froid dans le dos. En se dirigeant vers l'extérieur, le brun prit au passage une barre de fer, qu'il enfonça à plusieurs reprises dans les crânes visqueux des rôdeurs. Il rendait un dernier service, il espérait recevoir le double de reconnaissance. Les cadavres n'étaient pas nombreux, mais en majorité suffisante pour menacer les habitants qui nettoyaient les décombres. Au loin, il vit Richard qui se mettait aussi à la tâche. Avec rage, il transperçait les morts qui se présentaient à lui. Ses coups étaient précis et il enchaînait les pertes, qui s'étalaient au sol. On vint les ramasser, empilées dans de larges brouettes, pour les déverser dans la plaine. Le petit tas sans vie finissait incendié, et les plus braves des membres recommençaient encore, en nettoyant le pourtour de leur refuge. Alors qu'il avait des difficultés à retirer sa machette d'un corps, il aperçu du coin de l'œil son rival, qui le fixait. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et il se confronta à lui, les lèvres pincées :

\- Je vais te briser Richie... Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je ne vais pas te louper, murmura t-il doucement. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent durant quelques secondes, quand le mentor fut convoqué par Jerry. Il lui adressa quelques mots sans émotions. Negan comprit rapidement et les suivit, avec hâte d'obtenir des explications.

 **...**

Ils étaient assis dans l'amphithéâtre. Le roi siégeait sur son trône sur l'estrade, entouré de son garde du corps et de Benjamin, qui affichait un visage durci. Le jeune était un peu plus plongé face aux désastres des Sauveurs et leur échec le rendait malade. Julia tenait Dana dans ses bras, au premier rang. Lorsqu'elle vit le bras droit, elle gazouilla, ses petites mains tendues vers lui. La mère faisait la moue. Elle lui confia, l'homme la prit dans ses bras avec précaution. Le temps d'un instant, son âme fut soulagée et il embrassa son front avec bienveillance. Le meneur en cuir observait la scène, adossé contre le mur à l'entrée. Trois parents pour la garde d'une enfant, il y avait plus urgent. Sa main le lançait et il n'avait pas eu le temps de se soigner. Il tira brusquement sur le t-shirt qu'il portait pour en arracher un pan et l'enrouler autour de sa blessure. Une blessure de guerre parmi tant d'autres, il en fallait plus pour le faire souffrir.

La jeune femme se rendit compte de sa présence et il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Le bébé eut un mouvement de surprise en le voyant, alors qu'il posait un regard hésitant sur Richard. Dianne, près de lui, déclara d'une voix forte :

\- Alors, est-ce que quelqu'un va prendre la parole et décrire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ce n'est pas compliqué, râla le mentor, on a été attaqués par ces sauvages ! Ses yeux furieux électrisèrent Negan. De véritables malades qui ne veulent que notre perte.

\- Hé mon gars, le recadra t-il, au lieu de faire le pitre et de répondre comme ça à ta copine la chasseuse, tu ferais mieux de te remettre en question ! Richard se retint de se lever. Ouais, t'as eu faux sur toute la ligne... et j'espère que ton roi va te punir comme il se doit. Bordel, tu avais juste à tirer et c'était réglé. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'hésiter, hein ? Tu as toujours été con, ça je le savais, mais là, tu as touché le fond !

\- Silence ! beugla Ezekiel, vous n'avez pas à parler ainsi ! C'est à moi de blâmer Richard pour sa faute ! L'autre esquissa un sourire moqueur et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Julia n'avait rien dit, elle toisait le bras droit, qui plaquait l'enfant contre lui. Richard, reprit le roi, peux-tu expliquer ta conduite ? Tu as laissé l'ennemi nous fusiller. Tu as laissé l'ennemi prendre le dessus. Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu tirer, commença t-il d'une voix calme. Il ne ressentait aucun remord, surtout en sachant l'ancien leader dans la même pièce que lui. Je devais agir pour le bien du Royaume et j'ai échoué.

\- Tu n'as pas été à la hauteur, parce que tu te pissais dessus, avoue-le... le provoqua l'autre. Tu n'as jamais été l'homme de la situation... tu n'es pas assez solide pour les responsabilités ! Sa femme lui envoya son coude dans l'estomac afin qu'il se taise. Il lui répondit d'une mine insolente, avant de plonger de nouveau un regard accusateur en celui de son rival, qui reprenait.

\- Je voulais les tuer. Je voulais les tuer tous. Mais dans mon viseur, je le voyais _lui_. Lui et les autres. Simon était ma cible privilégiée, mais quand il est arrivé à côté de lui, je n'ai vu qu'un Sauveur de plus. Je n'ai pas vu le prisonnier que nous avons relâché. Je n'ai pas vu le prisonnier qui est censé nous aider, non. J'ai vu une menace de plus, une menace qui complotait. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas tiré...

\- Richard... tenta de comprendre Julia. Vous nous avez mis en danger. Ils étaient à deux doigts de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du Royaume !

\- _Il_ n'est pas avec nous, s'agita le concerné. Vous m'accusez de n'avoir rien fait, mais _lui_ , qu'a t-il fait pour nous ?

\- Il est allé au front pour calmer Simon, balança Dianne qui avait choisi son camp. Même si sa tendresse envers le bras droit était immense, elle n'en pouvait plus d'assister à ses dérapages de plus en plus réguliers. Sans s'en apercevoir, il exposait la survie des autres aux dangers de l'extérieur. Tu avais une mission, une seule... C'était une occasion en or. Negan a été obligé de se sacrifier pour attirer l'attention sur lui et te laisser le champ libre ! Il s'est mis en danger pour toi ! Quand il vit sa prise de position, sa carapace se fissura.

\- Non, pas toi, ne me fais pas ça... murmura t-il livide, avant d'implorer la brune de son regard clair. Et vous Williams, pensez-vous la même chose ? Elle restait muette sous le visage approbateur de son mari, qui tapotait l'intérieur de sa cuisse, hautain.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser de vous Richard, avoua t-elle froidement, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'en voulant _me_ protéger, vous mettez en péril la communauté. Sa bouche se tordit sous la douleur de ses mots. Je ne suis du côté de personne. Ni de Negan, ni de vous. Vous êtes tous les deux fautifs, pour vos propres raisons. Mais ce que je constate, c'est que l'animosité qu'il y a entre vous impacte le Royaume et cela doit cesser. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais là, ça va trop loin ! Negan aurait dû tuer Simon, et vous auriez dû tirer selon l'ordre. Vous auriez dû agir tous les deux ! Le brun rumina face à l'insatisfaction de son épouse, qui le rabaissait continuellement. S'il s'était montré plus docile la veille, peut-être que sa rancœur se serait apaisée.

\- Cet homme n'est pas mon roi, je n'avais pas à lui obéir ! Ils se fusillèrent d'un œil mauvais.

\- Et s'ils avaient passé les murs ? Apprenez à vous maîtriser, ne pensez pas qu'à vous !

\- Julia... bégaya le mentor. A votre avis, qui occupait mes pensées quand je les avais dans mon viseur ?

\- Arrête de baratiner Superman... ton numéro, on le connaît par cœur.

\- Votre intolérance vous aveugle complètement... Les autres membres assistaient à la confrontation en silence. Ils avaient eux-aussi leurs avis, mais se taisaient pour laisser les âmes s'expliquer enfin. Vous avez changé...

\- Nous avons tous changé, le coupa la brune.

\- Non. Vous, vous êtes devenue plus dure et notamment envers vous-même. Vous ne voyez pas ce qu'il se passe ? Il pointa son amant du doigt. Même si vous luttez en vous obstinant qu'il ne vous atteint plus, vous êtes sous son emprise. Il ne tient à rien ici. Même pas à vous, même pas à votre fille. Avant qu'il ne sorte de prison, j'étais celui qui ramenait l'ordre après Ezekiel. Dorénavant, il a pris ma place alors qu'il était notre ennemi il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça ! Le meneur pouffait discrètement. Alors je suis le loup qu'il faut abattre parce que j'ai échoué dans ma mission, s'adressa t-il aux autres. Je vous en prie, à l'avenir, si je suis encore présent, ne venez pas vous plaindre ou vous montrer compatissants envers d'autres...

\- Richard, se leva le roi en défroissant son long manteau. Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que cette tâche ne t'es plus confiée. Tu ne fais plus parti du groupe qui lutte avec l'aide d'Alexandria contre les Sauveurs. Il hoqueta de surprise. A partir de maintenant, tu redeviens un simple habitant du Royaume. Tu peux continuer à exécuter des missions pour notre bien commun, mais en aucun cas tu ne prendras part aux expéditions contre le Sanctuaire. Tu as fait des dégâts irréparables et il vaut mieux pour nous tous que tu en sois écarté. Il questionna la jeune femme du regard. Julia Williams se débrouillera seule avec Rick Grimes.

\- Un putain de duo ! ne put s'empêcher de lancer Negan, ça m'en donnerait presque l'eau à la bouche. Lucille frétillerait d'impatience en entendant tout ça, ha ! Hé... Si vous continuez à vous montrer si sympas avec moi, alors je vous montrerez d'autres emplacements... Là où mes anciens connards de Sauveurs planquent leur grosse artillerie par exemple. Le roi hocha la tête et tomba dans le panneau. Jerry s'empressa de sortir une carte de sa poche et la montra au brun, qui, après s'être humidifié les lèvres, amusé, délimita un tracé sur le papier. Éliminer Simon et reprendre sa place, tel était son objectif. Alexandria était plus forte, elle ferait le sale boulot, aidée par les renseignements du Royaume. Ils nettoieraient le passage, Negan n'aurait plus qu'à ramasser les miettes en comptant les pertes tout au long du chemin jusqu'au Sanctuaire.

\- Je suis exclu de la tâche qui me tenait le plus à cœur ? reprit le bras droit qui voulait obtenir gain de cause. Le roi acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, Richard se leva, contrarié. Je vous pensais plus reconnaissants que cela. Lorsque l'on est dévoué aux siens, on finit par le payer apparemment... Ezekiel n'avait pas terminé, il l'interpella dans le fond de la salle.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Richard, sache le. Tu restes mon meilleur conseiller et la place que je t'ai proposé est toujours d'actualité. Mais il faut savoir reconnaître ses erreurs. Tu purgeras ta peine en nettoyant les débris provoqués par les explosions. Par ta faute, des familles se retrouvent à la rue et nous allons devoir trouver une solution pour les loger.

\- Je peux libérer ma maison et vivre quelques temps dans mon camping-car... Toutefois, ce n'était pas suffisant.

\- Certes, c'est un petit pas, mais que comptes-tu faire pour ceux qui ont perdu des membres de leurs familles durant la bataille ? Il venait d'apposer la pierre qui le laissait à terre. Le mentor grognait. La souffrance qu'il ressentait était comparable à une trahison. Sans se retourner, il quitta la salle, humilié.

Negan jubilait. Voir l'homme si dévasté lui laissait un sentiment de puissance infinie. Il avait une main sur le Royaume, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Il se permit une remarque. Le roi fronça les sourcils :

\- C'est quoi cet accord que vous avez entre vous, Majesté ? Il tarda à répondre, quand Ben se lança naïvement.

\- Si Ezekiel, notre roi venait à mourir, Richard deviendrait son successeur. Le brun poussa une exclamation en se tournant vers sa femme, alors que les autres sortaient de l'amphithéâtre.

\- Tu me l'avais caché ça ma belle, hein... Richie a des chances d'accéder au pouvoir si la couronne de l'autre tombe... Et toi, tu deviendras quoi dans ce cas ? Il chuchota à son oreille, mesquin. Est-ce que tu continueras de t'envoyer en l'air avec lui pour devenir sa reine ? Tu continueras de te voiler la face ? Ou est-ce que tu te rendras enfin compte du fardeau que c'est, de se le coltiner ?

\- C'est ce que tu aimerais ? Que je sois _ta_ reine, n'est-ce pas. Il leva un sourcil intéressé. Juste à toi.

\- Et comment ! Si tu pouvais voir ce que j'imagine... on les aurait tous à nos pieds. Je nous vois les maîtres du monde... Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue, tu serais terrifiante et irrésistible. Personne ne se soulèverait contre nous, articula t-il d'une persuasion brûlante. La jeune femme l'ignorait tant bien que mal, mais pour ça, il faut que tu fasses ce que je te demande et que tu arrête une bonne fois pour toute, de vouloir te mesurer à moi... Ensemble, on serait invincibles. Elle détourna le regard et se leva, Dana dans les bras.

\- Avant de redevenir ta reine, nous devons écarter la menace. Je ne tolérerai pas que ma fille grandisse dans cet atmosphère ! lui balança t-elle déterminée en retournant dehors.

Il se crispa un instant, en la sentant baisser sa garde, sans pour autant céder. Puis il l'imita. D'un bond, il la rejoignit près du grand garage. Elle s'apprêtait à monter en voiture :

\- Je t'attendais... Elle lui confia l'enfant. Je pars pour Alexandria réparer vos erreurs à tous les deux... Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai marre !

\- Attends, je viens avec toi... Ce con de Rick commence à me manquer !

\- Non ! Toi, tu restes ici ! J'ai fait la promesse de t'éloigner de cette communauté, je ne vais pas te ramener parce que tu l'as décidé. Ou parce que Ezekiel a jugé bon de te traiter comme l'un des nôtres ! _Tu n'es pas l'un des nôtres, tu es un Sauveur !_ Et le pire de tous... termina t-elle plus doucement. Il bredouilla quelques bribes en soutenant la petite contre lui. Julia tourna la clef et démarra. Dianne vint à sa rencontre pour l'accompagner. Nous allons demander de l'aide à Alexandria, peut-être qu'ils auront de la place pour abriter quelques uns d'entre nous... et peut-être qu'ils auront une solution pour éviter le massacre. Si Simon leur tombe dessus aussi, nous allons nous en mordre les doigts... comme tu l'as dit, nous devons riposter, et il faut les prévenir !

\- Rapporte moi un souvenir de là bas, tu veux... gloussa t-il. Ou grouille toi de revenir, tu sais que je ne peux pas me passer de toi... Il scruta Dianne, qui parut génée. C'était si simple de se les mettre dans la poche. L'attaque les avaient rendu vulnérables et leurs esprits étaient troublés. Julia capta son attitude déplacée.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Nous avons été les premiers touchés par les Sauveurs, je suis obligée de m'y rendre.

\- Ha ! J'ai plus Lucille pour me tenir compagnie, il faut bien que je trouve une consolation.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Le regard perçant de la blonde lui déclencha un frisson. Elle devina une tension naissante de par l'entretien qu'ils avaient eu précédemment. Julia restait en retrait et il lui était difficile de se ranger du côté d'un parti. Tout était confus dans sa tête, mais il était temps d'agir, il n'y avait plus de place pour le doute. Les deux femmes se retrouvaient dans un état d'esprit totalement différent. Tandis que la chasseuse gardait les pieds sur terre, la brune nageait dans un océan de contradictions. Elle se stoppa pour ouvrir la vitre et se pencher vers Negan :

\- Tu n'es certainement pas sincère, douta t-elle, tu ne l'as jamais été. Mais je te remercie pour ce que tu fais... Elle observa le morceau de tissu entaché de sang. Et soigne ça, ce n'est pas beau à voir ! Il ricana chaudement en tournant les talons.


	8. Chapter 8

**Un chapitre publié plus vite que prévu !**

 **Pour te répondre Chaha : merci pour ta review, j'adore aussi leurs petites disputes, haha ! Je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite car j'ai pas mal de travail à côté, mais je vais essayer de faire ça au plus vite :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le paysage défilait au rythme de la voiture. Les deux femmes étaient silencieuses, chacune plongée dans leurs pensées. Julia sentait l'atmosphère délicate installée entre elles, et bien sûr, elle se doutait de ce qui rendait son amie si préoccupée. L'entretien qu'ils avaient eu, plaçant Richard au premier rang avait prouvé les difficultés qu'ils rencontraient. Des difficultés qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver à leurs limites. Le Royaume allait se déchirer entre deux clans et le combat deviendrait interne. Ils connaissaient déjà assez de problèmes avec les Sauveurs pour s'inventer des disputes qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Contrariée à la simple pensée de devoir choisir un camp, combinée à l'angoisse d'être au centre de cette polémique, elle détacha une main du volant pour l'enfouir dans sa poche.

Dianne observait ses gestes du coin de l'œil. Julia fouillait maladroitement en tentant de rester concentrée sur la route. Puis, elle sortit un paquet de cigarettes aux rebords écrasés. Là, elle se débrouilla pour en sortir le briquet, en dénicher une qu'elle plaça entre ses lèvres et l'allumer. La blonde prit enfin la parole :

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu fumes ? lui demanda t-elle intriguée. L'attention de Julia était reporté sur la trajectoire.

\- Depuis que Daryl m'en a proposé une. Elle ricana.

\- Il a l'air d'avoir une bonne influence sur toi, à ce que je vois ! Le ton de sa plaisanterie arracha un rictus amusé à la brune.

\- Au moins, je pourrais quitter ce monde en clamant haut et fort que oui, j'ai déjà tiré sur une clope au moins une fois !

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu ne quitteras pas ce monde de sitôt... Elle se referma soudainement. Ce n'est pas parce que nous traversons une période compliquée, que cela va continuer. Alors qu'elle essayait de la rassurer, la jeune femme prit une bouffée, avant de partager son avis, néanmoins toujours aussi défaitiste. C'est vrai que ce qu'il vient de se produire n'est pas de bonne augure, reprit-elle en fixant le chemin devant elles. Je n'aurais jamais cru y assister un jour... nos ennemis qui s'entre tuent et nous au milieu.

Julia ne répondait pas. La poitrine serrée, elle visualisait Negan prenant part à la défense du Royaume. Le voir si impliqué alors qu'il était le monstre qu'elle avait toujours connu l'a mettait mal à l'aise :

\- Tu as pris le parti de Negan, pourquoi ? Dianne balança sa tête sur les côtés, comme si cela était une évidence.

\- Parce qu'il s'agit de notre seule solution ! Richard n'a fait qu'envenimer les choses... regarde où ça nous mène ! Elle pointa la route vers Alexandria. On était déjà dans de sales draps, mais là, c'est bien pire ! Je ne veux pas paraître odieuse en le couvrant de critiques, cracha t-elle, mais il arrive un moment où il faut prendre le taureau par les cornes... Il a failli nous faire tuer !

\- Richard n'est qu'un imbécile torturé et incapable de se confronter à la réalité du monde. La chasseuse la perça d'un regard sombre.

\- Et toi, tu n'es pas lucide.

\- Comment ça ? Elle ralentit son allure progressivement.

\- Parce que tu es au cœur de toute cette histoire. Negan et Richard sont en pleine compétition pour toi. Et toi, tu dois t'investir et trancher...

\- Justement, je ne prends le parti de personne ! Elle pila soudainement sous la nervosité. Je suis tiraillée entre eux deux, et j'essaie pourtant de réfléchir. De faire preuve de réflexion pour ne pas aggraver la situation ! Toi qui es si attachée à Richard, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas défendu, hein ?

\- Parce que je réfléchis, moi aussi...

Un lourd silence s'installa. Dianne fixait l'extérieur les bras croisés. Déçue de voir que son amie ne cessait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, elle se tût jusqu'à ce que Julia reprenne, plus calmement :

\- Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi... C'est déjà assez la merde comme ça. L'autre acquiesça. Tu sais, je connais Negan et je ne voudrais pas qu'il nous monte les uns contre les autres. Il nous influence déjà... soupira t-elle en admettant qu'elle était concernée. C'est un beau parleur, alors tu peux prendre le parti de qui tu veux, sois juste prudente. De toute manière, même si nous donnions raison à Richard, nous serions quand même en danger avec les Sauveurs.

\- Passe moi ta cigarette, lui demanda t-elle soudainement. La brune s'exécuta, elle poussa un gémissement lorsque ses lèvres pincèrent le mégot. Ça fait longtemps ! Avant, j'en partageais une avec Richard quand il venait se confier les soirs. Julia fut intriguée.

\- Tu as toujours été amoureuse de lui, pas vrai ? Dianne eut un rictus bienveillant.

\- Ça, c'était avant ! Depuis, j'ai compris qu'il ne me regardait que comme une sœur, rien de plus. Et puis tu es arrivée et j'ai su qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à ses sentiments. Tu es exactement ce dont il a besoin. Tu es à l'écoute, généreuse, courageuse et tu sais le remettre à sa place quand il perd les pédales.

\- Tu n'éprouves aucune rancœur ? lui demanda t-elle par précaution. La blonde était toujours aussi aimable, elle secoua son visage, sa queue de cheval vrilla sur les côtés.

\- Non. Non, je n'éprouve aucune rancœur car je sais que ça lui est bénéfique. Tu sais, il a énormément souffert suite à la perte de sa famille. Il protégeait une communauté et ils sont morts sous ses yeux, avec sa femme et son fils. Il n'a pas su les protéger, alors il en paie le prix. Il n'arrive pas à faire son deuil parce que chaque jour lui rappelle ce qu'il a perdu. Surtout quand Negan est là. Le voir rôder autour de toi le rend malade. Il a l'impression de revivre le même schéma, avec la même angoisse de te perdre. La même angoisse d'échouer et d'enterrer un proche.

\- Je savais pour sa famille, mais pas pour Negan... Enfin, se justifia t-elle, je pensais que c'était simplement de la jalousie.

\- Dana et toi lui donnez une seconde chance de se reconstruire et d'oublier ce qu'il a traversé...

La voiture continuait d'avancer et avait repris un rythme normal. La route était dégagée, malgré quelques cadavres qui déambulaient sur le bas côté. Lorsque le véhicule passa, ils étendirent leurs bras en grognant, dans l'espoir d'attraper la proie :

\- Il est venu hier soir me voir, continua la chasseuse, décidée à avouer la vérité à son amie. La brune fronça les sourcils. Il est venu me voir et a passé la soirée à vider son sac. Je l'ai écouté, il était dépité. Il est rongé par le fait de te savoir entourée par un homme qu'il sait pertinemment dangereux mais dont il ne peut rien faire. Negan a la meilleure place et il est intouchable. Il a pleuré, sache le, mais ça lui a fait du bien. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé dans la matinée, quand il s'est battu avec lui en entrant dans ta maison.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il venait. Si je l'avais su, j'aurais tout fait pour que nous soyons seuls, sans _lui._

\- Je sais... C'était à propos de Morgan. Julia hocha la tête, la mine triste.

\- Lui aussi est atteint par ce qui arrive... Abby. Tu sais où il se trouve ?

\- D'après certains éclaireurs, il traîne autour d'une bâtisse à l'Est. Elle comprit la culpabilité qui naissait en la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, elle la réconforta en posant une main sur son bras. Tôt ou tard, il faut avancer, même si ça doit nous coûter cher... Abigail était comme une mère pour nous tous. Elle veillait sur nous. Maintenant, elle n'est plus là, Negan nous l'a prise. Mais Negan nous a aussi défendu contre Simon, alors quel camp choisir, hein ? Julia restait plongée dans son mutisme. Il faut avancer et apprendre de ses erreurs !

\- On dirait Ezekiel qui parle ! se moqua t-elle gentiment.

\- Même si j'ai du mal à le comprendre parfois, il n'a pas tort à ce niveau là... Soit on fait un pied en avant en tentant de nous en sortir, soit ont agis comme Richard. Enfermé dans notre monde, et incapable de s'ouvrir aux autres par méfiance. Mais il a toujours été comme ça, souviens toi... vos débuts n'étaient pas très convaincants !

Julia se souvenait parfaitement de ses premiers échanges avec le mentor. Il était froid et austère. Son autorité l'a rabaissait sans arrêt et elle avait mis du temps à briser la lourde carapace qu'il s'était forgée :

\- Alors même si on est confrontés au pire, même si il va encore y avoir des morts, je me suis rangée du côté de Negan parce que lui veut faire bouger les choses. Il nous tend la main, nous devons la saisir.

\- J'espère qu'on ne le regrettera pas... Dianne soupira, elle voulait voir son amie sourire de nouveau.

\- Il a l'air de faire des efforts pour s'adapter... Je l'ai vu parler avec Ben. Il ne semblait pas inquiet, ou alors, il nous a déjà tous embobiné, ha !

Julia sentait sa mâchoire se contracter devant l'exactitude de ses mots. Mais elle ne les prenait pas au sérieux. Son amant savait manipuler, il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour calmer les esprits et lui être favorables. Cependant, elle chassa cette idée noire de sa mémoire, en rebondissant sur le sujet qu'avait lancé la blonde :

\- Il m'a préparé un repas d'anniversaire hier soir...

\- Je sais, déclara t-elle fièrement, je le sais parce qu'il est venu me réclamer du lait pour faire ses crêpes ! Elle étaient réussies ? La brune fut gênée, elle bégaya la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Je ne sais pas... la chasseuse la toisait, perplexe. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les goûter. Son visage s'illumina de malice.

\- Il n'a pas perdu de temps celui-là !

Elle se mit à rire, plongeant un peu plus Julia dans le malaise. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas le courage d'éclaircir la situation. La honte qu'elle éprouvait suite à cette soirée lui nouait l'estomac :

\- Et toi, tu sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?

\- Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai mangé avec Daniel...

\- Daniel ? Celui qui est en charge de la sécurité des murs ? Elle approuva d'un signe de tête. Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné !

\- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très bavarde de ce côté là... A vrai-dire, je ne parle pas de moi. Julia s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment évoqué son passé.

\- Tu as des choses à cacher ? Dianne pouffa, joyeuse.

\- J'ai eu une vie des plus banales avant que tout ne sombre. Mes parents habitaient à la campagne et j'allais passer mes journées dans la première ville civilisée la plus proche. J'allais souvent au cinéma, et quand je rentrais chez moi, j'aidais mon père. Il avait des vaches laitières.

\- La vie au Royaume t'es familière...

\- Exactement !

Au loin, les murailles d'Alexandria se dessinaient et la brune se sentit brusquement soulagée. Elle allait enfin pouvoir souffler et partager la nouvelle qui la dévorait tant. Avec un peu de chance, Daryl lui proposerait encore une cigarette, avec son air abattu et sa voix éraillée. Elle espérait voir Carl aussi, il ne leur avait pas rendu visite comme convenu et l'idée qu'il se soit fait attraper par Rick avait traversé son esprit :

\- Il faut savoir passer l'éponge et apprendre à vivre en harmonie, réitéra la blonde après avoir ouvert la fenêtre pour laisser passer l'air. A Alexandria, ils ont su le faire, alors pourquoi pas nous ? Julia la questionna du regard. Tara, continua t-elle, elle faisait parti d'un groupe ennemi de Rick avant...

\- Je ne connais pas bien leur passé...

\- C'est elle qui m'en a parlé, une fois alors que je leur rendait visite. On buvait un café et elle m'a parlé des doutes qu'elle a pu avoir au début. Garde le pour toi, je ne sais pas si j'étais en droit de partager ça, blagua t-elle. Elle appartenait à un groupe dirigé par un homme qui, comme Negan, a mené la vie dure à Rick. Il venait d'une communauté appelée Woodbury... Le cœur de Julia manqua un battement. Son corps se pétrifia tandis que son amie lui dévoilait un peu plus l'histoire. Brian, il s'agissait de Brian. Le Gouverneur, sa vie à Woodbury, tout lui revint et ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

\- Ça va ? la questionna la chasseuse devant son teint blême. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Elle n'avait jamais détaillé l'épisode qu'elle avait vécu là-bas. Lorsqu'on lui demandait de raconter son passé, elle insistait seulement sur l'avant apocalypse, puis sur le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru seule, avant de rencontrer Negan. Le reste était bien trop noir et compliqué pour être dévoilé. Dianne attendait une réponse, le visage durci par la culpabilité de voir son amie si bouleversée. Heureusement pour cette dernière, le portail approchait et elle se mura dans le silence.

On vint rapidement leur ouvrir et elle gara la voiture à l'entrée de la ville :

\- Julia, parle moi... l'implora la blonde en mettant pied à terre. Je n'aurais pas dû te raconter ça, je suis navrée si ça t'a fait du mal.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. Il y a plus grave, termina t-elle sèchement en cherchant Rick du regard.

Aaron capta leur présence et vint à leur rencontre :

\- Vous voilà vous deux ! Quelles sont les nouvelles du Royaume ?

\- Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Ses traits se tendirent subitement.

\- Quoi ? Déjà ? Ils vous ont attaqué ? Les grenades ?

\- Les grenades ont tout détruit... Il recula d'un pas en soutenant son front.

\- Merde... Vous... osa t-il demander, vous avez eu beaucoup de dégâts ?

\- Beaucoup de pertes et des bâtiments en ruine, lança Dianne. On a besoin de vous, vous pourriez peut-être abriter quelques survivants qui n'ont plus de toit, le temps de réparer les maisons... Il acquiesça sans hésitation.

\- Bien sûr ! Et concernant les provisions... ?

\- Vous pouvez toujours nous fournir ? Il hocha la tête en leur intimant de le suivre.

En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Daryl qui suivit le groupe, la mine renfrognée :

\- Salut, jeta t-il à Julia, le mégot aux lèvres. Elle camoufla un rictus en fixant le sol. Y'a un problème ?

\- Non, aucun, je pensais juste...

\- Tu pensais à quoi ?

\- Rien qui puisse t'intéresser... Il l'observait, soudainement désintéressé.

\- Okay.

Puis, le chasseur vint aider Aaron a charger quelques sacs de nourriture à l'arrière de la voiture :

\- Ils ont été attaqués, lui annonça t-il en bloquant une caisse de ravitaillement contre un sac à dos de médicaments.

\- Bordel de merde ! s'énerva t-il en portant son attention sur la brune. Tu pouvais pas m'le dire au lieu de jouer aux devinettes ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je croyais que l'autre con à la batte était en mesure de vous protéger ? Que dalle, ouais !

\- Negan nous a aidé, le défendit Dianne, seulement, Simon avait des grenades et nous n'avons rien pu faire contre ça... Elle évita le sujet qui concernait Richard. L'homme continuait de toiser la jeune femme.

\- Et toi, t'as quoi à dire ?

\- J'étais enfermée avec ma fille pour sa sécurité... Il se rendit compte de sa provocation et descendit d'un cran.

\- J'espère qu'ils en ont pris plein la tronche ! Et qu'ils sont bien affaiblis ! Il vit l'âme douteuse de Julia, qui demandait des réponses. Rick est parti avec Rosita, Michonne et Tara foutre le feu à l'une de leur planque.

La jeune femme pensa à celle qui autrefois, avait aussi côtoyé le Gouverneur. _Elle_ s'était échappée avant leur rencontre, quand il avait commencé à sombrer dans la folie. Elle n'avait jamais réellement su ce qui lui était arrivé, ni comment il en était arrivé à la défaite. Rick avait été en guerre contre lui. Au final, _elle_ était comme Negan, une ancienne alliée d'ennemis. L'épidémie savait déconstruire les amitiés pour en créer de nouvelles, basées sur la survie. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait obtenir des réponses de Tara ? Cependant, se replonger dans ses souvenirs chamboulait les tourments qu'elle avait su effacer avec le temps :

\- Negan nous a fourni de nouvelles informations, brisa t-elle la glace en reprenant de l'assurance. Daryl semblait enfin capituler et se calmer.

\- Alors, ça donne quoi ? Aaron empilait une dernière caisse et vint les rejoindre.

\- Apparemment, leur cache d'armes est vers l'Ouest, après la supérette, près d'un grillage.

\- T'es une championne pour les descriptions toi, hein... se moqua t-il. Et il vous a donné les renseignements comme ça, sans rien en échange ?

\- Ça, c'est une autre histoire... Elle baissa la tête, la boule au ventre.

\- Hé ! C'est quoi son excuse ?

\- C'est une excuse qui ne concerne que le Royaume, et le Royaume seul, vint la supporter la blonde, qui voyait d'un mauvais œil la curiosité déplacée du chasseur. Ce dernier bougonna, les mains dans les poches.

\- J'croyais qu'on se battait ensemble ?

\- On se bat ensemble, mais c'est nous qui avons été attaqués. Soyez sur vos gardes, ils peuvent venir pour vous maintenant. Simon est complètement fou, même Negan n'a pas su le recadrer.

\- Décidément, il a la côte depuis peu...

Julia soupira et tourna les talons, elle arpenta la grande rue, quand il l'a rattrapa :

\- Hé, attends ! J'voulais pas être malpoli, c'est juste que je me pose des questions. Je suis pas avec vous au Royaume moi, je peux pas savoir si vous m'expliquez pas !

\- Tu sais le principal, c'est tout.

\- C'est tout ?

\- C'est tout.

Elle traîna les pieds, pensive. Il restait près d'elle, tout aussi silencieux :

\- Au fait, grommela t-il entre ses dents serrées, Carl s'est fait chopper par Rick. Il lui a sacrément remonté les bretelles.

\- C'est toi qui lui a raconté ?

\- J'suis pas une balance ! Il est assez grand pour surveiller son fils sans avoir besoin que je vienne fourrer mon nez dans ses affaires. La brune affichait une mine froide. Daryl disait certainement la vérité, le problème était que Carl ne pourrait plus revenir à l'avenir. Rick n'aurait de cesse de le guetter. Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça ?

\- Tu l'avais déjà deviné la dernière fois.

\- T'as pas tort... mais quand même ! fit-il capricieux.

\- Prends les choses en main la prochaine fois, ça te fera grandir !

\- Ouais, peut-être ! En attendant, remit-il le couvert, tu savais que Rick allait péter un plomb en l'apprenant. Faut que tu arrêtes de te la jouer solo, sauf si tu veux foutre la merde chez nous. Elle écarquilla de grands yeux ronds.

\- Tu es mal placé pour me dire ça...

Il la méprisa d'un regard noir :

\- Je suppose qu'on peut dire adieu à notre petit entraînement régulier... La jeune femme shoota dans un caillou.

\- T'as tout faux. Elle se tourna vers lui, étonnée. T'as tout faux, il a réussi a lui tenir tête et à obtenir son accord. Il a dû batailler mais Rick a fini par baisser les bras. Un léger silence s'installa de nouveau. Il se figea pour sortir une boîte d'allumettes et enflammer son mégot qui s'était éteint. Toute façon, reprit-il en secouant le bâtonnet après utilisation, Carl serait quand même revenu au Royaume... Negan l'attire comme un aimant, il fait qu'en parler, ça devient chiant... et il parle pas mal de toi aussi. Tu l'impressionne.

Un moteur bruyant se fit entendre et Julia comprit que le groupe revenait de son expédition. Elle se posta près de l'entrée, Daryl venait s'adosser contre la palissade. Dianne discutait avec Aaron sur leur chance de survie dans ce conflit. Le véhicule passa les portes et Rick en sortit. D'une élancée, il se retira vivement de la voiture, la face sale. Michonne le suivait de près, tout aussi renfermée. Tara et Rosita approchèrent :

\- Y'a eu un soucis ? questionna le chasseur d'une voix rauque.

\- On en a descendu pas mal, répondit l'hispanique, mais ils ont quand même bien résisté ! Elle vit la brune par dessus son épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ?

\- Ils ont été attaqués.

\- Les grenades qui nous ont échappé ? jeta Tara, colérique devant leur précédent échec qu'elle n'avait toujours pas accepté. Daryl hocha la tête. Ils sont tenaces... Elle délaissa Rosita pour trouver la jeune femme, qui se voyait presque intimidée depuis qu'elle avait appris la véritable origine de son interlocutrice. Je suis désolée qu'on ait pas pu les avoir tous. C'est un peu à cause de cette mission qu'ils sont revenus plus forts. Julia apprécia son soutien, elle lui adressa un sourire en coin.

\- Je te remercie. Mais le ventre noué en repensant à Brian, elle eut du mal à articuler davantage.

\- Tu sais, on va finir par les avoir, il faut juste qu'on trouve leur faille... Les renseignements de Negan nous sont déjà très précieux, on a bien amoché leur avant-poste aujourd'hui.

\- Il leur a filé d'autres infos, grogna Daryl, convaincu que le bon moment était arrivé.

\- Où ?

\- Plus loin que la supérette, à l'Ouest. J'y ai déjà foutu les pieds, je peux nous y emmener demain ! Rosita s'exclama hautaine, en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

\- C'est à toi qu'on doit tout ça ?

\- J'essaie d'améliorer la vie de nos communauté. Elles se dévisagèrent, l'œil mauvais.

Elle avait pu constater que l'hispanique ne semblait guère l'apprécier. Elle ne lui adressait jamais la parole et lorsqu'elle lui rendait par politesse, ses mots étaient souvent emprunts de sarcasme ou d'agressivité. Elle haussa les épaules, prétentieuse sans la lâcher des yeux :

\- C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ?!

\- Mon problème, c'est que tes problèmes sont devenus les nôtres et on pouvait largement s'en passer ! C'est tes emmerdes, à toi seule !

Tara s'interposa brusquement :

\- Hé ! Ça ne sert à rien de se braquer comme ça ! Lorsque la guerre sera terminée, on sera redevable, tous. C'est pas un concours, c'est de l'entraide. On veut survivre ou pas ? On veut y arriver ou pas ? Faut faire avec... mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que le Royaume trempe plus que nous en ayant Negan directement entre leurs murs.

\- C'est eux qui l'ont choisi, pas nous ! Tara l'ignorait, Rosita, épuisée par les tensions gesticulait dans tous les sens. On se salit les mains nous aussi ! défendit-elle. Sa semblable afficha une mine dure et lourde de sens.

\- On va les avoir, tenta t-elle de calmer ses ardeurs. On aura la peau de chaque Sauveur, Simon... Dwight... Negan y comprit. Julia supportait mal cet aveu. L'autre était toujours aussi piquée et ne lui pardonnait pas cet élan de générosité envers le Royaume. Alexandria était aussi en danger, il fallait distinguer ses priorités. Les deux femmes se fusillaient du regard. Le chasseur ne savait pas comment gérer la situation.

\- Stop toutes les deux ! Pour l'instant, la guerre n'est pas terminée, on en reparlera après !

\- S'il nous reste suffisamment de provisions, le coupa Rosita en fixant la voiture chargée, prête à partir dans la communauté alliée. Ou si on a pas été tués avant... Elle soupira en quittant les trois autres, qui attendaient, pantois.

\- On est tous à fleur de peau, déclara calmement Tara. Elle va s'en remettre. Daryl serrait les dents.

\- Ça m'saoule toute cette histoire...

Il partait en direction de la maison de Rick :

\- Faut lui en toucher deux mots. Si on part demain pour chopper leur cache d'armes, faut qu'il soit tenu au courant.

\- _Il_ viendra avec nous. Le chasseur esquissa un rictus approbateur.

\- Il voudra pas manquer une occasion pareille !

Julia se retrouvait seule avec Tara, l'esprit confus. Comme elle avait envie d'aborder le sujet, mais elle était dans l'incapacité de prononcer le moindre mot en rapport avec Brian. Brian ou Philip. Philip ou le Gouverneur. Elle ne savait même pas sous quelle appellation elle l'avait connu.

Mais la curiosité était plus forte que tout. Il avait été son ami bien avant l'arrivée des morts qui marchent. Il avait été celui qui l'avait accueilli après la mort d'Ethan. Il aurait pu être le père de son enfant, mais Negan avait su rattraper les choses. La brune voulait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Ce qui lui était réellement arrivé et comment sa domination avait-elle pu décliner.

L'autre partait aussi, cette fois-ci, retrouver Aaron qui discutait avec la blonde. Cette dernière arrivait à mieux maîtriser ses émotions. La tornade était passée, il fallait se relever et avancer. Contrairement à son amie, qui imaginait les pires scénarios, elle était plus décontractée.

Sa démarche était rapide. Crispée, elle trottinait derrière elle, avant qu'elle ne retrouve les habitants. Si elle pouvait obtenir un moment privilégié avec elle, sans oreille indiscrète, ce ne serait pas de refus. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle réaction aurait Rick s'il en venait à savoir son implication dans l'apogée du Gouverneur :

\- Attends ! lança t-elle innocemment, la femme se tourna. J'aimerais te parler... Elle afficha un regard surpris par sa demande. D'un sourire, elle l'a mis à l'aise en l'éloignant de Dianne, qui analysait la situation. Elle commençait à se questionner sur ce qu'elle avait dit à la brune dans la voiture, concernant Tara et son ancienne vie. Aaron lui racontait le dernier ragot qu'ils avaient partagé au coin d'un feu, il y a peu.

Une fois à l'écart, Tara rangea ses mains dans les poches, dans l'attente d'une question :

\- Alors ? réclama t-elle amicale, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Julia soupira en affichant une moue hésitante. Elle mourrait de chaud sous l'anxiété.

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer...

\- Commence, ce sera déjà ça.

\- Je voulais savoir comment tu avais rencontré le groupe de Rick... Sa mine s'assombrit progressivement. Je voulais savoir si tu avais connu d'autres groupes avant, des groupes comme nous, noya t-elle le poisson. On est pas si nombreux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

\- Comme ça... avec ce qui nous frappe en ce moment, j'ai fini par me rendre compte qu'on a tous une histoire à raconter, et je ne connais pas la tienne.

Comme elle mentait mal, Negan lui avait fait plusieurs fois la remarque en se moquant d'elle. Tara voyait clair en son jeu. Elle gratta le sol du bout de sa chaussure, alors que Julia l'implorait d'un regard qu'elle n'arrivait pas à maîtriser. Un regard emplit de souvenirs passés :

\- J'étais avec ma sœur, commença t-elle, en confiance. On avait trouvé refuge dans un immense bâtiment. Les étages étaient infectés mais on avait réussi à éliminer les rôdeurs qui nous encombrait. Notre père était avec nous aussi, et ma nièce, Meghan.

Julia déglutissait, la peur au ventre. Après chaque mot, chaque phrase, elle s'attendait à entendre le nom de Brian. Et s'il avait été mauvais ? S'il avait brutalement changé pour devenir un monstre, comme les Sauveurs ? Et s'il avait fait du mal à Tara et sa famille ? Elle l'avait abandonné juste avant, il avait certainement sombré un peu plus dans la noirceur du Nouveau Monde :

\- On avait des difficultés pour survivre, parce que mon père était malade. Il était cloué au lit avec une assistance respiratoire qu'il fallait changer régulièrement. Sauf qu'on ne pouvait pas le laisser seul pour partir chercher le matériel, ni même laisser Meghan. Lilly était tout à fait d'accord avec moi, et on survivait avec peu de nourriture. Quand elle commençait à manquer, on faisait des raids rapides juste en bas ou dans les quartiers les plus proches. Mais on ne s'éloignait jamais. On avait des vies à protéger, tu comprends... Julia ne pouvait qu'acquiesçait, elle vivait la même chose avec Dana depuis sa naissance. Et puis, un jour, on a rencontré quelqu'un. Sa poitrine se serra brutalement. Elle sentit l'oppression revenir. Ses yeux dévisagèrent Tara qui reprenait sa respiration. Un homme, grand, en piteux état. Elle sentait la vérité approcher et la douleur dans sa cage thoracique ne faisait que s'accentuer. Il portait un cache œil. A voir le teint pâle de la brune, la femme se tût. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, bredouilla Julia en esquivant son regard. Tu peux continuer, je t'écoute. Elle hésita un court instant avant de reprendre.

\- Il a proposé son aide, alors on a accepté. Il était protecteur envers nous, surtout envers ma nièce.

\- Quel âge avait Meghan ? Tara répondit sans réfléchir.

\- Onze ans, c'était une enfant...

Julia prit une grande inspiration en comprenant que la petite devait lui rappeler Penny. Les deux avaient à peu près le même âge. Elle l'avait côtoyé durant si longtemps avant l'épidémie, qu'elle avait appris au fil du temps à deviner sa personnalité. Car même s'il avait changé, sa nature était restée la même. Brian avait vécu dans l'ombre de Philip, et Penny était morte par sa faute. Comme cela lui était insupportable de vivre avec cette mort sur la conscience :

\- Il a aidé mon père aussi. Et puis on a été obligés de partir. Avec lui à nos côtés, ma sœur et moi nous sentions plus fortes. Il n'avait pas peur des rôdeurs, et savait tirer avec une arme.

\- Il avait peut-être du vécu dans l'armée, mentit Julia pour qu'elle continue à parler. Vous ne lui avez pas demandé ?

\- Il ne parlait pas de son passé.

\- Vous connaissiez son nom au moins ?

\- Il s'appelait Brian.

Julia ferma les yeux, l'esprit violemment bousculé par cette révélation qui confirmait ses suspicions. Son corps entier était crispé sous la douleur de l'avoir abandonné. La douleur de l'avoir abandonné et laissé mourir. Mais aussi la douleur de l'avoir apprécié plus que lorsqu'ils vivaient en paix. Le Gouverneur n'avait pas été un homme mauvais. Il n'était simplement pas fait pour diriger convenablement, surtout après le décès de Philip. _Tout comme pour Negan_ , Julia avait essayé de le raisonner, mais il restait hanté par les vices de son frère, qui avaient déteints sur lui. Tara s'apprêtait à reprendre, lorsque Dianne fit son apparition. Sa présence lui remis les pieds sur terre :

\- On a terminé notre tâche, lança t-elle, Aaron vient de partir convaincre Rick d'attaquer au plus vite le nouvel emplacement donné par Negan.

\- Daryl est déjà parti lui parler, confirma la femme, il ne fera que le convaincre un peu plus.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'on soit tous sur la même longueur d'onde et qu'on communique surtout ! Si on agit alors que des éléments nous ont échappé, les Sauveurs pourraient reprendre le dessus. Tara hocha la tête, Julia n'avait rien dit. Je vais rentrer au Royaume, reprit la blonde, est-ce que tu viens avec moi, ou tu restes encore un peu ?

Julia plongea son regard dans celui de Tara. Elle devait rester encore, elle devait en savoir plus. Et puis, faire une pause avec Negan lui serait bénéfique. Dana était en sécurité, beaucoup d'habitants se relayaient et prenaient soin d'elle, elle était entre de bonnes mains. Avoir confiance en sa communauté était son dernier espoir :

\- Je vais rester, conclut-elle assurée, je les accompagnerai demain à la planque des Sauveurs.

 **...**

Dianne avait roulé sans difficulté jusqu'à son refuge. En chemin, elle avait croisé les mêmes cadavres ambulants qu'à l'allée, toujours postés au même endroit. L'œil livide et la peau en lambeau, ils avaient réitéré le schéma. Grogner, claquer des dents et tenter de suivre la voiture, en vain. Cette discussion avec Aaron lui avait fait du bien, elle se sentait moins seule dans le combat. Lui aussi était inquiet, surtout devant les comportements de certains, qui commençaient à se révolter des décisions prises. L'avis de Rick ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, et l'entraide avec le Royaume apportait aussi son lot d'hostilités. Néanmoins, elle et Julia avaient effectué leur mission sans désagrément. Elle pouvait enfin retrouver son chez-elle et continuer à vivre en priant ne pas subir de nouvelle attaque. Ils n'étaient pas prêts, surtout mentalement.

En descendant du véhicule, elle eut une pensée pour la brune et sa volonté de rester à Alexandria. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce besoin d'isolement. Entre Negan et Richard, ajouté à cela le poids des morts suite aux bombardements des Sauveurs, l'esprit de Julia Williams devait être encombré de noirceur. Elle espérait que son amie aille mieux avec le temps, elle ne méritait pas de souffrir ainsi. Elle l'avait vu dans les pires moments, comme dans les meilleurs, et ceux là lui convenaient bien mieux.

Elle croisa Ben, qui rangeait la devanture de la Boutique. Il lui adressa un large sourire en la voyant revenue saine et sauve de son expédition :

\- Que fais-tu ? lui demanda t-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Il bloquait un pot remplit de riz au bas d'une étagère. Il grimaça en vérifiant qu'il ne tombe pas et se redressa. Éblouit, il plissait les paupières en peinant de la distinguer.

\- J'ai aidé à nettoyer la zone, mais d'autres continuent... Elle comprit à qui il faisait allusion. Jerry _le_ surveille de près, je crois qu'il débarrasse aussi les décombres. Là, je remet ce qui a été renversé à cause des mouvements de panique...

\- Et Ezekiel ? Il tiqua quelques secondes.

\- Il s'occupe de Shiva.

\- Et Negan ? Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Aux dernières nouvelles, il nous aidait à réparer la clôture...

La blonde hocha la tête, agréablement surprise par le maintien de la communauté pendant leur absence. L'homme à la batte avait été une menace, mais il était clair qu'il avait changé de camp. _Tout comme Tara._ Le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel, les survivants quittaient doucement le centre pour retrouver leurs maisons encore intactes. Les rescapés dormiraient dans l'amphithéâtre pour cette nuit, et partiraient à Alexandria dès le lever du jour. Ils devaient continuer à mener un semblant de vie ordinaire. C'était le seul moyen pour garder un esprit sain. L'espoir de vivre une vie comme avant.

Elle se dirigeait vers la grange afin de constater les progrès qui avaient été fait. La façade Est était entièrement retapée, il ne manquait plus que quelques tuiles à aménager sur le toit, et la porte en bois à consolider. Les hommes du Royaume avaient fait du bon travail. Autour d'elle, les impacts dans la muraille avaient été bouchés par des planches, clouées avec empressement pour éviter qu'un mort ne rentre dans l'enceinte. Tout semblait relativement bien recousu, même s'il restait encore des trous dans les mailles, mais pour ça, seul le temps les aiderait.

Posée devant le grand bâtiment, elle dévisageait la porte avec mépris. Dans cette affaire, la chasseuse s'était sentie inutile et elle aurait voulu apporter sa pierre à l'édifice. Adolescente, ayant longuement aidé son père, elle savait manier les outils et bricoler. Elle se hâta de trouver l'un des hommes qui dirigeait les opérations pour lui réclamer une scie et les dernières planches de bois découpées il y a peu. Il l'avait observé de haut en bas, avant de lui donner. Puis, elle était parti, sous le regard amusé de Benjamin, de la voir si vive devant la grange, pour commencer son travail.

D'une main précise et avec force, elle était recroquevillée sur sa planche, qu'elle sciait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, posée sur une table en métal. La première l'emplit de joie, elle la jeta dans un panier à ses pieds, pour continuer son labeur. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle commençait à ralentir le rythme sous une douleur aiguë à l'épaule :

\- T'as besoin d'aide on dirait... lança une voix suave derrière elle. Elle la reconnu aussitôt et se retourna, intimidée d'être surveillée. Negan se tenait droit, le sourire carnassier. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de reprendre, je te dérange peut-être ?

\- Oh, non ! Elle le quitta pour se concentrer de nouveau sur sa tâche, vous ne me dérangez pas. Il ricana fièrement, la préoccupant plus que sa planche de bois. Julia avait raison, il avait un pouvoir hypnotisant qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'à se retrouver seule avec lui. Un doute vint s'emparer de son esprit et elle se demanda si elle devait se sentir en danger.

\- Comment ça s'est passé avec mon ami Rick ?

\- Très bien, continuait-elle sans faire attention, on les a averti et on a pu récupérer quelques vivres... Il restait muet, lui déclenchant un frisson.

\- Par « nous », tu veux dire ma putain de femme et toi, hein ? Elle acquiesça, ouais, je te demande ça parce que je ne la vois pas... Elle est restée là bas ?

\- Elle avait besoin de rester un peu seule... Il ricana chaudement.

\- Ma Julia chérie est forte, elle n'a pas besoin de ça pour contre attaquer !

Il se rapprocha d'elle en détaillant ses mouvements. Dianne sciait toujours avec le plus grand soin, pour balancer dans le panier qui commençait à se remplir :

\- La vache ! beugla t-il impressionné, t'as une sacrée poigne, tu fais ça comme un bonhomme ! Elle se stoppa pour le toiser.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment, ou un reproche...

\- Tu peux être sûre que tout ce qui vient de moi envers une nana, c'est à prendre comme un compliment, ha ! Elle chercha à esquiver son regard, mais il ne la lâchait pas.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Je viens juste taper la causette, est-ce que c'est mal ?

\- Non... Il sourit.

-Bien, alors je vais rester ! Elle regrettait presque ses dires. J'ai le droit de parler à une autre femme, autre que ma putain de femme. En plus, je suis de bonne humeur, t'as de la chance ! J'ai passé ma foutue journée à déblayer les gravas merdiques qui entachaient votre joli paysage, j'ai besoin d'un moment de détente, tu vois. Et tu es pile la personne qu'il me faut... Autour d'eux, la plupart des habitants étaient rentrés chez eux. Ben avait fait de même. Quelques constructeurs étaient encore présents, Richard était au loin, près de la barrière qui menait à la plaine. Il terminait de frapper son marteau sur des morceaux de métal fin. Negan se racla discrètement la gorge avant de reprendre, toujours aussi prétentieux. Tu sais, je trouve ça sympa que tu aies pris ma défense aujourd'hui... T'as l'air d'être une sacrée nana en fait ! Elle retint un sourire flatté. Ouais, il se cambra en arrière, une putain de nana qui a des couilles presque aussi grosses que les miennes, ha !

\- J'ai fait ça pour le bien de la communauté.

\- Vous dites tous ça, on dirait que vous faites parti d'une secte à la con. C'est pas possible, c'est compris dans le contrat ou quoi !

Il se mit à glousser, déclenchant un visage amusé à la blonde, qui se rendait compte de l'automatisme de leurs paroles. Elle abandonna sa planche pour lui faire face, rieuse :

\- Oh, reprit-il enjoué, ma blague t'a fait de l'effet on dirait !

\- Vous n'avez pas tort sur ce point, je dois l'avouer.

\- Pas tort parce que tu es en train de craquer à mon numéro de charme à deux balles, ou parce que vous êtes tous des robots ?

\- La deuxième option ! Il fit la moue.

\- Exactement...

Elle se détacha de son attention pour se reporter sur la scie, qu'elle attrapa en vitesse. Plus vite elle aurait terminé, et plus vite elle pourrait retrouver sa maison. Ce n'était pas que la compagnie de l'homme en cuir la dérangeait, nullement. Il n'avait pas été menaçant comme on pourrait le croire, mais elle commençait à fatiguer par cette rude journée. Elle aurait très bien pu en rester là et reprendre le lendemain mais Dianne était une battante, elle n'aimait pas repousser ce qui pouvait être fait le jour même. Le brun lui, continuait d'observer chaque détail de ses gestes :

\- Tu vas te blesser si tu continues comme ça, jeta t-il soudainement. Elle s'arrêta pour le questionner du regard. Tu te positionnes mal. Il faut que tu te penches plus pour mieux épouser la forme de cette satanée planche... si tu ne fais pas ça, elle t'aura à l'usure, sois en certaine ! La blonde ne réagit pas, il prit alors les devants. Je vais te montrer, tu vas voir, c'est aussi simple que de pisser un coup. Son épaule vint frôler la sienne alors qu'il courbait son poignet pour le lever de la planche afin qu'elle ait plus de force. Elle se sentit mal en le sachant à proximité. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, il lui intima de refaire le mouvement, qu'elle réussit avec plus de minutie qu'avant. Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit, il faut toujours m'écouter...

\- J'y penserai les prochaines fois, articula t-elle, surprise de se voir remercier un ancien Sauveur.

Il recula d'un pas en grognant doucement :

\- T'as une bonne mémoire ? Je suis persuadé que oui, est-ce que tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?

\- Vous aviez bloqué le passage sur la route et vous nous attendiez avec votre groupe.

\- C'est ça ! Et tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit ? Elle baissa la tête honteusement, le rouge aux joues. Ouais, prononça t-il brûlant en devinant ses pensées, c'est exactement ça que j'avais dit ! A cette époque, je n'avais pas encore rencontré ma putain de femme, comprends moi. Elle ne répondait pas, et louchait sur le tas de planches au sol. Tu sais, on peut devenir de bons amis toi et moi. Bon, je ne te cache pas que d'habitude, les nanas ne font pas long feu avec moi, je les dégage vite, mais là, je vais faire une exception pour toi ! Parce que t'es sacrément balèze je trouve, et j'aime ça ! Ça te dis d'intégrer mon équipe ? L'équipe du type qui a flingué ses anciens hommes pour vous.

\- Que voulez-vous en échange ? Une boule prenait naissance dans son ventre.

\- Hé, déride toi, je veux juste que tu m'en dises plus sur ce pauvre Richie, là bas... Il le démontra du doigt. Le concerné s'en aperçu et le défia d'un regard funeste. Superman ! l'appela t-il en le saluant, la main enroulée d'un bandage neuf. Passe à la maison un de ces quatre, on se fera un plan à trois autour d'un verre ! T'aimes la citronnade ? Je sais bien la faire ! Richard gronda de rage en l'ignorant. Negan, peiné, se tourna vers Dianne, il est timide le gars... ça lui passera !

\- Je ne pense pas...

\- Je te trouve bien négative ! Elle haussa les épaules. Allez, chantonna t-il joyeusement, tu crois qu'il ferait un bon roi ? Elle le toisa, étonnée par sa question. Ben a dit que si sa Majesté venait à passer l'arme à gauche, Richie prendrait sa place. Maintenant que je suis intégré à votre petite bande, j'essaie d'éclaircir certains points. Elle restait de marbre. Penser à la mort d'Ezekiel lui était une chose difficilement concevable. Réponds à ma question, tu veux.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Une putain de nana comme toi doit bien avoir une idée, non ?

\- Ce ne serait pas pareil, avoua t-elle incertaine, Richard serait focalisé sur la sécurité du Royaume. Bien plus que notre roi actuellement. Negan ricana grossièrement.

\- Et on voit où sa stratégie a mené... Dis moi, Dianne chérie, reprit-il mutin, est-ce que ma femme te parle de moi ? Elle scruta son regard pétillant de malice. Entre copines, vous vous racontez tout.

\- Dans quel sens ?

\- Dans tous les sens ! Elle lui expliqua après un bref arrêt.

\- Elle m'a parlé de votre cohabitation.

\- Je vois.

\- Que c'était difficile pour elle de revivre avec vous. Qu'elle avait besoin de souffler et de prendre ses distances parfois. Julia a peur de devenir comme vous...

\- Ha ! C'est des conneries ça ! Elle ne peut pas devenir comme moi, puisqu'elle est déjà Negan... Ou du moins, rectifia t-il, elle l'a été... Je ne sais plus trop. La chasseuse se retrancha sur elle-même à la simple évocation de la devise des Sauveurs. Elle t'a dit qu'elle me faisait pieuter sur un putain de canapé ? Il y a mieux, tu ne trouves pas ? La femme parut surprise. Si tu pouvais lui parler de cette condition de merde qu'elle m'oblige à supporter. Je suis en pleine insomnie dessus, et si je ne suis pas bien dans ma baraque, il ne faudrait pas que moi aussi je demande l'asile chez Rick, Rick et sa clique ! Il ne faudrait pas que je débarque à Alexandria, tu comprends. Et puis, j'aime bien squatter votre Royaume, l'odeur du purin, faut s'y faire, mais ça viendra... Dianne restait muette. Tu sais, si je ne dors pas bien, je redeviens franchement mauvais, et il ne faudrait pas que ça dérape de nouveau entre nous... Alors je vais t'exposer certaines choses que tu iras soumettre à ma femme. Parce que toi, elle t'écoutera et tu verras, on en sera tous les deux très satisfaits ! Je sais que je peux te faire confiance... Tu entends ce que je te dis ? Ma jolie Dianne chérie ? Elle affrontait son regard brumeux. C'est le seul service que je te demande, et si tu me le rends, je t'en rendrais aussi...

\- Ce n'est pas simple, ce que vous me demandez...

\- Allez, ne sois pas farouche, tu veux ! T'as pas à avoir la trouille, je ne te braque pas une arme sur la tempe... Si t'es une bonne fille, je serais gentil avec toi. Elle méditait, silencieuse. Et puis, reprit-il persévérant, tu as déjà pris mon parti, ton foutu pied est déjà de mon côté, tu peux le refaire. Pense aux enjeux !

\- Hé, Negan ! jeta violemment Richard qui approchait, laissez la tranquille ! Il l'avertit du marteau qu'il tenait en main, déclenchant à l'homme un fou rire moqueur.

\- Calme toi Richie ! Jerry arrivait à son tour, intrigué par le ton qu'avait pris le mentor. Je ne l'ai pas touché ta chasseuse, on ne faisait que discuter ! Il adressa à cette dernière un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons, je compte sur toi, ne me déçois pas...

Il venait de lui tomber dessus avec le plus beau des sourires.


	9. Chapter 9

Le camion de chargement arrivait dans la cour du Royaume. Un groupe mené par Ezekiel, était parti plus tôt dans la journée pour ravitailler un maximum la communauté. Ce n'était pas que l'aide d'Alexandria était à refuser, mais le roi cherchait à soutenir les siens par lui-même. Le véhicule se gara en diagonale et les membres déchargèrent tour à tour les quelques vivres qu'ils avaient trouvé. Durant l'expédition, un habitant avait été mordu, puis tué sur demande par sa Majesté qui n'avait pas supporté cet acte de violence. Mais pour les siens, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il se rendait compte en les côtoyant de près, que la mort rôdait et que ce n'était pas enfermé entre quatre murs qu'ils allaient continuer leur petite harmonie.

C'est le cœur déchiré et coupable qu'Ezekiel se jeta en dehors du camion pour aider les hommes. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à décharger, surtout en ce qui concernait les provisions. Néanmoins, ils étaient tombés sur différents types de vivres. Il y avait quelques conserves pour alimenter la Boutique, de la vaisselle ébréchée, des vêtements, des bandages et quelques comprimés pour les blessés, du matériel pour la ferme, des armes blanches émoussées, un bidon d'eau et surtout, des graines et du foin pour les récoltes et les bêtes. Dorénavant, il fallait compter sur la nature et sur ce qu'elle donnait pour survivre.

Le plus léger fut rapidement stocké alors que les survivants faisaient petit à petit les allers retours en envahissant le centre de la ville. Jerry aidait son roi, il attrapait de sa large carrure une botte de foin qu'il jetait au sol :

\- Fais attention, il ne faut rien abîmer ! lança Ezekiel alarmé à l'idée de gâcher ce qu'ils avaient récolté. L'homme s'excusa pour commencer à la faire rouler jusqu'à la plaine. En chemin, le roi en personne ramassait avec une fourche les tiges sèches qui s'entassaient au sol. Tout était finement organisé et le reste des bottes suivait pour commencer à être empilées sous un abri, plus loin près du petit camp d'entraînement provisoire.

Negan arrivait, l'allure décontractée. Il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise en présence de roi, Julia présente ou non pour le soutenir, il savait qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle à présent. Il était habillé d'un t-shirt blanc, qui se finissait sur un col en V. Une trouvaille dans un placard dans la chambre d'amis. L'heureux élu qui occupait la maison avant faisait la même taille que lui. _Un coup de chance_ , avait-il pensé en l'enfilant. Il se présenta à l'homme, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Salut Majesté, commença t-il en observant ses gestes répétitifs. Alors, l'expédition a été bonne ? L'autre n'avait pas répondu et continuait de se baisser pour déposer le foin dans une brouette, qu'un autre poussait à côté. T'as besoin d'un coup de main, je me trompe ? Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Jerry fit de même.

\- Votre aide est la bienvenue, il peinait à respirer sous le chaleur. Son garde du corps s'accoudait sur la botte, la tête baissée. Allez chercher la dernière, lui montra t-il le camion en arrière. Il faut les ramener dans la plaine. Le brun hocha la tête sans en demander davantage et revenir quelques minutes plus tard. A bout de souffle lui aussi, il vint à leur hauteur.

\- Bordel, c'est lourd cette merde, et j'en ai mis partout, en plus. On pourrait facilement me suivre à la trace comme ça, ha ! Le roi ricana en suivant du regard les herbes sur le chemin.

\- C'est mon travail de les ramasser, vous, vous suivez Jerry... Le concerné avait repris sa route. Il lança un signe de la main aux deux autres avant de se remettre à pousser la botte.

\- Je crois qu'il est l'heure de s'y remettre... jeta Negan sarcastique. Il appuyait avec force pour la faire rouler. Grimaçant sous l'effort, il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir autant de mal. Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda s'il avait réellement perdu son endurance quand il enchaînait les entraînements de boxe. Jerry arrivait en trottinant.

\- Je vais vous aider. L'homme à la batte leva un visage étonné. Sa virilité en prenait un coup.

\- Toi, m'aider ? Tu dis ça parce que tu es assez costaud pour en soulever un à toi tout seul ? Il éclata de rire, Richard venait à son tour constater ce qu'il se passait. Quand il vit son rival, il se raidit sur place.

\- Ha, te voilà ! s'anima le roi, satisfait de le voir, rends nous service, on a encore besoin de bras pour tout stocker sous les abris dans la plaine. Jerry ! l'interpella t-il, va vérifier si tout a été vidé dans le camion. Richard restait stoïque devant les deux autres.

\- Allez Richie, file moi un coup de main, tu veux. Cette putain de botte de foin ne va pas avancer toute seule, hein...

\- Je ne veux pas vous aider, _vous_. Le garde du corps revenait avec une caisse qu'il déposa devant la Boutique.

\- Mec, s'adressa t-il au mentor d'un air las, il faut que tu arrêtes d'être comme ça. On a tous besoin de toi, _là_.

Toutefois, il restait de marbre à fusiller du regard Negan, qui ricanait intérieurement :

\- Tu as entendu ce que ton copain le costaud a dit ? Arrête de jouer au gamin capricieux !

L'œil vif, il le provoquait tandis qu'Ezekiel sentait sa patience s'estomper. Et pourtant, il était d'un naturel calme, mais les circonstances avaient poussé la souplesse de son esprit :

\- Tu refuses d'obéir aux ordres de ton roi ? Avec insolence, il ne répondit pas et quitta les lieux. Jerry décida d'aider le brun en poussant la botte. Tu oublies ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?! Où vas-tu ?

\- Dans le seul lieu où je peux être tranquille ! J'en ai marre qu'on me parle comme une merde, foutez moi la paix avec cette histoire !

\- Laisse pisser, le calma Negan après avoir avancé de quelques mètres. Je lui en veux pas s'il n'aime pas ma gueule, je ne peux pas plaire à tout le monde !

\- Ce n'est pas _vous_ , mais _moi_ qui suis directement concerné par ses actions. Je ne suis pas un roi si je ne me fais pas obéir par mes plus fidèles conseillers. Et je ne suis pas digne de diriger le Royaume si je perds leur confiance.

Après avoir déposé les dernières provisions, Jerry laissa Negan pour retrouver Ezekiel, qui s'était retranché dans l'amphithéâtre. Il les épia, quand Ben se présenta. Surpris de le voir, le brun le toisa de haut en bas :

\- Vous avez fait du bon boulot tout à l'heure, commença t-il comme si de rien n'était. L'autre apprécia son assurance soudaine. Il était impassible, le regard fixe. Il ne faut pas baisser les bras, la Boutique commence à se remplir...

\- L'infirmerie aussi s'est bien remplie, trancha Negan les mains sur les hanches. Le jeune fut déstabilisé. Ton nom, c'est Benjie, c'est ça ? Il acquiesça. Écoute Benjie, il va falloir continuer de tenir ses couilles encore un moment, avant de pouvoir respirer tranquillement. Ça va recommencer à chier un jour ou l'autre, et ce n'est pas en remplissant ta Boutique adorée qu'on va gagner la guerre.

\- Si vous continuez de nous aider, tout ira en s'améliorant. Alexandria a rejoint la lutte, la Colline pourrait suivre, et même d'autres groupes ! Ensemble, on pourrait détruire les Sauveurs pour de bon... mais il faut du temps et nous en avons pas. Il le dévisagea avec peine, vous savez, avoua t-il, au début, j'étais contre votre collaboration. Mais Julia s'est battue pour vous. Negan se redressa fièrement. Je sais que rien n'est facile, même pour elle, mais votre libération en vaut la peine. Nous sommes en train de prendre conscience de la gravité des choses, et les habitants du Royaume ne vont rien lâcher ! Tout ça depuis cet arrangement... Je pensais que vous avoir en dehors de votre cellule était de la pure folie.

\- On dirait que tu t'es fourré le doigt dans l'oeil...

\- Je ne suis pas le seul, Morgan aussi et il est parti. Il est rongé par les erreurs qu'il a commise.

\- On l'est tous...

\- Je vais aller lui rendre visite dans les prochains jours, des éclaireurs affirment avoir retrouvé sa trace. Negan haussa les épaules.

\- Descends de ton nuage... déjà, il faut limiter la casse, pointa t-il l'infirmerie, dont Dianne faisait des allers retours en vidant des bassines d'eau souillées par le sang. Votre doc' a pas mal de boulot, mais la chasseuse est là pour l'aider.

\- On essaie tous de s'aider. Après un léger silence, il reprit, _même vous_.

\- Moi, je suis le foutu mouton noir de la bande...

Un client entra par curiosité dans la Boutique. Ben en avait souvent qui venait voir si les ravitaillements avaient été fructueux ou pas. C'est ainsi qu'ils entretenaient leurs espoirs :

\- Tu as de la visite mon gars, lui jeta l'homme ironiquement. Ha et au fait... Il le retint par l'épaule, sentir sa poigne le retenir, Benjamin en eut un frisson d'angoisse. Si jamais t'avais une jolie batte sur tes étagères poussiéreuses, fais moi signe, tu seras gentil !

 **...**

Le centre du Royaume était encore en mauvais état et des survivants se relayaient pour dégager au plus vite les débris qui rappelaient les souvenirs de l'attaque. Les murs continuaient à être consolidés, les améliorations de la grange avançaient toujours. Les blessés séjournaient à l'infirmerie et étaient surveillés sans relâche, les patrouilleurs faisaient des rondes aux alentours, et de nouveaux ravitailleurs, prêts à tout pour vivre partaient de leur plein gré à la recherche de provisions. Pour le reste, tout semblait animé comme auparavant. Les tournées en bouteilles de lait se faisaient aussi, moins régulièrement mais Ezekiel tenait à garder les habitudes intactes. L'eau au puits était puisée pour arroser les récoltes qui peinaient à pousser, et les animaux étaient sortis pour paître dans la plaine. L'enclos avait été agrandi quelques temps plus tôt, les vaches et les moutons profitaient du temps radieux alors que les chevaux restaient à l'écurie.

Malgré les tensions palpables et les disputes de certains, garder son calme pour vivre sereinement restait l'enjeu primordial du roi. Il méditait sur l'estrade, son tigre à ses pieds. Jerry lui, lisait, assit dans un fauteuil en face. Demain, ils repartiraient chercher de nouveaux vivres. Demain serait un autre jour, il fallait persévérer.

Negan vérifiait leur présence en scrutant par la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas qu'il les espionnait pour de mauvaises intentions, mais il voulait être en mesure de devancer le roi à tout instant. Il était en position de faiblesse et remontait enfin dans les statistiques, il ne devait pas perdre son objectif. Ni oublier qui il était réellement. S'il y en avait bien une qu'il avait du mal à apprivoiser à sa grande surprise était Julia. Celle-ci avait bien trop souffert pour le suivre aveuglément ou croire en ses mensonges enrobés de fausses illusions.

Cependant, la vie au Royaume ne lui apportait pas ce dont il souhaitait. Negan s'ennuyait car il n'avait plus la direction des choses. Il se retrouvait comme tous les habitants, un individu banal avec un lourd passé. Sa femme lui manquait, mais il était incapable de savoir si sa présence lui manquait vraiment, ou si c'était de voir en ses yeux ce que lui, lui insufflait. Au final, attendre enfermé entre les murailles, avec l'interdiction de sortir le rongeait progressivement. Avant quand il était libre d'aller ou bon lui semblait, quand il était encore à la tête des Sauveurs, il s'accordait des journées à fureter avec Lucille. Il prenait une voiture et quittait le Sanctuaire pour ne revenir qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il ne disait pas où il allait, ni ce qu'il y faisait, mais retrouver cette solitude lui faisait du bien. Toute cette souffrance interne le faisait imploser. Il n'en avait jamais parlé car il se devait de paraître invincible. Comme pour sa Lucille, il n'avait rien avoué, sauf à Julia, mais ce n'était pas volontaire.

Il expirait bruyamment en entrant dans la maison qu'il espérait provisoire. Il ne souhaitait pas vivre ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le Royaume était plus un centre de vacances qu'une communauté dans laquelle il pourrait s'épanouir. Heureusement que Julia était présente, sauf là. Sauf là, quand il ressentait la nécessité de la retrouver. Elle avait préféré rester à Alexandria, chez Rick. Rick et sa clique. Sur le moment, en l'imaginant là bas avec eux, il ressentit un profond sentiment de jalousie et sa haine envers le shérif s'amplifia. Immobile dans le salon, il serrait les poings. Il savait qu'elle leur faisait bien plus confiance qu'à lui, et qu'il ne récoltait que ce qu'il méritait. Mais quand même, Julia était sa femme, elle n'avait pas à s'absenter sans lui si longtemps. Il grondait en silence quand les pleurs de Dana le sortirent de sa bulle. Là, Negan soupira en montant l'escalier pour s'occuper de sa fille. Une tâche qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire avant.

La petite gigotait dans son berceau. Il restait au dessus sans la prendre dans ses bras, à observer ses petits yeux le fixer avec innocence. Il ne comprenait pas l'attachement que l'on pouvait avoir pour une créature si vulnérable. Il n'y arrivait pas.

Bien sûr, le brun ne l'aimait pas comme un père devrait aimer son enfant. Il voyait le bébé comme l'atout qui lui servait à manipuler sa femme dans l'espoir de la reconquérir. Certes, elle était mignonne cette gamine et ô combien elle lui ressemblait, mais ce qu'il ressentait envers elle n'était que le reflet de son amour propre. Il s'occupait d'elle parce qu'il devait tenir son rôle, mais la fibre paternelle n'avait pas vraiment émergé. Il le cachait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, en tentant de faire ressortir les émotions des habitants, des femmes surtout, mais il savait que Dana avait beaucoup plus d'attention de la part d'une personne comme Richard. Les bébés faisaient toujours leur petit effet, surtout quand un grand méchant comme lui se chargeait d'eux. Dana était sa fille biologique, rien de plus. L'avoir permettait à Julia de se sentir enfin épanouie dans un rôle qu'elle avait tant chéri dans ses rêves et il lui avait permis de devenir mère. Negan n'était nul autre que le géniteur de Dana. Il n'avait pas le temps pour se consacrer à un tel dévouement. Un enfant était une trop grande responsabilité. Même avant l'épidémie, il n'en avait pas donné à Lucille parce qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt, et Negan s'aimait bien trop pour donner autant d'amour à un petit être. Ses ambitions passaient avant tout, et les chances de survie d'un bébé tenaient maintenant du miracle.

Il cherchait en son regard la moindre étincelle qui pourrait lui réchauffer le cœur et le faire se sentir père le temps d'un instant. Face à la désillusion, il détourna les yeux :

\- Je dois avouer que tu es adorable avec ta bouille ronde, mais merde, tu es emmerdante aussi, hein... prononça t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Ouais, tu es sacrément emmerdante parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi. Elle attrapait un morceau de t-shirt à son épaule, tu sais, reprit-il en souriant, il faut que je reprenne les rênes de ce Nouveau Monde, et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va m'en empêcher !

Après s'être occupé d'elle, il rassembla ses affaires dans un grand sac, la petite toujours blottie contre lui. Oh non, il allait redevenir celui qu'il était et arrêter de se voiler la face à tenter de jouer les pères parfaits. Il avait peur de changer brutalement et de ne plus se reconnaître dans le miroir. Julia l'avait déjà changé, c'était amplement suffisant :

\- Quand tu seras en âge de piger certains trucs d'adultes, et si je respire toujours, je te raconterai l'histoire de ta fabuleuse mère. Ouais, ricana t-il, tu verras, c'est dur de lui résister, c'est des coups à s'auto-détruire mais ça en vaut le coup ! Dana semblait plus happée par l'environnement qu'autre chose. Merde, je vois pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça, tu comprends que dalle...

D'une démarche rapide, alors que des habitants contemplaient la chose qui gazouillait dans ses bras, il s'engouffrait à l'extérieur de la ville, tout en suivant la clôture. C'était un chemin qu'il avait déjà pris dans l'autre sens, quand il était en dehors de la communauté et qu'il rendait visite à sa femme sans passer par le portail. A l'abri des regards, il avait éventré le grillage pour se faufiler à l'intérieur du Royaume. Un rictus se dessina sur son visage, Negan aimait bien ces parties du chat et de la souris. Tout se faisait en cachette et l'excitation qu'il ressentait quand ils devaient garder leur rendez-vous secrets lui manquait. Julia était contre, bien entendu, elle avait eu du mal à accepter ses visites nocturnes. Mais lui, ce que cela lui avait fait du bien, il s'était senti puissant à décider comment les choses devaient se dérouler.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, il resta ébahit devant le camping-car de Richard. Cet idiot avait troqué sa maison pour ce taudis, juste pour aider les habitants en recherche d'un toit. Il fallait s'appeler « Richie » pour accepter de se vendre de la sorte. Décidé, il se présenta à la porte, contre laquelle il frappa bruyamment :

\- Toc-toc, c'est moi... ouvre moi, connard. Comme il s'y attendait, Richard ne vint pas ouvrir. Ouvre moi, j'ai un cadeau ambulant qui chie dans sa couche à te confier.

Après quelques secondes, la vieille porte enraillée s'ouvrit sur un homme au regard méfiant :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Quand il vit Dana, il devint brusquement protecteur. C'est vous qui la gardez ?

\- Plus pour longtemps... Il lui força l'entrée pour pénétrer dans la caravane. La vache, t'as vraiment des goûts de chiotte, c'est laid chez toi...

\- Ce n'est pas chez moi, c'est juste un endroit où j'aime me recueillir...

\- N'empêche que c'est sacrément moche niveau déco.

Il ouvrit les placards, la curiosité bien trop attisée pour rester sagement de marbre. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de commenter ses faits et gestes, quand le mentor de plus en plus piqué devant son attitude malsaine, riposta :

\- Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous me vouliez... Negan se retourna en reprenant conscience des choses.

\- Ha oui, c'est vrai ! Il se cambra en arrière, en gloussant. J'en avais oublié ma putain de gamine, tu te rends compte... Il lui tendit l'enfant. Tiens _Tonton_ , occupe toi d'elle un peu, j'en ai ma claque de l'entendre chialer toutes les heures. Devant la mine abasourdie de Richard, Negan, désinvolte ouvrit le petit réfrigérateur sous le comptoir de la petite cuisine. Oh ! Ça, ça me parle ! jeta t-il en saisissant une bière. Et elle est fraîche en plus, t'en veux une aussi ?

\- Je n'aime pas vous savoir chez moi...

\- Je croyais que ce n'était pas chez toi ici et que c'était juste un lieu de « recueillement » accentua t-il pour se moquer. Dana se plaquait contre le torse du bras droit avec tendresse. Elle t'apprécie la petite, alors tu vas la garder un peu le temps que sa mère revienne... C'est que j'ai envie de me retrouver seul avec moi-même, tu comprends. Une soirée sans responsabilité à glander devant un film à la con... Il posa le sac sur le canapé. Là dedans, tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin pour t'occuper d'elle Superman. Mais je suppose que tu es déjà au courant, hein !

Il le dépassa en le frôlant, tandis que l'autre le toisait d'un regard mauvais. Negan but une gorgée en inspectant de nouveau les lieux. Il se stoppa soudainement devant un vieux miroir leur faisant face. Intrigué par ce qu'il voyait se dessiner devant lui, il se tourna, étonné :

\- Hé Richie, regarde nous... balança t-il hautain, le concerné fixa leur reflet. Avec la gosse dans les bras, on ferait un joli couple, non ? Richard se contrôlait pour ne pas éclater. La mâchoire serrée, il le méprisait d'un regard noir. Ha ! Ça le ferait presque si tu n'avais pas l'air si grognon, parce qu'avec ta tête de con, on dirait que la petite te file plus des regrets que des moments de joie... Il vint frapper son épaule avec prétention, pour prendre la direction de la sortie. Tu ne l'as regrette pas, au moins ? Enfin maintenant, c'est plus mon problème. Ha et aussi ! termina t-il une dernière fois en ouvrant la porte, évite de la laisser veiller trop longtemps, c'est pas bon pour son sommeil !

Il reprit le chemin de la maison, débarrassé et prêt à reprendre un semblant de vie comme avant. Le temps de se vautrer dans le canapé, sa solitude tant espérée fut vite dissipée. On venait de frapper à la porte. Negan fronça les sourcils. Qui venait le déranger ? Il grogna alors qu'on frappait de nouveau :

\- J'arrive ! Il ouvrit violemment la porte pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Dianne. La vache, t'es une nana pressée toi ! ne put-il garder pour lui. A peine on se quitte hier, que tu reviens me voir, j'ai tiré le jackpot ! Mais entre nous, chuchota t-il, après une soirée arrosée, _elles_ m'ont toujours rappelé...

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

\- Fais comme... chez... toi !

Il se poussa à peine pour ne pas éviter le contact physique, puis, d'un élan courtois, l'invita à s'asseoir :

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas soif.

\- Il fait une chaleur à crever et tu n'as pas soif ?!

\- Un verre d'eau alors, fut-elle obligée de réclamer devant son insistance.

Il fut ravi de répondre à sa demande, et lui posa sur la table basse avant de la rejoindre sur le canapé. Là, il étendit ses jambes et jeta sa nuque en arrière, soutenue par ses mains jointes :

\- Ça fait du bien d'être à la maison, soupira t-il tandis qu'elle hésitait à prendre la parole. Vas-y, crache le morceau et dis moi ce que tu as à me dire.

\- Julia n'est toujours pas rentrée ?

\- Non. Un silence vint la gêner un peu plus. Mais c'est pas elle que tu es venue voir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai. Et Dana ? Est-ce qu'elle dort dans sa chambre ? Elle faisait tout pour retarder la raison de sa visite. Negan était impassible.

\- Je l'ai confié à Richie. On avait besoin de se séparer un peu tous les deux.

\- Je trouve ça merveilleux que la vie ait repris ses droits malgré la mort autour de nous... Il pouffa sous la nervosité.

\- Ha ! C'est surtout que j'étais à court de capotes. Dédaigneuse, la blonde ne partagea pas la plaisanterie. Ne me reluque pas comme ça, hein, mes femmes, j'ai toujours pris soin d'elles. Dès le moindre bobo, je les envoyais consulter le toubib ! Je te raconte juste une anecdote... et Julia... _paf_ ! s'exclama t-il en bondissant du canapé. Du premier coup, la gamine est passée comme ça... Crois moi, c'est une future championne celle là ! Toi, t'as pas eu d'enfant, je me trompe ? Elle accepta son sort en levant le regard vers le ciel. Pas cool... pas cool du tout. Puis, il enchaîna, de nouveau impatient. Bon, allez, on va cesser de tourner autour du pot, tu veux. Tu n'es pas venue pour voir ma fille, et je sais que ce n'est pas non plus pour admirer ma gueule, ou venir me demander de nouveaux conseils pour couper du bois... Alors, je t'écoute.

Il fermait les yeux en attendant qu'elle se jette à l'eau, ce qu'elle fit en se tournant vers lui, les paumes posées sur les genoux :

\- J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions. Il haussa un sourcil intéressé en ouvrant les paupières.

\- Quels genres de questions ?

\- Des questions sur Julia. Là, il centra son attention sur la blonde en retrouvant une position normale. Penché vers elle, son bras épousait le dossier du canapé. Je me demandais si vous connaissiez son passé, avant l'infection.

\- Son passé ? Le voir répéter sur le même ton froid chacune de ses phrases la paralysa. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ? Parce que tu sais que ce que je vais te dire ne sera pas gratuit, hein Dianne chérie. N'oublies pas notre petit accord, « donnant-donnant-tout-le-monde-content-personne-perdant » ! Ce qui veut dire, continua t-il après avoir observé sa réaction, que tu vas me devoir quelque chose en échange.

\- Oui, oui, je n'ai pas oublié.

\- Je savais que tu avais de la mémoire ! Tu continues de me surprendre, j'adore ça ! Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Est-ce que Woodbury vous évoque quelque chose ? Peut-être qu'elle vous en a déjà parlé ? Sa mine s'illumina de malice.

\- Un peu qu'elle m'en a parlé ! C'était là où elle vivait avant...

\- Avant de vous rencontrer ?

\- Ouais, c'était une ville comme le Royaume, un truc sympa où les habitants vivaient paisiblement. Elle soutenait son regard en attendant d'autres réponses. Il y a autre chose que tu veux savoir en particulier, pas vrai ?

\- Est-ce qu'elle avait des amis à Woodbury ?

\- Des amis j'en sais rien, mais elle fréquentait un type. Un certain Brian Blake... Bordel, elle m'en a parlé avec tellement d'émotions de ce Gouverneur, il devait être un sacré personnage !

\- Ils étaient proches ? Il plissa les yeux en secouant la tête.

\- Mais pourquoi tu enquêtes sur ça au juste ?

\- Pour rien.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un con, tu veux. T'as été beaucoup trop loin Dianne la chasseuse, impossible de reculer ! Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer de nouveau.

\- Vous saviez que cet homme avait été un ennemi de Rick Grimes ? Un ennemi comme vous, qui était en conflit avec son groupe. Negan écarquilla de grands yeux ronds.

\- La vache... Alors ça, j'étais loin de m'en douter ! La garce, et elle fait maintenant amis-amis avec lui... Je la reconnais bien là, ma Julia ! Une vraie petite fouine qui sait manier sa barque...

\- Je vous demandais ça simplement pour éclaircir certains points, comme vous hier avec vos questions sur Richard et Ezekiel...

Il hochait la tête sans vraiment l'écouter. Les morceaux du puzzle s'assemblaient au fil du temps. Satisfait de savoir ce que beaucoup ignoraient, il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, le regard fiévreux :

\- Je te remercie pour ces détails ma chère Dianne... Elle acquiesça légèrement, il afficha une moue boudeuse. On se fait confiance toi et moi, hein ? Réponds, ne me fais pas attendre je te prie...

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Je te sens convaincue qu'à cinquante pour-cent là... Elle n'aimait pas se confier à la base, alors lui parler à cœur ouvert était une chose difficile à admettre. Ainsi, la blonde détourna le regard en buvant son verre d'eau. Tu es avec moi, oui ou non ? Negan se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. Donne moi ta main... Elle le fixa soudainement avec incompréhension. Dianne chérie, donne moi ta main, tu veux.

Elle lui présenta doucement, la paume vers le ciel. Le brun soupira en relevant sa manche. Ses doigts encerclèrent son poignet avec délicatesse. La femme restait stoïque en scrutant son visage brumeux :

\- Que faites-vous ? lui demanda t-elle perplexe.

\- Tu vas voir, laisse moi faire.

Il vint la saisir pour tirer brusquement son bras. En un hoquet de surprise, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se rapprocher :

\- N'aies pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal... Prise d'un élan de conscience, la chasseuse se crispa.

\- Je ne compte pas vous laissez me manipuler... Il lorgnait ses pupilles. Dianne perdit la suite de sa phrase.

\- Oui ?

Dans ses pensées, elle en oublia ses convictions. Negan fut touché, il l'a trouvait attachante cette drôle de fille à la carapace bien solide :

\- Hé, tu sais... Il s'humidifia les lèvres, rien ne t'empêche de te lever et de sortir, la porte n'est pas fermée. Mais tu ne vas pas partir, t'en as pas envie.

\- Julia m'a dit de me méfier de vous.

\- Julia t'a dit de te méfier de moi parce qu'elle est incapable de me résister plus de deux satanées minutes... Ce n'est pas ton cas, regarde toi ! Ça doit faire trois minutes, ha !

L'atmosphère étrange la laissait méfiante, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Alors, l'homme à la batte vint plaquer sa paume sur son torse, la main appuyant contre son t-shirt. Le corps de Dianne eut un spasme incontrôlé, cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas touché un homme. Au final, de nature très timide même si elle cachait parfaitement son jeu, il ne s'était rien passé avec Daniel, à son grand désespoir. Il y avait plus important à penser, elle le savait, mais seule, les soirées étaient parfois longues. Après être resté muet un instant, le brun commença d'une voix chaude :

\- Tu sens ? Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, elle paniquait, mais se laissait porter par le trouble. Est-ce que tu sens ?! répéta t-il en articulant sauvagement.

\- Oui...

\- Oui ? Est-ce que tu _le_ sens ?!

\- Oui.

\- Dis le ! Je veux t'entendre le dire !

\- Oui, je le sens. Il se détendit brutalement.

\- Bien... Ses phalanges écrasaient toujours sa main. Dianne était mal à l'aise. Bien, murmura t-il, et ce que tu sens, c'est les putains de battements de mon cœur. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Ça veut dire... prononça t-il gravement, ça veut dire que mon putain de sang circule dans mes putains de veines. Et ça, ça veut dire que je suis fais de chair et d'os. Elle cherchait où il voulait en venir. Je suis comme toi, comme Julia, comme Richard, comme Ezekiel. Je suis comme vous, comme des foutus survivants qui ont des émotions, des pulsions, des sensations !

\- Negan... Elle retira avec précaution sa main. Il la laissa faire, le regard plongé dans le sien.

\- Je suis comme vous, alors tu dois me faire confiance, d'accord ? Elle fixait sa main rougie par la pression qu'il avait exercé. Est-ce qu'on se comprend toi et moi, est-ce qu'on se fait confiance ?

\- Oui...

\- Tu en as envie, je le ressens. Tu as envie de me faire confiance.

\- Oui...

Son large sourire carnassier vint briser l'ambiance à la fois moite et glaciale, il s'enfonça dans le canapé, enjoué :

\- Alors tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi ! N'oublies pas la faveur que tu me dois. La blonde était attentive et attendait les directives, la boule au ventre. Tu sais, rester coincer ici, ça me bouffe les entrailles. Ce n'est pas que je veux m'enfuir, non, pas du tout ! Seulement, j'aimerais me sentir utile, maintenant que je fais parti de la famille, tu vois. Je veux partir en expédition avec vous, je veux ravitailler toute la troupe moi aussi ! Je veux buter des cadavres dégueulasses, je veux me défouler une bonne fois pour toute sur eux... Je veux me sentir vivant ! Et tu es la seule qui peut m'aider. Parce que je pourrais très bien me barrer en pleine nuit, mais non, je ne suis pas ce genre de type. Je fais les choses dans les règles et comme votre roi en a strictement rien à foutre de moi, et que ma libération repose sur ma femme, tu vas lui parler. Je veux que tu convaincs Julia de me laisser sortir du Royaume. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Le regard qu'il lui lança la fit frissonner.

\- Ezekiel aura forcément son mot à dire.

\- Richard le préoccupe trop pour se soucier de moi. Et puis, je pense avoir fait mes preuves, non ? Souviens toi Simon qui braquait un flingue sur moi ! Non, c'est Julia qu'il faut amadouer. Ma femme a un sacré tempérament, je ne l'ai pas choisi pour rien !

\- Je peux essayer... quand elle rentrera, je lui parlerai. Sous ses airs de bon garçon méritant, elle se persuada toute seule. Vous nous serez utile dehors, vous savez vous défendre, vous connaissez des coins qui pourraient nous être favorables. La situation est critique, toute aide est bonne à prendre.

\- Dianne chérie, la félicita t-il exagérément, tu sais que tu es une putain de bonne fille quand tu veux !

 **…**

Julia se préparait dans la petite chambre que lui avait laissé Tara. La nuit avait été courte et entre leur discussion qui dura jusqu'à une bonne partie de la nuit, et ses insomnies qui revenaient, elle se sentait épuisée. Néanmoins, elle devait accompagner le groupe à la planque des Sauveurs. Tiraillée entre bâillements et fatigue, elle passa une main fébrile sur son front. Cette vie était difficile à mener et elle ressentait les effets néfastes d'une anxiété continue. Au final, même prisonnière au Sanctuaire n'avait pas été si douloureux. Certes, elle était l'otage privilégiée de Negan, mais les responsabilités n'étaient pas les siennes. La brune n'était qu'une spectatrice qui devait tenter de survivre et d'encaisser. L'angoisse de la mort ne planait qu'au dessus d'elle. Avec l'attaque de Simon, c'est des vies entières qu'elle devait épargner, des vies et des communautés qui croyaient en elles.

Elle s'habillait rapidement d'une chemise encore tâchée des derniers jours. Tout avait été si vite, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se débarrasser du sang. La main de Negan avait été salement amochée et elle avait encore en mémoire sa réaction quand elle l'avait vu. Sur le coup, un sentiment de peur avait pris possession de son être. Comme si son amant allait mourir et comme si elle allait être abandonnée sans lui. Puis, cette dépendance avait laissé place au mépris. Elle avait ravalé ses émotions primaires pour plus de réalisme. Mais elle y avait pensé, et cela la perturbait. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, avant de le relâcher, elle ne se serait jamais sentie si vulnérable. Tout comme depuis l'annonce de Tara, elle revoyait défiler les images de sa vie à Woodbury. Sa poitrine se contracta, sa nouvelle confidente entra dans la pièce. Quand elle l'aperçu boutonner sa chemise, elle recula d'un pas pour lui laisser de l'intimité :

\- Je vais repasser, se justifia t-elle maladroitement.

\- Non, reste. Elle lui lança un sourire sincère. Le regard de Tara se portait sur elle, et elle se rendit compte de la marque qui défigurait son ventre. Elle eut un mouvement brusque.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

\- De quoi ? Elle la pointa du doigt.

\- Ta cicatrice, Julia baissa la tête en la cachant volontairement du pan de la chemise.

\- Physiquement non, mais psychologiquement, toujours.

\- On dirait qu'elle a été recousue par un boucher. Que s'est-il passé ? Elle ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules. C'est... chercha t-elle ses mots, c'est Negan qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Non, non ce n'est pas lui. En voyant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, elle lui donna quelques réponses sans entrer dans les détails. Elle ne voulait pas évoquer le nom de Brian, elle n'était pas prête. C'était avant de le rencontrer, Negan ne m'a jamais fait du mal comme ça.

Tara hocha la tête en comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler davantage :

\- Parle moi de ta vie d'avant, lui demanda Julia soudainement. La femme la questionna du regard. La façon dont tu racontes... j'aime bien, ça me permet d'oublier un peu.

\- On ne m'avait jamais dit ça... Étonnée, elle accepta néanmoins. Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Comment es-tu arrivée dans le groupe de Rick ?

\- Eh bien... commença t-elle en se raclant la gorge. Ma sœur, Brian et moi avons trouvé un campement. On arrivait à survivre à l'écart d'un bois. On dormait dans des tentes ou dans des caravanes en sales état. On formait un petit groupe, c'était assez paisible, on reprenait goût à la vie. Et puis un jour, Brian a voulu faire avancer les choses. Il voyait tout en grand. En beaucoup trop grand. Il nous rabâchait l'hostilité d'une communauté pas très loin, qui vivait dans une prison. Il nous montait contre eux en nous poussant à avoir peur d'eux. Il mentionnait Rick et les autres. Il pétait complètement les plombs... Il disait qu'ils allaient nous tomber dessus et qu'on devait attaquer en premier.

La brune soutenait son regard sans se laisser emportée par ses émotions. Elle mordait l'intérieur de sa bouche jusqu'au sang :

\- Une tragédie est si vite arrivée... gémit-elle avec douleur, ma nièce a été mordue alors qu'elle jouait près d'une rivière. Le corps était enfoui juste à côté d'elle. On a rien pu faire pour la sauver, Brian l'a achevé de sang froid pour qu'elle ne se transforme pas. Ma sœur l'a tenu pour responsable alors qu'il avait juré la protéger. Et puis, le conflit a éclaté, Brian a tué Hershel. Je ne l'ai pas connu, mais c'était le père de Maggie. Il l'a décapité avec le sabre de Michonne... Julia se retint au mur, le regard livide. Elle ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. Mon groupe s'est battu, continuait la femme avec remords. Mais je n'ai pas voulu y prendre part, c'était inhumain, abominable ! Tout ce que je te raconte, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit par la suite... Des gens bien ont été tués, des gens qui ne nous voulaient en fin de compte, aucun mal. On était juste aveuglés... on était influencés. Je sais que Rick était mal en point. Brian l'avait frappé à mort.

\- Rick était blessé ? Elle reprenait doucement connaissance.

\- Apparemment, il était couvert de sang... A ce moment, j'étais en fuite, j'avais pris ma décision. J'ai retrouvé ma sœur plus tard. Elle avait tiré sur Brian, elle l'avait tué pour Meghan. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas survécu dans la forêt et j'ai fini par rejoindre le groupe de Rick...

\- La mort nous pousse à faire des choses atroces... termina t-elle d'une voix atteinte. Elle imaginait l'homme étendu au sol, le crâne transpercé par la balle.

\- Ce n'était pas une histoire joyeuse, j'en suis désolée... L'âme peinée d'avoir partagé ses souvenirs, elle lança un dernier regard navré à son amie. Je te laisse te préparer, tu veux peut-être te retrouver seule, se retourna t-elle avant de passer la porte. Je vais aller aider Daryl et Rick à charger les voitures.

Julia se laissa tomber sur le lit. Ses yeux fixaient le plafond. Tout était à la fois si loin, et si proche. Puis, elle se redressa. Là, ses yeux se posèrent sur son ventre. La jeune femme n'avait pas été prête pour affronter cette étape de sa vie.

Alors qu'elle tardait à rejoindre les autres, une présence vint la retrouver en fermant la porte de la maison. En se retournant, Gabriel était là. Bienveillant, il lui souriait. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas discuté, et elle le savait, là était la raison de sa visite :

\- Bonjour Julia, commença t-il calmement. Je vois que vous appréciez toujours passer du temps en notre compagnie. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Je suis pressée, je dois retrouver les autres... Elle cherchait à esquiver ses tentatives d'approche. Après qu'il lui ait proposé quand elle était au plus mal, la brune avait pris l'habitude de se confier à lui. Il avait une approche différente des autres qui lui rappelait celle de Morgan, bien avant la mort d'Abby, quand il semblait encore vivant.

\- Vous ne souhaitez pas que nous discutions ? Il soutint son regard triste. Je vous tends la main, acceptez là. Elle soupira en vérifiant derrière elle. Peut-être avait-elle un peu de temps, ils étaient encore occupés avec le chargement.

\- D'accord, finit-elle par accepter, Gabriel ferma les yeux avec sagesse. Mais pas longtemps, on compte sur moi pour l'expédition.

Ils marchèrent sans but, Julia croisait les bras :

\- Je vois que vous continuez à planifier des objectifs.

\- Je suis obligée si je ne veux pas perdre la tête...

\- Vous êtes trop dure avec vous-même. Elle le dévisagea. Vous n'allez pas perdre la tête, si ça devait être le cas, vous l'auriez perdu avant. Vous devez reprendre confiance et vous verrez que ce sentiment disparaîtra progressivement. Vous n'êtes pas seule, nous sommes là pour vous épauler. Et le Seigneur est présent pour vous guider.

\- Je ne veux pas être prise en pitié, je peux me débrouiller seule.

\- Alors pourquoi se sentir si mal ?

Julia ne répondit pas et rangea ses mains dans ses poches sous la contrariété :

\- J'ai appris que vous aviez été attaqués, je partage votre chagrin. Le flottement continuait à se répandre autour d'eux. La vie reprend son cours, comment les habitants réagissent-ils ?

\- Ils sont forts, ils ne se laissent pas abattre.

\- Et vous, comment réagissez vous face au deuil ?

\- Je ne me laisse pas abattre. Gabriel s'arrêta en tirant une moue indécise.

\- Aider mon prochain est l'une de mes priorités. Tout individu a besoin d'une main tendue... J'essaie de faire mon possible pour vous comprendre et vous aider, vous savez.

\- Je vis de plus en plus mal la cohabitation, avoua t-elle difficilement. C'est pour ça aussi que je suis ici, je m'éloigne volontairement des miens. L'homme analysa un instant ses dires avant de lui répondre.

\- Mais vous vous y attendiez...

\- Oui.

\- _Lui_ avez-vous pardonné ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Vous ne savez pas car vous ne voulez pas voir la réalité en face. Si vous ne lui aviez pas pardonné, vous ne seriez pas ici... Si vous ne lui aviez pas pardonné, vous auriez déjà perdu la tête.

\- Je ne l'entends plus me parler. Sa voix qui raisonnait a disparu.

\- Alors votre esprit s'est purifié de sa présence.

La brune le fixait, les lèvres entrouvertes :

\- Je n'arrive pas non plus à vous comprendre Gabriel. Un rictus se dessina sur son visage. Je ne sais pas si je lui ai pardonné, mais je fais des efforts pour le supporter.

\- Avant, vous ne pensiez pas cela si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Que se passe t-il réellement au fond de vous ? Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le ressentir.

\- C'est comme si je pensais comme lui. Je veux dire, Negan n'est pas simple à cerner, mais je me rends compte au fil des jours que je sais ce qu'il va répondre. Comme si je m'y attendais.

\- Parce que vous y êtes habituée ? Il n'y a que vous qui le connaissez si bien...

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça... sa pensée m'est familière, vous comprenez ?

\- Je comprends que c'est ce que vous redoutiez, devenir comme lui.

\- Est-ce que je le suis ?

\- Avez vous des idées hostiles envers nous ? Etes-vous devenue impulsive ou violente, subitement ?

Le doute naissait dans son regard :

\- J'ai tué des rôdeurs à mains nues et un Sauveur sous la colère.

\- Votre nature peut prendre une autre forme pour se protéger.

\- Il n'était pas armé, mais je l'ai fait parce que j'en ressentais le besoin.

\- Et pour les rôdeurs ?

\- Ils étaient attachés, ils nous servaient de cible pour l'entraînement au tir. Gabriel changea de ton pour devenir plus distant.

\- Je vais prier pour vous.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je vais prier pour vous, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous aider. Si l'envie de tuer vous ronge, et que vous y cédez, alors vous changez, il n'y a pas de doute. Mais je ne sais pas vers quoi vous vous changez.

\- S'ils n'avaient pas été si vulnérables, s'ils avaient été en liberté ou si le Sauveur avait été armé, votre discours aurait été différent ?

\- Oui, parce que votre geste se serait appelé de l'auto-défense. Là, c'était un besoin de faire du mal, un besoin de détruire.

\- Ce monde est en train de me détruire.

Il soupira en se tournant vers elle. Dans ses yeux vides d'étincelles, il tenta de la rassurer sans prendre en considération son aveu :

\- Vous devez parler Julia, et ne plus vous retrancher dans votre passé. Vous agissez à l'instinct parce que vous avez enduré assez de choses pour vous conditionner à survivre dans l'urgence. Mais vous devez prendre du recul sur tout ce que vous vivez, car regardez ce que cela vous fait. Le temps passe et vous vous enfoncez dans la noirceur. Il n'y a pas que les ténèbres qui nous entourent, il y a la lumière et vous devez apprendre à la percevoir.

\- Hormis ma fille, rien ne compte à mes yeux. Il posa une main supportrice sur son épaule.

\- Vous devez parler et libérer ce que vous avez sur le cœur, même les choses les plus douloureuses. Tout doit sortir pour que vous puissiez respirer de nouveau. Dieu ne vous en voudra pas de vouloir votre bien-être. Il vous aidera à surmonter cette étape, mais vous devez vous tenir éloignée du vice qui vous tiraille. La vengeance n'est pas la bonne option, ni la colère.

Elle essuya une larme qui s'annonçait au coin de son œil. Gabriel fut gêné de la voir dans un tel état suite à la véracité de ses propos :

\- Vous savez, reprit-elle en relevant le visage, peut-être que le problème vient de moi. Il n'y a que moi qui n'arrive pas à franchir la barrière... que ce soit Dianne, Ben ou Ezekiel, tous _lui_ donnent sa chance. _Tous sauf moi_.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une raison autre que votre passé à ses côtés, qui vous pousse à vous méfier ? Elle acquiesça, la poitrine serrée. Voulez-vous m'en parler ?

\- Negan m'a dit des choses qu'il ne m'avait jamais dites auparavant...

\- Des choses positives ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'était une déclaration étrange, tout était étrange... la soirée, son comportement...

Prêt à les accompagner, il vit Carl arriver. L'arme à la ceinture et le chapeau de son père sur la tête, un sourire chaleureux prenait possession de ses lèvres. Gabriel le stoppa en lui adressant un signe de la main. Un dernier instant, seul à seul :

\- Dites moi ce qu'il vous a dit Julia, vous devez vous forcer à parler.

\- Il m'a dit... commença t-elle la voix hésitante, il m'a dit que j'étais comme Lucille et qu'il mourrait pour moi. Comme il voulait mourir pour elle. Il leva un sourcil surpris.

\- Lucille était... ?

\- Sa femme. La vraie. Celle qu'il a aimé.

\- Mais Lucille est aussi...

\- La batte. La batte qui frappe. La batte qui tue.

Tandis que Rick les appelait au loin, Gabriel venait de comprendre ce qui la consumait intérieurement.

 **…**

Rick et Rosita étaient devant, alors que Julia, Carl et Tara occupaient les places arrières de la voiture. Daryl les menait en moto. Une carte inondée de tracés sur les genoux, la passagère marquait des repères sur les coins spécifiques aux alentours. Tout était bon à prendre et il fallait être attentif aux moindres cachettes capables de leur fournir des biens.

Silencieux ou inquiets, personne ne prenait la parole. Le shérif était concentré sur la route, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait ailleurs, préoccupé par ce qui les attendait d'ici peu. Daryl conduisait en se retournant parfois pour voir si le véhicule suivait toujours. Ils ne prêtèrent pas attention aux rôdeurs qu'ils croisèrent, jugés inoffensifs sur le moment. La brune les observait en les dépassant. Ils étaient ce qu'elle aurait dû devenir si Woodbury lui avait fermé ses portes. Si elle n'y avait pas trouvé refuge après la mort d'Ethan, elle aurait succombé à l'infection. Tara la toisait avec une attention particulière. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle lui adressa un sourire discret :

\- Tu sais, on a tous connu des moments difficiles, mais il faut vivre avec, lui annonça t-elle comme si elle lisait en son esprit. Tu ne m'as pas parlé de toi, moi je t'ai raconté mon passé... mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu as vécu avant de te retrouver au Sanctuaire ? Julia la dévisageait, le teint pâle. Se savoir écoutée des autres l'a mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Negan a pillé mon groupe et mon mari est mort, articula t-elle doucement. J'ai trouvé refuge dans une ville fortifiée, elle ne s'étala pas sur les détails qui pourraient mettre la puce à l'oreille. Et je suis partie, puis les Sauveurs m'ont retrouvé. J'ai vécu au Sanctuaire et je me suis enfuie. Elle devina le rictus sarcastique de Rosita. Carl effacé, écoutait son récit. Le Royaume a accepté de m'héberger, et Negan m'a retrouvé... Mais cette partie de l'histoire, tu l'as connais déjà.

Tara avait été absorbée par ses paroles. Avec légèreté, elle lui répondit :

\- C'est fou comme on a du mal à s'intégrer dans un groupe. C'est comme si on appartenait à un clan initial et une fois dissout, s'imprégner de nouvelles personnes est un véritable challenge. Heureusement qu'il y a des refuges avec des murs pour nous protéger et nous accueillir... Elle croisa le regard de Rick dans le rétroviseur. Pourquoi as-tu quitté cette ville pour te replonger dans l'insécurité ?

Julia ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit, elle bégaya quelques bribes de mots sous l'œil perplexe de son interlocutrice, quand Rosita beugla d'une voix forte, pour la couper dans son élan :

\- Arrêtez de bavarder, on est arrivés...

Daryl s'était garé sur le côté d'un chemin, tandis que Rick descendait plus loin. Quelques voitures appartenant aux Sauveurs étaient devant un bâtiment en taule, un petit hangar semblable au Sanctuaire. Julia prit une grande inspiration en serrant son arme à sa ceinture. Carl capta son sentiment alerte et vint saisir son bras en guise de soutien :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui dit-il à voix basse. Les autres avaient commencé à avancer avec prudence. Tout va bien se passer, et quand ce sera terminé, je vous raccompagnerai au Royaume.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça...

\- Si j'avais été plus présent, peut-être que vous auriez été mieux préparés, et peut-être que vous auriez moins subi l'attaque.

\- Avec des « peut-être » ricana la brune, tu pourrais refaire le monde en un claquement de doigt !

Ils suivirent le mouvement aux aguets. Rick et Daryl étaient contre la grande porte. Les deux femmes vérifiaient sans un bruit le contenu des bolides garés à la va vite :

\- Il n'y a rien dedans... pesta Rosita en jetant une bouteille vide. Pas une munition, rien !

\- On va entrer... les avertit le shérif. Daryl, tu me couvres. Carl, tu restes avec Julia.

\- Attends, le coupa le chasseur, on sait pas ce qu'on va trouver à l'intérieur...

\- Tu as une idée à proposer avant que je n'entre ? Il se renferma sur lui-même.

\- Faudrait se séparer en deux groupes, un de chaque côté. Comme ça, on est mieux placés et on peut les mitrailler dans tous les sens...

Tara rejoignit l'idée en ajoutant quelques points essentiels. L'hispanique perdait patience et s'agitait :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour foncer dans le tas ? On leur laisse du temps pour se préparer là !

\- Si on ne se met pas d'accord sur une stratégie, on va droit dans le mur... se rebella Julia. Après tout, Daryl a raison, il y a peut-être de l'artillerie lourde braquée sur nous derrière la porte. Vexée de la voir s'opposer, elle lui lança un regard noir.

\- Alors faites comme vous voulez ! lâcha t-elle piquée, tant que les Sauveurs sont tués... c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Rick soupirait sous la tension du groupe, quand il croisa le regard endurci de son fils. Il resta un instant à l'observer en silence. Carl n'avait pas peur et n'éprouvait aucune appréhension. Il restait concentré sur la mission, prêt à tirer. Après réflexion, il l'invita à se placer près de lui. Julia trouva Tara et le chasseur :

\- Bon, lança t-il en se motivant, maintenant, il faut y aller !

\- Ça va l'faire... murmura à voix basse Daryl. T'inquiète pas, on va les avoir ces enflures !

Il prit une profonde inspiration, les paupières closes. Julia fixait le sol, le regard vide. L'impression de se retourner contre elle-même la transperçait, mais elle n'était pas comme eux. Elle ne faisait pas parti des Sauveurs, elle appartenait au Royaume. Gabriel avait raison, elle devait surmonter ses peurs. Elle devait apprendre à faire confiance et se confier. Elle devait partager ses peines et son fardeau. La jeune femme se préparait mentalement, quand le shérif ouvrit brutalement les portes en un cri revigorant. Les autres l'imitèrent, Rosita hurla en prenant appui sur le sol. Carl, fidèle à lui-même s'était montré discret.

Ils s'attendaient à tout, sauf à ça.

La brune se sentait mal. La gorge sèche, le cœur martelant plus fortement, elle se laissa tomber au sol. Des plaintes émanèrent à répétition. Vide, le hangar était vide. Tara écarquillait de grands yeux ronds en peinant à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Folle de rage, Rosita frappait contre une barre en métal. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard :

\- Merde, merde ! gronda Rick en faisant les cents pas. Merde, ils devaient être là, c'était prévu qu'ils soient là !

\- Bordel, c'est trop simple, Negan nous a berné...

\- Impossible... prononça Julia en un son à peine audible.

\- Mais les voitures sont devant ! Les moteurs sont encore chauds... cherchait à expliquer Tara, lorsque son regard se posa sur Carl.

Il avançait vers une échelle qui menait à un étage fermé. Prudemment, il portait son attention vers la hauteur :

\- Taisez vous... chuchota t-il. Tous se figèrent. Julia se redressait lentement. Taisez-vous, j'entends du bruit... Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en leur ordonnant le silence. Puis, il démontra l'étage au dessus d'eux. On est pas seuls, ils sont là haut...


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Ça faisait trèèèès longtemps, mais je n'allais pas vous abandonner, ni laisser tomber cette fic ^.^**

 **J'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps avec le travail, mais ça devrait aller mieux maintenant niveau timing.. Je l'espère ! :)**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, voici la suite, qui je vous l'accorde n'est pas le meilleur chapitre mais je me replonge doucement dedans.. J'espère que vous êtes encore là, haha ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve au plus vite !**

* * *

Ils fixaient l'échelle qui menait à l'étage. Les regards étaient perplexes et indécis alors que le doute commençait à apparaître en leur esprit. Julia était en retrait, la gorge nouée. Elle sentait un étau se refermer sur elle, tandis qu'ils étaient sur les lieux grâce à son témoignage. Un témoignage qu'elle avait eu de Negan. Car elle lui faisait confiance et il avait promis de les aider. Carl fronçait les sourcils, tourmenté par la présence des Sauveurs au dessus de leur tête. D'un bond, il prit l'initiative. Sans réfléchir, il se rua sur le petit escalier. Daryl intervint brusquement :

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Il se figea et lui adressa un regard sombre.

\- Je vais voir s'ils sont bien là. Rick n'avait étrangement pas bougé et observait la scène, pensif.

\- Tu vas pas y aller comme ça, on sait pas combien ils sont en plus... Il le poussa d'un revers de main. Laisse moi faire, le shérif lui adressa un signe de tête approbateur. Je monte, je jette un coup d'œil et je redescends.

Rosita soupirait les bras croisés, la tension s'amplifiait doucement. Les bruits situés à l'étage eux, n'avaient pas diminué et les voix des Sauveurs qui raisonnaient glaçaient le sang. Ils étaient si proches. Des rires s'échappaient parfois, accompagnés de cris d'hystérie :

\- Ils sont en train de torturer quelqu'un ? osa demander Tara, la tête levée. Julia commença alors. Elle vint près d'elle, rassurante.

\- Aucune idée, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloque, ce n'est pas normal tout ça... Ils ne sont pas alertés par notre présence, comme s'il ne nous entendaient pas.

Daryl commençait son ascension vers l'étage, il attrapa les barreaux pour escalader les paliers avec discrétion. Il fallait avouer que pour ce genre de mission, il excellait dans l'art de la furtivité. Une fois arrivé à hauteur de la trappe au dessus de lui, il vérifia l'état de la serrure. Le loquet n'était pas verrouillé et il entreprit de le débloquer d'un geste rapide. Là, le temps cessa durant une seconde, et chacun fixait avec appréhension le haut de l'échelle qui n'allait pas tarder à révéler ses secrets.

Julia paniquait à l'idée de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec des Sauveurs qui n'avaient qu'une envie, celle de l'attraper pour la livrer à leur nouveau chef. Elle se sentait comme une proie sans défense et incapable de se cacher. Daryl déglutit avec difficulté comme pour s'encourager, puis d'un mouvement brusque, il leva la trappe qui se fracassa de l'autre côté. Tout se déroula à une vitesse folle et il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une masse tomba et l'emporta dans sa chute. Tara poussa un petit cri en reculant, tandis que le chasseur se retrouvait au sol, bientôt rejoint par une autre masse aux dents claquantes, qui descendait elle aussi de l'étage.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et son corps lui, s'articulait sous l'impulsivité de son instinct. Il se retourna avec agilité, mais se rendit compte de sa promiscuité avec le rôdeur qui l'avait entraîné. Il devait certainement être juste à côté de la trappe au moment de l'ouverture. Quand il le vit déambuler maladroitement vers lui, il peinait à se relever suite à la vitesse de l'action. Mais Daryl n'était pas le genre d'individu à rester passif, et il élança violemment son pied qui le heurta brutalement au visage. La chose décrépie recula, la mâchoire arrachée par la brutalité du mouvement. Les autres se ruèrent vers lui pour l'aider. Rick l'attrapa aux épaules pour le jeter au sol à côté, alors que Julia sortait sa machette pour lui transpercer le crâne. Le spectacle dura quelques secondes, mais ce fut suffisant pour leur arracher des sueurs froides. Le shérif grimaça sous la spontanéité de l'effort, et aida son ami à se relever. Rosita terminait de tuer le dernier rôdeur qui était tombé. Une fois fait, elle se pressa vers la brune, la mine noire :

\- C'est de ta faute tout ça, c'était quoi cette connerie ?! Un piège ? Tu voulais que Daryl y laisse sa peau ?! Tu nous a tendu un piège à nous amener ici ! Le concerné grogna en réajustant son blouson.

\- C'est bon, pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état, j'ai rien, défendit-il en constatant le regard fuyant de la jeune femme. Fous lui la paix.

Elle n'osa pas s'aventurer un peu plus dans le conflit et tourna les talons en soupirant. Tara s'approchait en scrutant l'étage, suivie de Carl :

\- Il y a quoi là haut à votre avis ? D'autres cadavres ?

\- Il y a toujours ce bruit... constata le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Les voix qui s'étaient élevées s'étaient tout à coups mises à grésiller. Borné au plus haut point, Daryl n'avait pas lâché l'affaire et il prit de nouveau les devants en remontant à l'échelle :

\- Y'a qu'un moyen de le savoir...

Julia restait près de lui et elle lui emboîta le pas. Une fois en haut, le constat fut lugubre. La brune se retourna vivement vers les autres en bas, le visage étiré sous une moue écœurée. Si elle n'avait pas été habituée aux ravages de ce Nouveau Monde, elle en aurait rendu son petit déjeuner :

\- C'est quoi ce merdier... murmura le chasseur, c'est crade merde...

\- Que ce passe t-il en haut ? demanda Rick, intrigué. Il y a d'autres rôdeurs ?

\- Y'a un putain de pendu devant nous... Un putain de pendu qui pue la mort ! Montez, y'a plus de danger. Il est pas prêt de se réveiller celui-là...

Suite au feu vert, ils montèrent tour à tour l'échelle pour assister à la scène. Le corps qui pendait au centre de la pièce ne les laissèrent pas indifférents :

\- Tu le connaissais ? demanda Daryl à son amie. Elle se retrouvait au centre de toutes les attentions, ce qui amplifia son malaise. Elle scruta l'homme qui lui semblait pourtant inconnu, avant de répondre d'un mouvement de tête négatif. Daryl, confus, se grattait la nuque en cherchant une réponse à toutes ces questions.

Pendant ce temps, Carl fut interpellé par un objet déposé dans le coin de la pièce. Les grésillements avaient cessé sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent mais en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'un magnétophone, l'adolescent compris. La boule au ventre en se doutant de ce que renfermait l'enregistrement, il se tourna vers ses semblables en leur démontrant :

\- Hé... les interpella t-il, regardez ce que je viens de trouver. Rick vint aussitôt d'un pas rapide. Il saisit l'objet pour l'éloigner de son fils et jeter un regard douteux à Julia.

\- Vous savez ce que c'est ?

\- Non. Mais les voix des Sauveurs venaient probablement de là... Elle avait envie de s'enfuir en courant. Elle avait envie qu'on la laisse tranquille et qu'on arrête une bonne fois pour toute de la suspecter dès que tout partait en vrille.

\- Ça ne sent rien de bon... jeta Tara défaitiste. Le shérif ne se fit pas attendre et il actionna le bouton. Un enregistrement se mit en marche alors que les roulements de la cassette vidéo venaient perturber le silence pesant.

Au début, l'on entendit un fond sonore, difficilement discernable, puis l'on entendit des voix s'élever, des chuchotements plus précisément. Ils vinrent imprégner le groupe, plongé dans le silence. Soudain, les timbres cessèrent pour laisser place à une respiration forte qui accentua le malaise environnant. Puis, le ton sournois de Simon retentit. Julia ferma les yeux, cherchant à s'évader mentalement de la pièce, dont elle avait la désagréable impression de le sentir si proche. Bien trop proche. Contre elle. Tout contre elle comme il profiter parfois au Sanctuaire. Il se racla la gorge pour commencer fièrement.

 _"Salut à vous ! Rick... Rick et sa clique,_ chantonna t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux. _J'espère que cet enregistrement tombera bel et bien entre vos mains. Excusez au passage le connard de macchabée, mais j'étais dans l'obligation d'agir. Ce pauvre Johnson était bien trop Negan à mon goût, il fallait faire un choix ! Et parfois, il ne faut pas se tromper car on a pas de seconde chance... Ha !_ reprit-il après s'être tût durant quelques secondes _, et j'espère aussi que mon convoi de cadavres vous a plu... Je les ai sélectionné spécialement pour vous, ils crevaient de faim ! Vous devez certainement vous demander ce que c'est que ce joyeux bordel... Demandez au grand patron avec sa batte, tout ça, cette planque, les caches d'armes... tout ça,_ continuait t-il _, c'est son idée, c'est son plan à la base. Bon, reprenons le sujet principal, le putain de sujet qui vous intrigue tant, hein..."_

Rick lança un regard inquiet à Julia. Le scénario était macabre et brutal. Il ne pouvait sortir que de la tête d'un homme fou allié comme Simon.

 _"J'ai un message pour vous, ou plutôt pour la garce d'Italienne qui est avec vous..."_

A ce moment, elle sentit un poids s'écrouler sur ses épaules. Si Simon avertissait les autres communautés, elle serait plus méfiante qu'à l'ordinaire et beaucoup commenceraient à avoir des soupçons la concernant. C'était une histoire qui devait rester entre eux et Negan, car ça les concernaient eux, et eux seuls. Nerveusement, elle croisa les bras, la tête rivée vers le sol en se concentrant sur l'enregistrement. Simon continuait, après avoir ricané grossièrement.

 _"Cette salope est avec vous, je le sais. Et je sais qu'elle entend ce que je suis en train de dire. Williams, ouvre bien tes oreilles, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi et je vais finir par te chopper, je te le promets. Et quand ce sera fait... l'Enfer te semblera le Paradis après la satanée leçon que je t'aurais donné !"_

Daryl eut un mouvement brusque, tandis que sa mâchoire serrée démontrait son attachement à l'égard de la brune. Un attachement amical basé sur une grande écoute mutuelle. Il aimait parler avec elle, car le passé de Julia lui permettait de la comprendre particulièrement. Ils avaient soufferts à leur façon et avaient appris à se méfier de leur entourage. Mais Julia était aussi douce et patiente. Elle s'abstenait de juger et épaulait lorsque l'on en ressentait le besoin. Negan avait raison sur ce point, elle était une personne en or. Une belle âme comme elles étaient difficiles à trouver par ces temps sombres. Simon continuait son monologue vicieux.

 _"Écoutez moi bien parce que je commence à en avoir ma claque de lui courir après et de devoir passer au peigne fin vos communautés merdiques... Je vais renouveler ma proposition, livrez la moi ou je continuerai de vous persécuter un à un jusqu'à ce que vous baignez dans votre propre sang. Et vous savez tous que j'en suis capable... Vous aviez peur de Negan ? Attendez que je revienne, ha ! J'admets que j'ai pas une batte pour cogner sur vos crânes mais mon flingue est tout aussi efficace..."_

Il soupira avant de reprendre sur un ton plus grave et annonciateur.

 _"Qui est-elle pour vous, hein ? Regardez la, elle ne fait même pas partie de votre communauté alors pourquoi continuer à la protéger, hein ? Julia Williams... est-ce que vous la connaissez si bien au final ? Vous savez, on ne connaît personne en fait, même au bout du compte après un putain de laps de temps ensemble, on finit toujours par se faire démasquer ! Je sais qu'elle n'est pas très bavarde mais sa langue elle la donne aux plus méritants... Est-ce qu'elle vous a raconté son passé ? Pas celui avec le grand patron, non, ça tout le monde la connaît l'histoire de la Belle qui se fait sauter par la Bête dans le Sanctuaire, ha ! Non, je vous parle de son passé bien avant... Woodbury, ça vous dit quelque chose ?"_

Rick se figea soudainement. Julia ouvrait de grands yeux ronds en sachant son secret dévoilé. Un lourd frisson la dévora de la tête aux pieds, la paralysant entièrement. Daryl cherchait à articuler quelques mots mais ils ressemblaient davantage à des grognements étonnés qu'à des phrases construites. Tara s'avança vers elle, au moment où le Sauveur continuait :

\- Tu connais Woodbury ?

 _"… C'est qu'elle en a du succès celle-là ! Son côté italien à tout casser, hein... Et elle aime bien séduire les gros poissons apparemment ! Le Gouverneur c'est ça ? C'est ce que tu avais raconté à Negan ? Williams... vas-y, raconte nous ton histoire, on crève d'envie de connaître les détails"_

Il marqua une pause en prévoyant sa réponse gênée. Il avait tout prévu, les blancs, les échanges de regards, les étonnements, tout. Et il argumentait selon un schéma bien façonné qui répondait à des règles strictes de timing. Tout était parfaitement coordonné et l'on pouvait se croire en direct, ce qui renforçait le sentiment d'intimidation. Cet homme était si manipulateur et dérangé.

La jeune femme fermait les paupières, pleine de honte et d'appréhension. Rick n'avait toujours pas dit un mot mais à son regard, elle devinait qu'il attendait des réponses. C'est qu' _il_ avait été son ennemi et avait ôté la vie de nombreuses personnes, il n'avait jamais réussi à se pardonner ces pertes. Le triste épisode centré sur la guerre contre le Gouverneur n'avait pas été de tout repos :

\- Je suis désolée... commença t-elle en s'adressant au shérif. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé car je ne pensais pas que cela avait son importance...

\- Tu nous as caché ça ! articula enfin le chasseur, trahi par la confiance qu'il avait placé en elle. Tu sais qu'on en a chié contre lui ?! Et ce connard de Simon nous apprend que tu faisais partie de son groupe ? T'étais à Woodbury dans les pattes de cet enfoiré !

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as tant questionné... réagit Tara d'une voix plus douce, elle qui avait aussi côtoyé ce rival. D'une attitude apaisante, elle tenta de rassurer les autres en rappelant d'où elle venait elle aussi.

\- Mais toi, tu nous as tout avoué de suite ! s'emportait Daryl qui avait toujours du mal à admettre la vérité.

Son âme écorchée se sentait un peu plus émiettée et il regrettait presque de s'être attaché à la brune. Rosita elle, ne perdait pas un instant, et elle s'invita dans le débat :

\- A ce que je comprends, tu nous as trahi... Elle la pointa d'un doigt dédaigneux. Je l'avais senti depuis le début qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec elle... J'avais senti que tu étais louche.

A entendre ces propos, Julia aurait dû avoir la sensation d'être un peu plus prise dans un étau mais les accusations de la femme ne la touchaient pas. Elles ne la touchaient plus. Non, ce qui la tourmentait restait le silence du leader qui fixait le regard éteint, l'enregistrement de Simon. Ce dernier continuait de parler depuis plusieurs minutes.

 _"… maintenant que les révélations sont faites, pourquoi vous emmerdez avec elle, hein ? Livrez la moi, c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite ! Livrez la moi ou elle vous fera encore des sales coups à l'avenir, vous verrez. La confiance ça se gagne, vous le savez... Elle fricote avec les mauvais garçons, qui sait qui sera le prochain... celui qui tentera de faire tomber votre tête ? Je vous rassure, je ne l'ai pas encore touché, ha !"_

Rosita sauta sur l'objet pour le mettre en pause et stopper cette voix qui résonnait dans leurs têtes en leurs dictant des directives. Puis, elle le démontra à Rick avant de le jeter au sol et l'écraser violemment de la semelle de sa chaussure :

\- On a pas besoin de ce malade pour nous dire quoi faire... Il nous a déjà pourri en nous faisant la guerre, c'est largement suffisant !

\- T'as pas connu le Gouverneur toi, lui rappela le chasseur durement. T'as pas a t'en mêler !

\- Si ! Bien sûr que si j'ai à m'en mêler, j'ai aussi mon mot à dire dans cette histoire ! Alors Sauveurs ou pas, elle ne nous apporte rien de bon depuis qu'on lui a ouvert les portes d'Alexandria !

\- Es-tu en train d'insinuer qu'il faudrait me livrer à Simon ?

Tout le monde observait Rosita d'un œil perplexe, les vérités éclataient et les cœurs se livraient. Il fallait bien en arriver à ce point, la tension n'était plus supportable. Quand elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, Tara éclata :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu l'a déteste autant ? Rick ! quémanda t-elle, tu ne vas pas laisser faire ça, tu ne peux pas ! Moi, tu m'as épargné !

\- Papa... dis quelque chose, l'interpella Carl devant son mutisme. Il se réveillait doucement, le visage fermé.

\- Je ne veux plus de conflit... Je ne veux plus voir les miens mourir... Je n'en peux plus de devoir me relever entouré de cadavres par ma faute... Il leva les yeux vers la brune, elle sentait son sort scellé. Mais je ne suis pas un lâche pour autant. Qu'est-ce que je serais si je l'a livrais comme du bétail à Simon ? Nous savons tous ce qu'il compte faire, et je ne suis pas capable d'assumer ça. Elle essaya de le remercier discrètement.

\- Rick...

\- Non, pas un mot... taisez vous... Vous allez rentrer au Royaume car c'est là qu'est votre place. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour protéger les miens et régler cette histoire avec les Sauveurs... Pour l'heure, il vaudrait mieux que nos deux communautés prennent leurs distances. Carl réagit aussitôt, lui qui souhaitait voir une entente harmonieuse entre les refuges de ce Nouveau Monde. Nous allons continuer de vous aider mais j'aimerais que vous ne reveniez pas pour l'instant entre nos murs...

Son passé allait bien finir par refaire surface et ne pas être accepté. Peut-être aurait dû t-elle tout avouer dès le début, en commençant par Tara. Mais les blessures qu'elle avait reçu là-bas ne s'étaient jamais réellement refermées et elle avait toujours eu du mal à se confier à ce sujet. Elle y était confrontée tous les jours devant le miroir en enfilant ses vêtements. Son corps avait été marqué et les souvenirs étaient restés. Elle devait accepter le choix de Rick. Il était légitime qu'il protège Alexandria avant tout. Simon, c'était son problème, son problème avec Negan car elle était la cause première de cette guerre.

Julia hocha la tête en descendant l'échelle accompagnée de Carl, pour retrouver le véhicule et attendre le départ. Il y a des vérités difficiles à partager et cela, Negan l'avait prévenu dès le début.

 **…**

Quand elle rejoignit les siens, l'angoisse qu'elle venait de vivre ne s'était pas dissipée. Durant le trajet en voiture, l'adolescent avait insisté pour la suivre, malgré les réticences du shérif. Mais Carl l'avait promis, il reviendrait une dernière fois aider le Royaume pour quelques heures d'entraînement. Il s'était engagé à le faire car il appréciait profondément l'entente entre les deux clans, mais aussi parce que Julia était avec Negan, et Negan était en liberté dans le refuge. Un sentiment d'inachevé l'avait envahi depuis qu'il avait quitté le Sanctuaire. Les discussions qu'il avait eu avec l'homme à la batte étaient ancrées dans son esprit et il voulait trouver des réponses à ses questions. A son propos, ils avaient convenu d'un commun accord de ne pas parler de ce qui s'était passé précédemment au hangar. Après tout, Negan n'était plus considéré comme un véritable Sauveur et Simon était le premier visé dans cette histoire. S'il fallait entamer le sujet, ce serait à Julia de le faire, elle ne voulait pas que Carl s'engage sur un tel débat.

Leur arrivée fut étrange et Julia se sentait à la fois oppressée et étrangère à son propre groupe. Carl saluait les habitants qui le reconnaissaient tandis qu'ils marchaient vers l'infirmerie. La jeune femme ne savait pas exactement comment la situation allait avancer et en se sentant dorénavant comme un fardeau pour la communauté. L'idée de quitter le groupe lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Mais quitter le groupe pour aller où ? Comment survivre sans mettre la vie de sa fille en danger ? Il y avait bien trop de risque pour s'éloigner des vivants en arpentant une vie de solitaire.

L'infirmerie était bondée, beaucoup étaient encore en sale état suite au passage des Sauveurs. D'autres venaient simplement pour des conseils ou pour soigner de légères blessures. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient, elle croisa le médecin qui lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête le fond de la pièce. C'est là qu'elle entendit _sa_ voix. Elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier et elle venait résonner à ses oreilles dès les premières syllabes. Negan semblait enjoué et ricaner avec quelqu'un. Ainsi, curieuse et quelque peu possessive de le savoir entouré d'une si bonne compagnie, même si elle se refusait à l'admettre, elle demanda à Carl de rester sur place. En quelques enjambées, elle arriva devant le grand rideau qui séparait les lits pour un minimum d'intimité entre patients. D'un geste brusque et les sourcils froncés, elle le tira avec force pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Dianne. L'homme en cuir ne parut pas surprit de la voir. Il esquissa un sourire brûlant de malice :

\- Tiens, tiens mais regardez qui voilà... Il se mordit la lèvre tandis que la chasseuse reculait pour lui laisser la place. Gênée, elle la salua d'un sourire intimidé. La brune les observait d'un regard sévère, les jugeant presque. T'en fais une tête ! T'es déjà fatiguée de voir ma gueule ou quoi ?

\- Je suis juste surprise de vous voir discuter tous les deux, tu as réussi à te faire rapidement des amis...

\- Amis... c'est un putain de bien grand mot, ha ! Disons que cette chère Dianne, la démontra t-il d'un clin d'œil et moi même avons rapidement appris à nous connaître. Cette dernière s'excusa et préféra prendre la fuite et les laisser seuls à seuls. Negan la regarda partir, la mine excitée, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa femme. Il y a un problème ma belle ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il leva des sourcils perplexes.

\- Je suis ici, répéta t-il sur une intonation similaire, pour faire soigner le souvenir que m'a laissé Simon... Dianne a commencé par me faire un bandage et je me suis décidé à aller voir le toubib car il lui manquait quelques fournitures médicales. Elle le fixait sans émotion. Fallait pas que ça s'infecte tu comprends...

La pointe d'ironie qui justifiait son acte la contraria un peu plus et elle soupira de lassitude, quand il se leva du lit sur lequel il était assit :

\- Attends Julia, il faut qu'on parle toi et moi, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Qu'on parle ? se retira t-elle de son emprise en sentant ses doigts agripper son bras. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à m'avouer ? Elle préférait le laisser venir et prononcer lui-même l'aveu. Il leur avait tendu un piège ou du moins, n'avait pas été honnête en envoyant Rick et sa communauté dans l'entrepôt désaffecté.

\- Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire tu sais... son pouce vint caresser discrètement l'intérieur de son bras. Elle sentit aussitôt le contact mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Bien entendu cela était agréable, et le regard fiévreux qu'il lui lançait pour la faire flancher n'aidait pas. Mais Julia restait digne, elle releva la tête avec fierté. Et toi, est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire, Julia chérie ? Quelque chose en rapport avec tes petits allers-retours... t'as le béguin pour Alexandria ou quoi ? Il bouda durant un instant. Ouais, les fermiers t'en as ras le bol, les nanas comme toi méritent mieux... et toi, t'es vraiment insaisissable comme nana ! Elle ignora son manège pour reprendre leur sujet initial.

\- Negan... si tu n'as rien à me dire, dit-elle avec franchise en se dégageant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais une minute de plus dans cette infirmerie... Où est Dana ? changea t-elle de sujet pour le pousser à se dévoiler. Est-ce que tu t'es occupé d'elle durant mon absence ou est-ce que tu as préféré chercher à déshabiller Dianne dès le premier échange de mots ? Il baissa la tête, les joues rosées.

\- Ta copine ne m'intéresse pas et je n'ai pas couché avec elle si c'est ta question... Quant à la gamine, je l'ai laissé chez _Tonton Richard_ , il semblait ravi de changer ses couches ! Méprisante suite à de tels propos, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Il s'apprêtait à articuler une plainte quand son regard fut attiré par la forme derrière la brune. Plus loin. Là, son comportement devint différent en un claquement de doigt. Negan ouvrit une bouche ronde de stupeur :

\- Bordel, mais c'est bien Carl que je vois là ?! Carl, le gamin de Rick... Rick ! termina t-il amusé tandis que l'adolescent se présentait à lui, distant. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, hein ?

\- J'aide la communauté au tir... J'entraîne des petits groupes à tirer sur les _Sauveurs_. Negan s'esclaffa bruyamment.

\- Ha ! Tu ne manque pas d'humour, toi !

La jeune femme observait du coin de l'œil mais décida de ne pas intervenir. Après tout, Carl voulait s'entretenir avec l'homme à la batte et dans l'enceinte du Royaume, il ne risquait sûrement rien. _Sûrement rien._ Elle les quitta pour engager la conversation avec Dianne dans l'entrée. Negan n'en finissait pas d'admirer son éventuel poulain :

\- T'as toujours l'air aussi coriace ! se vanta le brun en dévisageant le cache œil du jeune. La vache, j'avais misé gros sur toi, tu sais...

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas vraiment...

\- Oh, tu crois ? C'est ce que tu penses vraiment petit ? J'ai de suite su à qui j'avais à faire le premier jour où je t'ai vu... quand j'ai fait pression sur ton idiot de paternel en menaçant de couper ton putain de bras ! Tu te souviens, quand il s'était pissé dessus de peur... D'ailleurs toi, tu n'as pas peur, murmura t-il pour l'intimider, ouais, t'as jamais eu peur, hein... Carl ne répondait pas. Il ne le quittait pas non plus des yeux. Ce regard de tueur que tu as, t'as de quoi foutre la frousse à mes hommes, tu sais. Et c'est ça que j'ai toujours apprécié chez toi, tu ne te dégonfles pas ! La Terre pourrait s'arrêter de tourner que toi, tu continuerais d'avancer... Pas comme ton père, ça c'est sûr !

Son interlocuteur eut enfin une réaction. La carapace que Carl s'était forgée pour tenir tête et affronter le tempérament de l'homme sembla se fissurer et son regard auparavant sombre devint peu à peu brillant d'émotion. Negan profita de ce moment pour continuer à ramper et s'introduire dans la fine brèche sensible :

\- Ouais... Rick est un type cool mais pas assez cool pour ce monde de merde. Il a gardé ce comportement qu'il avait avant que tout ne s'effondre et ça, c'est pas bon du tout. C'est pour ça qu'il voit tant de morts autour de lui... Les gens qu'il essaie de protéger crèvent par sa faute, parce qu'il n'a pas su entièrement s'adapter ! Les gens sont une ressource Carl, gronda t-il soudainement en posant une main sur son épaule. Le jeune se figea. Une putain de ressource qu'il faut privilégier et ça, ton père ne l'a toujours pas compris... moi si, moi j'ai compris comment agir avec les autres communautés. J'ai appris à reconnaître le potentiel de chacun et à l'exploiter pour que ce monde tienne encore, un temps soit peu debout. Moi, je sais voir la foutue valeur des gens !

\- Mon père ne supporte plus de voir les nôtres mourir...

\- Ton père va encore en chier un moment, ha !

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'aider parce qu'il a la trouille que tu claques toutes les dix secondes... Il est incapable de lâcher la bride parce qu'il refuse de perdre la face. Sauf que pour réussir dans ce monde, il faut tout perdre pour se reconstruire sur des putains de bases solides.

\- J'ai pensé à un moment qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance. Negan lâcha un rire mesquin.

\- C'est pas _toi_ , c'est _lui_ le problème. Il n'a aucune confiance en lui et tant qu'il ne comprendra pas ce qui cloche, il continuera de te fliquer tout en chialant les pertes de votre groupe.

Durant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent avec franchise. L'homme ne cessait de constater ce qu'il avait décelé dès les premières secondes, tandis que ce dernier sentait une compréhension mutuelle émerger doucement. Un frisson le parcourut en se souvenant qui il était vraiment. Mais si Negan était si monstrueux, il aurait saisi l'occasion plus d'une fois pour l'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Carl hocha la tête en acquiesçant, le regard dérivant dans le vide. L'autre termina son monologue persuasif :

\- Si t'avais envie de découvrir ce qu'est vraiment cette vie de merde. Ou si t'avais envie de l'affronter pour de bon et porter enfin tes couilles comme un homme, tu sais où me trouver. Ici ou au Sanctuaire, j'en sais foutrement rien car je ne sais pas quand je reprendrai les rênes de mon royaume, mais une chose est certaine. Tu y seras toujours le bienvenue petit...

Il tapota sa joue avant de sourire comme à son habitude et quitter la pièce principale. Au loin, il vit les silhouettes des deux femmes qui discutaient. Dianne allait probablement mener sa mission à bien, comme il lui avait si gentiment demandé. Au final, cette communauté était aussi malléable que les Sauveurs et leur soif de brutalité. Il lui suffisait simplement d'user de patience, de tact et de charme et le tour était joué.

Il s'approcha furtivement, comme un enfant qui vient espionner une discussion d'adultes. Julia croisait les bras et écoutait son amie, qui semblait peiner pour la convaincre :

\- Negan pourrait nous servir lors de nos missions de ravitaillements... Songe-y, il connaît des endroits qui pourraient nous être utiles !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a promis pour que tu me dises ça ? lui demanda la brune qui assistait à un numéro de déjà-vu.

\- Il ne m'a rien promis.

\- Il a forcément une idée derrière la tête... La chasseuse s'emporta brusquement, elle leva un bras pour exprimer son désarroi.

\- Julia ! Arrête de te montrer si vigilante ! On a déjà Richard, ça nous suffit amplement ! Negan a fait ses preuves durant ton absence !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait exactement ?

\- Il nous a aidé ! Elle se moqua sans en croire un mot. Si, crois moi ou non mais il nous a apporté son aide à chaque fois ! Il a aidé à la reconstruction des palissades et des bâtiments. Il a nettoyé les rues et aidé Ben à la Boutique. Son timbre de voix baissait au fur et à mesure de la description.

\- Et... ?

\- Il nous a tenu compagnie quand les moments n'étaient pas faciles à encaisser. Il a été à l'écoute et a essayé de s'intégrer par bonne volonté. Parce qu'il n'y a plus que l'entraide désormais... L'attaque des Sauveurs aurait pu être bien plus meurtrière mais elle a déjà lourdement laissé son empreinte tu sais...

Julia se refermait. Son visage se durcissait alors qu'elle les visualisait mentalement, discuter autour d'un verre sur la terrasse de leur maison. Elle se rendait compte de la jalousie qui l'habitait sur le moment, mais elle préférait prétexter le potentiel danger de sa présence au lieu d'expliquer la véritable raison de sa colère intérieure :

\- _Il faut apprendre à pardonner et avancer_ ! reprit la blonde entêtée dont les mots vinrent claquer dans l'esprit de son amie.

Ces mots ne cessaient de se répéter et elle commençait à s'habituer à l'espoir de se réconcilier avec son amant. Après Gabriel, Dianne s'y mettait aussi, à vivre dans l'utopie d'un monde où tout le monde serait digne de confiance. Mais tout cela restait si difficile. Difficile à admettre en son for intérieur et difficile à mettre en application. Negan écoutait et commençait à s'avancer :

\- Je suis tellement perdue... commença Julia à avouer. Notre expédition avec Rick et son groupe ne s'est pas bien passée... Je ne sais plus vraiment qui croire, ni où aller... Elle sentit soudainement deux mains entourer son corps, alors qu'une forme venait se plaquer contre son dos. Ses muscles se contractèrent sous la surprise. Negan vint embrasser sa nuque avec délicatesse.

\- Stop... ne te pose plus toutes ces questions ma belle et laisse toi porter. Ta copine Dianne la chasseuse a raison, il faut que tu arrêtes d'être tant sur tes gardes.

\- Si tu savais tout ce qui se bouscule dans ma tête...

\- Oh, je sais exactement ce qui se passe dans ta tête Julia chérie. Elle fermait les yeux alors que Dianne cherchait à la persuader une dernière fois.

\- Negan va nous indiquer un lieu pour notre prochaine mission, trancha t-elle. On part dans une heure, comme ça, on sera fixés... Et si ça tourne mal, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible, et ce sera la case prison sans aucune hésitation.

Il accepta d'un signe de tête tandis que son regard tiède la mettait mal à l'aise :

\- Je connais un quartier remplit de baraques de luxe... Attends de les voir avant de te prononcer, tu vas tomber sous le charme, ha !

La brune n'avait pas le choix et elle devait suivre le mouvement, tout en surveillant son amant. Il pouvait exploser à tout moment et les trahir. Tout comme il pouvait se montrer docile et changer à sa grande surprise :

\- Ha... Qu'est-ce que j'aime quand vous les nanas, vous prenez ce genre de décisions... des putains de bonnes décisions ! termina Negan amusé en se détachant du corps de sa femme. Prendre des directives, ça te va si bien ma belle.

La patience était son meilleur allié. Ainsi, Julia ne refusa pas la proposition, et le temps de se préparer, ils quittèrent le Royaume accompagnés de Benjamin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me revoilà après une longue absence sur cette fiction que je compte bien finir. Après tout ce temps, je veux donner une fin à l'histoire entre Julia et Negan, c'est pourquoi je poste ce nouveau chapitre. Je pense réduire la taille des chapitres pour vous garantir la suite des autres publications (je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire autant qu'avant et je préfère poster plusieurs petits chapitres qui clôtureront cette fiction, plutôt qu'un chapitre immense qui sera de moins bonne qualité car trop long). Je suis navrée pour cette longue absence et espère retrouver les plus fidèles à cette histoire :)**

 **A bientôt et bonne lecture !**

 **Tendevils**

* * *

\- Tu trembles ma belle... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, hein ? Il la toisait l'œil excité par l'animosité qui se déclenchait en elle. Negan ressentait tout et savait parfaitement comment jouer de la situation. Derrière, Ben et Dianne restaient silencieux et n'osaient les déranger en prenant la parole. Tu trembles, je le vois bien... reprit-il à voix basse.

Julia restait concentrée sur la route. La tension qui planait au sein de l'habitacle dérangeait par sa moiteur inavouable. Au moindre geste, tout pouvait éclater. Julia le sentait au fond d'elle. Elle sentait Negan se pavaner au dessus d'une barrière qu'il avait franchi, et les autres derrière, n'étaient que spectateurs de cette scène des plus gênantes. Ben s'enfonçait dans le siège, alors que Dianne faisait mine de regarder le paysage par la vitre. La brune lui avait déjà lancé un regard noir en l'avertissant de ne pas s'engager sur une voie qui la mettrait hors d'elle, mais son amant n'était pas du même avis. Durant un court instant, à force de répétition de sa part, elle en vint à se demander s'il n'était pas sincère. Negan pouvait-il s'inquiéter de son état ? Sûrement, si sa mégalomanie et son arrogance n'étaient pas si élevés :

\- Tu trembles parce que je te déstabilise... ouais. Il soupira en passant une main prétentieuse dans ses cheveux, laissant une tignasse éparse en un épis au sommet. Je suis dans ton putain de camp mais je continu de te foutre une frousse telle que ta culotte en tomberait presque, ha !

Une décharge électrique dévala le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La jeune femme ne put contenir ses émotions, son corps fut le premier à réagir, avant sa parole. S'en fut trop et elle pila brusquement. Les corps furent projetés en avant avec violence et Ben grogna sous la peur en poussant une injure. Le jeune se redressa maladroitement en s'excusant de son attitude. La chasseuse elle, appuya précautionneusement sur sa ceinture de sécurité qu'elle remercia mentalement. La brune le dévisageait avec amertume, cet amant qui l'a poussait à bout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Elle acceptait qu'il soit en liberté, elle acceptait de le surveiller comme elle en avait fait la promesse, mais elle ne supportait pas ses élans de vulgarité. Élans de vulgarité qui plus est, étaient jetés afin de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Il afficha un sourire carnassier avant de poser une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse :

\- La vache, t'as voulu nous tuer ou quoi ? Julia chérie... c'était pour se marrer, déride toi, on part à l'aventure là !

Elle reprit sa route et accéléra comme si de rien n'était, le pied lourdement appuyé sur la pédale. Benjamin, pris d'une violente impulsion sous le choc, ne put retenir ses mots :

\- Hé Julia ! Attention, ça secoue à l'arrière ! !

La réaction du meneur ne se fit pas attendre et il se joignit à son tempérament nerveux. D'un bond, il se tourna vers lui, en glissant habilement dans son siège. Puis, d'une voix grave et menaçante, lui répondit tout aussi sauvagement, en défendant la brune :

\- Fais gaffe à la façon dont tu parles gamin... les gosses comme toi n'ont pas à l'ouvrir...

\- Attendez, vous avez vu le coup de frein qu'elle a mis ?

\- Et alors ? C'est pas comme si tu étais passé au travers du pare-brise alors tu la ferme, tu veux.

\- Non !

\- Non ?

Dianne, prise au piège entre le débat houleux prit elle aussi part à la conversation :

\- Ben, arrête...

\- Arrêter quoi ? J'ai le droit d'exprimer ce que je ressens non ?

\- T'as surtout le droit de fermer ta gueule d'ado de quinze ans avant que je m'énerve !

Il n'eut pas le réflexe de l'ouvrir davantage. Lui qui arborait ses cheveux blonds mi-longs qui lui donnaient une figure angélique, se recroquevilla dans le fond de la banquette. Negan restait penché vers eux, le regard fixé vers la chasseuse. S'il avait eu une arme, il l'aurait utilisé par intimidation sans un remord :

\- C'est des putains de sages paroles que tu as eu là, Dianne chérie.

\- Il faut éviter les conflits, il n'y a pas de bonnes paroles ou de mauvaises.

\- Ha ! Alors tu devrais en toucher deux mots au pilote à côté de moi... hé, commença t-il à lui chuchoter d'un regard brumeux, je crois qu'elle me fait la gueule. Tu me ferais jamais la gueule toi, non ?

Julia écoutait à moitié, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle assistait en direct au revirement de situation entre les siens. Negan gagnait leur confiance et elle prenait la mauvaise place. La place d'une femme qui cesse d'être prise au sérieux. Peut-être les lassait-elle avec ses élans de méfiance continus envers son amant, mais Negan lui avait déjà joué des tours. Il ne lâchait jamais l'affaire. Quant à Dianne, elle doutait de plus en plus de sa fidélité envers sa communauté, pour la voir avancer à l'aveuglette dans les bras du brun. Negan et sa manipulation. Il savait comment y faire. Un rôle dans la psychologie lui aurait sied comme un gant, ou aurait-il enfoncé un peu plus ses patients dans la folie. Quoi qu'il en soit, Julia serrait les dents, inquiète pour la suite des événements, et ce fut la sensation de _sa_ main sur sa cuisse qui l'a réveilla soudainement :

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? lui demanda t-elle subitement en baissant la tête vers sa jambe. Je ne veux pas que tu me touches.

\- J'ai pas le droit de prendre soin de ma femme ? Tu trembles depuis tout à l'heure, j'essaie de te calmer... C'est ce que ferait tout bon mari qui se respecte !

Elle s'apprêta à réagir violemment en lui crachant ses conditions, non elle n'était pas sa femme, elle ne l'avait jamais été et ce n'était pas leur rencontre qui avait scellé ce soit-disant pacte. Le voir lui voler ce qu'elle avait réussi à construire au Royaume, sa vie, ses amitiés, ses liens qui lui avaient permis de tirer un trait sur son passé... Son ventre se noua alors que le contact de sa main continuait à caresser sa peau. Subitement, elle se sentit apaisée, les paupières à demi clôt alors que as respiration devenait plus régulière. Son attention fut rapidement prise par le mouvement, qu'elle se détestait d'apprécier en son for intérieur. Il avait cette aura qui lui avait toujours fait cet effet. Un effet qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer et qui l'emportait dans son monde, _à lui._ Il vint déposer un doux baiser le long de sa mâchoire. Negan, comme elle le détestait, comme elle l'aimait. Elle s'évadait lentement, quand ce dernier gueula en se redressant brusquement dans son siège :

\- Bordel, attention ! !

La jeune femme revint à elle en une seconde. Son cœur manqua un battement et des sueurs froides inondèrent sa nuque sur le moment. Elle eut le bon réflexe mais ce ne fut pas suffisant, et évita de justesse un petit groupe de rôdeurs tout juste sortit d'un chemin, camouflé par les branchages. La voiture dévia sur la gauche pour accrocher les pneus sur la route sous le coup de frein qu'elle mit.

Le choc qui suivit projeta le véhicule en avant pour terminer en un tonneau qui s'étala sur plusieurs mètres. Le temps se figea. Tout s'éteignit autour d'elle.

Julia ouvrit les yeux de longues minutes plus tard, secouée et complètement désarçonnée par les événements. Elle vrilla sur le côté, constatant les dégâts autour d'elle, alors que Negan était absent à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. La tête lourde, elle mit du temps pour réagir, puis massa ses tempes saignantes :

\- Negan... ? l'appela t-elle hésitante. Julia cherchait à tâtons de quoi s'aider pour se relever. Ne plus le voir après l'accident, voilà ce qui lui retournait l'estomac sur le moment. Il pouvait être au loin, blessé, percuté ou pire. Negan pouvait être mort, comme être en proie aux rôdeurs aux alentours. Elle réitéra son appel, tandis que Dianne ouvrait doucement les yeux. Ben était à côté, la nuque blessée sous l'impact.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Tout le monde va bien ?

\- J'ai mal partout... répondit le jeune en constatant les vitres brisées. C'était quoi ça ?! Julia, tout va bien ?

\- Je vais bien oui... et toi ? Il acquiesça, avec l'assurance d'un homme combatif, qui camouflait ses réelles émotions. Je crois que Negan n'a pas eu la même chance. Avec difficultés, elle se hissa en dehors du véhicule. Son corps abîmé lui semblait impossible à bouger, malgré son mental solide. Cependant, en son âme intérieure, la brune était épuisée. Épuisée par les conditions, épuisée par les situations, épuisée par _cet homme_ , qu'elle défendait malgré tout pour des sentiments inexplicables et si douloureux.

Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer se répercutèrent violemment en elle et elle prit conscience de la gravité des choses. Tout eu subitement un sens et tout s'écroula un peu plus. Son corps se raidit et elle sentit le poids de la perte lui saisir les poumons. Julia commençait à respirer avec difficultés. Prise de panique, elle se mit à chercher dans le vide, le regard déviant de gauche à droite dans l'espoir de _le trouver._ Mais _il_ n'était nulle part. Le pare brise éclaté en face de son siège l'a plongea dans une peur irréfutable, comblée par une solitude qu'elle redoutait tant. Si Negan venait à disparaître, avec ou sans haine, elle se retrouverait seule. Pourtant, la brune avait tissé des liens au Royaume, même à Alexandria mais la douloureuse vérité était qu'elle ne faisait malheureusement qu'un avec l'ancien chef des Sauveurs. Il n'y avait que lui qui constituait son monde. Son monde en pleine apocalypse. Dianne et Ben l'a rejoignirent en imitant ses recherches. Au loin, les grognements des cadavres qui déambulaient se rapprochaient. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps :

\- Negan ! ! hurla t-elle l'estomac noué. Negan, réponds moi !

\- Hé ! Negan ! La chasseuse plaça ses mains en porte voix afin de se faire mieux entendre. Le jeune, lui, fouillait vers la forêt qui bordait la route, en s'enfonçant dans l'ombrage des arbres.

Les secondes demeuraient une éternité et s'écoulaient avec lenteur. Julia sentait les larmes la saisir brusquement, retenant une moue pleine de tristesse alors qu'elle l'imaginait déjà dévoré par une horde. Pris au piège, il n'aurait rien pu faire pour se défendre et elle l'aurait laissé mourir. Cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé et haï. Cet homme qui lui avait montré la véritable identité de ce Nouveau Monde. Cet homme qui lui avait permis de devenir mère et d'avancer. Elle s'arrêta brutalement en éclatant en sanglots, les bras ballants et les jambes molles :

\- S'il te plaît... murmura t-elle en espérant une réponse de sa part. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas. Reviens.

Dianne vint l'a soutenir. Avec délicatesse, elle apposa sa main sur son épaule et planta un regard sincère et emplit de remords en ses yeux embués de larmes. C'est qu'elle avait fini par s'attacher à l'homme à la batte, elle aussi. Il avait une personnalité qui l'avait tout de même frappé, malgré ses nombreuses piques ou menaces. Ben se retournait vivement, plein d'espoir :

\- Là ! Il y a des traces, peut-être les siennes... conclut-il en inspectant minutieusement l'empreinte.

Une vague de chaleur et d'espoir vint inonder le cœur de la brune, lorsque des hurlements rauques s'échappèrent de la forêt. Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau. Sa respiration redevint hésitante. Elle ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir une minute de plus et s'y précipita. Les cris étaient les siens, elle les reconnaissait. Sa voix grave et cette tonalité bien à lui. Negan appelait à l'aide :

« _Bordel ! »_

Il était vivant et c'est en courant dans sa direction que ses dernières larmes s'évaporèrent durant sa course. Les deux autres suivaient aussi à l'aveuglette. Ils fermaient la marche d'une lutte contre la mort incertaine. Les branchages fouettaient son visage, son souffle se faisait de plus en plus précieux, mais elle s'en moquait. Julia ressentait au plus profond d'elle ce désir de le retrouver, mêlé à un sentiment qui l'a maintenait en vie, en le sachant de ce monde. _Negan n'était pas mort._ Il avait besoin d'elle. Les rôles s'inversaient et elle devenait son _sauveur_.

Lorsqu'elle l'aperçu, en compagnie de trois rôdeurs aux dents clinquantes, elle se rua sur eux, le couteau levé vers les cieux pour le planter dans leurs crânes visqueux. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une émotion si forte. Une émotion profonde et sincère qui lui dévorait les entrailles quand elle prenait le temps d'y songer. Elle aurait tout fait pour lui, avec ou sans ce passé qu'il lui avait fait vivre. Tuer était un plaisir tabou, qu'elle ne voulait pas considérer, de peur de devenir comme lui. Néanmoins, donner la mort sur le moment, ne lui avait jamais été si enivrante. Une fois la boucherie terminée, il releva le visage pour la fixer avec admiration. Les traits qui dessinaient sa face se détendirent, affichant une délivrance inespérée :

\- Ma belle, tu es vivante ! Il étendit ses bras vers elle, un corps à corps qu'elle ne refusa pas après la frayeur qui l'avait saisis. Merde, j'ai cru que je ne m'en sortirais pas face à ces saloperies de morts, mais tu es arrivée à temps !

Il la serrait fort, tandis que Dianne et Ben arrivaient, assistant l'âme réconfortée à la scène :

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur... peur de te perdre, laissa la brune échapper de ses lèvres. Negan eut un temps de réflexion, puis se détacha d'elle en prononçant distinctement.

\- Oh, Julia chérie... toi et moi, rien, ni personne ne pourra nous séparer et tu le sais. Je suis passé au travers de la bagnole et j'ai atterri de l'autre côté de la route, en tête à tête avec des cadavres qui ne m'ont pas laissé d'autre choix, que de m'échapper dans la forêt... Ils m'ont suivi et tu connais la suite... Il grimaça légèrement en se rattrapant à la jeune femme, masquant une perte d'équilibre. Elle le remarqua aussitôt.

\- Tu es blessé ?!

\- C'est que dalle ça... Il démontra sa cuisse entaillée, dont le pantalon éventré laissait une plaie sanguinolente. Il en faut plus pour me mettre à terre ! Je me suis flingué la jambe durant l'accident.

\- Il faut soigner ça au plus vite, jeta la blonde, discrètement. Il ne faut pas que ça s'infecte.

\- Dianne la chasseuse... tu t'es pris d'amour pour le métier d'infirmière, ou est-ce que c'est parce que c'est moi le patient...

Elle fit mine de ne rien entendre tandis que Ben pestait et était partagé entre joie et déception de le voir toujours en vie. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, non, il savait que l'homme était un allié précieux pour sa communauté, seulement il ne supportait pas ses élans sexistes. Mais il ne fit rien, il avait retenu la leçon. Negan avait le monde entre ses mains, et n'avait qu'à se laisser porter par le vent. Il le savait, le Royaume pliait le genou petit à petit. Il sentait la force de ses convictions s'enraciner dans les esprits des plus manipulables. Alors, plein de fougue et de spontanéité, comme s'il se sentait vivre une seconde jeunesse, l'homme attrapa son épouse par la taille pour l'amener à lui :

\- Je t'ai choisi parmi une centaine d'existences... les vivants ou les morts. Je t'ai choisi parmi une centaine de mondes, magnifiques comme aussi merdiques que celui dans lequel on est. Mais une chose est sûre, je t'ai trouvé et je te garde à mes côtés... j'ai dû attendre la fin pour te trouver planquée dans le noir. Je ne regrette pas ma belle. J'ai l'air d'une brute attendrie à te raconter ce genre de salade mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je le crois vraiment. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi, hein ? Et qu'est-ce que je serais en train de faire là, si t'avais pas croisé ma route...

\- Tu continuerais de tuer des innocents à la tête d'un empire aussi instable qu'un château de cartes.

\- Il faut toujours que tu ramènes tout à la violence... j'essaie de faire des efforts, pour Dana et toi.

\- Pour sauver ton cul plutôt !

\- Oh... mais je te trouve bien vulgaire Julia Williams. Je peux sauver mon cul tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin d'une communauté pour me couvrir. Que ce soit Simon, n'importe quel Sauveur ou ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle... je les bouffe tout cru si je veux. Je suis un putain de débrouillard. Ne me dis pas le contraire ma belle, tu as bien vu de quoi je suis capable et tu vois où j'en suis actuellement.

\- Justement... tu es le prisonnier du Royaume et je suis ton bourreau. Les rôles se sont inversés.

\- Non... réfléchis plus subtilement... Je suis toujours près de toi pour t'aider à te construire. Je suis là parce que tu as besoin de moi, tu le ressens au fond de toi. Bordel, sans moi, tu ne serais pas la nana que tu es maintenant. Une putain de guerrière increvable qui laisse sans voix dès le premier foutu regard.

\- Arrêtes tu vas me faire pleurer...

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule Julia chérie ?

\- Oui.

\- Merde... tu vois c'est pas mon truc ça, mais venant de toi, ça me fait plutôt rire, ha ! T'as le culot qu'il faudrait à un sacré paquet d'hommes ici. Si t'avais eu des couilles, je t'aurais explosé le crâne avec ma Lucille... mais je ne le fais pas. Parce que je n'ai plus ma batte, mais surtout, parce que je ne le veux pas. Tu imagines le gâchis que ce serait... Tu vois, tout le monde peut changer !

\- Personne ne peut changer, surtout pas toi. On ne change pas la nature profonde des gens.

\- Tu m'as bien changé moi et je t'ai bien changé toi. Non ? Regarde toi, tu ne trouves pas que les personnalités ont changé de corps ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a du moi en toi ? Du moi que t'aurais jamais imaginé, même dans tes pires cauchemars. Je sais que t'as du mal à l'admettre, mais ça finira par arriver. Julia restait muette, cachant l'influence malsaine qu'il exerçait sur elle. Au fond, il avait raison, elle venait de le sauver, la preuve était sous ses yeux.

Dianne avança d'un pas pour les remettre sur le droit chemin et les sortir de leur monologue. Elle se racla la gorge bruyamment. La brune se retourna, revenant doucement à elle. Presque rouge de honte, elle baissait le regard, quand elle jeta, bienveillante :

\- Nous devons continuer notre route.

\- Ça, c'est une putain de bonne idée Dianne la chasseuse ! lança Negan moqueur, en éclatant d'un rire froid, allons chercher de quoi survivre à ce monde qui veut nous enterrer... Il enclencha la marche mais pila en cherchant du regard, la route à emprunter. Tout cela l'avait secoué et il recouvrait ses esprits lentement. Merde... je crois que c'est par là. Il y a le quartier pleins de baraques de luxe juste après un putain de _pont_. Un pont qui coupe deux monde. C'est que les chats soyeux au doux pelage ne jouaient pas dans la même cour que les chats de gouttière, vous comprenez... Ha ! Une petite barrière entre deux civilisations, ça ne fait pas de mal... ça ne vous rappelle rien ?

Ben se sentit mal à l'aise en pensant au moment présent. Les communautés s'entraidaient mais étaient divisées par un sentiment de survie profondément ancré. Quant au reste, si l'on voulait pousser la réflexion plus loin, l'on pouvait se rendre compte de la césure du monde en mettant les vivants d'un côté, et les morts de l'autre. Un lourd frisson le parcouru, alors que le brun lui accolait une tape dans le dos pour le réveiller et lui forcer le pas :

\- Allez mon gars... va chercher le matériel et les armes restées dans la voiture et rejoins nous... On t'attend et on part trouver ce quartier qui me vend déjà du rêve rien qu'en l'imaginant. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu un soupçon de richesse depuis qu'on m'a botté le cul en dehors de mon Sanctuaire !

Ben se pressa en obéissant, les deux femmes le suivaient d'un regard douteux, acceptant elles aussi les directives de l'homme à la batte. Au fond, c'était lui qui dirigeait le petit groupe. Il était le prisonnier qui avait réussi à prendre les commandes du navire.


End file.
